my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)
by Black Angelis
Summary: Cersei et Tyrion s'enfuient à Pentos après la destruction de Port-Réal.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous présente aujourd'hui la première partie d'une série sur laquelle je travaille depuis un moment. C'est une suite de la saison 8 où Cersei, Jorah et Daenerys ont survécu. Il devait s'agir au départ d'une trilogie d'OS (j'avais d'ailleurs écrit le premier) mais j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire une histoire plus longue. La première partie suivra Cersei et Tyrion, la deuxième couvrira la même période de temps à Port-Réal et ira au-delà, et la dernière partie sera racontée du point de vue de Sansa dans le Nord.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 1**

oOo

Elle saigne lorsqu'il la retrouve.

Elle tremble et elle a de la poussière et des larmes dans les yeux (oh, mais lui aussi pleure). Elle n'est pas morte et il ne sait pas quoi en penser.

Il a des cendres dans les cheveux, et des cendres dans le cœur quand il voit le corps sans vie de Jaime. Il regarde ses yeux – de la poussière, pas de larmes, et pas de lumière.

Il pense à faire demi-tour - elle est déjà morte. Daenerys la trouvera, les trouvera tous les deux et…

(_Sors-la de là. Sors-la de là._)

La voix fantôme de Jaime le supplie.

(_Sauve-la. Sauve-la._)

Il la regarde dans les yeux et il hésite un instant (et puis le violet vient remplacer le vert et c'est tout son cœur qui se met à trembler).

« Viens. On s'en va. »

C'est facile, de la délivrer de sa prison de pierre, tellement facile – oh, l'ironie. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et c'est comme si la lumière des Sept s'était abattue sur elle.

« C'est fini, » promet-il.

(En fait, ça ne fait que commencer.)

.

Déplacer quelques pierres ne lui prend pas longtemps, mais c'est déjà bien trop.

(Drogon. Daenerys.)

Quand ils atteignent la plage, puis la barque, il n'ose toujours pas respirer. Elle les rattrapera, il en est sûr, et elle les brûlera.

Ils s'éloignent des ruines fumantes de Port-Réal. L'odeur de brûlé l'étourdit.

(Il l'aimait, autrefois, cette odeur. C'était l'espoir, la liberté, la victoire, c'était les yeux violets de Daenerys et le feu dans ses veines. Comme son cœur souffre, maintenant.)

Quand il n'y a plus que de l'eau autour d'eux, quand ils n'ont plus la force de ramer, quand il s'effondre, à moitié rendu fou par la soif, c'est là qu'ils viennent. Les fantômes – les vivants comme les morts.

Mère lui chante une berceuse pendant que Shae lui caresse les cheveux et lui murmure à quel point la lune est belle. Arya et Sansa observent une meute de loups géants. Myrcella et Tommen nagent dans une mer d'étoiles en riant pendant que Varys met en garde Ned Stark contre les guerres à venir. Ver Gris attire Missandei dans une étreinte. Jaime, qui serre Cersei contre lui et ne cesse de l'embrasser, lui rappelle que Père, qui sera bientôt de retour, ne doit pas être au courant.

Il en vient à croire que Tyrion Lannister est mort au milieu de la fumée et des flammes.

Il ignore qui est celui qui est dans cette barque maintenant.

.

Ils sont presque morts lorsque la barque s'échoue sur Essos. En fait, peut-être le sont-ils. Tyrion s'effondre sur le sable chaud, les bras écartés, la gorge en feu et alors qu'il regarde le soleil éclatant dans le ciel bleu il se dit que, oui, c'est un bel endroit pour mourir.

Ça ressemble à un rêve, vraiment. Il ferme les yeux et il est de retour à Castral Roc. Il peut entendre le rire de Jaime, voir le sourire sur ses lèvres et la lumière dans ses yeux verts.

(De la poussière. Pas de larmes.)

« Eh bien, petit frère, ce n'est pas l'heure de faire la sieste. »

Les fantômes sont tous partis. Seul le sien demeure.

(_Sauve-la. Sauve-la._)

_Désolé, Jaime. J'ai essayé._

Peut-être que les Lannister n'étaient pas destinés à survivre. Les lions sont sur le point de pousser leur dernier rugissement – personne ne les pleurera. Le dragon viendra se repaître de leurs restes.

« Debout. »

Cersei lui a agrippé le bras et le secoue avec force.

_Laisse-moi mourir_, veut-il lui dire. _J'ai essayé. Laisse-moi mourir, laisse-moi suivre les autres._

(Le rire de Jaime. Le sourire de Myrcella et Tommen. La berceuse de Mère.)

« Debout. »

_Laisse-moi mourir. J'ai vu trop de feu._

« J'ai dit debout. Je n'ai pas échappé à cette catin Targaryen pour mourir ainsi. Un lion ne s'incline devant personne. Debout. »

Castral Roc disparaît et il la voit enfin, la voit vraiment. _Je rugis_, hurle t-elle silencieusement. Son visage, sa posture, ses yeux, tout lui hurle et hurle et hurle – _je rugis_.

Alors il obéit et se redresse péniblement. Il pense qu'il n'y arrivera jamais, qu'il ne fera pas trois pas avant de s'effondrer à nouveau mais ce mantra autrefois si haï hurle dans sa tête.

_Je rugis. Je rugis. Je rugis_.

.

Ils ne vont pas loin.

Tyrion veut rugir, il le veut vraiment mais il n'est plus qu'un lionceau muet, maintenant. Cersei n'a plus la force de rugir pour deux – c'est elle qui s'effondre la première, à la fin. Il la suit de près. Le soleil se couche, le ciel est rouge comme une traînée de feu.

(Drogon.)

Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il est tombé sur elle. Sa tête repose sur son ventre. Un autre lionceau qui ne rugira jamais.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure t-il – à Cersei, à l'enfant, à lui-même.

D'autres fantômes apparaissent et lui embrasent le cœur.

(Père, une arbalète entre les mains. Joffrey, les lèvres violettes. Daenerys, des cendres dans ses cheveux d'argent, du sang sur les mains.)

Ils sont venus l'emmener, réalise t-il. Ils attendent leur revanche. Ils l'entraîneront vers les Sept Enfers, il le sait. Daenerys lui sourit tristement.

« Je vous attends, » dit-elle. « Venez. »

Elle est belle, malgré le sang, malgré les cendres, malgré le feu et les cadavres. Elle tend la main et il se dit que telle est sa destinée. Il n'aurait jamais dû fuir, il aurait dû rester auprès d'elle – c'est là qu'est sa place.

Il ferme les yeux et laisse le dragon l'emporter.

.

Tyrion nage dans un océan de fumée infini. Il n'y a aucune terre en vue, juste l'obscurité et les fantômes. Il ne peut les voir, mais il les entend.

_Viens avec nous. Viens avec nous._

Il prend peur et nage dans la direction opposée. Les fantômes le suivent, bien sûr. Mère, Père, Sansa, Jon, Myrcella, Jorah, Tommen, Jaime. Il ne fait plus la différence entre les vivants et les morts.

Lorsqu'il voit une lumière rouge et s'en rapproche, il tombe sur Daenerys et ses yeux violets. Elle tend la main et lui caresse la joue.

(Le paradis.)

« Tyrion, » soupire t-elle. « Vous m'avez terriblement déçue. »

Son sourire est cruel.

« Dracarys. »

Il s'enfuit avant même d'apercevoir l'ombre de Drogon.

Il est de nouveau seul. Les ombres dansantes ne lui laissent pas de répit. Il se noie en vain.

« Tyrion. »

Il se retourne et se retrouve face à Jaime.

« Viens avec moi. »

« Où ça ? »

« Un endroit meilleur. »

Jaime l'emmène hors de l'océan de fumée. La lumière qu'il voit soudain n'est ni rouge, ni brûlante. C'est chaud, c'est rassurant, c'est la vie et la paix et l'amour.

L'amour.

(_Mère_, pense t-il quand il voit cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds.)

Elle lui ouvre ses bras et il court s'y réfugier. Une ombre apparaît derrière eux. Il frissonne, mais c'est inutile.

« Mon fils, » dit Tywin avec un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Jaime tenir la main de Cersei. Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen sourient au bébé qu'elle tient dans le creux de son bras.

Il est heureux, ici, dans les bras de sa mère. Il n'y a pas de guerre, pas de feu, pas de cendres, pas de jeu des trônes. Tout ça n'a plus aucun sens. Oh, il resterait ici pour toujours s'il le pouvait.

A son grand désespoir, Tyrion comprend qu'il ne pourra pas vivre éternellement dans ses rêves. Peu à peu, la fumée revient. Il veut hurler quand les yeux doux de Joanna s'évanouissent.

L'obscurité.

Et puis, la lumière. La vie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir si mal.

.

Mère n'est plus là quand il ouvre les yeux. Il bat des paupières. Il ne reconnaît pas la pièce où il se trouve. La lumière du soleil couchant caresse son visage à travers les rideaux violets.

(Violet – le feu, le sang, la mort.)

« Tu es réveillé. »

Il roule sur le côté. Les yeux froids de Cersei sont posés sur lui. Il frissonne.

« Tu es vivante. »

C'est une remarque stupide mais c'est tout ce qu'il parvient à trouver.

(_J'ai réussi, Jaime. Je l'ai sauvée._)

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il se redresse avec difficulté.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Elle détourne le regard, comme si elle supportait à peine de le regarder.

« Près de Pentos. »

Alors ils ont réussi. Tyrion ne parvient pas à s'en réjouir. La tête lui tourne.

« Une femme nous a trouvés et nous a ramenés chez elle. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Il n'a pas l'occasion de poser une autre question.

Le monde devient noir une fois de plus.

.

(_Oh, petit frère. J'aimerais être avec vous._)

(_Vous êtes ma Main. Vous étiez censé me servir, pas me trahir._)

(_Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu, Tyrion, à Winterfell ? Je vous avais dit que ça arriverait._)

.

De l'eau.

De l'eau coule dans sa gorge. Il ouvre les yeux et boit avec avidité. Le regard doux d'une femme inconnue est posé sur lui.

Elle prononce quelques mots mais il ne comprend pas. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi.

(Du valyrien.)

Oh, s'il avait su, il aurait fait plus d'efforts pour apprendre.

Cersei n'est nulle part en vue. Il se sent si fatigué. Sa tête retombe sur l'oreiller.

« Erlyna Sorren. »

Il suppose qu'elle vient de lui dire son nom. Il acquiesce sans répondre. Personne ne doit savoir qui il est.

(Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, pas vrai ? Tyrion Lannister est mort, il est mort à Port-Réal, au milieu des cendres et des flammes.)

Cersei revient dans la pièce et échange quelques mots avec Erlyna. Il est stupéfait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais le valyrien, » dit-il, un peu bêtement.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder. Une fois Erlyna sortie, elle lui rétorque :

« Tu ne sais _rien_ de moi. »

.

Il se rendort.

(Son sommeil ressemble tellement à la mort. Le feu. Les cloches. L'obscurité.)

Daenerys est là.

« Je vous retrouverai, » promet-elle. « Je vous retrouverai toujours. »

Il s'enfuit. Peu importe où il va, sa voix continue de le suivre.

_Traître._

_Lâche._

_Monstre._

Il ne peut pas lui échapper. Elle apparaît devant lui et ses yeux violets le poignardent.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Elle ne bouge pas.

(Le dragon ne recule devant rien.)

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Il se réveille en hurlant. Cersei est allongée à côté de lui. Ils se regardent en silence pendant de longues minutes.

(_Elle m'étranglera dans mon sommeil_, pense t-il.)

Il semble qu'ils sont condamnés à partager le même lit – Erlyna Sorren ne vit de toute évidence pas dans un château.

« Qu'allons-nous devenir ? » l'entend t-il murmurer.

Sa voix est si faible, si fragile, si désespérée qu'il croit un instant l'avoir imaginée. Cersei a cessé de rugir – ne reste qu'un miaulement terrifié.

(Le feu vient.)

« Je l'ignore, » répond t-il sur le même ton.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand il n'y a plus aucune lumière et que l'obscurité les dévore, il fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre sangloter.

Il prend vraiment conscience de ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Deux lionceaux terrifiés qui n'ont plus de pouvoir, plus de maison, et plus de frère.

(_Reviens, Jaime. Reviens, je t'en supplie._)

* * *

Le titre vient de la chanson "Power is power" tirée de l'album _For the Throne_.


	2. Chapter 2

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 2**

oOo

La peur.

La vraie peur.

Tyrion a l'habitude d'avoir peur. Il pensait avoir eu peur toute sa vie, il pensait la connaître, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Oh, comme il se trompait.

(La bataille de la Néra, le duel judiciaire, le procès, l'armée des morts – ce n'était pas la vraie peur. La vraie peur a les yeux violets de Daenerys, l'odeur de brûlé et le son des cloches.)

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, elle est là. Elle ne le quitte jamais. Il n'est toujours pas sorti de la maison.

(Elle le trouvera. Où qu'il aille, elle le trouvera, et elle le fera payer.)

Quand Cersei le regarde, il ne voit que le reflet de sa propre terreur.

Et elle, que voit-elle ?

Ils ne se parlent pas. La vraie peur ne peut pas être nommée. La nuit, ils contemplent le plafond, incapables de dormir. Quand il ferme les yeux, il ne voit que la mort. Seul le bruit de la respiration de Cersei lui prouve qu'il est encore en vie.

(La vraie peur, c'était des yeux verts et de longs cheveux blonds. Quelle ironie.)

.

Tyrion n'aime pas dormir.

Dans ses rêves, tout lui revient. La bataille – non, le massacre – les cris, le sang, les cloches, comment il est resté planté là sans rien faire, comment il est resté là à regarder les flammes tout brûler, comment il est resté là à juste _regarder_.

(_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes en train de tout gâcher ! Vous êtes en train de tout gâcher..._)

Le plus souvent, il hurle quand il se réveille.

(_Vous avez absolument tout gâché._)

Cersei ne lui fait aucune remarque – comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle aussi se réveille en hurlant. Oh, il sait ce qu'elle voit. Le Donjon Rouge qui s'effondre, sa couronne qu'on lui arrache, Jaime qui...

(_Jaime. De la poussière, pas de larmes, pas de lumière_.)

« Jaime, » murmure t-il sans s'en apercevoir.

Il peut voir son fantôme dans la pièce.

« Je suis juste là, » semble t-il murmurer. « Cherche-moi. »

.

(_Cherche-moi. Cherche-moi._)

.

Erlyna Sorren n'est pas une femme curieuse.

Elle ne pose pas de questions – il serait bien incapable de lui répondre de toute façon. Elle ne leur demande pas qui ils sont vraiment, elle ne leur demande pas pourquoi ils sont continuellement terrifiés, elle ne leur demande pas pourquoi ils se réveillent en hurlant chaque nuit.

« Pourquoi nous aide t-elle ? » demande t-il à Cersei.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Elle est veuve. Son fils est mort. J'imagine qu'elle se sent seule. »

« Son fils ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Il est mort à Westeros. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Elle est agacée par ses questions, il le sait.

Il attend le jour où elle explosera en flammes et en reproches.

(Il souhaite que ça n'arrive jamais. Il voit déjà trop de feu dans ses cauchemars.)

.

Jaime est partout.

(_Cherche-moi._)

Il est dans le ciel et le soleil et les nuages, dans les ombres et l'obscurité, la lune et les étoiles. Parfois, Tyrion a l'impression qu'il est juste derrière lui.

Quand il se retourne, sa main se referme sur le vide.

Il ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est Jaime qui s'est enfui avec Cersei, pas lui. Jaime aurait su quoi faire, Jaime aurait su quoi dire à Cersei, Jaime aurait su où se cacher. Tyrion sait qu'il ne devrait pas être ici, avec quelqu'un qui le hait plus que tout au monde. Tyrion devrait être à Port-Réal, auprès de Daenerys – c'est là qu'est sa place.

(_Pourquoi es-tu parti, Jaime ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?_)

.

La nuit, le fantôme de Jaime se promène dans la pièce.

« Je suis là, » murmure t-il. « Je suis juste là. »

.

Il lui manque quelque chose.

C'est ce que Cersei pense à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Il lui manque quelque chose.

(_Rien d'autre ne compte._)

Tout ceci ne peut pas être réel. C'est un rêve, un horrible rêve. Bientôt, elle ouvrira les yeux et sera de retour sur le Trône de Fer, sa couronne sur la tête, Jaime à ses côtés. Elle ne peut pas être en vie alors que Jaime est...

(_Ne me laisse pas mourir, Jaime. Pas comme ça. Pas comme ça..._)

La nuit, elle l'entend lui parler.

« Je suis là. Je suis juste là... »

.

Les jours passent. Elle attend le moment où elle entendra le rugissement d'un dragon.

Tyrion a peur de son ombre. Il a même peur de la regarder.

(Elle fait semblant de ne pas partager cette peur.)

« Daenerys, » murmure t-il dans son sommeil, la nuit. « Daenerys. »

Ce qu'elle le déteste.

.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

Daenerys – des cheveux de cendre, des yeux de feu, un sourire de mort.

Oh, elle aurait dû savoir.

Elle aurait dû savoir, et la tuer de ses propres mains.

.

« Ça fait deux semaines. »

Cersei lui jette un regard froid.

« Je sais compter. »

Sa main frotte son ventre. Elle regarde la mer par la fenêtre. Tyrion lui tourne le dos et sort.

Il a quitté la maison hier. C'était difficile, difficile d'avancer, difficile de ne pas faire demi-tour immédiatement. A chaque fois qu'il regarde le soleil, tout lui revient.

(Un ciel bleu, des flammes rouges, des cendres grises.)

Il s'approche de la mer. Il serre son insigne de Main de la reine dans son poing.

(Il l'a dissimulé aux yeux de Cersei – elle aurait pu s'en servir pour le poignarder.)

Quand il le regarde, il sent l'odeur de brûlé.

Tyrion tend le bras. Il a juste à ouvrir la main – c'est facile. L'eau éteint le feu et lave le sang.

(_Fais-le. Fais-le._)

.

_Je crois en vous. Vous avez mon conseil... maintenant et toujours._

_J'ai quelque chose pour vous... Tyrion Lannister, je vous nomme Main de la reine._

.

(_Vous avez tout gâché. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça à moi ?_)

.

L'odeur de brûlé ne disparaît pas.

La nuit, il tient l'insigne tout contre son cœur.

(Il est déjà en feu, de toute façon.)

.

C'est terrible, attendre.

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant que Daenerys ne comprenne qu'il est inutile de chercher le corps de Cersei ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'ils se sont enfuis ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle n'envoie des assassins à leurs trousses ?

Qu'a t-elle fait du corps de Jaime ?

(Da la poussière, tant de poussière.)

« Peu importe, » murmure Jaime dans son oreille. « Je suis près de vous. »

.

Cersei regarde Tyrion.

La croit-il aveugle ?

Il s'accroche à son insigne comme à un trésor. Quand il regarde ailleurs, elle essaye de le brûler avec ses yeux – il est recouvert du sang de Jaime.

.

La vraie peur, c'est le feu.

Du feu grégeois, du feu de dragon. Du feu vert, du feu rouge.

Des yeux verts, des yeux violets. Des cheveux blonds, des cheveux argentés.

La mère de la folie et la mère des dragons.

Cersei et Daenerys. Daenerys et Cersei.

Il ne sait plus où l'une se termine et l'autre commence.

.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Cersei est assise sur le lit. Les yeux de Tyrion s'écarquillent quand il s'aperçoit qu'elle tient son insigne.

« J'étais sur la plage, » répond t-il.

(Ça devrait être facile, de faire semblant d'être stupide. Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir à faire semblant.)

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Ses yeux se posent sur l'insigne.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec elle ? »

« Quelle importance ? Je suis là, maintenant. »

(Maintenant, et pour toujours – un cauchemar.)

« Tu es parti parce qu'elle t'aurait tué. »

« Non. »

Il tente de nier. Un autre échec. Sa voix le trahit en même temps que les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

.

_Si vous me faîtes encore défaut, ce sera la dernière fois._

.

_J'ai libéré mon frère_, veut-il dire.

« Je l'ai trahie, » répond t-il.

.

Il lui a fait défaut. Encore.

Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais.

(Il ne se pardonnera jamais non plus.)

.

Cersei se lève et s'approche de lui. L'insigne de Main de la reine tombe sur le sol. Il ne le ramasse pas. Tous deux le contemplent longuement.

(C'est une erreur, une erreur à jamais tachée de sang.)

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ Prends-le._ »

La voilà. La colère. Il l'attendait. Il reste immobile.

« Je devrais l'utiliser pour te trancher la gorge. »

Elle se dirige vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourne une dernière fois avant de sortir.

.

Le corps froid de Jaime contre son corps chaud. La poussière. Les larmes.

La peur.

Le vide.

.

« Tyrion ? Ça aurait dû être toi. »

.

Elle disparaît pour le reste de la journée. Le soleil se couche quand elle revient. Tyrion la regarde jeter des galets dans la mer en criant toute sa rage et sa colère.

« Non. Non. NON ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il voit le fantôme de Jaime qui assiste à la scène, l'air triste.

« Nous ne survivrons pas, » murmure Tyrion. « Pas sans toi. »

(Cersei a raison. Ça aurait dû être lui.).

.

Le jour suivant, il se rend finalement à Pentos. C'est étrange, être entouré d'autant de gens, tellement étrange.

(Il attend le rugissement du dragon, et puis les cadavres. Quelque chose de familier.)

Tyrion regarde autour de lui. Daenerys a t-elle déjà envoyé un quelqu'un chargé de les traquer ? Il se sent étourdi. Son cœur cogne dans son poitrine.

Il comprend pourquoi Cersei était si en colère quand il apprend le couronnement de Daenerys Targaryen, Première du nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protectrice des Sept Couronnes.

(Le ciel bleu devient violet.)

.

(_Je vous retrouverai. Je vous retrouverai toujours._)

(_Venez. Je vous attends._)


	3. Chapter 3

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 3**

oOo

Tyrion rêve encore de Mère.

Il est dans sa chambre à Castral Roc. Il pleure après avoir fait un cauchemar et elle est venue le consoler.

Il fait sombre. Il voit à peine ses longs cheveux dorés et ses yeux verts lumineux.

(Son visage... pourquoi lui est-il si familier ?)

« Mère, » dit-il. « J'ai peur. »

« Oh, mon petit Tyrion. Mon petit lion. Tout ira bien. »

Elle le serre fort – il se sent si bien, ici.

Il ferme les yeux.

.

(Son visage – inconnu et si familier.)

.

« A quoi ressemblait Mère ? »

Cersei se tourne vers lui – il y a du feu dans ses yeux.

(Du feu de dragon. Du feu grégeois.)

« Pardon ? »

« A quoi ressemblait Mère ? »

Tyrion ne l'a jamais su. Père ne parlait jamais d'elle. Joanna Lannister est une ombre, un rêve, quelque chose perdu à jamais.

« Ne parle pas de Mère ! »

Elle est furieuse – une tempête de flammes.

(Du feu grégeois. Du feu de dragon.)

« Tu l'as tuée. Ne parle pas d'elle. Tu l'as tuée. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'étais... j'étais un bébé. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. »

« Quelle importance ? Tu ne l'as peut-être pas voulu mais tu l'as _tuée_. »

.

(Le feu à Port-Réal – ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'a jamais voulu ça, jamais.)

.

« Je l'ai vue... je l'ai vue dans un rêve, » insiste t-il.

Cersei secoue la tête avec rage.

« Tu l'as tuée, » répète t-elle. « Tu l'as arrachée à moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle détourne les yeux.

« Sors. »

(Du feu, trop de feu.)

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » répète t-il une dernière fois avant de sortir.

.

Daenerys sort d'un brasier et lui tend la main.

« Venez. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un Targaryen. »

Elle rit.

« Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi. »

« Non. Je brûlerai. »

Elle a l'air triste, maintenant.

« Ne voulez-vous pas être avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Plus que tout. »

Elle s'agenouille.

« Alors venez. »

C'est une erreur, il le sait, une erreur qu'il est heureux de commettre.

Elle sourit quand elle le voit s'avancer.

.

(Était-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar ? Il ne saurait le dire.)

.

Cersei est en colère.

(Ça tombe bien, Tyrion l'est aussi.)

Ils sont trop en colère, trop épuisés, trop effrayés. Bien sûr que ça devait arriver. La haine n'a pas brûlé avec leurs espoirs à Port-Réal.

« C'est de ta faute, » dit-elle.

Elle ne crie pas mais sa voix est un écho assourdissant.

(Un ciel bleu, quelques nuages.)

« Non, » fait Tyrion.

« Tu l'as conseillée. Tu t'es mis à son service. »

(Deux armées.)

« Tu l'as amenée à Westeros. »

Il ne veut rien entendre, il veut s'enfuir, il ne veut pas revivre ça, pas encore.

« Tu l'as amenée à Port-Réal. Chez moi. »

(Un dragon. Une reine brisée.)

« Assez, » prévient-il.

Tant de colère. Pourquoi refuse t-elle de se taire ?

« Tu l'as laissée tout détruite. »

(Des cloches.)

« Non, » dit-il encore.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'est pas un Targaryen, il n'est pas un dragon, il ne crache pas de feu.

« Elle a brûlé ma ville et toute ma vie à cause de toi. »

(Un massacre.)

.

(_Oh, Tyrion, ne voulez-vous pas brûler avec moi ?_)

.

« Ça suffit, » craque t-il en s'agrippant le visage. « C'est _toi_ la responsable. »

« Je... »

« Tu es une menteuse ! » explose t-il. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est de la tienne. Tu as refusé de te rendre. Tu n'as rien écouté. Tu as utilisé ton propre peuple comme bouclier. Tu l'as poussée à le faire... je t'ai suppliée. Tu aurais pu éviter ça. Elle avait tout perdu. Je t'ai suppliée ! Tu as été si égoïste ! Tout ça est de ta faute ! »

Il s'avance, elle recule, il se fige, elle frissonne. Pourquoi y a t-il cette lueur de peur dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi ?

« Ce n'était pas moi, » répète t-il une dernière fois.

.

Cersei est sa sœur. Elle aurait dû écouter ses supplications. Ils forment une famille, ils partagent ce même nom maudit – Lannister. Cersei est sa sœur, et elle aurait dû l'écouter.

.

(Tout est en train de brûler et il reste planté là. Il n'a pas le sang du dragon, ce n'est pas lui, alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi coupable ?)

.

La nuit vient. Ils regardent le plafond.

« Elle m'a pris ma maison, » murmure Cersei et la colère empoisonne toujours sa voix.

(_A cause de toi_, ne dit-elle pas, mais Tyrion l'entend quand même.)

« Qu'est-ce qu'une maison ? » demande t-il.

Elle est prise au dépourvu.

« Quelle importance ? La mienne a disparu. »

.

Il pense que Cersei s'est endormie – elle a les yeux fermés. Ce serait facile, vraiment. Il n'aurait qu'à refermer les mains sur sa gorge et serrer, et là tout serait terminé.

Ses doigts effleurent sa peau.

(Cersei et Daenerys. Daenerys et Cersei.)

.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

Elle voit des flammes, des cendres, des gravats, de la poussière, elle entend les cloches, ses propres cris, ses sanglots face au corps sans vie de Jaime.

_Tu auras trois enfants. D'or seront leurs couronnes et d'or leurs linceuls._

Elle voit trois corps, maintenant. Ses beaux, ses magnifiques enfants, ceux qu'elle aimait le plus au monde – morts.

Il y a autre chose. Du sang coule le long de ses jambes. Elle ne sait pas d'où vient cette douleur qui la transperce – son ventre, ou son cœur.

_Et quand tes larmes..._

« Non, » crie t-elle. « Non ! »

Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle pense que Tyrion s'est endormi – il a les yeux fermés. Ce serait facile, vraiment. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se défendre.

Ses doigts effleurent sa peau.

(La poussière. Les larmes. La peur. Le vide.)

.

(_De la belladone_, pensent-ils tous les deux. Nul besoin de violence. Dix gouttes d'essence de belladone, et tout serait terminé.)

.

Tous les jours, elle se rend sur la plage et regarde l'horizon comme on se languit d'un amour perdu.

« Es-tu seulement enceinte ? » lâche t-il. « Ou était-ce un autre de tes mensonges ? »

.

(Du sang, du sang qui coule le long de ses jambes.)

« Je suis enceinte, » répond t-elle, soudainement très fatiguée.

_Pour l'instant._

.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? » rétorque t-il.

(Elle n'a pas le droit d'être triste, elle n'a pas le droit. C'est une menteuse, une ignoble menteuse. Elle l'a trahi, elle a trahi Daenerys, c'est à cause d'elle que tout a brûlé.)

« Tu es la cause de tout ça. Tu as causé ta propre perte. »

Il veut qu'elle se mette à crier, il veut qu'ils se disputent, il y a trop de colère en lui, beaucoup trop.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu trahie ?! »

.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

Elle a envie d'éclater de rire. Tyrion est un idiot, il ne sait rien, rien du tout.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? » répond t-elle.

Il hésite.

« Pour Jaime. Seulement pour Jaime. »

(_Je te hais_, semble t-il dire.)

.

Sans Cersei, Daenerys n'aurait pas tout brûlé, elle n'aurait pas tout gâché, et maintenant, il serait à ses côtés.

_Je te hais_, veut-il dire.

.

Erlyna Sorren parle peu, et quand elle le fait, la tristesse hante toujours sa voix.

« Ça commence à se voir, » dit-elle à Cersei en regardant son ventre.

Le valyrien lui semble toujours étrange. Elle ne s'y fera jamais. Quand elle ouvre la bouche, c'est comme si une autre personne parle à sa place.

Cersei pose une main sur son ventre.

_Trois enfants. Trois enfants._

Ses yeux s'humidifient.

« Ce doit être difficile d'être loin de chez vous, » reprend Erlyna.

Elle lève les yeux vers son visage fatigué.

(Un reflet de son visage à elle?)

Elle ne répond pas.

(_Qu'est-ce qu'une maison ?_)

« Votre frère. Il a ce regard... »

« Quel regard ? »

« Le regard de quelqu'un qui a le cœur brisé. »

Tyrion n'est pas là. Il a laissé son insigne sur la table. Cersei détourne les yeux. Elle n'a pas envie de comprendre.

« Et vous l'avez aussi. »

(_Jaime._)

Quand cessera t-elle de voir la poussière, les flammes, le dragon ? Quand cessera t-elle d'entendre les cloches ? Quand cessera t-elle de se réveiller en hurlant ?

« Erlyna, » dit-elle soudainement. « Vous êtes guérisseuse. Avez-vous de l'essence de belladone ? »

.

Trois gouttes.

Un sommeil sans rêve – elle est si fatiguée. Erlyna l'a avertie que c'est dangereux, qu'elle ne doit pas s'y habituer, mais elle est soulagée, si soulagée. Une nuit sans cendres, sans cloches, sans prophétie maudite.

Elle montre le flacon à Tyrion. Une étrange lueur éclaire ses yeux, quelque chose qui n'est pas de la colère. Ces choses qu'elle voit quand elle dort, il les voit aussi, ces horreurs qui les hantent nuit après nuit.

(Et c'est bien plus fort que la haine.)

« Juste une goutte, » dit Tyrion.

« Ce ne sera pas assez, » prévient-elle. « Pas assez pour ne pas rêver. »

« Juste une goutte, » répète t-il.

Lasse, elle hausse les épaules. Quand elle s'allonge, elle regrette que la belladone emporte les doux rêves comme les cauchemars – elle aimerait tellement revoir Jaime.

.

« Une maison, c'est un endroit où on se sent en sécurité, » dit Cersei.

« Vraiment ? » fait Tyrion.

« Le Donjon Rouge était un endroit sûr. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur toi. »

Elle ne répond pas – elle s'est endormie.

_Un endroit où on se sent en sécurité._

« Je n'ai jamais eu de maison, alors, » murmure t-il.

.

« Si je vous embrasse, vous ne brûlerez pas. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Tyrion acquiesce avec envie. Son cœur explose de joie. Les lèvres de Daenerys ont un goût de cendres.

.

Il se réveille le souffle court. Il ne devrait pas vouloir rêver d'elle, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne devrait pas, c'est une folle, elle a tout gâché, tout brûlé.

« Je ne l'aime pas, » murmure t-il.

_Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas._

Ce mantra le hante.

.

« Tout va bien, petit frère, » murmure Jaime dans son oreille. « Moi aussi, j'ai aimé une meurtrière. »


	4. Chapter 4

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 4**

oOo

Il y a des roses dans le jardin d'Erlyna Sorren. Ce sont de jolies fleurs, rouges et jaunes. Tyrion aime les regarder et se rappeler les jardins du Donjon Rouge.

(Il n'y a plus de roses, maintenant, juste des cendres.)

Cersei les déteste.

Chaque fois qu'elle passe à côté, elle les foudroie du regard, comme si elle voulait les déraciner et les réduire en cendres.

« Ce ne sont que des fleurs, » lui dit-il un jour.

Il n'aurait pas dû, il le sait.

Il saisit son insigne et le contemple longuement.

Quel hypocrite.

.

« Parlez-moi de votre fils. »

Cersei caresse avec douceur son ventre qui s'arrondit. Son enfant. L'enfant de Jaime.

(_Tu auras trois enfants._)

Elle ferme les yeux et crispe les poings.

« Il était doux, » répond Erlyna dans un soupir. « Et si courageux. Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux... c'était la lueur de la vie. »

Son sourire s'efface.

« Et puis un jour, son père est mort. C'était une étrange maladie, longue et douloureuse... pendant dix ans elle lui a ravi toutes ses forces. Et puis un jour, il n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Mon fils ne s'en est jamais remis. La fille qu'il aimait en a épousé un autre... il est parti pour Westeros. Perdu pour toujours. »

Erlyna ne pleure pas – peut-être a t-elle déjà versé toutes ses larmes.

« Avez-vous eu d'autres enfants ? »

Cersei acquiesce.

« Trois. »

(_D'or seront leurs couronnes et d'or leurs linceuls._)

« Ils sont morts. »

Elle s'interdit de pleurer.

Plus tard, elle cueille une rose et déchire ses pétales.

.

Le cœur de Tyrion se retourne dans sa poitrine quand il entend la langue commune dans les rues de Pentos.

(Pourquoi cherche t-il des yeux violets dans la foule ?)

Il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre ce dont il s'agit. Quand il entend leurs paroles, l'odeur de brûlé revient.

_Reine. Dragon. Immaculés. Peur._

_Exil._

Son cœur bat vite, trop vite. Quelqu'un va le reconnaître. Quelqu'un va forcément le reconnaître. Elle le retrouvera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Il se demande à quoi elle ressemble, maintenant. Qu'y a t-il dans ses yeux d'améthyste ?

(Il y a ce qu'il aimait tant, bien sûr – la liberté, l'espoir, le courage, la justice.)

Pourquoi se ment-il à lui-même ? Il crispe les poings et serre son insigne dans sa main.

_Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas._

.

(Il y a autre chose, maintenant – le feu, la folie, les cendres, la mort.)

.

« Daenerys a envoyé ses Immaculés pacifier les Sept Couronnes. »

Cersei ne dit rien. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

« Les gens prennent peur. Ils fuient vers Essos. »

_Comme nous._

« On t'a reconnu ? » demande t-elle sèchement.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Elle acquiesce, les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol.

« Qu'elle profite de sa couronne tant qu'elle le peut. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle se lève et le toise de toute sa hauteur. Il ne détournera pas le regard. Il n'a pas peur d'elle. Plus maintenant.

(C'est d'une autre qu'il a peur.)

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais passer le reste de mes jours ici ? Loin de mon royaume, loin de mon trône ? »

« Ce n'est plus le tien, » rétorque t-il. « Tu as perdu. »

« Je ne perds jamais. »

Il est estomaqué.

« Tu as sérieusement l'intention d'y retourner ? »

« Je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient. »

Il secoue la tête, soudain très en colère.

« Tu es folle. Tu as perdu, Cersei. Perdu. »

Elle le toise froidement et ne dit plus un mot.

Le soir, il l'entend fredonner_ Les Pluies de Castamere_, les mains posées sur son ventre.

.

Elle doit récupérer son trône.

Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Les lions ne sont pas faits pour vivre en exil. Elle ignore comment elle s'y prendra, mais elle récupérera son trône. Elle imagine cette catin Targaryen assise dessus et veut hurler toute sa rage.

Son enfant sera roi un jour. Il sera en sécurité, le pouvoir le protégera.

Elle n'échouera pas une quatrième fois.

Un lion ne s'incline devant personne.

.

Il rêve d'une ancienne conversation qu'il a eue avec Daenerys.

Il observe son nouvel insigne. Il se sent fier, si fier, plus fier qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il lève les yeux vers sa nouvelle reine et il y sait qu'elle peut y lire toute sa gratitude.

« Merci, » murmure t-il. « Merci infiniment. »

Elle lui sourit et son cœur se renverse.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, » promet-il.

Il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il voit Daenerys sur le Trône de Fer, une couronne sur la tête. Le début d'une nouvelle ère, la liberté, l'espoir.

« J'aimerais avoir un frère comme vous, » sourit Daenerys.

Il devrait être flatté, vraiment, alors pourquoi ses paroles ressemblent-elle à un coup de poignard ?

« Un frère, » répète t-il.

Il s'oblige à sourire.

« Ce serait formidable. »

(Après tout, ça n'a jamais dérangé Cersei et Jaime.)

.

« Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas, » murmure t-il encore.

Jaime soupire tristement.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est un monstre. Je ne l'aime pas. »

.

« _Un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes,_

_Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées_

_Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres... _»

Tyrion donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire taire Cersei.

Elle espère un fils, il le sait. Un lionceau qui fera renaître la dynastie Lannister de ses cendres. C'est insupportable. Il aimerait tellement l'obliger à regarder la vérité en face, la forcer à voir qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. La forcer à se taire.

La nuit, il l'entend parler de conquête et de vengeance dans son sommeil.

« Ne veux-tu pas te taire ? » finit-il par craquer.

Elle lui jette un regard méprisant.

« Mon enfant sera roi. Je ferai reconstruire le Donjon Rouge. Il n'y aura plus de cendres, elles seront oubliées. »

« Daenerys est la reine et elle le restera. »

« Je récupérerai Castral Roc. Je soumettrai les Sept Couronnes. Mon enfant n'aura pas à avoir peur. Il sera en sécurité, » poursuit Cersei sans l'écouter.

C'est un dialogue de sourds.

« Si elle apprend que nous sommes toujours en vie, elle nous tuera. Nous ne pourrons jamais retourner à Westeros. »

« Le Trône de Fer est à moi. Il appartient aux Lannister. Il sera pour mon enfant. Je trancherai moi-même la gorge de cette catin. Je lui apporterai le feu et le sang qu'elle aime tant... »

« Ne l'appelle pas catin, » gronde t-il.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, il le sait.

(Une lueur de compréhension apparaît dans les yeux de Cersei. Ils n'ont jamais autant ressemblé à ceux de Jaime.)

Aucun ne parle pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Tu l'aimes, » dit Cersei, et ce n'est pas une question.

« Non, » répond Tyrion. « Non. »

« Tu l'aimes, » répète t-elle et une horrible grimace déforme sa bouche.

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

(_Menteur. Menteur._)

« Tu as laissé tomber ta propre famille pour cette _catin_. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! »

Il s'est trahi, aux yeux de Cersei comme aux siens. La prise de conscience le balaye sans ménagement.

(_Je l'aime._)

« Tout devient clair, » reprend Cersei. « Toutes tes belles paroles sur faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur... tu l'aimais déjà, pas vrai ? »

« Assez. »

Il ne veut plus rien entendre. La vérité est laide, dégoûtante, repoussante. Il regrette que les mensonges aient volé en éclats.

« J'espère que tu es satisfait... un endroit meilleur ? Je ne vois que le feu et le sang. Même moi, je... »

« Ne te compare pas à elle ! Elle n'est pas comme toi. Tu es bien pire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu as fait exploser le Septuaire de Baelor. Les Tyrell... tous ces innocents... »

Elle rit amèrement.

« Ils méritaient ce qui leur est arrivé. »

Comment peut-il être encore choqué ?

« J'avais tort. Tu es un monstre. Une meurtrière. »

Cersei le regarde avec pitié.

« Je suis une survivante. »

« C'est différent. »

« Absolument pas. Tu me rappelles Ned Stark... lui aussi parlait d'honneur et de justice. Et où est-il, maintenant ? »

Il ne trouve rien à répondre.

« Nous sommes tous des monstres, Tyrion. Ta précieuse reine n'est pas différente. »

.

_Tu es un monstre._

C'était étrange de l'entendre le dire. Elle ne devrait pas s'en soucier. Elle ne regrette pas ce qu'elle a fait. Les regrets sont inutiles. Les regrets la rendraient faible.

(_Je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre._)

Elle a refusé d'écouter la première fois. Elle ne devrait pas écouter cette fois non plus.

_Tu es un monstre._

Ces mots la hantent. Elle cherche le fantôme de Jaime.

« Suis-je un monstre ? » murmure t-elle.

(Le procès. Le Septuaire de Baelor. Le mensonge. C'était nécessaire, pas vrai ? Elle devait le faire. Et elle le referait sans hésiter.)

« Suis-je un monstre ? »

(Tous ces gens étaient ses ennemis. Ils méritaient de mourir. Elle devait se défendre. Elle devait survivre. Elle les tuerait une seconde fois s'il le fallait.)

« Suis-je un monstre ? »

(Monstre, survivante. Survivante, monstre – c'est du pareil au même. C'est du pareil au même, n'est-ce pas ?)

« Jaime, suis-je vraiment un monstre ? »

Personne ne lui répond.

Si elle est un monstre alors Tyrion en est un aussi. Il a tué Mère, il a tué Père. L'envie de l'étrangler la saisit de nouveau.

« C'est toi, le monstre, » lui lance t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as tué Myrcella et Tommen. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je n'ai pas... »

« Ils étaient de ton sang... ta famille... tu as tué ton propre sang pour cette catin. »

« Je ne les ai pas tués. C'était toi. »

« Je... »

« Ils sont morts à cause de tes actes. Tu sais ce qu'ils étaient ? Des dommages collatéraux. Des dommages collatéraux dans ta quête de pouvoir. »

« _Tu mens._ Je... »

« Au fond de toi-même, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

.

Cersei cherche encore le fantôme de Jaime. Elle a besoin de lui, son autre moitié. Il hante ses pensées. Elle aimerait tellement qu'il soit là. Lui seul la comprenait, lui seul ne la jugeait pas.

« Où es-tu, Jaime ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu me manques tellement. »

Il lui rend visite dans son rêve, mais il n'est pas seul. Myrcella et Tommen sont avec lui.

« Qui nous a tués, Mère ? » demande Myrcella.

« Tyrion, » répond t-elle.

Jaime soupire. Les enfants insistent.

« Qui nous a tués, Mère ? Qui nous a tués ? »

« Tyrion. »

«_ Infamie. Infamie. Infamie. _»

« Assez... je vous en prie, assez... »

« _Et quand tes larmes t'auront noyée..._ »

« Non ! »

Elle tremble quand elle ouvre les yeux. Tyrion la regarde, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

« Sansa Stark n'est pas un monstre. Et c'est une survivante. »

Tyrion est si naïf. C'en est presque drôle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Sansa n'est pas un monstre. C'est juste une survivante. »

« Je suis certaine que le garçon Bolton serait d'accord avec toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu les rumeurs sur son compte ? »

Il semble soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Et où est-il, maintenant ? »

« C'est différent. »

(_Suis-je un monstre ?_)

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

(_Je suis une survivante. Tyrion peut dire ce qu'il veut, tous les survivants ont du sang sur les mains._)

« Nous sommes tous des monstres, Tyrion. Des meurtriers. Et nous sommes en vie. »

Elle est en vie, et elle récupérera son trône.

Elle tuera cette reine plus jeune et plus belle.

.

Il ne voit pas Daenerys dans son rêve, cette fois.

« Je ne veux pas être un monstre, » dit Tyrion à Jaime. « Je veux être quelqu'un de bien. »

« Les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien. »

« J'ai voulu ne plus être un Lannister, » avoue t-il. « Je voulais être un Targaryen. Je voulais être un Targaryen parce que je l'aimais. »

« Les Targaryen ne sont pas des gens bien non plus. »

(Cersei et Daenerys. Daenerys et Cersei. Si différentes, et pourtant si semblables.)

Du feu grégeois et du feu de dragon – du feu, c'est du feu.

« Non, » admet-il. « Peut-être que Cersei a raison. Peut-être que tous les survivants sont des monstres. »


	5. Chapter 5

Lassa : il s'agit en tout cas de l'avis totalement subjectif de Cersei sur le sujet, et qui finit par devenir plus ou moins celui de Tyrion quand il se laisse bien malgré lui convaincre. Haha c'est certain que ce serait particulièrement ironique qu'elle ait une fille... suspense suspense :).

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 5**

oOo

Elle s'appelle Lya.

Elle travaille dans une des auberges de la ville où Tyrion se rend lorsqu'il veut noyer son chagrin. Ses cheveux bouclés ont la couleur du miel et elle a de grands yeux bleus qui le regardent avec amusement.

Ce n'est plus uniquement pour boire qu'il vient dans cette auberge, et Lya s'en aperçoit.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? »

Il aime l'entendre parler la langue commune avec son accent chantant, il aime voir ses joues prendre une teinte écarlate.

« Je vous trouve très belle. »

Elle rit.

« Menteur. »

.

Dans ses rêves, tout se mélange. Daenerys lui chante une chanson pendant que Mère vole sur le dos de Drogon.

« Mère ! » crie t-il.

Elle s'éloigne sans se retourner – il n'a pas vu son visage.

« Mère ! »

« Tout va bien, Tyrion, » murmure Daenerys en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Mère... »

« Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Son sang se fige dans ses veines quand elle ajoute :

« Mais moi, je reviendrai. »

Il se réveille avant d'avoir le temps d'avoir peur.

.

« A quoi ressemblait Mère ? » demande Tyrion.

Cersei est assise sur la plage. Il sait exactement à quoi elle pense – son trône.

Elle lui jette à peine un coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Tu l'as tuée. »

« Je veux... »

« Tu ne mérites pas de savoir, » cingle t-elle.

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Il se détourne. Elle ne le verra pas pleurer. Il est en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi est-il toujours blessé par ses paroles ? Pourquoi, après tant d'années de mépris ?

(Oh, mais il le sait. Il le sait mais il ne l'admettra pas.)

Parfois, il se surprend à penser que tout pourrait être différent, qu'il serait possible d'oublier le feu, les cendres, le jeu des trônes. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il imagine que Cersei cesse de le haïr. Il imagine une vie paisible.

Le rêve se transforme en cauchemar à chaque fois.

Heureusement, le fantôme de Jaime ne le quitte pas.

(_Ça va s'arranger, petit frère. Tout finit par s'arranger._)

.

Lya lui sourit dès qu'il franchit la porte de l'auberge. Il parvient même à la convaincre de s'asseoir un moment avec lui.

« Comment connaissez-vous la langue commune ? »

« Ma mère venait de Westeros. C'est elle qui me l'a apprise. »

Elle est jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

(Aussi jeune et aussi belle que Daenerys – cette pensée le fait frissonner.)

Ses yeux bleus lui rappellent ceux de Sansa à Port-Réal il y a toutes ces années.

(Ils sont différents, maintenant. Elle a des yeux de survivante.)

« Êtes-vous proches ? »

(Des yeux de survivante, pas des yeux de monstre... pas vrai ?)

« Nous l'étions. Elle est décédée il y a quelques années. Je vis avec mon père et mon petit frère. »

Il acquiesce et lui sourit avec gentillesse.

.

Il continue de lui poser des questions. Il a l'impression que ses paroles sont une porte ouverte vers un nouveau monde, un monde plus beau, plus coloré, plus apaisé.

Lya aime chanter et danser, elle aime les citrons et les couchers de soleil, elle aime écouter le bruit des vagues et regarder les étoiles.

Tyrion aime entendre sa belle voix.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » dit-elle un jour. « Je vous ai tout dit de moi mais je ne sais toujours rien de vous. Même pas votre nom. »

Il regarde autour de lui. La peur d'être reconnu le submerge à nouveau. Il ne peut pas lui dire son nom. Tyrion Lannister est mort. Tyrion Lannister est un souvenir, un écho, un vestige du passé.

« J'ai une sœur, » répond t-il.

« C'est formidable. »

(Il aimerait que ça le soit, il aimerait vraiment.)

« Elle me déteste. »

Lya écarquille les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi donc ? Moi, je ne pourrais jamais détester mon frère. Je l'aime plus que tout. »

La jalousie lui perce le cœur.

« Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné. »

(J'ai tué Père. Je l'ai laissée démunie face aux vautours, et les vautours ont rappliqué. J'ai amené la reine dragon à Westeros.)

« Mais ce n'était pas de votre faute ! Vous êtes innocent. »

Il lui sourit tristement. Elle est si naïve, si innocente.

La vérité la briserait.

(Comme elle le brise chaque jour.)

.

Erlyna refuse de lui donner plus d'essence de belladone.

« C'est dangereux, » répète t-elle. « Pour vous et pour le bébé. »

Cersei ne suppliera pas, quand bien même tout son être tremble à l'idée d'une autre nuit de cauchemars.

« Si vous me disiez qui vous êtes vraiment, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. »

« Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dangereux. »

Erlyna n'insiste pas.

Tyrion semble plus heureux. Cela la rend folle de rage. Il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux, pas alors qu'elle a tout perdu à cause de lui. Elle est si seule. Elle veut que Jaime revienne. Elle veut qu'ils élèvent leur enfant ensemble, elle veut récupérer son trône et faire de lui son roi.

Partout où elle va, elle cherche son fantôme – peut-être devient-elle folle, comme cette catin Targaryen.

Le jour, il se montre rarement, mais la nuit...

La nuit, les fantômes dansent autour d'elle. Elle ne parvient plus à distinguer les rêves de la réalité. La nuit, les cloches sonnent, tout est en feu, tout s'effondre autour d'elle.

Elle est seule et il se contente de la regarder tristement.

« Je ne peux pas te sauver, » semble t-il dire. « Je suis désolé. »

Myrcella et Tommen reviennent.

« Qui nous a tués, Mère ? Qui ? »

« Tyrion, » répond t-elle à chaque fois.

Ils s'enfuient lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Daenerys sur le dos de son dragon. La reine plus jeune et plus belle. Elle la regarde et déclare :

« Et lorsque tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar... »

Cette partie est la pire.

(Elle n'entend jamais la fin – elle se réveille toujours avant.)

Elle ose à peine regarder Tyrion.

(Il la tuera, elle le sait. Le valonqar causera sa perte.)

Elle devrait le tuer avant.

.

Lya rêve de voir le monde.

Un soir, il la retrouve sur la plage. Elle regarde l'horizon, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Comment est-ce, là-bas ? »

Alors il lui parle du Mur et de la neige dans le Nord, des montagnes du Val et des jardins du Bief.

(Il ne parlera pas des cendres et des flammes – jamais.)

« Ça a l'air si beau, » murmure t-elle, rêveuse.

« Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça, » répond t-il. « La laideur est partout dans ce monde. »

Mais elle éclate de rire – c'est un son magnifique, un son qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre.

« Certains choisissent de ne voir que la laideur de ce monde. Je choisis de voir la beauté. »

Elle ramasse un coquillage sur le sable et le lui donne.

Quand elle l'embrasse sur le front, il a l'impression que son cœur explose.

.

Il dort toujours avec son insigne pressé contre son cœur.

Le coquillage reste sur le sol.

.

Cersei observe son ventre. Elle craint le jour où elle se réveillera et verra les draps tachés de sang.

(Parce que ça arrivera. On n'échappe pas aux prophéties.)

« Je suis désolée, » murmure t-elle.

(On n'échappe pas aux prophéties. Elle a essayé, pourtant. Il n'y a rien à faire.)

Quand elle ne peut pas trouver le sommeil, elle contemple le plafond et imagine comment elle pourrait tuer Daenerys. Elle est sûre que même l'Imbrûlée ne pourrait résister au feu grégeois.

(Elle s'est occupée d'une autre reine plus jeune et plus belle. Elle peut recommencer.)

Son enfant. Son trône.

Elle ne vit pour rien d'autre.

.

« Où vas-tu ? » demande Cersei.

Même si elle n'a pas l'air hostile, il répond sèchement :

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Si, ça me regarde. »

Il vient se planter devant elle. Elle est assise – leurs nez se frôlent presque. Tyrion est à bout de patience. Il en a assez, assez de toute cette colère, de tous ces reproches.

« Tu dis que je t'ai tout pris, mais en réalité, c'est toi qui m'a tout pris. J'étais la Main de Daenerys. J'aurais dû rester près d'elle... je suis parti pour te sauver la vie. _Je t'ai sauvé la vie._ »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, » répond t-elle froidement.

(Froide, toujours si froide.)

« Je pourrais te laisser là, » crache t-il.

(Quelle ingratitude. Pourquoi a t-il pensé que tout pourrait être différent ? Quel idiot.)

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, » dit-il lentement.

(C'est elle qui a toujours eu besoin de lui, jamais le contraire, et ça ne changera jamais, d'accord ?)

« Il y a cette fille... je crois que je pourrais l'aimer et qu'elle pourrait m'aimer. Je pourrais m'enfuir avec elle et tu ne nous retrouverais jamais. Nous nous aimerions et nous serions heureux et toi, tu serais toute seule pour toujours. »

(Elle devrait lui hurler dessus maintenant alors pourquoi lui jette t-elle ce regard triste et plein de colère ?)

« Tu es un idiot. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Tu ne vois donc pas ? »

Et soudainement il prend peur, et c'est comme si ses mots précipiteront sa chute - leur chute.

« Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister. »

Il recule comme si elle l'avait giflé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._

« Cette fille. Elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer, ni te comprendre. Et si elle essaye, elle en mourra. »

Il a l'impression d'être de retour à Winterfell, pendant la Longue Nuit. Il a froid, tellement froid. Les mots de Cersei le hantent.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Il quitte la pièce en courant.

.

Il retrouve Lya et lui saisit les mains.

« Partons, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Partons loin d'ici. Je t'emmènerai voir le monde. Nous regarderons les couchers de soleil et nous compterons les étoiles la nuit. Je t'écouterai chanter au son ds vagues. Nous pourrions être heureux, je le sais. Nous pourrions nous aimer. »

(_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._)

Lya secoue la tête et rit.

« Ce que vous êtes bête. Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas laisser mon père et mon petit frère. »

« Mais... »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de partir. Nous pouvons être heureux ici. »

Ses lèvres sont douces quand elles se posent sur les siennes.

(_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._)

.

Cersei est une menteuse. Ces paroles ne veulent rien dire, rien du tout.

(Il ignore les fantômes de Tysha, Shae, Sansa et Daenerys.)

.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu menti quand je t'ai demandé ton aide ? »

Il ne peut plus arrêter le flot de paroles qui se déverse de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté quand je t'ai suppliée ? Tu aurais pu te rendre. Il n'y aurait pas eu de cendres... tu lui as tout pris. Tu l'as obligée à tout brûler. »

Elle étudie son visage en silence.

« Tu te sens coupable. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère. C'est contre toi. »

« Je ne... »

« Tu te sens coupable parce que tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que tu aurais pu éviter ça. »

Jaime lui a dit quelque chose d'étrange, une fois, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas compris.

_Les Lannister n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, Tyrion._

Eh bien, il comprend maintenant, alors que Cersei lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« C'était voué à l'échec, » reprend Cersei. « Je te l'ai dit. Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » proteste t-il faiblement.

(Il ne tuera pas Lya. C'est impossible. Cersei ment, elle ne fait que mentir.)

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? » demande t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

Tyrion fixe son ventre.

« Pour l'enfant. »

Toute trace de colère quitte son visage. Ne reste que la lassitude. Elle soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Je ne veux rien de toi. »

Sa voix se brise quelque peu lorsqu'elle répond :

« Tout le monde veut quelque chose. Robert, Père, le Grand Moineau, Euron Greyjoy... même Jaime. Tout le monde veut quelque chose. »

« Je ne veux rien de toi, » répète t-il. « Et je ne tuerai pas Lya. »

Ses lèvres se tordent.

« Tu peux essayer. Tu peux essayer... »

.

_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._

Même si c'était vrai, il n'est plus vraiment un Lannister, pas vrai ?


	6. Chapter 6

Lassa : c'est fatiguant d'être en permanence en colère, même pour Cersei ;). Tiens c'est drôle que tu fasses cette remarque...

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 6**

oOo

Lya lui apprend le valyrien.

Ces instants qu'il passe avec elle ont un goût de paradis. Quand il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, il ne voit que le ciel.

(Ses yeux ne sont pas violets – il ne voit pas de cendres, ni de flammes.)

« Tu es si patiente avec moi, » lui dit-il un jour.

Elle rougit.

« Je suis ravie de vous aider. »

Il progresse vite. Il aime voir le visage de Cersei se décomposer lorsqu'il discute avec Erlyna Sorren. Ça l'amuse.

Son avertissement silencieux l'amuse beaucoup moins.

(_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._)

.

(Tysha, Sansa, Shae, Daenerys – ça ne veut rien dire. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout.)

.

Elle a cédé, la veille. Elle a supplié Erlyna de lui donner de l'essence de belladone. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée.

Alors Erlyna a posé une main sur sa joue et lui a souri tristement.

« Vous me rappelez mon fils. Lui aussi faisait de terribles cauchemars. »

« S'il vous plaît. »

Erlyna lui a donné le flacon en soupirant.

Trois gouttes. Trois gouttes pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Ça n'a pas suffit, cette fois. Les fantômes sont venus.

Daenerys, d'abord.

« _Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher_. »

Autour d'elle, le Donjon Rouge s'effondrait. Il n'y avait aucune issue, cette fois. Jaime ne la sauverait pas.

Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, ensuite.

« _Tu auras trois enfants. D'or seront leurs couronnes, et d'or leurs linceuls._ »

Du sang coulait sur ses jambes.

(_Qui nous as tués, Mère ?_)

Elle a appelé Jaime, l'a supplié de venir la sauver.

Jaime n'est pas venu. Tyrion, si.

« _Et quand tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche... _»

Elle s'est réveillée en sueur, mais le cauchemar ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant.

Chaque nuit, elle dort à côté de son valonqar.

Un jour, la prophétie se réalisera, elle le sait.

.

(Elle souhaite presque qu'elle se réalise plus vite pour qu'elle cesse enfin de vivre dans cette terreur interminable.)

.

Il rêve d'une autre vieille conversation. Il n'y a pas encore de cendres dans les yeux violets de Daenerys.

« Aimer quelqu'un, c'est avoir l'impression de voler, » dit-il. « C'est nager tout au fond de l'océan et toucher les étoiles. Ça a l'odeur de l'espoir et le goût de la liberté. Aimer, c'est croire que tout est possible. »

Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine quand Daenerys lui sourit d'un air rêveur.

_Demandez-moi n'importe quoi, je le ferai. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, ma reine. _

« Oh, Tyrion, vous êtes si poétique quand vous parlez d'amour ! »

.

« Retrouvez-moi demain, » lui dit Lya, les yeux brillants. « Je veux vous montrer quelque chose. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Ce n'est pas à Pentos, nous irons à cheval. »

« Et où est-ce donc ? »

Elle éclate de rire et lui vole un baiser.

« C'est une surprise. »

Il pourrait l'aimer, il le sait. Elle est si belle, si douce, si gentille. Il admire sa passion, son optimisme. Il pourrait l'aimer, il pourrait vraiment.

(_Vous êtes si poétique quand vous parlez d'amour._)

« J'ai hâte d'y être, » affirme t-il.

.

Il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Elle ne lui brisera pas le cœur en un millier de morceaux, elle ne lui parlera pas d'un royaume à conquérir et d'une guerre à venir, elle ne regardera pas les ruines fumantes d'une ville avec deux yeux violets qui le hantent encore.

.

« Vous m'avez trahie. »

Le feu violet est de retour.

« Je ne... »

« Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? Je vous ai tout donné. Vous étiez seul, vous n'aviez personne, et je vous ai tout donné... et voilà que maintenant, vous me remplacez ? »

« Ne l'écoute pas, » lui dit Jaime. « Elle n'est pas une Lannister. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. »

« Vous êtes un traître, » crache Daenerys.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous trahir. »

« Vraiment ? Vous avez libéré votre frère. Vous avez sauvé votre sœur. Vous les avez choisis eux plutôt que moi. »

« Ne l'écoute pas, » répète Jaime. « Elle ne comprend rien. Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister. »

« Vous disiez m'aimer mais vous voilà prêt à vous enfuir avec cette fille... »

Elle l'embrasse furieusement. Il la laisse faire, bien sûr qu'il la laisse faire.

_Je ferai tout pour vous, absolument tout._

Jaime lui parle mais il ne l'entend plus. Rien d'autre ne compte à part les lèvres de Daenerys.

« Nous sommes des monstres. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. »

Monstre.

Il s'écarte d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

Elle éclate de rire, un rire fou et cruel.

« Vous êtes un monstre. Vous causerez la perte de cette fille. »

.

(Monstre, survivant, survivant, monstre, survivant, monstre, monstre, survivant - il ne sait plus.)

.

« Alors tu n'as pas cessé de voir cette catin étrangère. »

Cersei a des cernes noirs sous les yeux. On dirait qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser de rage.

Il ne se laissera pas intimider.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Je t'ai averti. Seul... »

« Assez ! »

Il ressent le besoin de la blesser, de lui faire du mal, de lui rendre le mal qu'elle lui fait depuis toutes ces années. C'est injuste, c'est tellement injuste, il lui a sauvé la vie et ne reçoit que du mépris en retour, c'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop, les cauchemars, les cendres, la haine, tout est de sa faute, il faut qu'elle paye.

(Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, il n'a jamais voulu ça, jamais.)

« Tu n'es pas la seule que Jaime a aimée. »

Il ne manque pas l'éclat de surprise dans ses yeux.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Oui, il la tient.

« Jaime t'avait oubliée, » révèle t-il.

(Oh, comme il a voulu le lui dire. Quelque chose l'avait toujours arrêté mais c'est fini, maintenant. Elle ne mérite pas de doux mensonges.)

« Jaime t'avait _remplacée_. »

« Tu mens. »

Mais elle doute, il le voit – c'est jouissif.

« Il était heureux avec Brienne de Torth. »

« Non. »

Sa réponse est automatique. C'est comme quelque chose d'impossible, d'inconcevable. Cersei et Jaime, Jaime et Cersei. Un seul être, une seule âme, un seul cœur. Jusqu'à ce que Jaime finisse par en décider autrement.

Elle n'a jamais cru qu'il en serait capable. Elle l'a toujours sous-estimé. Elle les a toujours sous-estimés tous les deux.

« C'était la femme qu'il méritait... quelqu'un qui ne te ressemblait en rien. »

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

Il sait que cette pensée est insupportable pour elle – c'est ce qui la rend si plaisante pour lui. C'était étrange de voir Jaime avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'était dit que c'était une bonne chose, que Jaime s'était finalement libéré de l'emprise destructrice de leur sœur.

(Oh, s'il avait su...)

Il y a le reflet de la douleur et de la fureur dans les yeux de Cersei, mais ce n'est pas assez. Il est furieux, maintenant. Il ne l'a pas assez blessée. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de terrible. Il hésite à peine.

« Ta marche d'expiation, » commence t-il, et il a visé juste, l'horreur remplace la colère dans les yeux verts.

(_Ce ne sont pas les yeux de Jaime. Ce ne sont pas les yeux de Jaime._)

« J'étais avec Daenerys quand j'en ai entendu parler. »

« Tu... »

« J'ai entendu toute l'histoire, et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? »

Elle sait, il sait qu'elle sait, il n'a pas besoin de le dire – il le dit quand même.

« J'ai _ri_. »

Daenerys n'avait pas esquissé un sourire mais lui avait éclaté de rire comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure plaisanterie du monde.

« Tu as mérité tout ce qui t'es arrivé, absolument tout. »

(Il est allé trop loin, il le sait. Cersei Lannister n'est pas de celles qui se laissent insulter sans réagir.)

Elle recommence à lui parler de reconquête et de Trône de Fer. Pour le blesser, elle lui parle de ce qu'elle fera subir à Daenerys.

Ça fonctionne, et il se hait pour ça.

Il lui répond que cette idée est fantaisiste, c'est un rêve, une illusion, elle a perdu, ils ont perdu tous les deux, les lions ont été chassés et ne pourront jamais rentrer à la maison, mais elle ne l'écoute pas, elle ne l'écoute jamais.

« Tu es celui qui devrait faire une marche d'expiation, » crache t-elle.

Le temps s'arrête. Ce petit jeu d'équilibristes qu'ils jouent depuis des semaines les a amenés au bord d'un précipice.

C'est elle qui franchit la limite, à la fin.

« Tu as tué Jaime. »

Jaime était la limite. C'était un accord tacite entre eux. On ne touchait pas à Jaime, Jaime était quelque chose de précieux, sacré, Jaime était une des seules choses en commun qu'ils aient jamais eues.

(Maintenant, Jaime est ce qui va les déchirer.)

« Tu as signé son arrêt de mort quand tu as ramené cette catin à Westeros, » poursuit Cersei, comme désespérée.

« C'est toi qui as tué Jaime, » répond t-il. « Tu l'as tué avec tes mensonges et ton obstination. Tu l'as tué ! »

Quelque chose chose se brise en lui, peut-être parce qu'il est trop en colère, peut-être parce qu'il est juste incroyablement las, peut-être parce qu'il réalise qu'il échouera encore et encore.

Il n'y a qu'une seule issue possible.

Une seconde, il se tient face à Cersei et la suivante, il est au-dessus d'elle et verrouille ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Et il _serre_.

Il ne pense plus à Jaime, ni à l'enfant. Il veut juste qu'elle se taise, qu'elle cesse de lui parler de ce Trône maudit, qu'elle cesse de le haïr, qu'elle cesse de lui rappeler tous ses échecs et ses crimes.

C'est facile. Tout sera bientôt terminé.

.

_Et lorsque tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

On n'échappe pas aux prophéties.

A quoi bon lutter ? Elle savait que ça arriverait.

.

C'est facile.

C'est trop facile.

Cersei ne se défend pas.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se défend pas ?

Il croise son regard. Il cherche la haine, la rage de vivre, la colère. Il ne trouve que la résignation - quelque chose qui lui rappelle de la poussière, une absence de larmes, une absence de lumière.

(Les yeux de Jaime.)

Horrifié, il la lâche et se relève. Elle tousse et aspire de grandes goulées d'air.

Il s'enfuit en courant.

.

(_Je suis un monstre. J'ai presque tué ma sœur et son enfant. Je suis un monstre._)

.

Lya doit sûrement l'attendre.

Il la convaincra de partir avec lui. Il ne peut plus rester près de Cersei, pas après ce qui a failli se passer. Il doit partir loin et ne jamais revenir.

Elle est allongée sur le sol lorsqu'il la retrouve. Il pense stupidement qu'elle s'est endormie.

« Lya ? »

Son corps est froid.

« Lya ! »

Et puis il remarque le cheval. Il refuse toujours de comprendre.

« Non. »

Il la secoue avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Réveille-toi, je t'en prie. »

(Elle est tombée de son cheval.)

« Réveille-toi ! »

(Elle est tombée de son cheval et s'est brisé la nuque.)

Il supplie encore et encore. Lya ne répond pas.

(Elle s'est brisé la nuque. Une mort stupide. C'est forcément une plaisanterie.)

« S'il te plaît... »

La solitude s'abat sur lui, et puis l'horreur. Il peut presque entendre Cersei.

(_Je te l'avais dit.)_

.

Une prostituée payée pour l'épouser.

Une épouse trop jeune et trop révulsée pour se laisser approcher.

Une servante à la trahison trop déchirante pour être pardonnée.

Une reine folle partie à sa recherche pour le tuer.

Une jeune fille trop innocente pour qu'un lion puisse l'aimer.

Une phrase trop criante de vérité pour être ignorée.

_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._

* * *

SerdaiglePower : je suis absolument désolée... ^^'' (comme tu dis, avec moi on ne sait jamais xD)


	7. Chapter 7

Lassa : Je me montre rarement indulgente avec mes personnages... les Stark seront présents dans la deuxième et la troisième partie de cette histoire, mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'ils s'en tireront mieux que les Lannister... c'est une bonne question, en tout cas la situation semble plutôt mal engagée pour le moment :').

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 7**

oOo

Tyrion boit jusqu'à presque oublier son nom.

Il noie tout dans l'alcool – son chagrin, sa colère, sa honte. Surtout sa honte. Le monde est différent quand on est ivre. On est tellement plus vulnérable.

Les fantômes le savent, alors, ils viennent.

Lya soupire, déçue.

« J'aurais pu vous aimer. Pourquoi m'avez-vous tuée ? »

Sansa aussi est déçue, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Vous auriez dû serrer plus fort. C'est un poison. Elle précipitera votre chute. »

Jaime est horrifié.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Tyrion ? »

« Laissez-moi... »

Shae éclate de rire.

« Mon petit lion, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tues une femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il est trop ivre pour avoir peur quand Daenerys apparaît.

« Qu'espériez vous ? Pensiez-vous que vous pourriez m'oublier si facilement ? Vous aviez tort. »

Tyrion cesse de lutter et laisse les fantômes le dévorer.

.

_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._

Cersei hurle dans sa tête.

.

Erlyna Sorren se tient entre lui et Cersei et lui jette un regard glacial. Il garde la tête baissée.

(Je suis un monstre. Je suis un monstre.)

« C'est bon, » dit Cersei d'une voix étrangement faible.

Erlyna consent à s'écarter et quitte la pièce.

Le silence est assourdissant.

« Est-ce que tu as tué Lya ? » demande t-il finalement.

(Un stupide accident. Ça ne peut pas être un stupide accident, c'est impossible. Il y a forcément une autre explication.)

Elle fronce les sourcils, perdue.

« Quoi ? »

« _Je prie qu'un jour tu aimes quelqu'un. Je veux que tu saches ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un, de vraiment aimer quelqu'un, avant que je te ne l'arrache._ Tes mots. »

Elle secoue la tête sans répondre.

« __Tu souffriras pour ça. Un jour viendra où tu penseras être heureuse et en sécurité, et ta joie se changera en cendres dans ta bouche. Là, tu sauras que la dette est payée.__ Tes mots à toi, » dit-elle.

Il ne peut détacher son regard des bleus sur sa gorge. La sienne se noue.

« Elle est tombée de son cheval et s'est brisé la nuque. C'était un accident... un stupide accident... »

Il aimerait que Cersei soit responsable pour qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre à blâmer.

Ses yeux s'humidifient.

« C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. »

(Il est resté immobile à Port-Réal. Daenerys répandait le feu et le sang et il est resté immobile. C'était de sa faute. C'est lui qui a tué tous ces gens.)

Il se laisse tomber à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Comment en est-on arrivés là ? » demande t-il.

(Il regrette presque de ne pas être mort. La mort est oubli, la mort est légèreté, la mort est la disparition de toutes les peines, les regrets, les déchirures. La mort est un flocon de neige qui fond sur le sol, une flamme qui s'éteint. La mort est rapide, facile - la vie est plus dure.)

« Je ne sais pas, » murmure Cersei, quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix.

Le silence s'attarde, sournois, pernicieux, comme un poison. Le silence est une cage plus terrible que les cris. Tyrion jette un œil à son ventre arrondi. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? Trois mois ? Quatre ? Il perd la notion du temps.

« Tu ne t'es pas défendue. Pourquoi ? »

(Ça a toujours été une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. L'un attaque et l'autre répond. Se défendre, toujours. Il n'a jamais été question de laisser l'autre l'emporter, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?)

« Je savais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je savais que ça arriverait. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle étudie son visage de longues minutes. Elle regarde ses cicatrices invisibles, celles qu'elle lui a infligées avec ses insultes et son mépris, et finit par soupirer, vaincue. Il l'écoute lui parler d'une prophétie, de trois enfants aux linceuls d'or et d'une reine plus jeune et plus belle.

« La sorcière m'a dit que je mourrais étranglée par le valonqar, » termine t-elle.

Tout d'abord ce mot ne lui évoque rien, puis il se rappelle de Lya, sa gentille Lya qui lui apprenait le valyrien, Lya qui aimait les étoiles et les couchers de soleil, Lya qui lui parlait de sa famille. Son père, bien sûr, et puis... et puis...

Et puis il sait.

« Petit frère, » souffle t-il.

Il reste immobile pendant de longues minutes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Tyrion ? »

Il ne bouge toujours pas.

« Dis quelque chose ! »

Il se lève lentement, le visage de marbre.

« Ça n'a jamais été seulement à propos de Mère... toutes ces années, tu m'as haï parce que tu as cru que je te tuerais. »

« Je... »

« Tu m'as haï pour une prophétie. Une _prophétie_. Des _superstitions_. »

(Alors c'était pour ça, les regards noirs, les trahisons, les coups bas, les tentatives de meurtre ? Tout ça à cause d'une goutte de sang et de quelques mots ? _Seulement pour ça_ ?)

C'est la meilleure plaisanterie qu'il ait jamais entendue.

Sous le regard médusé de Cersei, Tyrion éclate de rire.

.

Il ne lui adresse plus la parole pendant une semaine entière.

Une prophétie. Une stupide prophétie.

Il comprend tellement de choses, maintenant. Le procès, le Septuaire, le mensonge, le refus de se rendre, le refus de l'écouter - tout ça pour ça.

(Il aurait aimé ne jamais les comprendre. Certaines choses ne devraient jamais êtres dites.)

Le corps de Lya a disparu. Il pense à son père et à son petit frère.

La culpabilité est insupportable.

Un soir, il creuse un trou dans le sable et y dépose le coquillage qu'elle lui avait offert.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure t-il. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il reste là un bon moment, la tête basse. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Cersei se glisser à côté de lui.

« Lya était si gentille, » dit Tyrion. « Elle ne méritait pas ça. »

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui adresser la parole.

« _Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister_, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? »

« C'est évident, non ? »

Il est toujours aussi perdu.

« Chaque tentative que nous faisons d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre se solde par un échec. »

(Tysha, Shae, Sansa, Daenerys – Lya.)

« Si ce n'était que ça, ce ne serait pas si grave, » poursuit Cersei. « Nous ne pouvons aimer personne d'autre mais nous causons notre propre perte en nous aimant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Père aimait Mère. Mère est morte. J'aimais mes enfants. Mes enfants sont morts. Jaime m'aimait. Jaime est mort. »

« C'est... c'est... »

Il ne trouve pas les mots.

« C'est une malédiction, » soupire Cersei.

Tyrion attend qu'elle soit partie pour se mettre à pleurer.

.

Il l'observe gémir dans son sommeil. Voit-elle cette reine plus jeune et plus belle lui arracher ce qui lui est cher ? Ses trois enfants aux linceuls d'or ?

Le voit-elle en train de l'étrangler ?

Il la secoue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

« Cersei. »

Ils se dévisagent en silence.

_Une prophétie. Des superstitions._

(Les cadavres de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen. Daenerys réduisant Port-Réal en cendres. Ses mains autour de sa gorge.)

« Tu as porté ce fardeau toutes ces années. »

(Tout ce sang versé.)

« Tu as dû te sentir très seule. »

Il se retourne et ferme les yeux.

.

Cersei ne lui parle plus du Trône de Fer.

Elle lui jette des regards méfiants. Ils s'observent avec prudence, incertains, comme s'ils ne savaient plus comment se comporter.

« Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, » lui dit-il. « Tu ne mourras pas étranglée par le valonqar. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as failli me tuer. »

« Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je te le promets. »

Elle rit, amère.

« Les promesses peuvent être brisées, Tyrion. J'en sais quelque chose. »

« Cette prophétie... ça t'obsède vraiment pas vrai ? »

Il n'attend pas qu'elle réponde.

« Toutes les pires choses que tu as faites... c'était pour l'empêcher de se réaliser. »

« Ça n'a pas marché. Ça ne marche jamais. La prophétie se réalisera. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Il voit qu'elle ne le croit pas, alors il fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant.

Il pose une main sur son ventre – elle sursaute.

« Tu es enceinte. La prophétie ne parlait que de trois enfants. »

Elle fronce les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu penses que tu perdras le bébé. »

« Je ne pense pas. Je le sais. »

« Tu t'inclines... Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant, » dit-il en retirant sa main, presque déçu.

« Je me passerai de ton avis. »

(Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. L'enfant de Jaime verra le jour. Il le faut, ou tout ceci n'aura servi à rien.)

.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de nous aider ? » demande Tyrion à Erlyna alors qu'elle examine le ventre de Cersei. « Vous ne saviez rien de nous. Vous auriez pu nous laisser mourir. »

Il sait qu'elle ne lui a pas pardonné ce qu'il a fait à Cersei. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, elle semble s'être prise d'affection pour elle. L'instinct maternel, sans doute.

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil et soupire tristement.

« J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un aide mon fils quand il est arrivé à Westeros... peut-être les choses se seraient-elles terminées différemment pour lui. »

Tyrion ignore ce que ça fait, perdre un enfant – il ne peut pas imaginer. Cersei, qui ne montre jamais aucune compassion pour quiconque, serre brièvement la main d'Erlyna.

Des mères endeuillées – il ne saura jamais.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » ose t-il demander.

« Il devait être seul, si seul... il n'avait plus personne. Alors il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il est devenu un Moineau. »

Elle ne remarque pas le choc sur le visage de Cersei. Lui non plus, à vrai dire - lui voit des couleurs.

Blanc, la couleur de son teint. Blond, la couleur des cheveux de Tommen.

(Il est trop tard pour arrêter Erlyna, maintenant. Il a été trop tard le moment où elle leur a parlé de son fils pour la première fois.)

« Les Moineaux... des enfants perdus, sans famille. Vous en avez sans doute entendu parler. Et un jour, les Moineaux sont tous morts... »

Rouge, la couleur du vin.

« Une explosion de feu... »

Vert, la couleur de la mort.

Noir, la couleur du deuil.

La mâchoire de Tyrion se décroche en même temps que son cœur. Des larmes coulent sur les joues d'Erlyna. Cersei est paralysée.

Erlyna s'excuse et quitte la pièce. Cersei demeure figée.

(Une survivante, c'est aussi un monstre.)

.

Elle fait un cauchemar, cette nuit là. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'elle a vu.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non, » répond t-elle immédiatement avant de se retourner.

Le destin est bien cruel. Elle aurait dû le savoir, elle qui croit tant à cette prophétie.

Sauvée par la femme dont elle a assassiné le fils. C'est tellement ironique.

Peut-être fait-elle enfin connaissance avec ce qui ressemble à de la culpabilité.

.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il sort de la maison, il la surprend en train d'arracher toutes les roses du jardin.

« Cersei... »

Elle l'ignore et continue de les déraciner avec rage.

(Des roses – des mauvaises herbes.)

« Cersei ! »

Il lui saisit le bras et l'oblige à le regarder. Ses yeux sont humides, ses mains sont en sang. Il soupire.

« Viens. »

Il nettoie ses blessures et arrache les épines qui se sont plantées dans sa peau. Elle frémit à peine. Le silence est pesant, aussi pesant qu'ont dû être ces instants avant l'explosion du Septuaire.

(Avaient-ils compris ? C'est une question qu'il s'est toujours posé. Avaient-ils compris ce qui était sur le point de se passer ? Qu'avaient-ils ressenti pendant ces quelques secondes avant que le feu grégeois ne les dévore ?)

« C'était mon fils, » murmure Cersei.

Elle agrippe ses mains, lui faisant presque mal.

« C'était mon fils, » répète t-elle, plus fort. « C'était mon fils... »

« Je sais, » dit Tyrion.

(Il ne sait pas si elle parle de Joffrey ou de Tommen – ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Perdre un enfant... non, il ne peut pas comprendre.)

« Je sais. Je sais... »

.

(_Je suis ton frère_, ne dit-il pas.)

(_Je sais_, ne répond t-elle pas.)


	8. Chapter 8

Lassa : haha j'étais plutôt contente de ce twist quand je l'ai imaginé, je suis contente qu'il t'ait surpris :). C'est sûr qu'un vrai dialogue entre eux change un peu de d'habitude. Oh oui c'est une bonne idée de préparer tes mouchoirs ! (merci également pour tes reviews sur _Explosion_ et _Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige_ !)

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 8**

oOo

« Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? »

La voix de Cersei n'est qu'un souffle dans l'obscurité. Il est trop fatigué pour s'étonner qu'elle lui demande son avis pour quelque chose.

« Non, » répond t-il.

(Il a déjà vu bien trop de souffrance.)

« C'est ton fardeau, et le tien seul. »

Il se demande ce qui lui traverse l'esprit. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour lire ses pensées. Il cherche la silhouette fantôme de Jaime autour de lui.

_Toi, tu saurais,_ pense t-il avec amertume.

_Un jour, tu sauras_, promet Jaime.

.

Il étudie Cersei, il cherche la moindre faille, le moindre signe de culpabilité, de regret, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi qui lui montrerait que non, on ne peut pas regarder brûler des centaines de personnes et _ne rien ressentir_.

Parce que Cersei est Cersei, elle ne montre aucune émotion.

Parce que Cersei est Cersei, elle se cherche des excuses.

(Les roses – des mauvaises herbes qui lui ont arraché ses deux fils.)

Il observe les cicatrices sur ses mains. Les épines ne lui ont jamais réussi.

Erlyna continue de parler de son fils. Cersei continue de l'écouter en silence. Tyrion croit décerner une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux.

(La vengeance. Des traces invisibles qui finissent toujours par ressurgir.)

.

« Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, » lui dit Cersei un matin sans raison particulière.

(Elle n'a pas dormi – il le sait, lui non plus n'a pas fermé l'œil. Elle a dû y penser toute la nuit.)

« Je le referais si je le devais, » poursuit-elle, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Il n'a pas l'énergie suffisante pour être déçu. Une part de lui le savait. Cersei restera toujours Cersei.

« Mais... mais peut-être que ces gens ne méritaient pas tous de mourir, » admet-elle finalement.

Il acquiesce doucement. C'est peu, c'est très peu.

(Pour Cersei, c'est beaucoup.)

« Ils méritaient mieux, » confirme t-il.

_Moi aussi, je méritais mieux._

.

Pentos est une ville en crise.

Les rues débordent de réfugiés venant de Westeros. C'est dangereux pour lui de se promener ainsi, il le sait, mais une part de lui est persuadée que Daenerys est bien trop occupée pour le traquer à l'autre bout du monde.

(_Occupée avec Jon Snow_, murmure une petite voix dans sa tête. _Ou Jorah Mormont_.)

Cette pensée lui fait crisper les poings.

Un soir, il est avec Cersei lorsqu'ils assistent à une étrange scène. Les magistrats traînent un homme sur la grande place de la ville et le forcent à se mettre à genoux. L'un deux prononce un discours qu'ils ne parviennent pas à entendre avant de saisir une dague et de lui trancher la gorge.

« C'est le prince de Pentos, » lui apprend Cersei. « Il est choisi par les magistrats mais sa fonction est purement symbolique. Quand la ville rencontre des problèmes, il est tenu pour responsable et exécuté. »

« Charmant, » ironise t-il.

Mais ce que cette exécution implique l'inquiète. Il sait parfaitement que ce problème-ci a des cheveux argentés, des yeux violets et un dragon cracheur de feu.

« Le commerce avec Westeros est en crise, » devine t-il.

Cersei sourit avec satisfaction. Elle n'a absolument rien à faire du prince, bien sûr – elle est probablement en train de penser que sous son règne, il n'y a jamais eu aucun problème de ce type.

Dans la foule, Tyrion repère un homme qui les observe avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes. Il attrape le bras de Cersei.

« Viens, partons. »

(Et si Daenerys les avait retrouvés ? Et si elle avait envoyé un assassin après eux ? Et si leurs jours étaient comptés ?)

.

Il ne dormira plus jamais bien.

Il le sait. Les cauchemars ne cesseront jamais de le hanter. Les feu, les cendres, le sang, les hurlements, les cloches – tout est gravé dans son esprit.

(Ça, et deux yeux violets.)

Il a renoncé à prendre de l'essence de belladone depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'est d'aucune utilité à Cersei, elle n'empêche pas les fantômes de venir la hanter.

Il essaye de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Dormir, c'est avoir peur. Dormir, c'est être pourchassé. Dormir, c'est avoir l'impression de mourir encore et encore.

Cersei a encore fait un cauchemar – elle se réveille en tremblant, le souffle court.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demande Tyrion pour la forme.

Il sait qu'elle refusera, elle refuse toujours, son esprit est un coffre fort que seul Jaime est jamais parvenu à ouvrir.

« Oui, » répond t-elle.

.

Elle lui parle du Donjon Rouge, de ce que ça a fait de voir sa maison s'effondrer autour d'elle, toute cette poussière, le son des cloches, les flammes, le corps froid de Jaime contre son corps chaud – le vide. Le désespoir.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, » murmure t-il, tout aussi désespéré.

(_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous aviez tout, absolument tout. Vous avez tout gâché._)

« Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu, » soupire Cersei.

« Pourquoi veux-tu tant y retourner ? » demande t-il, dévoré par la curiosité.

« Pour le Trône. Tout était pour le Trône... »

« Le Trône, » rit-il, amer. « Le Trône nous a tout pris. Tes enfants. Jaime. Notre famille... »

(Oui, tout était vraiment pour le Trône.)

« J'en ai besoin, » insiste t-elle.

Il soupire, vaincu.

« Tu ne le récupéreras jamais. Tu ferais mieux de te faire à cette idée. »

Le silence retombe.

.

Il pense à Lya. Ses boucles couleur de miel, ses yeux bleus, son beau sourire – elle aussi n'est plus que cendres, maintenant.

_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._

Il aurait dû écouter Cersei.

(Elle ne l'a pas écouté quand il l'a suppliée devant les portes de la ville, alors il ne l'a pas écoutée non plus. Quels idiots.)

Il caresse son insigne du bout des doigts. Il appréciait Lya, il l'appréciait sincèrement, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il aurait pu, s'il avait eu plus de temps.

(Peut-être qu'il l'aurait aimée si elle avait eu les cheveux argentés et les yeux violets.)

L'insigne. Le dernier vestige de tous ses espoirs, ses rêves. Le reste est parti en fumée.

_Je devrais m'en débarrasser_, se dit-il chaque matin.

Il sait qu'il n'en est pas capable. Il ne pourra jamais s'y résoudre.

(_Je vous aime. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aime tant ? Vous m'avez brisé le cœur. Vous avez tout brûlé. Vous m'avez obligé à vous trahir, alors pourquoi?_)

.

Tyrion Lannister aimait Daenerys Targaryen, mais Tyrion Lannister est mort, maintenant. L'oublier aurait dû être facile.

(Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.)

.

Il pense que tout est fini lorsqu'il entend quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

« Tyrion Lannister ? »

(C'est impossible, il a dû mal entendre. Tyrion Lannister est mort aux yeux du reste du monde. Tyrion Lannister n'existe plus.)

« Tyrion Lannister ? »

Il se retourne vers l'homme qu'il a vu dans la foule quelques jours plus tôt. Ses yeux sont aussi sombres sur sa peau.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demande t-il.

Il parvient à peine à cacher sa peur.

(Tout est fini. Daenerys les a retrouvés. La mort va venir le chercher dans quelques minutes.)

« Je m'appelle Stallor Nestaar. Je suis un des magistrats de la ville. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même il y a environ un mois. »

« Comment ça ? » demande t-il, confus.

« Que vous ne vous en rappeliez pas ne m'étonne guère. Vous étiez si ivre... »

« Ivre... »

Il n'y a qu'un seul moment où il a pu être assez ivre pour oublier toute prudence.

(Le cadavre de Lya. Ses mains autour de la gorge de Cersei.)

« Vous savez que votre tête est mise à prix, n'est-ce pas ? » fait Stallor Nestaar. « La reine dragon doit beaucoup vous en vouloir... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demande t-il sèchement.

« C'est dangereux de se promener sans protection pour quelqu'un dans votre... situation, » poursuit le magistrat sans répondre.

Son cœur se retourne. Il va les dénoncer. Pire, il va les tuer et envoyer leur tête à Daenerys.

« Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? »

« L'ancienne reine des Sept Couronnes et l'ancienne Main de la reine dragon. Je serais honoré de vous avoir comme invités... »

« Que... _vos invités_ ? »

« Ma maison est l'une des mieux protégées de Pentos. Vous y seriez en sécurité... j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir été le seul à entendre votre nom. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bien intentionné que moi. »

(Oh, il n'aime pas ça, pas du tout.)

« Par ailleurs, cette reine dragon est susceptible de nous causer quelques problèmes à l'avenir... vous la connaissez. Vos conseils pourraient nous être utiles. »

« Je... je... »

« Je vous attendrai demain à la même heure pour entendre votre réponse. »

Il s'éloigne.

Tyrion peut presque apercevoir l'ombre d'un dragon qui le recouvre.

.

« J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie. »

« A ton avis ? »

Cersei fait les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Un honneur ? Nous serions ses otages, ni plus ni moins. Il nous vendrait à la première occasion. »

« Je sais, je sais ! »

« Si nous refusons, c'est ce qu'il fera de toute façon. Nous sommes à sa merci. »

« Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ton nom ? »

« J'étais _ivre_. »

« Tu aurais dû tout faire pour ne pas te retrouver dans une telle situation. »

Elle grimace et frotte son ventre gonflé avant de consentir à s'asseoir, comme épuisée.

« J'avais failli te tuer. Lya était morte. »

Elle renifle avec mépris.

« C'est nous qui serons bientôt morts. »

« Voilà qui devrait te réjouir, non ? » ironise t-il. « Après tout, tu as envoyé Bronn nous tuer, Jaime et moi. »

« Avec bien peu de succès, » rétorque t-elle sur le même ton.

Il se lève et vient se planter devant elle.

« Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Envoyer Bronn nous tuer. Moi, je peux comprendre... mais tuer Jaime ? Vraiment, Cersei ? Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? »

Elle baisse les yeux vers le sol, refusant de le regarder plus longtemps, et garde le silence.

« Pourquoi ? » insiste Tyrion.

« Quelle importance ? Tu as survécu, non ? »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Parce que vous m'avez laissée tomber ! » cingle t-elle en se levant brusquement, le faisant reculer. « Tous les deux, vous m'avez laissée tomber. »

Tyrion écarquille les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse. »

« Vous m'avez laissée tomber. Vous vous êtes alliés à cette catin Targaryen... vous l'avez choisie elle plutôt que moi. »

« Tu nous as forcés à le faire ! Tu nous as laissés tomber la première ! »

(_Tu m'as laissé tomber le moment où je suis né._)

Comme d'habitude, Cersei ne veut rien entendre.

« Vous m'avez laissée tomber... »

Elle se détourne rageusement. Qu'elle l'ait détesté n'a pas d'importance, qu'elle ait cherché à le tuer n'a pas d'importance. Dans son esprit, il aurait dû mourir plutôt que de s'allier à l'ennemi. Il aurait dû mourir comme un lion plutôt que d'aspirer à être un dragon.

« Tu aimais Jaime. Tu l'aimais, et tu le voulais mort ? »

C'est insensé, tellement insensé.

Elle a un regard étrange lorsqu'elle lui fait face et déclare :

« La limite entre l'amour et la haine est parfois bien fine. »

C'est à lui de baisser les yeux.

(_Vous avez brûlé Port-Réal. Vous avez brûlé mon cœur._)

Et il ne peut qu'acquiescer en pensant à deux yeux violets.

« Concernant ce magistrat... j'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix, » reprend Cersei.

« Non, » dit-il sombrement. « Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

.

Dire au revoir à Erlyna Sorren est plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cersei lui accorde même un de ses rares sourires.

« Merci, » lui dit-il. « Merci de nous avoir aidés. »

Elle attend que Cersei se soit éloignée avant de lui répondre :

« Essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer. Les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls. »

Il n'est pas assez naïf pour ne pas saisir ce qu'elle veut dire.

« Vous savez. Vous savez qui nous sommes. »

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Quelques semaines. Vous avez appris le valyrien... elle m'a appris la langue commune. »

Il cherche la colère dans ses yeux. Il est surpris de ne pas la trouver.

« Vous devriez la détester. »

« Je devrais. »

« Elle a tué votre fils. »

« Elle l'a tué. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dénoncés ? Vous devriez la vouloir morte. »

« Probablement. »

Cersei s'est arrêtée et l'attend, les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis guérisseuse. J'ai vu la peine, le chagrin, le deuil, la mort. J'ai vu plus de souffrance que bien des hommes ne pourraient en supporter. Mais... »

Erlyna se perd dans ses pensées.

« Mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Je l'ai entendue hurler toutes les nuits pendant plusieurs mois. Je l'admets, une part de moi s'en réjouit, à présent. Cependant... je pense... je pense qu'elle a été assez punie, » soupire t-elle. « La haine n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir... »

.

(La haine ressemble au feu. Elle brûle tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien – un peu comme l'amour.)


	9. Chapter 9

Lassa : me voilà donc prévenue... x). Sans trop spoiler, ça ne va pas être un long fleuve tranquille pour Daenerys alors le fait qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de tes personnages préférés est peut-être une bonne chose... d'ailleurs on va entendre parler d'elle dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 9**

oOo

Lorsqu'ils rejoignent Stallor Nestaar, Cersei ne lui accorde pas un regard.

« Votre sœur est charmante, » ironise t-il. « Et enceinte... »

Il ne peut cacher la convoitise dans sa voix.

(Tyrion n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout. Il a l'impression de se rendre à l'abattoir.)

Ils marchent depuis quelques minutes quand un son familier retentit – un son qu'ils voudraient tous les deux oublier, un son qui a marqué la fin d'un rêve doré, la fin des lions.

Les cloches de la ville sonnent.

Tyrion se fige, et tout ressurgit.

(Daenerys, les flammes, les cendres, Daenerys, le dragon, Daenerys, les cadavres.)

« Que se passe t-il ? » souffle t-il.

« Nous avons choisi notre nouveau prince, » lui apprend Stallor. « Le dernier s'est malheureusement révélé être... insatisfaisant. Tout va bien ? »

« Ça va, » répond t-il, les dents serrées.

(Il n'y a pas de dragon. Daenerys ne les a pas retrouvés. Pentos ne finira pas comme Port-Réal, réduite en cendres comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Tout va bien.)

Les cloches continuent de sonner.

« Cersei ? »

Tyrion se retourne. Appuyée contre un mur, les mains sur ses oreilles, elle se laisse glisser sur le sol, les yeux fermés, une expression de terreur pure sur le visage.

« Cersei... »

Il s'approche d'elle doucement et pose la main sur son bras.

« Ne me touche pas ! » s'exclame t-elle en le repoussant.

.

Les cloches sonnent.

Tout s'effondre autour d'elle. La mort rode dans les parages. Elle entend le dragon, elle voit les flammes.

Elle ne voit pas Jaime.

Elle ne peut plus bouger.

_Infamie. Infamie. Infamie._

Les cloches continuent de hurler dans sa tête.

.

« Cersei. »

« Ne m'approche pas, » siffle t-elle, tremblante.

Il l'ignore et lui saisit le bras. Elle lutte en vain pour se dégager.

« Tout va bien, » lui dit-il. « Tout va bien. »

Les cloches sonnent, hurlent ses yeux, rien ne va, je n'ai plus rien, plus de trône, plus de couronne, plus de pouvoir, Jaime est mort, je suis seule, rien ne va, rien ne va.

« Tout va bien, » répète t-il plus fort. « Ce ne sont que des cloches. Daenerys n'est pas là. Le dragon n'est pas là. »

(_Je suis là, moi. Je suis là._)

« Laisse-moi, » sanglote t-elle.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît. Il n'y a pas de feu. Tout va bien. »

Il l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. C'est étrange – c'est comme regarder les yeux de Jaime.

« Tu peux me faire confiance. Tout va bien. »

_Tu disais me haïr, mais tu me faisais confiance, autrefois. Tu me confiais tes doutes, tes pensées les plus secrètes. Tu me faisais confiance pour ne pas révéler la vérité à propos de toi et Jaime. S'il te plaît, fais moi confiance à nouveau._

(Les yeux de Jaime ne devraient jamais verser de larmes – ça ne semble pas bien.)

Il la laisse lui agripper le bras et le broyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Tout va bien, » répète t-il.

Il l'aide à se lever. Stallor les observe d'un air pensif.

« Allons-y, » fait Tyrion.

Les cloches ne sonnent plus.

Cersei ne lui a pas lâché le bras.

.

Stallor Nestaar est un homme riche – très riche.

C'est la première chose que Tyrion apprend quand il met les pieds dans la maison du magistrat. Il en vient à penser que c'est lui, le véritable prince de Pentos.

« Vous serez bien ici, » dit Stallor. « Comme je l'ai dit, cette maison est l'une des mieux gardées de la ville. Mes domestiques sont à votre service. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Il quitte la pièce, les laissant seuls. Tyrion jette un regard aux deux domestiques qui vaquent à leurs occupations.

« Les jardins ont l'air magnifiques, » dit-il soudainement. « Nous devrions aller voir. »

Cersei comprend et acquiesce.

(C'est comme dans le Donjon Rouge – les murs ont des oreilles.)

Ils s'arrêtent devant un massif de roses. Cersei fronce les sourcils mais ne fait aucune remarque.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation, » dit Tyrion en s'assurant que personne ne les écoute.

« Tu as un plan ? »

« Pas encore, » admet-il. « J'espérais que tu en aies un... »

« Je ne peux rien faire dans cet état. »

Ses yeux se posent sur son ventre.

« Quand le bébé sera t-il là ? »

« Dans deux mois. »

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le temps est passé si vite depuis leur fuite. Il soupire.

« Il pourrait nous vendre cent fois à Daenerys d'ici là, » dit-il. « Nous échanger contre l'assurance qu'elle laissera Pentos en paix. »

(Daenerys ne se contentera pas du Trône de Fer, il le sait. Elle voudra conquérir le monde, parce que c'est ce qu'elle est – une conquérante.)

Elle ne répond pas et détourne les yeux de roses avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« A propos de ce matin... » commence Tyrion.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Tu as fait une crise de panique, » insiste t-il. « Je pense que... je pense que ce serait bien d'en parler. »

Elle se tourne vers lui et ses yeux lancent des éclairs désespérés.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que tout est revenu ? Que j'ai eu l'impression de mourir encore et encore ? Que j'ai senti le cadavre de Jaime contre moi ? »

Elle s'éloigne rageusement. Il ne cherche pas à la rattraper.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, » murmure t-il au fantôme de Jaime. « Tu me manques. Je me sens si seul. »

« Tu n'es pas seul, » répond t-il.

(_C'est comme si je l'étais. C'est comme si je l'étais..._)

.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est la première pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit alors qu'il s'allonge sur son lit. Il a sa propre chambre, maintenant – il s'en est réjoui, au début.

Quelque chose ne va pas, et il réalise ce que c'est.

Il est _seul_.

Le seul bruit qui l'entend est celui des battements de son cœur.

(Avant, il y avait un autre cœur qui battait à côté de lui, avant, il y avait quelqu'un qui lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, qu'il respirait toujours, que l'obscurité n'était pas celle de la mort.)

Il espère naïvement que s'il faisait des cauchemars, c'était à cause de Cersei – Cersei est la raison de son infortune, Cersei a refusé de se rendre, Cersei a été égoïste, Cersei est responsable.

Il ne fera pas de cauchemars – les cauchemars appartiennent au passé.

.

Il se trompe, bien sûr.

.

Tout est terrifiant.

Tout est feu grégeois.

Tout est cheveux argentés et yeux violets.

Tout est mort et désespoir.

Personne ne l'entendra hurler.

.

Les jours passent.

Les cauchemars empirent. Son lit est trop grand, et surtout trop vide. Il a l'impression de se décomposer un peu plus chaque jour. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de se décomposer, mais ils n'en parlent pas, même s'ils devraient.

Il se demande lequel d'entre eux craquera en premier.

.

« Mère ? »

Tyrion marche dans les ruines de Port-Réal sous un ciel couleur de cendres. Il entend le dragon rugir dans le lointain. Il est seul – totalement seul.

« Mère ? »

« Je suis là, Tyrion. »

Il se retourne vers la face qui l'a appelé. Sa voix est familière, tout comme son visage – mais où l'a t-il déjà vu ?

Il court vers elle mais elle recule en secouant la tête.

« Mère... ne me laissez pas seul, » supplie t-il.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, Tyrion. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je suis désolée. »

Il n'a pas le temps d'entendre son cœur se briser – le dragon apparaît et le dévore.

.

« A quoi ressemblait Mère ? »

Le jour est à peine levé. Quelques rayons de soleil traversent les rideaux et éclairement faiblement la pièce. Cersei ne dormait pas, il en est sûr. Elle se redresse en position assise.

« Quoi ? »

Elle est aussi épuisée que lui – il peut voir les cernes noirs sous ses yeux.

« A quoi ressemblait Mère ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça... »

« A quoi ressemblait Mère ? » insiste t-il.

(Il faut qu'il sache, il faut qu'il sache à quoi ressemblait cette femme, il faut qu'il sache pourquoi son visage lui est si familier, il le faut.)

« Je veux savoir. Je _mérite_ de savoir. A quoi ressemblait Mère ? »

« Tu ne... »

Il lui agrippe les épaules et les secoue légèrement.

« Dis-le moi. Je veux savoir. A quoi ressemblait Mère ? Je veux savoir ! Je veux... »

« Je ne me souviens pas ! »

Sous le choc, il la lâche. Elle le repousse sans aucune douceur et s'éloigne à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras serrés sur son ventre.

« Quoi ? » murmure t-il faiblement.

« Je ne me souviens pas ! » répète t-elle, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. « Voilà, tu es content ?_ Je ne me souviens pas._ »

Non, il n'est pas content. Comment pourrait-il l'être ?

« Il n'y a plus rien, » dit Cersei, désespérée. « Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de me rappeler, mais il n'y a plus rien. Je ne me rappelle même plus de son cadavre... il n'y a plus rien, plus rien du tout... »

Il réalise ce que ça signifie pour lui – il ne saura jamais. Joanna Lannister restera une ombre, un fantôme sans visage, un rêve inaccessible.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? » demande Cersei en venant se planter devant lui.

Il se sent minuscule face à elle, face à sa tristesse, sa colère, sa fureur – si minuscule.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour Jaime. Pour l'enfant. »

« Tu mens. Jaime... Jaime était mort. Tu n'étais même pas sûr que j'étais enceinte. Tu aimais Daenerys. Tu ne me devais rien, absolument rien. »

« Je... »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? Je veux la véritable raison. Dis-le moi. »

(Il ne peut pas lui dire, il ne peut pas, s'il lui dit les cauchemars empireront encore.)

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » supplie t-il presque. « Je t'ai sauvée, c'est tout ce qui compte... »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi. _Dis-le moi_. »

« Je l'ai fait pour moi ! » cède t-il alors un flot incontrôlable de larmes dévale sur ses joues. « J'étais seul, j'étais si seul. Je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais pas rester... j'étais seul, elle m'a laissé tomber le moment où ces stupides cloches ont sonné... elle a tout gâché, tout... j'étais si seul. Je n'ai pas pu sauver tous ces gens... ces innocents... Jaime... et puis je t'ai vue. Tu étais vivante. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver, mais peut-être que je pouvais te sauver toi... j'étais seul. Tu étais tout ce qui me restait. Elle a tout brûlé. J'étais seul... _je ne veux plus jamais être seul_. »

La vérité est laide, triste, sans aucun espoir.

Les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls.

Ils pleurent tous les deux quand il finit de parler. Cersei se laisse tomber sur son lit – elle a l'air si faible, si fragile. Aussi seule que lui. Il amorce un geste vers elle mais elle l'en dissuade d'un regard.

« Si ne nous pouvons pas vivre ensemble, nous allons mourir seuls, » prévient-il.

Elle essuie ses larmes et déclare :

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Cersei... ne fais pas ça... »

(_Ne nous oblige pas à être seuls_, veut-il crier. _Ne me laisse pas seul._ _Je t'en prie. Tout, tout plutôt que d'être seul._)

« Sors. »

Elle se détourne, et ses paroles sonnent comme une sentence de mort. Il croit être de retour le jour de son procès, quand la Montagne a écrasé le crâne d'Oberyn Martell.

Il sort de la chambre la tête basse.

(La solitude. La mort. Il ne voit pas de différence.)

.

« Tyrion ? »

Stallor Nestaar l'interpelle plus tard dans la journée.

« J'ai une information qui devrait vous intéresser. »

« Vraiment ? »

(Il est seul, si seul.)

« Oui. Jon Snow a été couronné roi consort sous le nom d'Aegon Targaryen. »

Il étudie sa réaction avec attention. Le sang de Tyrion se fige, son cœur s'arrête, ses yeux s'humidifient.

(Elle l'a épousé – elle en a épousé un autre.)

La solitude.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne savait pas.

(Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il n'est pas fait pour être seul, il ne l'a jamais été.)


	10. Chapter 10

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 10**

oOo

_Jon Snow est devenu roi consort sous le nom d'Aegon Targaryen._

Tyrion déambule dans les rues sans même regarder où il va. Des larmes de rage lui brûlent les yeux.

_Jon Snow est devenu roi consort sous le nom d'Aegon Targaryen._

Il ne peut pas y croire. Même si cauchemars n'étaient pas aussi terribles. Il se sent trahi.

_Jon Snow est devenu roi consort sous le nom d'Aegon Targaryen._

Daenerys a épousé Jon. Ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague, un mauvais rêve. Ça ne peut pas être réel. Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis qu'il a fui Port-Réal n'a rien de réel. Bientôt, il se réveillera et sera aux côtés de Daenerys. C'est lui qu'elle épousera, pas le bâtard de Winterfell. C'est lui qu'elle embrassera, c'est lui qui partagera son lit.

_Jon Snow est devenu roi consort sous le nom d'Aegon Targaryen._

(Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.)

.

Ça semble logique, finalement. Daenerys veut faire renaître la dynastie Targaryen de ses cendres. Elle veut éclipser tout souvenir des lions. Ce sera comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

_Je rugis._

Un rugissement ne peut pas éteindre le feu.

.

Il s'est perdu. Pentos est une grande ville, une grande ville qu'il ne connaît pas.

(Aveuglé par son chagrin. Il n'a vraiment rien d'un lion.)

_N'oublie jamais qui tu es, parce que le reste du monde ne l'oubliera pas_, a t-il dit à Jon Snow il y a toutes ces années. Avec Daenerys, il était Main de la reine, il était son conseiller, il avait le pouvoir.

Maintenant, il n'est plus qu'un nain, et le reste du monde ne l'a pas oublié.

Il déambule dans une rue obscure lorsqu'il les voit.

(Il avait oublié à quel point les adolescents peuvent être si cruels – il avait presque oublié_ Joffrey._)

Ils sont trois. Ils se moquent de lui, d'abord, ils le pointent du doigt et l'insultent en riant. Il essaye de les ignorer – ils ne le laissent pas faire. Ils se rassemblent autour de lui.

Un lion piégé, voilà ce qu'il est.

Son cœur bat vite, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que l'un d'eux tient un poignard.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Ils rient en guise de réponse. Celui qui tient le poignard lui entaille le bras.

« Est-ce que les nains savent courir ? » lance t-il, goguenard.

.

Cela dure longtemps.

C'est un jeu, pour eux. Ils le pourchassent, lui entaillent le bras, le torse ou la cuisse avant de le laisser partir. Il essaye de se cacher, mais c'est inutile. Pentos est leur ville. Lui n'est qu'un étranger, un parasite, une nuisance.

Ils en font un véritable spectacle. Quelques-uns s'arrêtent et en profite, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Un nain. Il n'est qu'un nain. Une abomination.

L'indifférence. C'est bien pire que la haine.

Personne ne l'aidera, il le sait.

Tout le monde rit, certains lui crachent dessus.

(Les rires sont plus tranchants que ce poignard.)

Ils le pourchassent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé pour continuer de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, à bout de souffle.

Celui qui tient le poignard se penche sur lui. La partie est terminée, semble t-il.

Il pense que ça y est, que c'est fini pour de bon, cette fois.

(On dirait que la mort n'aura pas les yeux violets de Daenerys, finalement.)

La lame effleure sa gorge. On dit qu'avant de mourir, on revoit toute sa vie devant ses yeux. Tyrion ne voit rien, rien du tout. Il cherche une dernière image à emporter avec lui et ne trouve qu'un bout de ciel.

Il ferme les yeux mais la mort ne vient pas. Quand il les ouvre et se redresse, il peine à croire ce qu'il voit.

Cersei fait face aux trois adolescents. Ils ont cessé de sourire. Le couteau est tombé sur le sol. Menacer un nain est une chose, menacer une femme enceinte en est une autre...

Il est trop épuisé pour comprendre ce qu'ils disent – il ne perçoit qu'un seul mot.

« ..._valonqar_... »

(Valonqar. Le mot maudit.)

Ils échangent un dernier regard et décampent. Il reste assis dans la poussière et son propre sang.

« Viens, » lui dit Cersei.

Il ne réagit pas.

« Je ne peux pas te porter, » poursuit-elle sèchement. « Lève-toi. »

Elle lui agrippe le bras et l'aide à se mettre sur ses pieds. Ils se mettent en route en silence. Tyrion garde les yeux baissés. Son corps entier le fait souffrir.

(Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, n'est-ce pas ?)

Il se rend compte qu'il n'était pas loin de la maison de Stallor Nestaar, comme si, inconsciemment, il avait couru vers le seul endroit où il pouvait espérer être en sécurité.

« Mon frère est blessé. Occupez-vous de ses blessures et préparez un bain, » ordonne Cersei à deux domestiques.

(_La douleur, ce n'est rien. Mais la honte... la honte..._)

.

« Ma dame ? »

Cersei est assise dans les jardins et caresse son ventre en observant le coucher du soleil.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« C'est... c'est votre frère. »

La servante a l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien ? »

« Il... il refuse que nous l'approchions. Il nous a ordonné de sortir. »

« Et vous l'avez écouté ? Il est sous le choc. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. »

« Je... je pense que vous devriez aller voir vous-même... »

Cersei soupire avec agacement.

(Son valonqar causera sa perte, d'une façon ou d'une autre.)

.

Tyrion est assis dans un coin de la pièce, la tête entre ses genoux, quand Cersei entre. Il ne lève pas les yeux et continue de sangloter.

« Arrête de pleurer. »

Elle vient se planter devant lui. Ses larmes coulent toujours.

« Arrête de pleurer, » répète t-elle.

Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent et elle n'essaye même pas – encore quelque chose de tranchant. Une nouvelle entaille.

Cersei lui attrape le bras mais il se dégage avec violence.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

(Il ne veut plus jamais qu'on le touche, plus jamais.)

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » dit-il. « Tu es exactement comme eux. Tu vas te moquer de moi. Tu n'as toujours fait que te moquer de moi. Tu ne sais pas... tu ne sais pas... »

Elle s'esclaffe avec mépris.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ? »

Elle le force à se lever et lui agrippe les épaules, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Quelle est notre devise ? »

« _Je rugis_. Mais... »

« Nous sommes des lions. Je te l'ai dit, un lion ne s'incline devant personne. Un Lannister ne s'incline devant personne. »

Les Lannister. Un souvenir. Une ombre. Un cauchemar.

« Tyrion Lannister est mort. _Cersei Lannister_ est morte. Ils sont morts à Port-Réal. Je ne suis plus un lion, plus maintenant. »

(_Je ne l'ai jamais été._)

« Nous serons toujours des lions_. Toujours_. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... ce qu'ils m'ont fait... je ne suis pas un lion. Seulement un nain. »

« Tu es un nain, » confirme t-elle. « Je suis une femme. On m'a sous-estimée. On s'est moqué de moi. On m'a craché dessus. Et pourtant, je suis là. Je suis vivante. Parce que je suis une survivante. »

Il s'est arrêté de pleurer. Cersei se redresse, satisfaite.

« Retire tes vêtements. Il faut s'occuper de ces entailles. »

« Non. »

Il a été assez humilié comme ça.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. Retire tes vêtements. »

« Non. »

(Tellement de honte – il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.)

Cersei perd sa patience.

« Si je voulais me moquer de toi, je l'aurais déjà fait. Fais ce que je te dis. »

Les joues en feu, il se résout à obéir. De la honte, encore plus de honte quand son petit corps tordu se retrouve nu devant son regard. De la honte quand il contemple les bleus et les coupures sur sa peau.

Il garde les yeux fermés pendant qu'elle nettoie ses blessures. Il garde les yeux fermés quand elle l'aide à grimper dans la baignoire.

(_Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre._)

Il veut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour que la honte disparaisse.

« Je... je... »

Les larmes recommencent à couler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Cersei garde le silence. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il ressent ? Comment il s'est senti si faible, si vulnérable ? Comment il a été incapable de se défendre ? Comment il a été traité comme un vulgaire animal ?

(Mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas à le lui expliquer.)

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, Cersei ? Ta marche d'expiation. »

(_Infamie. Infamie. Infamie._)

Elle le fixe avec intensité. Quelque chose de nouveau s'est crée entre eux, aujourd'hui.

« Ça m'a fait ça. »

Quelque chose qui est né de la haine, mais pas celle qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre (éprouvaient ?).

« Je commençais à croire que tu étais parti... » avance t-elle.

« Pour aller où ? » répond t-il, amer. « Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Il se demande ce qu'elle fabriquait dehors. Est-il possible qu'elle soit partie à sa recherche ? Est-il possible qu'elle se soit _inquiétée_ pour lui ? Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? » demande t-il. « Tu aurais pu les laisser faire. Tu aurais été débarrassée de moi. Tu as sauvé ton valonqar... »

Elle soupire longuement.

« Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes. »

Quand l'eau est devenue froide, il sort du bain et se glisse dans son lit après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres. Cersei s'assoit près de lui, songeuse.

« J'ai menti, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que j'avais ri, quand j'ai appris pour ta marche d'expiation... j'ai menti. J'ai ri, mais je ne le pensais pas. Pas du tout. »

Elle l'étudie longuement puis hausse les épaules, comme si, après tout, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

« Cette chose que tu veux de moi... »

« Je ne veux rien de toi. »

Elle s'esclaffe.

« Bien sûr que si. Cette chose que tu veux... je ne peux pas te la donner. »

Elle se lève. Il lui attrape le poignet.

« Pourquoi ? »

(Il est faible, si faible. Père aurait honte de lui – mais Père a toujours eu honte de lui, de toute façon.)

« Si c'est à propos de la prophétie... »

« Ce n'est pas juste à propos de la prophétie. Je te l'ai dit... nous sommes maudits. »

(_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._)

« Tu m'as sauvée à Port-Réal, alors je t'ai sauvé. J'ai payé ma dette. Je ne te dois plus rien. »

« S'il te plaît... reste avec moi, » demande t-il en ignorant ses paroles. « Je fais des cauchemars terribles. Je sais que tu en fais aussi. »

Elle le force à lâcher son poignet.

« N'es-tu pas fatiguée d'être seule ? » fait-il, désespéré.

(_Moi, je le suis._)

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous causerons mutuellement notre perte... la solitude est notre seule chance de survie. »

Cersei quitte la pièce. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir l'obscurité et les fantômes le dévorer.

.

« Il a raison, tu sais. »

Elle sursaute. Le fantôme de Jaime est assis sur le lit quand elle entre dans sa chambre.

« Jaime... »

« Il est tout ce qu'il te reste. »

« Il me tuera... si je ne le tue pas avant. »

Il se lève et pose sa main immatérielle sur son ventre.

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cru aux prophéties, ni aux malédictions. Il a besoin de toi, Cersei. Et tu as besoin de lui... même si tu es trop fière pour l'admettre. »

« J'ai besoin de toi. Seulement de toi. »

Il sourit tristement.

« Ne reste pas seule. Les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls. »

Il disparaît, la laissant seule avec ses larmes.


	11. Chapter 11

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 11**

oOo

La solitude.

La vraie solitude.

Il pensait savoir ce que c'était. Il se trompait.

Cersei l'ignore. Elle ne lui adresse plus la parole, elle ne le regarde même plus.

(Jamais il n'aurait pensé regretter ses piques et ses regards méprisants, et pourtant... et pourtant...)

Erlyna Sorren l'avait averti.

Les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls.

.

« Pourquoi sommes nous morts, Mère ? »

« Parce qu'on vous a tués. »

« Non. Nous sommes morts pour le Trône... Tout était pour le Trône... »

Elle se réveille. Le lit lui paraît toujours aussi vide.

Elle n'aime pas être seule, elle n'a jamais aimé ça. C'est une lionne, et les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls.

(Elle n'a pas le choix. La solitude ou la mort.)

Parfois, elle se dit que ce serait tellement plus simple d'avaler dix gouttes d'essence de belladone. Plus de cendres, plus de fantômes, plus de cauchemars – la paix. Jaime. Ses enfants.

Et puis elle baisse les yeux vers son ventre gonflé. Il lui reste encore quelque chose. Un nouveau lionceau – une part de Jaime.

(_Le Trône est toujours là_, lui murmure une petite voix.)

Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, Jaime – tout était pour le Trône.

(_Ça en valait la peine ?_ demande Jaime.)

.

Il arrive que leurs regards se croisent.

_Regarde-moi. Déteste-moi, insulte-moi si tu le dois, mais regarde-moi. Je ne veux plus être seul. Regarde-moi. (Aime-moi.)_

_Tu me tueras. Mon valonqar. Un Lannister. Je suis maudite. Nous sommes maudits. Nous devons être seuls. Tu me tueras. (Je ne veux pas te tuer.)_

_._

Être seul, c'est penser. Penser, c'est souffrir. Souffrir, c'est avoir l'impression de mourir encore et encore. Être seul, c'est recevoir la visite des fantômes – surtout celui de Daenerys.

« Vous l'avez choisie, » lui reproche t-elle. « Vous l'avez choisie elle plutôt que moi. »

Cersei et Daenerys. Daenerys et Cersei.

La différence, c'est que l'une est de son sang et l'autre ne l'est pas.

Le sang est plus épais que l'eau.

« Si vous m'aimiez, vous seriez resté. »

« La limite entre l'amour et la haine est parfois bien fine, » soupire t-il.

Daenerys disparaît.

.

_Tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu m'as accusé d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Tu m'as obligé à fuir à Essos. Si je l'ai amenée à Westeros, c'est parce que tu m'as laissé tomber._

_Tu m'as laissée tomber. Tu as tué Père. Mes enfants sont morts. J'ai perdu ma couronne. Si toute ma vie a été réduite en cendres, c'est parce que tu m'as laissée tomber._

.

Stallor Nestaar organise souvent des banquets. A chaque fois, il leur ordonne de rester dans leur chambre – personne n'est censé être au courant de leur présence. Tyrion observe son insigne lorsqu'il entend la musique.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone..._

Il se fige. Il a l'impression d'être de retour à Winterfell, juste avant la Longue Nuit.

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts..._

Il lâche l'insigne et, ignorant les ordres de Stallor, sort de sa chambre. Cersei, appuyée contre le mur, semble bouleversée.

Leurs regards se croisent. Ils se dévisagent pendant de longues secondes.

_The ones she had lost..._

Et puis son masque d'impassibilité se brise. Envolée, Cersei Lannister, première du nom, reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, disparue, la lionne si fière, cruelle, la mère de la folie, la femme brisée qu'il reste tombe à genoux et se met à pleurer.

_The ones she had found..._

Alors Tyrion enroule ses bras autour d'elle et les larmes qu'il verse coulent dans son cou. Elle s'accroche à lui comme s'il était tout ce qui la retenait dans ce monde, elle s'accroche à lui jusqu'à l'étouffer et ça fait du bien, _enfin_, la chaleur d'un corps après ces longs mois de solitude glacée, ça fait du bien de serrer quelqu'un, ça fait du bien de ne plus être seul.

_And the ones who had loved her the most..._

« Je veux mon Trône, » sanglote Cersei. « Je veux ma couronne. Je veux mes enfants. Je veux Jaime. »

« Je sais... »

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Je sais... je sais... »

Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme si une tempête était sur le point de les submerger, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

(Il ne s'agissait pas de pardon, il ne s'agissait pas d'oublier le passé - il s'agissait de survivre.)

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave..._

.

Une maison, c'est un endroit où se sent en sécurité, a dit Cersei.

Elle avait tort. Une maison, c'est un endroit où se trouvent les gens qu'on aime.

(Tyrion n'a jamais été en sécurité, pourtant, il a eu une maison.)

« Vous cherchiez juste une maison... » murmure t-il à son insigne.

.

« Mère ? »

Il n'est pas à Port-Réal, cette fois. Il est à Castral Roc – là où tout a commencé. Elle ne se détourne pas, cette fois. Le soleil éclaire son visage.

Et Tyrion sait pourquoi il lui est si familier.

(Une part de lui le savait depuis le début.)

Une mère aimante. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

.

« Nous sommes morts pour le Trône, » dit Tommen.

« Mais qui nous a tués ? » ajoute Myrcella.

« Tyrion, » répond Cersei avec peu de conviction.

Ils secouent la tête.

« Qui nous a tués, Mère ? Qui nous a vraiment tués ? »

« S'il vous plaît... »

« Qui nous a tués ? Qui nous a tués ? Qui nous a tués ? Qui... »

« C'était moi ! » s'exclame t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles alors que les derniers mensonges se brisent, que les dernières illusions se déchirent enfin. « C'était moi... »

_C'était moi. C'était moi. C'était moi._

(Tout était pour le Trône...)

« Cersei. »

Jaime apparaît et essuie ses larmes. Il l'embrasse sur le front.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Ses joues sont humides quand elle se réveille.

.

Un matin, Tyrion se rend sur la plage. Il rassemble une dizaine de petites pierres sur le rivage.

(Jamais il n'en trouvera une aussi grosse que ses regrets.)

Il en ramasse une, la contemple longuement.

(Trop de regrets, beaucoup trop.)

Il l'entend avant de la voir.

« Cersei, » dit-il. « As-tu une pierre ? »

Il s'avère qu'elle n'en a pas – peu importe. Il est prêt à partager les siennes.

(C'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, non ? Des regrets partagés.)

Finalement, il en jette quatre dans la mer. Elles coulent immédiatement – rien de plus normal. Il y a bien trop de choses qui les alourdissent.

(Une arbalète. Une évasion. Une nouvelle reine. Un massacre.)

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser tomber, » murmure Tyrion.

Elle ne répond pas et jette simplement ses pierres – quatre, une nouvelle fois. Celles-ci coulent encore plus rapidement.

(Un procès. Une princesse empoisonnée. Un roi défenestré. Un mensonge.)

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser tomber non plus, » répète Cersei - le même aveu de culpabilité.

.

« Mère... dans mes rêves. Elle a ton visage. »

Il ne voit pas son expression stupéfaite – il se détourne avant.

.

Cette nuit, il ne dort pas avec son insigne et le laisse sur le sol.

Il ne voit pas Daenerys dans ses cauchemars.

.

Le jour suivant, il retourne sur la plage et s'avance dans la mer, son insigne emprisonné dans le creux de sa main. Ce n'est pas sa première tentative mais jamais avant il n'a pu s'y résoudre. Peut-être que s'il retournait à Westeros, peut-être que s'il suppliait Daenerys...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Cersei l'a suivi. Il lui jette un coup d'œil – elle semble un peu étourdie.

« Rien, » dit-il.

Mais elle voit l'insigne dans sa main et le chagrin dans ses yeux et les tremblements qui parcourent son corps avant qu'il ait le temps de se reprendre.

(L'insigne devient un peu plus lourd chaque seconde.)

« Tu l'aimes encore ? » demande t-elle.

(_Je pourrais être votre roi, je pourrais vous aimer, je pourrais..._)

Elle a le teint pâle et tient à peine sur ses jambes. Il fixe son ventre gonflé. Plus que quelques semaines.

(Et après ?)

« Je crois que l'amour est partout dans ce monde. »

(Lya – les cheveux brillants, les yeux lumineux, le sourire doux.)

« Il attend juste que je le trouve. »

Il pense qu'elle va se moquer de lui avec dédain, comme elle le fait habituellement, mais elle se contente de fermer les yeux et quand elle les rouvre, il voit l'étincelle de quelque chose d'autre que le mépris, la méfiance ou la haine, quelque chose qui n'est pas tout à fait nouveau – il l'a déjà vu quelque part.

(_Oh, Jaime._)

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, pas vrai ? »

Sa main caresse son ventre. Il l'imagine caresser les cheveux de l'enfant dans quelques mois.

(Combien il a rêvé d'elle caresser ses cheveux à lui.)

« Je te l'ai dit. Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister. »

C'est une malédiction, une malédiction terrible.

(Joanna, allongée sur un lit ensanglanté face aux sanglots de Tywin. Jaime, écrasé par des rochers après avoir renoncé à sa seule chance de prendre un nouveau départ. Lya, sa gentille et douce Lya – partie.)

Elle n'attend aucune réponse de sa part et retourne simplement d'où elle est venue, aussi vite qu'elle le peut sur le sable humide.

Tyrion regarde l'insigne et l'embrasse, comme il aurait embrassé les lèvres douces de Daenerys.

(Tout ça a un goût de sang. L'odeur de brûlé persiste.)

« Je vous aimais. J'aurais dû être là pour vous. J'aurais dû vous écouter davantage. J'aurais dû vous rassurer. Je vous aimais, et j'aurais dû vous le dire. Je suis désolé. »

Il jette l'insigne dans la mer et lorsqu'il s'enfonce dans les eaux bleues et profondes, il s'est déjà détourné.

.

Il ne parvient pas à s'endormir.

(La solitude – si froide, si terrible. Les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls.)

Il est fatigué d'être seul.

Il ne voit qu'une solution.

Il se lève, sort de sa chambre et commence à traverser le couloir. Les fantômes savent ce qu'il compte faire, bien sûr. Ils essayent de l'arrêter.

Jon Snow, d'abord.

« Elle a essayé de vous tuer. »

« J'ai essayé de la tuer aussi. »

Il baisse la tête et disparaît.

Sansa, ensuite.

« C'est un monstre. Un poison. Elle causera votre perte. »

« Nous sommes tous des monstres, » rétorque t-il. « Même vous... »

Vaincue, elle disparaît. Daenerys prend sa place.

« Elle vous a laissé tomber, » dit-elle.

Il la regarde longuement. C'est la Daenerys dont il aime se rappeler, cette femme juste qui lui parlait de liberté pendant des heures, pas cette Reine Folle avec des cendres dans les cheveux qui a détruit une ville entière.

« C'est vrai, » admet-il. « Mais moi aussi, je l'ai laissée tomber. Nous sommes quittes. »

Il s'avance. Le dernier fantôme l'attend près de la porte. Jaime n'amorce pas un geste pour tenter de l'arrêter.

« Tu comprends, toi, pas vrai ? » demande Tyrion. « Je sais ce qu'elle est... tu le savais aussi. Je n'ai plus personne. Il ne reste qu'elle. »

« Je sais, » acquiesce Jaime. « Je sais... »

Il s'efface à son tour.

Tyrion pousse doucement la porte. La pièce est sombre – toutes les bougies se sont éteintes.

(_Va t-en_, lui chuchotent les fantômes. _C'est un poison. Elle t'aura avant que tu ne remarques quoi que ce soit et elle t'entraînera dans sa chute._)

Il s'avance silencieusement vers son lit. Il peut voir son corps se tendre – elle est réveillée.

(_Des cauchemars_, pense t-il, les mêmes que les siens.)

Il se glisse dans le lit. Il sait qu'il devrait partir tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il ne le fera pas. Sa sœur. Son sang. Elle ne bouge pas, ne fait rien pour lui montrer qu'elle a remarqué sa présence.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, » chuchote t-il, quelque chose qui ressemble à une supplication.

(_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._)

Elle est réveillée, sa respiration est irrégulière mais elle ne lui offre que le silence en guise de réponse.

(_C'est un poison_, répètent les fantômes.)

Il soupire et se retourne mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se lever, ses bras s'enroulent autour de lui et le serrent fort. Il peut sentir son ventre gonflé dans son dos.

(L'enfant – l'espoir.)

Elle enfouit le visage dans son cou et il comprend finalement qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement – ceci devait forcément arriver.

C'est ici qu'est sa place.

.

(_Il la laissera répandre son poison dans son esprit, son cœur et son âme s'il est imprégné de son amour._)

(_Elle le laissera causer sa perte si elle n'a plus à être seule._)

* * *

La version de _Jenny of Oldstones_ que j'ai en tête est celle de Karliene, qui est la plus belle que j'aie entendue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

**Nous voici arrivés au terme de cette première partie. Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue !**

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 12**

oOo

Il leur reste un dernier regret – peut-être le plus gros de tous. Celui-ci ne peut pas être symbolisé par un simple galet. Stallor Nestaar est si riche qu'il ne remarquera jamais la disparition d'un de ses rubis.

Ce regret-ci ne peut pas non plus être jeté dans la mer. Tyrion creuse un trou dans le sable et Cersei y dépose le rubis. Ils le contemplent longuement, en silence.

« Personne ne comprenait, » dit Cersei. « Personne n'a essayé de comprendre... Père, Ned Stark... ils n'ont pas essayé... ils trouvaient ça répugnant... »

Elle se tourne vers lui.

« Mais pas toi. »

« C'est vrai, » admet-il.

« Quand l'as-tu découvert ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas... j'étais jeune, très jeune. »

« N'as-tu jamais été... dégoûté ? »

Cersei et Jaime. Jaime et Cersei. Deux corps, un seul être, un seul cœur.

« Non, » répond t-il honnêtement. « Ça n'a jamais semblé... mal. »

Cersei acquiesce. Il est trop tard pour les doutes, bien sûr – des dizaines d'années trop tard. Tyrion sait qu'il aurait dû trouver ça répugnant, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Jaime aimait Cersei et Cersei aimait Jaime. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, c'était aussi simple que ça.

« Les soldats de Daenerys l'ont capturé alors qu'il essayait de te rejoindre, » révèle t-il. « Je l'ai libéré. Je voulais qu'il te sauve et que vous vous enfuyiez tous les deux. »

« ...tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. »

(Ça ne l'intéressait pas, bien sûr. Il peut comprendre. Jaime était revenu – peu importe comment.)

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meures, » répète t-il. « Je t'assure. Je n'ai jamais voulu détruire notre famille. »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Aucun d'eux n'a plus aucune raison de mentir, à présent. Cersei acquiesce avec résignation.

« Je sais. »

Elle ramasse une poignée de sable.

« Devrions-nous dire quelques mots ? »

« Oui, » dit Tyrion en l'imitant.

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Il ne veut pas dire au revoir. La mort de Jaime semble toujours si irréelle. Il veut dire tant de choses. Il veut dire qu'il lui manque. Il veut dire qu'il est désolé. Il veut dire qu'il méritait mieux, qu'il méritait un meilleur frère et une meilleure sœur.

Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge.

« Au revoir, Jaime, » murmure t-il. « Je t'aime. »

Des larmes roulent sur les joues de Cersei.

« Je suis désolée. Je t'aime tellement. Tu me manques. »

Ils recouvrent le rubis de sable.

« Au revoir, » murmure t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, Tyrion aperçoit brièvement le fantôme de Jaime qui leur sourit avant de disparaître.

(_Je ne partirai jamais, Tyrion. Je serai toujours près de vous._)

.

Quand le soleil se couche, ils hésitent tous les deux.

(Les lions et leur stupide fierté.)

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? » demande t-il.

C'est presque drôle de la voir aussi mal à l'aise. Elle acquiesce sans le regarder. Jamais elle ne se serait abaissée à le lui demander elle-même, il le sait.

(Il faut bien que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas.)

Ils se glissent tous les deux dans le grand lit qui ne paraît plus aussi vide à Cersei, maintenant. Tyrion effleure du bout des doigts son ventre gonflé.

« Je peux ? »

« Oui. »

Sa peau est chaude. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il sent le bébé bouger. Les bougies font danser des ombres sur le visage de Cersei. Un léger sourire s'est emparé de ses lèvres mais ses sourcils froncés montrent son inquiétude.

L'ombre de la prophétie plane toujours entre eux.

« Tout ira bien, » fait Tyrion. « L'enfant ira bien. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Oublie cette prophétie. Elle t'a assez hantée comme ça. Nous sommes libres de choisir notre destin. Rien n'est écrit, rien du tout. »

Elle soupire.

« J'aimerais pouvoir y croire. »

(Daenerys croyait au destin, elle aussi. Elle croyait que sa destinée était d'être la reine des Sept Couronnes – elle a choisi d'être la reine des cendres.)

« Essaye de dormir, » dit Tyrion.

.

« Pourquoi aimais-tu Daenerys ? » demande Cersei.

Sa question est dénuée d'hostilité. Elle semble juste curieuse. Il hésite à peine avant de répondre, comme si en parler était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Elle m'a accepté malgré mon nom, en dépit de ce que notre famille avait fait à la sienne, en dépit de mon apparence. Elle ne m'a jamais traité comme un monstre. Elle était ferme mais juste. Elle me parlait de liberté et d'un monde meilleur à construire... j'aurais pu passer des heures à l'écouter parler. »

Les mots lui laissent un goût amer dans la bouche – un goût de cendres.

« Elle m'a trahi, » poursuit-il. « Elle m'a trahi moi et tout ce en quoi elle croyait, tout ce pour quoi elle se battait. Cette femme qui a brûlé Port-Réal... je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais ce n'est pas celle dont je suis tombé amoureux. »

Il a l'impression d'être en deuil.

(Un amour qui se meurt, c'est d'une tristesse infinie.)

« Je vois, » fait Cersei, songeuse.

Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants.

« Tu as dit que Jaime m'avait oubliée... »

Tyrion ne veut pas la blesser, cette fois, mais il ne sert à rien de mentir.

« Eh bien... c'est ce que je pensais, » admet-il. « Il semblait heureux avec Brienne. »

« Il l'aimait ? »

(Elle craint la réponse, il le sait.)

« Je ne sais pas... peut-être. Il ne me l'a jamais dit. »

S'il avait su ce que Jaime pensait réellement, peut-être serait-il avec eux aujourd'hui. Cersei baisse les yeux, peinée.

« Je pense qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Brienne, » dit-il. « Mais Jaime t'aimait, Cersei. Il t'aimait plus que tout. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il revenu vers toi en sachant que seule la mort l'attendait ? »

Il aurait dû le savoir. Cersei et Jaime. Jaime et Cersei. Du berceau à la tombe – c'était tellement évident.

« Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister, » conclut-il en soupirant. « Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

.

« Tu as toujours l'intention d'y retourner ? »

Cersei peut à peine marcher, maintenant. Le bébé sera là dans à peine quelques jours. Elle doit s'appuyer sur lui. Ils contemplent la ville depuis le balcon de sa chambre.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense... »

Ils observent Stallor Nestaar discuter avec deux autres magistrats dans les jardins.

« Abandonne le Trône, Cersei. Tu ne pourras jamais le récupérer. Tu n'en as pas besoin. _Nous_ n'en avons pas besoin. »

Elle garde le silence. Il se demande s'il parviendra un jour à la convaincre.

« Nous pouvons construire quelque chose ici, » reprend t-il. « Stallor Nestaar ne pourra pas nous garder en cage pour l'éternité. »

Elle s'esclaffe.

« Cet imbécile se croit tellement intelligent. Il ignore que les lions ont toujours des griffes, » poursuit-il. « Plus sérieusement... Jaime est mort pour que tu puisses vivre. Ne gâche pas tout... »

(_Ne gâche pas tout comme Daenerys l'a fait._)

« Port-Réal est ma maison, » rétorque t-elle.

« Un tas de pierre et de briques. »

« Castral Roc est ma maison. Je... j'aurais tant aimé y retourner une dernière fois. »

(Là où Jaime et elle sont nés, là où ils se sont aimés, peut-être le seul endroit où elle a été véritablement heureuse.)

Tyrion soupire, nostalgique.

« Nous en trouverons une autre. »

Il lui agrippe le poignet.

« S'il te plaît, Cersei. Abandonne. Nous sommes vivants. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ce Trône maudit nous a bien trop coûté. »

Elle se détourne et il l'aide à marcher jusqu'à son lit. Elle ne lui a pas répondu.

.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demande Tyrion.

« Sansa Stark. »

« Oh. »

Lui aussi pense aussi à elle, la reine de glace aux cheveux roux, celle qui aurait peut-être pu faire battre son cœur en d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie, celle qui a le feu et les dragons en horreur.

« Je suis inquiet pour elle, » confie t-il.

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui peut bien se passer dans le Nord, cet enfer gelé que Daenerys hait plus qu'aucun autre endroit à Westeros.

« Pas moi, » répond Cersei.

(Il se demande quelle est cette étrange lueur dans ces yeux, cette lueur qui ressemble un peu trop à celle du respect.)

« C'est une survivante. »

(_Comme moi_, ne dit-elle pas, mais il peut quand même l'entendre.)

.

« Tyrion ? »

Il ouvre les yeux. Cersei le secoue avec force.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. Daenerys nous retrouvait et elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser vivre un héritier Lannister avant... avant d'étrangler mon bébé de ses propres mains. »

« Tout va bien. C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. »

« Elle nous retrouvera. Tu sais qu'elle nous retrouvera un jour. »

Il aimerait pouvoir la rassurer, mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne sert à rien de se voiler la face.

« Je sais. »

« Elle le tuera. Elle nous tuera tous les trois. »

« Non. Je ne la laisserai pas faire. »

(Un lion ne s'incline devant personne.)

« Je la tuerai moi-même s'il le faut. »

(Ce n'est pas Daenerys du Typhon qu'il tuera. Daenerys du Typhon est morte il y a bien longtemps. Il ne reste que la Reine Folle, maintenant.)

« Rendors-toi. Tout va bien. »

(Tout ira bien. Il le faut.)

.

Tyrion lui tient la main quand le moment est venu.

Il songe avec tristesse que Jaime aurait dû être à sa place. Lui aurait su quoi dire pour la rassurer, l'encourager, comme lors de la naissance de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen. Tyrion se contente de la laisser lui broyer les phalanges avec appréhension. Cela dure longtemps, très longtemps, si longtemps qu'il finit par perdre le compte des heures. La pensée terrifiante que Cersei connaîtra le même destin funeste que leur mère et que c'est son propre Tyrion qu'elle est en train de mettre au monde s'insinue dans son esprit.

Il peut voir qu'elle se retient de hurler et se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être fière, » lui murmure t-il. « Tu peux crier si tu veux. Promis, je ne me moquerai pas... »

Elle lui jette un regard courroucé.

(Il regrette presque d'avoir dit ça quand ses hurlements lui déchirent presque les tympans.)

« Je n'y arriverai pas... je ne peux pas... »

« Si, tu peux. Je sais que tu peux. »

(_Ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît. Ne meurs pas. Ne me laisse pas seul. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul._)

Elle perd du sang, beaucoup de sang. Les guérisseurs que Stallor Nestaar a envoyé chercher ont la mine sombre.

« Tu y es presque, » l'encourage Tyrion. « Encore un effort, s'il te plaît. Pense à Jaime. Tu y es presque. »

Il sait exactement à quoi elle pense.

_Tu auras trois enfants. Tu auras trois enfants. Tu auras trois enfants._

« Oublie cette prophétie. Oublie-la. Tu y es presque. »

Elle crie une dernière fois et puis le silence retombe.

Le bébé vient au monde.

Il hurle.

(Il n'a jamais entendu un son aussi beau.)

Il le prend délicatement dans ses bras.

« C'est une fille, » dit-il à Cersei en la lui donnant.

Elle voulait un fils, il le sait. Un héritier au Trône de Fer. Il cherche la moindre trace de déception sur son visage fatigué.

Cersei sourit, un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère, le sourire qu'elle réservait à Jaime, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, le sourire qui lui crevait le coeur parce qu'il ne lui était jamais destiné.

_Elle est en vie. Elle va bien. Tu vois, cette prophétie était fausse. Elle ira très bien._

Il observe le fin duvet de cheveux blonds qui recouvre son crâne.

_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._

De belles choses peuvent naître des pires malédictions, finalement.

.

Le bébé s'est endormi dans son berceau. Cersei et Tyrion l'observent dormir en silence. Il a l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un douce illusion qui menace de se briser à tout instant et de partir en fumée, comme toutes celles qui l'ont précédée.

(Ça n'arrivera pas. Ce rêve là ne lui échappera pas.)

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » demande t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. J'étais tellement persuadée que ce serait un garçon... »

« Tu es déçue ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils puis son visage se fend d'un sourire, peut-être parce qu'elle pense à Myrcella.

« Non. »

Elle lui jette un coup d'oeil.

« Tu aurais une idée ? » demande t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

(Bien sûr qu'il a une idée, un autre rêve qui s'est brisé au moment exact où il est né, un rêve que même Cersei a oublié, quelque chose dont personne ne se souvient mais qui ne devrait jamais être abandonné.)

« Joanna ? » ose t-il.

Le prénom de leur mère, celle qu'ils n'ont jamais eue, celle dont l'absence les a déchirés toutes ces années, un fantôme sans visage, un trou dans leur cœur. Cersei le fixe pendant de longues secondes, et puis quelque chose qui ressemble à un miracle se produit, elle lui offre un sourire, un vrai sourire, celui que seul Jaime et ses enfants voyaient.

« Joanna, » confirme t-elle.

(Joanna les a déchirés. Il espère qu'elle les rapprochera, cette fois.)

Le fantôme de Jaime apparaît dans la pièce, se penche au-dessus du berceau, attendri, et puis se tourne vers eux.

Il sourit.

Il les regarde longuement, hoche la tête d'un air approbateur, et puis leur adresse un dernier signe de la main avant de s'effacer.

(Tyrion sait que c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'ils le voient, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Jaime vivra, dans le ciel et le soleil et les vagues, dans leurs rêves et leurs paroles, dans les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts de Joanna.)

« J'aime bien Pentos, » lâche finalement Cersei.

Il laisse le silence s'attarder, prend la mesure de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il acquiesce.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi. »

Il se rappelle de quelque chose que Daenerys avait l'habitude de dire dans ses nombreux moments de doute.

(_Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._)

« Ne regardons pas en arrière. Ne nous pourrons jamais oublier le passé, mais peut-être pouvons nous nous en libérer. »

L'avenir est comme le rire de Joanna, les questions qu'elle leur posera, les histoires qu'ils lui raconteront, l'avenir ne ressemble ni au feu ni à la glace, l'avenir ne connaît pas le jeu des trônes.

« Peut-être, » répond Cersei. « Peut-être... »

.

Tyrion tremble. Il a fait un cauchemar, se sent glacé de l'intérieur. La main chaude de Cersei se pose sur son bras.

« Daenerys ? » demande t-elle.

« Non. Pas cette fois. »

Il se calme, pensif.

« Cersei ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quand je t'ai suppliée devant les remparts de la ville... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas tué ? Tu aurais pu le faire, mais tu as renoncé. Pourquoi ? »

Silence.

Soupir.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

(Les pires mensonges sont ceux qu'on se murmure à soi-même.)

Elle le laisse enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est Mère qui le console de ses cauchemars. L'illusion se dissipe, bien sûr. Il n'a plus de mère.

Il a une sœur. Elle a un frère.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mais c'est ce qu'ils ont.

Et ils ne sont pas seuls, plus maintenant.

Peut-être que c'est tout ce qui compte.

oOo

FIN

* * *

C'est donc ici que nous quittons Cersei et Tyrion mais ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous les voyons. La deuxième partie sera racontée du point de vue de Daenerys et Jorah et le premier chapitre sera mis en ligne dans quelques minutes.

Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire était au départ un OS. Je ne le publierai pas mais si ça vous intéresse de le lire, envoyez-moi un mail à l'adresse blackangelisarobaseoutlookpointfr et je vous transmettrai le fichier.

Je sais que Cersei est un personnage qui est très loin d'être populaire sur ce fandom mais j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié la suivre. En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et qui sont toujours une grande source de motivation pour continuer d'écrire !


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

**Ce n'était pas prévu au départ mais je vais poursuivre cette histoire jusqu'au moment où Cersei et Tyrion font leur réapparition dans la troisième partie. Si vous arrivez ici et comptez lire les deux autres parties, je vous conseille de le faire avant de revenir pour ne pas vous faire spoiler sur les événements qui se déroulent à Westeros.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 13**

oOo

Les premiers jours qui suivent la naissance de Joanna sont étranges et Tyrion a presque l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve, qu'elle n'est pas réelle, que les dieux ne peuvent pas leur avoir accordé ce cadeau, quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi innocent, d'aussi pur.

(Quelque chose qui ne leur ressemble en aucun cas.)

Tyrion n'ose pas trop s'approcher et regarde Cersei s'occuper d'elle de loin. Des mauvais souvenirs le gardent à l'écart, toutes ces fois où elle s'en est violemment prise à lui alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du berceau de Joffrey, Myrcella ou Tommen.

Il a aimé ses neveux (enfin, peut-être pas Joffrey) mais il les a aimés de loin, l'ombre de leur lionne de mère planait en permanence sur eux et chassait le lion difforme qui voulait simplement passer du temps avec eux.

(Il a réussi à tromper sa vigilance, bien sûr, mais tout de même... il aurait aimé partager tellement plus de moments avec eux.)

Cersei et lui parlent et dorment peu, les cris de Joanna ont au moins le mérite de les tirer de leurs cauchemars. Son arrivée a brouillé les fragiles repères qu'ils avaient réussi à construire et Tyrion n'est plus bien sûr de savoir comment se comporter avec sa sœur.

Il s'aperçoit qu'il a encore peur d'elle, peur de sa colère, sa violence, son imprévisibilité.

(Peur qu'elle décide soudainement de le rejeter, incapable de supporter sa présence plus longtemps.)

.

Lorsque Cersei regarde Joanna, elle peine à croire qu'elle est réelle, qu'elle existe vraiment.

Comment le destin a t-il pu se montrer si clément avec elle et lui accorder ce quatrième enfant, faisant fi de cette prophétie qui n'a jamais cessé de la hanter ?

(Les mots de Tyrion ne sont pas parvenus à la convaincre que le destin n'existe pas – rien ne pourra jamais le faire.)

Chaque matin, elle craint de trouver Joanna morte dans son berceau, les yeux vitreux, elle s'imagine tomber à genoux et hurler et ensuite son imagination s'emballe et elle voit Tyrion refermer les mains autour de sa gorge.

Elle sent qu'il la regarde craintivement, sait qu'il a toujours peur d'elle – ce qui est d'ailleurs réciproque.

Leur désespoir d'être seuls les a poussés l'un vers l'autre, et peut-être ce petit quelque chose au fond de leur cœur, enterré sous des montagnes de ressentiment, mais Cersei se demande si cela sera suffisant, si tout ne va pas un jour s'effondrer brusquement.

.

Un matin, Cersei est en train de donner le sein à Joanna quand Tyrion entre dans leur chambre. Il détourne aussitôt le regard, gêné.

(Il s'est toujours arrangé pour ne jamais être présent lors de ce moment, craignant d'être de trop, de déranger, de ne pas être à sa place.)

« Excuse-moi, » dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Il hésite. Doit-il partir avant qu'elle ne perde patience – c'est à dire dans moins de cinq secondes ?

Cersei lève les yeux vers lui et soupire.

« C'est bon, tu peux rester. Ça ne me gêne pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si je ne voulais pas de toi ici, je n'aurais pas hésité à te le dire, » rétorque t-elle sèchement.

Tyrion s'abstient de répondre et s'assoit sur le bord du lit en gardant la tête baissée. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, Cersei caresse la joue de Joanna en fredonnant une berceuse.

« J'ai défilé nue devant une ville entière, » dit-elle avec un certain agacement. « Je ne suis plus à ça près. Tu peux regarder. »

Alors très lentement, Tyrion relève la tête. Cersei lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est à croire que tu n'as jamais vu de seins de toute ta vie. »

« Là n'est pas la question, » rétorque t-il. « C'est juste que... je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme si elle ignorait si elle devait le croire ou pas, et se désintéresse de lui.

Aucun d'eux ne prononce plus un mot.

.

A partir de ce jour, Tyrion ne quitte plus la pièce lorsque Cersei nourrit Joanna. Il hésite toujours à regarder, il a l'impression de violer son intimité en le faisant, de se montrer irrespectueux, pourtant elle fait à peine attention à sa présence, comme si Joanna était son soleil et que rien d'autre ne comptait.

Une terrible pensée s'insinue dans l'esprit de Tyrion alors qu'il observe sa sœur chanter une berceuse au bébé.

_Et si elle n'avait plus besoin de moi, maintenant ?_

Cersei n'est plus seule puisqu'elle a sa fille et quelque chose là-dedans terrifie Tyrion. Va t-elle se lasser de lui et le jeter hors de sa vie maintenant qu'elle a un nouveau lionceau à aimer ?

(Il essaye de se convaincre que ce n'est pas possible, que les choses ont un peu changé entre eux, qu'elle a pleuré devant lui et qu'elle l'a serré dans ses bras, qu'elle lui a parlé de la prophétie et de toutes ces choses qui la hantent sans cesse, qu'elle a accepté qu'il dorme avec elle, tout ça n'est pas que du vent, tout ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?)

Il ignore comment aborder le sujet avec Cersei. Par peur de tout gâcher (mais gâcher quoi exactement ?) il décide de se taire et d'attendre.

Le jour où il est las de vivre dans cette incertitude, à peine une semaine plus tard, elle le prend complètement au dépourvu lorsqu'elle lui demande :

« Est-ce que tu veux la porter ? »

Il bat des paupières, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

« Tu... tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

(Peut-être a t-elle réalisé qu'il faut qu'ils soient deux à faire un pas en avant.)

« Eh bien... j'en serais très heureux, » dit-il sans parvenir à cacher son sourire.

Cersei dépose doucement Joanna dans ses bras et Tyrion a soudainement l'impression d'être devenu très maladroit, il ignore comment s'y prendre, comment ne pas lui faire mal.

« Je... je... » bredouille t-il, mal à l'aise.

Cersei semble amusée par sa panique.

« Comme ça. »

Elle corrige la position de ses bras et il parvient finalement à se détendre.

Les yeux de Joanna sont d'un beau vert, ce sont les yeux de Cersei, de Jaime, ses propres yeux, les yeux des lions.

(Peut-être que cette nuance n'est pas destinée à être maudite pour toujours.)

« Elle... elle est magnifique, » parvient-il à dire, émerveillé.

Elle attrape un de ses doigts avec sa main minuscule, il en a la gorge serrée d'émotion. Ce qu'il tient dans ses bras n'est pas seulement la fille de sa sœur, une enfant qu'il devra regarder grandir de loin, c'est sa nièce, vraiment sa nièce, son sang, c'est une nouvelle chance, la promesse d'un nouveau départ loin du feu et des cendres, toute une vie se déploie devant lui, il imagine ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, il se voit lui raconter des histoires et lui apprendre à lire – il se voit être _heureux_.

Tout ça ne sera possible qu'à une condition.

Il faut que Cersei le veuille bien, qu'elle le laisse entrer dans la vie de sa fille définitivement, sans menacer de l'en chasser.

Tyrion lève les yeux vers sa sœur.

Elle sourit.

« Elle l'est, » confirme t-elle.

« Merci... merci de me laisser la porter. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« De rien. »

(C'est un petit pas en avant, un pas minuscule, mais c'est _quelque chose._)

.

Un matin, Cersei se rend sur la plage en serrant Joanna contre son cœur et s'arrête à l'endroit où Tyrion et elle ont enterré le rubis.

« Bon anniversaire, Jaime, » souffle t-elle.

Joanna dort dans ses bras. Elle effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Joanna va bien. Elle est en bonne santé et elle grandit vite. J'aimerais que tu sois là... tu me manques tellement. »

Elle sent une présence derrière elle et ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Je sais que tu es là, Tyrion. »

Cersei ignore si elle doit être agacée ou non par cette intrusion avant de décider de laisser couler.

(Jaime n'était pas uniquement son frère à elle, après tout.)

« Bon anniversaire, » lui murmure t-il, un peu gêné.

Elle ne croit pas qu'il le lui ait déjà souhaité dans sa vie, ce qui est d'ailleurs réciproque – pourquoi auraient-ils voulu célébrer la naissance de l'autre ?

« Merci. »

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour de fête – loin de là.

« Nous n'aurons plus jamais le même âge. »

C'est un simple constat, quelques mots qui se mélangent au bruit des vagues et pourtant elle a l'impression que son cœur est en feu.

(Ce n'est pas normal – ils auraient dû quitter ce monde ensemble, au même moment, exactement comme ils y sont entrés.)

« Non, » confirme Tyrion.

Jaime ne vieillira pas. Jaime ne verra pas ses cheveux dorés devenir argentés, les rides ne creuseront pas son visage séduisant, il ne se voûtera pas sous le poids des années.

Il n'entendra pas Joanna l'appeler _Père_, il ne la bordera pas le soir, il ne passera pas la main dans ses boucles blondes.

Un tas de pierres a mis brutalement fin à son avenir – à _leur_ avenir.

« C'est injuste, » dit Cersei et sa voix est un champ de bataille où s'affrontent la colère et le chagrin. « Il devrait être ici, avec nous. C'est _injuste_... »

Ses larmes se mettent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

« Je suis désolé, Cersei, » répond Tyrion, et il se met à pleurer lui aussi, il pleure la mort de son frère, celui qu'ils ont tué tous les deux, peut-être le seul Lannister qui méritait de survivre.

Sans prévenir, il referme les bras autour de sa taille et la serre fort. Prise au dépourvu, Cersei ignore comment réagir, elle a même envie de le repousser, c'est la première fois qu'il l'enlace en pleine journée, en pleine lumière et elle n'est pas certaine d'être prête pour ça.

Finalement, elle passe son bras libre autour de lui parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est un jour de deuil, et ce n'est pas en se disputant qu'ils honoreront la mémoire de Jaime.

.

Tyrion a faim.

C'est ce que Cersei pense en observant son petit frère – son _valonqar_.

Tyrion a faim, faim d'affection, faim d'attention, faim d'amour, cet amour que personne à part Jaime n'a jamais consenti à lui donner.

Ses étreintes se font plus nombreuses, plus assurées. C'est toujours lui qui prend l'initiative de l'enlacer, bien souvent sans raison particulière et Cersei se sent submergée quand il se serre contre elle, avide de chaleur humaine, avide d'avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un.

(Compte t-il vraiment pour elle ? Peut-être, juste un peu. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de Joanna, elle ne le laisserait pas se glisser dans son lit chaque soir, elle ne lui raconterait pas ses cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?)

Elle voit bien qu'il s'est rapidement attaché à Joanna. Elle n'a que deux mois et il lui donne déjà l'impression qu'il souffrirait l'enfer si on la lui arrachait, si on s'en prenait à elle. Ce n'est pas comme avec Myrcella et Tommen, c'est bien plus intense, bien plus puissant – c'est le lien sacré qui existe entre un père et son enfant, et cette pensée lui arrache une grimace furieuse.

(_Jaime_ est le père de Joanna, _Jaime_ aurait dû être là pour la bercer, pour l'embrasser, pour l'aimer.)

Tyrion s'accroche à elle et à Joanna exactement comme Cersei s'est accrochée au Trône de Fer – avec désespoir.

Et Cersei a l'impression de se noyer devant tant d'attentes de sa part, d'espoirs – elle n'est pas prête à lui donner tout ce qu'il veut, à prendre l'initiative de l'enlacer, à lui murmurer des paroles affectueuses.

Tout ça est_ beaucoup trop_ pour elle.

(Le passé est une prison d'où elle ne peut pas se libérer, les souvenirs sont des chaînes et elle se sent incapable d'en trouver la clé.)

Alors un jour, alors que Tyrion est en train de bercer Joanna, elle réagit comme elle l'a toujours fait et laisse le sentiment qu'elle connaît le mieux l'envahir parce qu'après tout, il a quelque chose de familier, de rassurant.

La haine est sa plus vieille amie.

« Tu n'es pas son père. »

Elle a dit ça sans aucune raison et c'est sans doute pour cela que Tyrion semble aussi choqué. Il la fixe pendant de longues secondes, interdit, et puis une lueur familière apparaît dans ses yeux.

Cersei l'a blessé – elle lui a fait _mal_.

Sans un mot, il repose Joanna dans son berceau et quitte la pièce, et Cersei se laisse glisser contre le mur et ses larmes de rage et de désespoir se mettent à couler.

(La haine est sa plus vieille amie mais c'est également celle qui la fait le plus souffrir.)

.

Tyrion pleure quand il se réfugie dans sa chambre – son ancienne chambre, celle qui était la sienne avant qu'il ne se mette à dormir avec Cersei.

_Tu n'es pas son père._

Elle a raison, bien sûr qu'il n'est pas le père de Joanna, alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi blessé ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, il n'a pas mérité qu'elle s'en prenne à lui de la sorte, elle s'est montrée haïssable parce que c'est ce qu'elle est et il commence vraiment à croire qu'elle ne changera jamais, que leur relation n'a absolument pas évolué, que ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'une illusion.

Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il n'a même pas faim, il veut juste dormir, dormir et oublier sa peine.

(Il a essayé de se rapprocher d'elle, il voulait juste un peu d'affection et elle l'a rejeté – encore une fois. Ce que ça fait mal.)

Tyrion appréhende la nuit qui va suivre. Il sera seul pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

Les cauchemars vont revenir le dévorer, plus terrifiants que jamais, il le sait très bien.

(Peut-être qu'au fond, rien ne peut être pire que de se sentir abandonné encore et encore.)

Alors qu'il est allongé depuis ce qui lui semble être de longues heures sans parvenir à s'endormir, il sent que quelqu'un se glisse dans le lit.

« Tyrion, » murmure Cersei.

Il résiste à la tentation de l'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande t-il sèchement.

« Reviens, s'il te plaît. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, et encore moins de passer la nuit dans la même pièce que toi. »

« Nous faisons plus de cauchemars quand nous sommes seuls. »

« Et alors ? Nous survivrons. »

« Si je hurle, je vais réveiller Joanna. Je vais lui faire peur. »

Il serre les dents quand il sent sa résolution faiblir.

(Ce n'est pas la première fois que Cersei utilise Joanna pour le manipuler – son mensonge est un poison dans sa mémoire.)

Tyrion rejette les couvertures et se lève sans mot dire, se contentant de lui jeter un regard glacial. Joanna s'est déjà endormie et il l'observe quelques secondes avant de grimper dans le lit de Cersei.

Il lui tourne obstinément le dos et quand elle tente de passer un bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre elle, sans doute dans une tentative maladroite de s'excuser, il se dégage brusquement.

« Non. Ne me touche pas... s'il te plaît. »

Il espère presque l'avoir blessée comme elle l'a blessé et c'est avec la rage au cœur qu'il s'endort.

.

(Sont-ils condamnés à s'entre-déchirer ?)

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, Cersei a un encore très long chemin à parcourir pour devenir la personne qu'elle est à l'issue de la troisième partie... (l'auteure est en train de se demander dans quoi elle s'est encore embarquée).


	14. Chapter 14

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 14**

oOo

Tyrion ne voit ni feu, ni cendres dans ses cauchemars, cette nuit-là.

Tout n'est que vide et obscurité.

Il est seul au monde.

Il a beau crier, supplier, implorer, rien ne fonctionne, les ténèbres ne se dissipent pas, aucun rayon de lumière ne vient éclairer son chemin, le rassurer.

Les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls, ils doivent vivre en troupeau, se soutenir, être là les uns pour les autres – former une _famille_.

Tyrion a été laissé derrière, abandonné, oublié.

Il est seul, et il va mourir seul.

Il n'a même plus la force de pleurer.

.

(Était-ce un simple rêve ou une vision prémonitoire ?)

.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Tyrion se sent incroyablement las. Ce cauchemar-là ne l'a pas fait se réveiller en hurlant mais paradoxalement, c'est sans doute le pire qui soit jamais venu perturber son sommeil.

Il manque de sursauter quand il s'aperçoit que Cersei l'observe, assise en tailleur sur le lit – depuis combien de temps est-elle réveillée ? Tyrion réprime un soupir et se redresse.

Leur échange muet dure de longues minutes, aucun ne semble décidé à briser le silence pesant.

_Tu n'es pas son père._

Les mots qu'elle lui a jetés au visage le brûlent toujours.

« Ce que je t'ai dit hier... » commence Cersei avec hésitation. « C'était... c'était... »

Les mots semblent lui manquer, cette fois, comme si seule la volonté de blesser pouvait véritablement lui donner de l'inspiration.

« C'était cruel, » finit Tyrion pour elle, peut-être un peu trop froidement.

(Mais ne se montre t-elle pas glaciale avec lui ?)

Cersei soupire et fait un léger signe de tête.

« C'était cruel, » répète Tyrion, et la colère fait son apparition dans sa voix, une colère triste, une colère blessée. « C'était cruel, et c'était _gratuit_. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, tu n'avais aucune raison de me dire ça. »

« Je... »

Il l'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

« C'était cruel parce que c'est ce que tu es, Cersei. C'est comme ça que tu as toujours agi avec les autres. »

Tyrion s'aperçoit avec un certain désespoir que même après toutes ces années, le mépris de Cersei lui fait toujours aussi mal.

« Tu me repousses, » reprend t-il. « Tu me repousses parce que je m'approche trop près, et que ça te fait _peur_. »

«_ Peur _? Je n'ai pas... »

« Bien sûr que si. Je sais que tu penses toujours à cette maudite prophétie... tu as peur de moi. Tu es obsédée par le contrôle, Cersei. Tu veux avoir l'ascendant dans toutes tes relations... et dès que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites ou que tu perds ce contrôle que tu aimes tant, tu repousses l'autre. »

Elle en reste sans voix.

(Elle n'aura pas l'audace de nier, de lui crier qu'il n'est qu'un menteur parce que tout ce qu'il a dit est _vrai_. Une femme haïssable, cruelle, maniaque du contrôle – voilà qui est vraiment Cersei Lannister.)

« Tu as un problème avec les femmes, » finit-elle par répondre, le prenant complètement au dépourvu. « Aucune ne t'a jamais donné d'affection dans ta vie, aucune... à part des prostituées et la reine dragon, mais ce n'était pas assez, pas vrai ? Tu _crèves_ de ne pas avoir d'amour, Tyrion, alors tu te raccroches à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait, et tu es contrarié parce que je réagis pas comme tu l'espères... toi aussi, tu as peur de moi. »

C'est à son tour de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Est-il à ce point désespéré ?

(Pas de mère, pas vraiment de sœur. Des prostituées. Shae, Daenerys – des trahisons, des fissures dans son cœur. L'absence de présence féminine stable dans sa vie l'a t-elle a ce point marqué ?)

Les terribles vérités ont été dites et Tyrion a la désagréable impression qu'elles n'ont fait que creuser un peu plus ce fossé qui les sépare.

Joanna se réveille et se met à pleurer – le reste de leur conversation devra attendre plus tard.

(Mais ont-ils vraiment envie de la poursuivre ?)

.

Tyrion vagabonde dans la maison, ses pas le guident jusqu'à la bibliothèque, qui est très rapidement devenue sa pièce préférée. Stallor Nestaar n'y vient jamais, comme si posséder tous ces livres n'était qu'une façon de montrer sa puissance et sa richesse.

(Ce qui, il doit bien l'avouer, l'arrange beaucoup : il est certain de ne pas être dérangé ici.)

Pourtant, Tyrion ne trouve pas le courage, ni l'envie de se plonger dans un livre. Il se contente de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et de réfléchir, pensif.

_Comment peut-on construire un pont sur des ruines ?_

Cersei et lui ne peuvent pas continuer ainsi, à amorcer un rapprochement pour aussitôt s'éloigner de nouveau – ce n'est pas le genre de relation qu'il veut, et il se doute qu'il en est de même pour elle, même si elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.

Peut-être en a t-il trop attendu d'elle, peut-être aurait-il dû lui laisser plus d'espace, ne pas essayer de l'enlacer dès qu'il en ressentait l'envie, dès qu'il se sentait seul.

(Cersei avait raison – il crève de ne pas avoir d'amour.)

Sera t-elle un jour prête à lui donner la seule chose qu'il veut d'elle ? Il ne sait pas.

Il retient un soupir quand Stallor entre dans la bibliothèque – pourquoi fallait-il qu'il choisisse ce jour pour venir interrompre le cours de ses pensées ?

« Ah, Tyrion. Je pensais bien vous trouver ici. »

Comme toujours, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger en regardant les yeux sombres du magistrat. Lui faire confiance est bien entendu exclu – une part de lui sait très bien qu'un drame finira par se produire dans cette maison.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Stallor lui tend un livre épais.

« Tenez. Il s'agit des comptes rendus de toutes les réunions des magistrats depuis quelques années déjà. Je vous ai dit que vous pourriez nous être utiles quand je vous invités ici, vous et votre sœur... »

(Invités ? Ce n'était en rien une invitation, c'était une sommation, Cersei et Tyrion n'avaient pas le choix et Stallor le sait parfaitement.)

« C'est l'occasion de vous familiariser avec les affaires de la ville. »

Pour toute réponse, Tyrion lui fait un léger signe de tête. Les lèvres de Stallor se tordent en un petit sourire énigmatique et il quitte tranquillement la pièce.

En d'autres circonstances, Tyrion aurait été heureux de pouvoir de nouveau mettre son esprit à profit mais comment pourrait-il se réjouir de quoi que ce soit alors que sa relation avec Cersei s'est encore dégradée ?

_Je n'arriverai à rien aujourd'hui._

Il abandonne le livre sur le fauteuil avant de quitter la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention d'avoir une discussion avec sa sœur.

(Mais pour lui dire quoi ?)

Il décide de faire un détour pour avoir le temps de réfléchir un peu plus longtemps, de trouver une idée, un moyen de faire la paix, d'enterrer le passé pour qu'il cesse enfin de s'immiscer entre eux.

Alors qu'il traverse l'un des salons, son attention est attirée par un coffré doré serti de pierres précieuses posé sur un meuble.

_Il est magnifique._

Il doit valoir une fortune et Tyrion se demande où Stallor a bien pu se le procurer avant de hausser les épaules.

_Quelle importance ?_

Le coffret est vide et alors qu'il le contemple, il a soudainement une idée – il sait comment il pourrait le remplir. Il s'en saisit sans penser un seul instant à demander l'autorisation de l'emporter.

(Ce genre d'objets abonde dans la maison, Stallor ne remarquera jamais sa disparition.)

« Je sais quoi faire, » dit Tyrion en entrant dans la chambre.

Cersei, qui est en train de donner le sein à Joanna, fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sans répondre, il pose le coffret sur le bureau, s'empare de quelques feuilles de papier qu'il déchire de façon à en faire des petits morceaux, et s'assoit.

« Viens. »

Déroutée, elle termine de nourrir Joanna et la pose dans son berceau avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Tyrion pose une main sur le coffret.

« Ce sera notre boîte à reproches. »

« Notre... boîte à reproches ? »

« Oui. »

Il lui tend quelques petits papiers.

« Nous allons y mettre tout ce que nous reprochons à l'autre. »

Elle le fixe intensément, essayant visiblement de déterminer s'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie.

« Si nous voulons avancer... nous devons trouver un moyen de laisser le passé derrière nous. S'il te plaît... je suis sûr que ça pourra nous aider. »

(Mais peut-être que Cersei ne veut pas avancer, peut-être qu'elle n'a plus besoin de lui et qu'elle a l'intention de le laisser tomber encore une fois.)

Sans un mot, Cersei saisit une plume et un petit papier, les dents serrées. C'est comme si elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Tu as tué Père, » finit-elle par dire.

L'ombre de Tywin apparaît, menaçante, avide de vengeance.

« Tu as tué Père et notre famille s'est effondrée après sa mort. »

Il se tait et se contente de l'écouter.

« Mes enfants seraient peut-être encore en vie si j'avais fait d'autres choix... mais je pense toujours que les choses auraient été différentes si Père avait été là. »

Elle écrit quelques mots sur le papier et le dépose dans le coffret.

« A toi. »

Sa main tremble légèrement.

« Comment as-tu pu croire que j'avais tué Joffrey ? Je le détestais peut-être mais il était mon neveu, mon propre sang. J'ai failli mourir à cause de ce maudit procès. »

Cersei ne répond pas – il ne s'agit pas de s'expliquer, d'essayer de se justifier, encore moins de pardonner l'autre. Il s'agit simplement de laisser ces ombres qui les empoisonnent quitter leur esprit et entrer dans la lumière.

« Tu disais que tu aimais Myrcella... alors comment as-tu pu t'allier à Ellaria Sand, la femme qui l'a assassinée de sang froid ? »

Il se mord la lèvre et il sait que c'est un reproche qu'il aurait très bien pu se faire à lui-même.

« Ce jour-là, devant les remparts de la ville, quand je t'ai suppliée... tu m'as déçu. »

Une drôle de lueur apparaît dans les yeux de Cersei – une blessure ?

« Si tu avais m'avais écouté, les choses auraient été bien différentes. Et c'est exactement la même chose pour ton mensonge... tu m'as déçu. »

Ils hésitent moins, les mots leur viennent plus facilement, les non-dits délient leur langue.

« Je t'en veux pour avoir amené la reine dragon à Westeros, » dit Cersei, et ceci est peut-être bien le plus grand reproche qu'elle puisse lui faire.

Elle n'en dit pas plus – ce n'est pas nécessaire, il a compris. Alors Tyrion prend une grande inspiration et c'est à son tour de mettre à nu sa plus grosse blessure.

« Je t'en veux pour la façon dont tu m'as traité depuis ma naissance, » lâche t-il. « Les insultes, le mépris, le dédain... je t'en veux terriblement. »

(_Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir donné cette affection dont j'avais tant besoin._)

Tyrion se sent étrangement plus léger quand il dépose le papier dans le coffret.

« C'est tout ? » demande t-il doucement.

« Eh bien... je crois. »

C'est déjà beaucoup. Tyrion acquiesce et referme le coffret.

« Nous l'ouvrirons quand nous serons prêts, » déclare t-il.

Il se gratte le menton, songeur.

« Cersei ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et Mère ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi, Mère ? »

« Tu... tu n'as pas mis ce reproche-ci dans la boîte. »

Soupir contrarié et résigné à la fois.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Et alors qu'elle prononce ces mots, une drôle de chaleur naît dans son cœur et se répand en lui, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

.

(Peut-être qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose à espérer.)

.

Le soir même, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à aller se coucher, Tyrion se tourne vers Cersei.

« Tu avais raison. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« J'ai... un problème avec les femmes. Toute ma vie, j'ai été en quête d'un amour que je n'avais jamais eu, et... je suis désolé si je t'en ai trop demandé. C'est juste que tu étais là, et tu semblais prête à m'en donner, alors... je me suis emballé. »

Il ose à peine la regarder, fixe un point invisible derrière elle.

« C'est vrai, je ne suis pas le père de Joanna, » soupire t-il. « Je... »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es, » le coupe t-elle, et cette perspective ne lui semble pas être très réjouissante. « Jaime n'est plus là. Tu es le seul père qu'elle aura jamais. »

(Un feu de joie s'est allumé en lui, l'espoir se ravive, plus fort que jamais.)

Cersei croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais si je te laisse entrer dans sa vie, et que tu t'en vas... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais ? »

« Jaime m'a promis qu'il resterait toujours près de moi, et Jaime est parti. »

Il perçoit une réelle tristesse dans sa voix, une vraie peur, aussi – la peur de l'abandon.

« Cersei... » soupire t-il. « Jaime est parti parce que tu l'as repoussé. »

Son souvenir vient planer entre eux, vivace, douloureux, un reproche qu'ils n'ont pas eu le courage de se faire parce qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils sont tous les deux responsables de sa fin tragique.

« As-tu peur que je parte moi aussi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, fuit son regard.

« Je ne partirai pas, je te le promets. »

« Et comment pourrais-je te croire ? »

« Eh bien... je suppose que tu vas devoir me faire confiance. »

Cersei lutte avec elle-même pendant de trop longues secondes et Tyrion retient son souffle, s'apprête t-elle à lui tourner le dos ?

« J'essayerai... j'essayerai de ne pas te repousser. »

« Bien. »

« Et... j'essayerai de te donner ce que tu veux. »

(Oui, il reste quelque chose à sauver chez elle, et Tyrion est bien décidé à ne pas perdre cette dernière bataille.)

« Merci, » souffle t-il.

Ils hésitent tous les deux, puis Cersei lève les yeux au ciel et écarte légèrement les bras. Tyrion n'ose pas s'avancer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je ne vais pas rester dans cette position pendant des heures. »

Presque craintivement, il comble la distance qui les sépare et ferme les yeux, savourant la chaleur qu'elle a bien voulu lui accorder.

« C'est un début, » murmure t-il sans s'écarter. « C'est un début... »

(Et il fera tout pour que ce ne soit pas une fin.)


	15. Chapter 15

Guest : oh merci beaucoup ! :D

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 15**

oOo

Quelques mois passent et la boîte à reproches reste fermée, Cersei et Tyrion ne mentionnent pas une seule fois ce qu'elle contient et n'éprouvent nul désir de l'ouvrir, pas encore, pas si tôt – cela prendra du temps, ils le savent. Beaucoup de temps.

_J'essayerai de te donner ce que tu veux._

Cersei se rappelle de cette phrase à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur son petit frère, c'est-à-dire plus de cent fois par jour étant donné qu'ils sont condamnés à passer la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble.

Ils restent enfermés dans leur chambre et n'en sortent que rarement, principalement pour aller faire un tour dans les jardins ou, dans le cas de Tyrion, pour aller lire dans la bibliothèque. Oh, Stallor Nestaar ne leur a pas interdit de se promener dans la maison mais ni elle, ni Tyrion ne s'y sentent à l'aise, ils ont l'impression que le magistrat est comme un dragon en sommeil, qu'il n'attend que la première occasion pour leur sauter dessus et les dévorer.

(Au moins, quand ils sont ensemble, entre lions, ils ont l'impression d'être en sécurité, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.)

Parfois – _souvent_ – Cersei a l'impression d'étouffer. Elle n'est qu'une lionne en cage complètement impuissante, à la merci d'un homme dont elle ignore les véritables intentions, condamnée à ne plus être en mesure de contrôler sa propre vie, son propre destin.

(Mais, après tout, ça a toujours été le cas, n'est-ce pas ?)

Stallor s'est visiblement mis en tête de mettre leur esprit à profit et leur a demandé s'ils accepteraient de l'aider dans ses tâches de magistrat. Le commerce avec Westeros est en crise depuis l'arrivée de Daenerys sur le Trône de Fer et il leur confie régulièrement quelques dossiers pour leur demander leur avis.

Même si elle ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute – elle n'est pas encore tombée si bas –, Cersei apprécie de pouvoir occuper ses pensées ainsi, parfois pendant de longues heures.

(Jaime, Port-Réal, la prophétie, le passé – pendant un temps tout ça cesse de la hanter, de lui donner envie de pleurer sa tristesse et sa rage, et le retour à la réalité est chaque fois un peu plus difficile.)

Tyrion et elle s'installent face à face autour du grand bureau et travaillent en silence, en échangeant parfois un commentaire hésitant, une remarque, plus rarement une plaisanterie quelconque – critiquer Stallor est une de ses occupations favorites et Tyrion s'esclaffe à chacune de ses piques sarcastiques.

Leur regard ne s'arrête jamais bien longtemps sur la boîte à reproches – c'est_ trop tôt_, ils le savent parfaitement.

_J'essayerai de te donner ce que tu veux._

Et elle essaye, vraiment, elle a l'impression de n'avoir jamais fait autant d'efforts de sa vie, et ce n'est pas qu'une impression, quand s'est-elle déjà donné autant de peine pour réfréner ses pulsions les plus destructrices, les plus cruelles ?

Cersei a bien conscience que Tyrion ne lui demande pas grand chose, au fond, il veut simplement être aimé, sa faiblesse est celle de la plupart des êtres humains, mais pour elle c'est beaucoup, c'est même _énorme_.

Il y a de l'espoir dans ses yeux quand il la regarde et cet espoir la met mal à l'aise, il est mêlé à une méfiance dont il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser, il est mêlé à cette crainte qu'il a de la voir sombrer à chaque instant, il la voit comme une jarre de feu grégeois prête à exploser.

_Tu m'as déçu._

Il aurait pu dire _je t'ai détestée_, _j'ai eu envie de te tuer_ ou quelque chose d'encore plus horrible mais non, il a dit juste dit_ tu m'as déçu _et ça lui a fait plus mal que n'importe quelle menace de mort.

(Et Cersei se déteste pour ça – depuis quand se préoccupe t-elle de ce que quelqu'un pense d'elle ?)

Elle a l'impression de lutter contre elle-même à chaque fois que Tyrion enroule ses bras autour d'elle, de lutter contre son passé, _leur_ passé, la haine et la rancoeur, ces sentiments négatifs et faciles qu'elle aime autant qu'elle déteste.

Elle essaye.

Elle essaye parce qu'elle ne veut plus être seule, parce que Tyrion est son frère et que les leçons de Tywin Lannister sont profondément ancrées en elle (_r__ien n'est plus important que la famille_), parce qu'il essaye lui aussi et qu'il y a de l'espoir dans son regard fatigué et un peu brisé et que _jamais_ quelqu'un ne l'a regardée de cette manière à part peut-être Jaime.

(Une déception. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours été. C'est comme ça que Père l'a toujours vue.)

Un jour, alors qu'ils observent tous les deux Joanna dormir dans un silence reposant, Tyrion se tourne soudainement vers elle.

« Promets-moi qu'elle ne deviendra pas comme nous. »

Cersei bat des paupières, prise au dépourvu.

« Promets-moi qu'elle n'aura jamais de sang sur les mains... promets-moi qu'elle ne connaîtra ni la haine, ni le meurtre. Promets-moi qu'elle ne deviendra pas un monstre. S'il te plaît, Cersei, promets-moi. »

(Le cadavre de Robert. Le procès. L'explosion du Septuaire. Le cadavre de Jaime.)

« Je te le promets. »

Un long regard scelle leur pacte, quelque chose qui est inscrit dans leur sang de lion, leur sang qui n'est peut-être pas destiné à être maudit.

C'est une promesse, et Cersei a bien l'intention de tenir celle-ci.

.

Tyrion voit que Cersei _essaye_.

Elle le laisse s'occuper de Joanna sans qu'il ait besoin de lui demander la permission, elle lui parle parfois alors qu'elle n'a rien de particulier à lui dire, simplement pour bavarder un peu, elle commence à lui rendre véritablement ses étreintes au lieu de tout juste les supporter.

Un fossé invisible les sépare toujours, une barrière les pousse à s'observer avec prudence, la boîte à reproches est toujours pleine et les chaines du passé sont lourdes à porter mais ils _avancent_, juste un peu, et Tyrion a appris à s'en contenter.

Un matin, alors qu'il s'installe en face d'elle avec l'intention d'étudier une question épineuse que Stallor leur a soumise la veille, Cersei dit, sans relever la tête :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il déglutit, surpris qu'elle s'en soit souvenue, et puis plus vraiment surpris quand il réalise ce que ce jour signifie également pour eux.

_La mort de Mère._

« Eh bien... oui, c'est aujourd'hui, » confirme t-il.

« Comme je l'ai dit, tu n'es pas obligé de travailler. »

Sa voix n'exprime aucune émotion particulière et un sentiment de malaise s'empare de lui.

(Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil, un jour où Cersei et son père ne pensaient qu'à lui faire payer sa naissance et certainement pas à la célébrer, un jour qu'il a fini par détester purement et simplement.)

« Tu pourrais aller lire dans la bibliothèque, » suggère t-elle. « Ou faire un tour en ville. Ou aller sur la plage. »

« Oui... tu as raison... »

Mais il ne bouge pas et se mord la lèvre.

(Pourquoi est-il aussi _déçu_ ?)

« Un problème ? » demande Cersei.

Elle consent finalement à lever les yeux et Tyrion se sent presque défaillir quand il lui répond.

« Eh bien, en fait... j'aurais préféré passer la journée avec toi et Joanna... »

Il s'oblige à ne pas détourner la tête. Cersei semble complètement prise au dépourvu, comme si cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit – ce qui est de toute évidence le cas.

« Oh. »

Elle garde le silence pendant si longtemps que Tyrion est certain qu'il vient de commettre une énorme erreur.

_Quel idiot. Pourquoi voudrait-elle passer cette journée avec celui qui a tué sa mère en venant au monde ?_

« Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça, » dit-il. « Je vais juste... »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » le coupe t-elle.

Elle n'a pas l'air hostile et il ose faire un timide signe de tête.

« Ça... ça me ferait plaisir. »

(Voilà qui devrait achever de la convaincre de l'envoyer balader. Quand Cersei a t-elle jamais voulu lui faire plaisir ?)

« Dans ce cas... » dit-elle en se levant.

Agréablement surpris, il l'observe se diriger vers le berceau de Joanna et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle babille joyeusement.

« Nous pourrions aller sur la plage ce matin, » suggère t-il. « Nous y serions tranquilles. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils quittent la maison, Tyrion ne parvient toujours pas à en croire ses yeux.

(Tout ça ressemble à un rêve, quelque chose qui dépasse ses espoirs les plus fous.)

Ils s'installent sur le sable et regardent les vagues en silence pendant de longues minutes. Tyrion ferme les yeux et laisse le bruit de l'eau le bercer, il se sent étrangement apaisé. Cersei murmure des paroles qui ont plus ou moins de sens à Joanna, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

(Sait-elle qu'elle est beaucoup plus belle quand la haine ne vient pas déformer les traits de son visage ?)

Elle lui jette un coup d'oeil rapide.

« Ton oncle a envie de te porter, Joanna, » murmure t-elle doucement.

Il sourit quand elle lui donne le bébé, l'affection fait de nouveau battre son cœur et irrigue tout son être. Il se perd dans ses yeux verts, caresse sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Je t'aime, petit lionceau. »

« _Petit lionceau_ ? » répète Cersei, les sourcils froncés.

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Eh bien... j'ai pensé... mais si ça ne te plaît pas... »

Son visage se détend au bout de quelques instants.

« Non, c'est bon... ça me plaît. »

(Leur petit lionceau. Tyrion a t-il déjà autant aimé quelqu'un ? Il ne pense pas.)

« J'ai été surprise que tu souhaites passer cette journée avec moi... » lui glisse Cersei.

« Oh ? »

« Disons que je me suis toujours plus ou moins employée à la gâcher, jusqu'à présent. »

« Oui... c'est vrai... »

(Et rien que parce qu'elle ne l'a pas fait aujourd'hui, Tyrion continuera d'espérer.)

« Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris, » confie t-il. « Parce que ce n'est pas seulement mon anniversaire, c'est aussi... »

Il s'interrompt, comme si les mots étaient soudain devenus trop douloureux à prononcer.

« Mère, » lâche Cersei. « Je sais. »

Elle laisse échapper un petit soupir.

« Il est peut-être temps de nous débarrasser de cette chaîne. »

La gorge de Tyrion se noue, c'est comme si un immense poids lui était finalement retiré alors qu'elle lui pardonne enfin pour quelque chose dont il n'était même pas responsable, alors qu'elle fait un pas dans sa direction, c'est peut-être le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse recevoir.

« Merci, » souffle t-il.

Il sourit et embrasse Joanna sur le haut du crâne.

.

Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Tyrion entraîne Cersei dans la bibliothèque, une pièce où elle n'a encore jamais mis les pieds.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de moi ? » demande t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Joanna vient de s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Non, » admet-il. « Mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes avec moi. »

(Un sentiment de vulnérabilité s'insinue en lui à chaque fois qu'il lui dit ce qu'il ressent et il ne peut pas encore se défaire de la crainte qu'elle s'en servira un jour contre lui.)

« Très bien, » soupire t-elle, sans doute parce qu'elle lui a promis d'essayer et que c'est ce qu'elle s'emploie à faire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Elle s'installe dans un fauteuil et observe les étagères avec une certaine méfiance. Tyrion ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« N'es-tu donc jamais entrée dans une bibliothèque ? »

« Bien sûr que si, » rétorque t-elle sèchement.

« On ne dirait pas... »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Jaime n'aimait pas lire, » lâche t-elle, comme si ça expliquait tout.

(Deux corps, une seule âme, un seul être.)

Tyrion vient se planter devant elle, un livre à la main.

« J'aime autant te prévenir, » déclare t-il, les yeux malicieux. « Joanna aimera lire, c'est un fait indiscutable – je ne permettrai pas le contraire. »

« Oh ? Voyez-vous ça. »

« Alors tu ferais peut-être de t'y mettre toi aussi, si tu ne veux pas être à la traîne, » conclut-il.

Il craint un instant d'avoir été trop catégorique.

(_Tu n'es pas son père_.)

Cersei le toise pendant quelques secondes, laisse échapper un soupir agacé et lui arrache le livre des mains avant de l'ouvrir à la première page et de le poser sur le rebord de son fauteuil.

Satisfait, Tyrion se retourne dans le but de choisir sa prochaine lecture.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de sourire aussi béatement, tu as l'air d'un imbécile. »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu.

.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'un jouet que tu avais à Castral Roc, un petit lion taillé dans le bois ? » lui demande Cersei quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil se couche.

Elle vient de terminer de nourrir Joanna.

« Oui... » répond t-il. « Tu l'as brisé en disant que je n'étais pas un vrai lion. »

(Ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir, aussi se demande t-il où elle veut en venir exactement.)

Elle s'approche du bureau et saisit une petite boîte avant de la lui donner.

« C'est pour toi. »

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite.

(Un _cadeau _? Cersei lui a fait un _cadeau_ ?)

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvre la boîte et ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il en sort un petit lion en bois, réplique presque exacte du jouet de son enfance. Il le caresse du bout des doigts, fasciné.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Je l'ai fait faire par un homme sur le marché pour quelques pièces. »

« C'est... c'est... »

L'émotion l'empêche de parler, un _cadeau_, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais attendu d'elle et pourtant il est là, dans le creux de sa main, il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais contemplé un plus bel objet.

« Merci, » dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle. « Merci infiniment. »

Cersei hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est qu'un morceau de bois. »

« Je ne parle pas que du lion. »

Le masque de sa sœur se fissure légèrement, ses émotions affleurent, se montrent et Tyrion voit bien qu'elle est touchée aussi.

« Merci pour cette journée... je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. »

Tout doucement, comme si elle surmontait un obstacle intérieur, une crainte, elle l'attire contre elle, prenant véritablement l'initiative de l'enlacer pour la première fois.

« Bon anniversaire, Tyrion, » souffle t-elle.

Il laisse couler quelques larmes et sourit.


	16. Chapter 16

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 16**

oOo

« Que va t-il faire de nous à ton avis ? »

Cersei et Tyrion se promènent dans les jardins et même là, dissimulés au milieu des arbres et des buissons, ils ne peuvent se défaire de l'impression d'être observés.

« Tu m'as déjà posé cette question hier, » rétorque t-elle sèchement. « Et le jour d'avant. Et celui d'avant. Ma réponse n'a pas changé : je n'en sais strictement rien. »

(Lui non plus n'en sait rien et ça le rend fou, les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls, ni pour être en cage.)

« Pardon, » soupire t-il.

Ils s'assoient sur un banc pour regarder le coucher du soleil et Cersei tend Joanna à Tyrion.

« Tant que nous lui sommes utiles, je pense qu'il ne nous fera rien, » reprend t-elle alors qu'il berce sa nièce en écoutant son joyeux babillage.

Il déglutit.

« Et... et le jour où nous ne lui serons plus utiles ? »

(Combien de temps ? Une semaine, un mois, un an ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne révèle leur présence ici à Daenerys ?)

Les yeux de Cersei se posent sur lui.

Ils sont plus froids que la glace.

« Ce jour-là, nous nous occuperons de lui. »

Elle ne cherche même pas à lui dissimuler ses intentions funestes parce qu'elle sait qu'il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle sait que lui aussi y a pensé – plus personne ne doit jamais faire de mal à leur famille.

« Nous nous occuperons de lui, » confirme t-il.

Il caresse les cheveux dorés de Joanna, un petit lionceau qui ne connaîtra ni la violence, ni la haine, ni la colère, et si le prix à payer pour cela consiste à se salir les mains, alors Tyrion n'hésitera pas une seule seconde.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stallor les convoque dans son bureau. Tyrion se mord la lèvre quand ils y entrent, pour un peu il se croirait de retour à Port-Réal, quand son père le convoquait, quand il frissonnait devant tant de dégoût et de mépris, quand il avait envie de hurler à s'en briser la voix.

Le magistrat, comme à son habitude, ne s'embarrasse pas de banalités.

« J'organise une réception ce soir où sont conviés les autres magistrats de la ville, » leur annonce t-il.

« Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, » rétorque Cersei d'un ton peu aimable.

Stallor ne relève pas.

« J'aimerais que vous y assistiez également. »

Tyrion échange un regard avec sa sœur et l'expression qui transforme leurs traits est exactement la même.

« Excusez-moi ? » répond t-il, hébété, alors que son cœur cogne furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Stallor croise les mains et soutient calmement son regard sans se départir de son calme.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail avec les questions que je vous ai soumises – il est évident que vous savez comment gouverner une ville. »

Cersei reste de marbre face au compliment qui n'en est de toute façon pas un.

(Tyrion non plus n'a pas manqué l'air condescendant avec lequel il leur parle.)

« Je pense que les autres magistrats apprécieraient aussi de profiter de vos conseils... et de vous rencontrer, bien sûr. »

Cersei répond avant que Tyrion n'ait pleinement enregistré l'information et toutes ses possibles conséquences.

« Non. »

Elle fait un pas en avant et relève la tête bien haut.

« Je vous assure que... » commence Stallor.

« J'ai dit non. Savez-vous ce qui se passera si Daenerys Targaryen a vent de notre présence ici ? »

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous savons tous qu'il n'est pas dans notre intérêt qu'elle décide de voler jusqu'à Pentos sur le dos de son dragon... »

Tyrion frissonne quand il perçoit une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Stallor avant de se demander si sa paranoïa n'est pas en train de lui jouer des tours.

« Je refuse de prendre ce risque, » siffle Cersei. « Ma réponse est non. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle quitte la pièce et claque la porte derrière elle.

« Comment pouvez-vous être certain que les autres magistrats ne nous dénonceront pas ? » fait Tyrion.

« Eh bien, vous êtes toujours en vie, non ? »

Sa mâchoire se décroche sous le choc.

« Vous... vous voulez dire que vous leur avez _déjà dit_ ? Sans nous consulter avant ? »

Stallor n'a pas l'air le moins du monde désolé.

« Ils sont dignes de confiance, je peux vous l'assurer. »

(Des lions en cage. C'est vraiment ce qu'ils sont. Des lions en cage qui n'ont plus aucun contrôle sur leur avenir. Stallor Nestaar est pire que n'importe quelle prophétie.)

Tyrion se tait et quitte la pièce.

.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Cersei ne voit même pas le regard terrifié de Tyrion, elle fait les cent pas dans la pièce telle une lionne en cage – oh, cette expression est si bien choisie.

« Cersei... »

« _Je vais le tuer_. »

Joanna se met à pleurer dans son berceau, elle se calme quelque peu et va la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne pense pas que tuer l'homme qui nous protège soit la meilleure solution... » avance Tyrion.

« L'homme qui nous protège ? Tu veux dire l'homme qui nous garde enfermés ! »

Joanna continue de pleurer, elle la berce en lui murmurant des mots apaisants pour la calmer.

« Il se moque complètement de notre sécurité, il... »

« Ce qui est fait est fait, Cersei, » la coupe t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Elle le foudroie du regard mais s'abstient de poursuivre. Tyrion se passe une main sur le visage et soupire.

« Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que Stallor ait raison de faire confiance aux autres magistrats... »

« Je devrais quand même le tuer, » marmonne t-elle.

Stallor ne semble pas avoir bien compris à qui il avait affaire. Ne sait-il pas ce qu'elle a fait ? Ne voit-il pas tout ce sang sur ses mains ? La prend t-il vraiment pour une lionne sans griffes ?

_Cet imbécile se trompe. Il paiera un jour._

Après quelques minutes de silence, Joanna finit par se calmer. Se perdre dans ses yeux verts parvient à l'apaiser un peu, elle dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Au point où nous en sommes... je pense que nous devrions accepter de rencontrer les autres magistrats, » reprend Tyrion.

Sa colère se ravive aussitôt.

« _Quoi ?_ »

Tyrion ne détourne pas les yeux des siens, même en voyant les flammes qui y brûlent, et ça la contrarie.

(La voit-il lui aussi comme une lionne fragile et sans défense ?)

« Par tous les dieux, pourquoi devrions-nous rencontrer les autres magistrats ? »

« Rencontrer du monde ne nous ne ferait pas de mal. Tu avoueras que notre vie sociale est... pour le moins réduite en ce moment. »

Elle l'est depuis plus d'un an, en fait, depuis qu'ils se sont enfuis tous les deux en laissant derrière eux le feu et les cendres, depuis qu'ils vivent dissimulés du reste du monde pour échapper au souffle brûlant du dragon. Un an, un an qu'ils n'ont plus que l'autre et personne à qui parler – quand elle y pense, Cersei a vraiment l'impression qu'un miracle s'est produit pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas fous.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer du temps avec nos ennemis ? » rétorque t-elle.

« Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis... pas encore, du moins. »

« Tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous sont nos ennemis ! »

Cette phrase lui rappelle des souvenirs, elle les étouffe aussitôt, ils lui font trop mal.

Tyrion la dévisage d'un air songeur avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Écoute, Cersei... » lui dit-il avec beaucoup de patience. « Ces gens ne sont pas nos amis, c'est certain. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons les traiter en ennemis. »

« Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une enfant ! »

Elle lui tourne le dos, les lèvres serrées.

« Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. Moi, je n'irai pas. »

Il soupire longuement, lui jette un dernier regard, et sort de la pièce.

.

(La patience. Une qualité indispensable si on veut espérer survivre à une cohabitation avec Cersei Lannister.)

.

En fin d'après midi, Tyrion sort dans les jardins et regarde Stallor accueillir les autres magistrats. Il reste en retrait et se contente d'observer.

Il ne sursaute pas quand Cersei se glisse à ses côtés.

« Si tu souris, je te gifle, » prévient-elle.

« Je ferai de mon mieux... »

(Il sourit et elle le voit sourire et elle claque la langue avec agacement mais sa main ne bouge pas.)

« Tu es venue. »

« Qui sait quelles catastrophes vont se produire si je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller, » répond t-elle froidement.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Où est Joanna ? »

« Avec les domestiques. »

Tyrion sait combien quitter son petit lionceau des yeux a dû lui coûter et, même s'il ne le montre pas, il lui est très reconnaissant d'avoir changé d'avis et d'avoir choisi de l'accompagner.

« Voilà donc les fameux magistrats de Pentos... » avance t-il.

Tous sont richement vêtus et échangent des paroles amicales sans faire attention à eux – Tyrion n'est même pas certain qu'ils les aient remarqués.

(Pas un instant il ne pensera que ces apparences rassurantes sont une raison de leur faire confiance – il ne sait que trop bien ce qui peut se cacher derrière un beau visage ou un sourire.)

Le bruit des conversations s'atténue légèrement lorsqu'un autre magistrat – probablement le dernier – arrive à son tour, mais il n'est pas seul. Une jeune femme est accrochée à son bras, probablement son épouse. Tyrion trouve étrange qu'il soit le seul à être accompagné.

Les yeux de Cersei s'écarquillent aussitôt et une lueur mauvaise vient les éclairer.

« Regarde-la, » dit-elle avec un mépris évident en désignant la jeune femme.

Et Tyrion comprend ce qui a retenu son attention : faisant fi des convenances, elle est habillée comme un homme et ne porte aucun bijou. Ses longues boucles brunes cascadent librement dans son dos, sans qu'aucune coiffure ne vienne les discipliner un peu. Il ne manque pas de remarquer l'épée qui est accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Elle est _grotesque_. »

(Tyrion se garde bien de lui demander si elle n'est pas jalouse.)

Stallor se dirige vers eux.

« Tout le monde est là. Le dernier magistrat, Gaelon Nargaris, est en voyage à Lys, vous ne le verrez donc pas aujourd'hui. »

Il entreprend de leur glisser le nom des autres en les désignant.

« Vogan Faeneryro... Illyrio Mopatis... Tychar Sanah... Syridos Naerin... »

Pour finir, il désigne le couple que Cersei n'a toujours pas lâché des yeux.

« Et voici Norio Hestanor et sa femme, Alyssa. »

Cersei ne consent à rentrer à l'intérieur que lorsque Tyrion lui agrippe le poignet et la tire doucement.

Ses yeux brûlent toujours.

.

Stallor se contente de faire rapidement les présentations avant de se désintéresser d'eux et d'aller donner quelques directives aux domestiques. Les magistrats les dévisagent avec curiosité, qui se transforme en malaise quand ils regardent un peu trop longtemps Cersei.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de les fixer comme si tu avais envie de les tuer... » lui glisse Tyrion.

« Mais j'ai envie de les tuer, » rétorque t-elle. « Ils ne sont rien d'autre qu'une menace pour moi. Et sais-tu comment je m'occupe des menaces ? »

(Le feu grégeois danse dans ses yeux.)

« Toi et moi savons que tu ne peux rien faire, » s'agace t-il. « Alors tu pourrais peut-être... je ne sais pas... faire un effort ? »

Une horrible grimace déforme ses lèvres.

Quand elle s'éloigne et quitte la pièce, Tyrion ne cherche pas à la rattraper.

.

(Cersei voit le monde entier comme des ennemis. Qu'espérait-il ?)

.

Tyrion salue les magistrats, répond poliment à leurs questions, qui ne sont pour la plupart que des banalités mais ne se départit pas un seul instant de sa prudence. Comme il l'a dit à Cersei, ces gens n'ont pas nécessairement à être leurs ennemis mais bien loin de lui l'idée de s'en faire des amis.

(Se souvient-il seulement de ce qu'est un ami ? Il n'en est pas sûr.)

Le but de cette réception n'est de toute évidence pas de parler de la gestion de la ville ou du règne de terreur de la nouvelle reine des Sept Couronnes. Le contenu de leur verre est visiblement la principale priorité des magistrats et Tyrion songe avec un certain amusement que ça leur fait un point commun.

L'un d'eux ne participe cependant pas aux réjouissances et reste à l'écart. Les bras croisés, il se contemple d'observer son environnement en silence. Intrigué, Tyrion s'approche de lui.

« J'ai tendance à penser que les livres sont de bien meilleure compagnie que les humains, » déclare t-il en tournant ses grands yeux pâles vers lui.

Tyrion esquisse un sourire.

« C'est souvent le cas. Les livres sont moins... décevants. »

« Et bien moins ennuyeux... » poursuit-il en réprimant un bâillement.

Tous deux laissent échapper un petit rire.

« Norio Hestanor. »

« Tyrion Lannister. »

« Oui, je sais qui vous êtes... je dois dire que je n'ai pas cru Stallor quand il nous a annoncé qui vivait à présent chez lui. »

« J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire, parfois... »

« A croire que vous êtes les invités d'un magistrat de Pentos... ou à croire que vous êtes en vie ? »

Norio semble bien s'amuser.

« Les deux, » admet Tyrion. « Mais je crois que mon espérance de vie se réduit un peu plus chaque jour... »

Il balaye ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main.

« Ne craignez rien. Personne ici n'a l'intention de vous dénoncer... nous souhaitons par-dessus tout que la reine dragon se contente de régner sur Westeros et ne vienne pas fourrer son nez dans nos affaires. »

(Tyrion songe tristement que ses souhaits ne seront certainement pas entendus, et encore moins accordés.)

« Nous sommes en vie, » finit-il par soupirer. « J'imagine que nous devons nous en contenter. »

« Votre sœur n'avait pas l'air ravie d'être là. »

Il roule des yeux.

« Ma sœur n'est _jamais_ ravie. »

Tyrion balaye la pièce du regard.

« Vous êtes le seul à être venu accompagné... » avance t-il.

« Ma femme a bien souvent plus de jugeote que tous ceux-là réunis... » fait-il. « Même s'ils ne le diront jamais à voix haute, ils pensent que la place d'une femme est chez elle, à s'occuper des enfants. La présence d'Alyssa les dérange... »

Un sourire ironique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Ce qui me pousse à l'amener avec moi à chaque fois. »

Il soupire.

« Elle déteste ces réceptions encore plus que moi. Regardez, elle a déjà trouvé un moyen de s'éclipser discrètement. »

Effectivement, Alyssa n'est nulle part en vue.

« Dites-moi, Tyrion Lannister... quelle est votre histoire ? Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être passionnante. »

« Ne la connaissez-vous pas ? »

« Je connais des bribes, des récits, des versions déformées... mais la vérité est ce qui m'intéresse le plus. »

« Elle est très longue, j'en ai peur. »

Norio sourit.

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

Tyrion sourit à son tour, se sert un verre de vin, et se met à parler.


	17. Chapter 17

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 17**

oOo

Cersei s'éloigne en direction des jardins sans un regard en arrière, les poings crispés. Il est certain que si elle était restée une minute de plus, elle aurait fait quelque chose d'assurément regrettable – comme gifler Tyrion.

Comment peut-il avoir envie de discuter avec ceux qui causeront très certainement leur perte ? Pourquoi refuse t-il de faire preuve de bon sens et de l'écouter ?

Le soleil se couche et le ciel est rouge comme une traînée de feu.

(Le feu – la destruction, le sang, la mort.)

Cersei s'assoit sur le rebord d'une fontaine et contemple son reflet dans l'eau. Ses yeux aussi sont comme du feu, du feu grégeois, du feu qu'elle rêverait de déverser sur ces vautours qui les dépiauteront à la première occasion.

« Moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup ces réceptions. »

Elle fait volte-face et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Alyssa Hestanor. Cersei la dévisage de haut en bas sans dissimuler son mépris. Elle a la peau dorée, de longues boucles brunes et des yeux d'un mordoré saisissant. Elle la trouve plutôt jolie, sans être exceptionnellement belle, mais la façon dont elle est habillée et l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture ne lui inspirent que du dédain.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demande t-elle sèchement.

Un peu surprise par cet accueil glacial, Alyssa ne dissimule pas son égarement.

« Eh bien... à part mon mari, les autres magistrats me donnent l'impression que je ne suis pas à ma place parmi eux... parce que je suis une femme. »

« Et pourtant vous voilà. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« J'aimerais leur prouver qu'ils se trompent, qu'une femme peut faire les choses aussi bien qu'un homme, qu'il s'agisse de politique... ou simplement de se battre. »

Ses paroles provoquent des échos en elle et ça ne fait que la rendre plus furieuse.

« Vous êtes ridicule, à vous promener avec ça, » siffle t-elle. « Savez-vous au moins vous en servir ? »

« Bien sûr, je... »

Cersei se lève et vient se planter devant elle. Alyssa doit lever les yeux pour la regarder et son sentiment de puissance ne fait que s'accroître – sa rancoeur aussi.

« Qu'espérez-vous accomplir en brandissant cette épée ? Parce que ces hommes ne vous regarderont _jamais_ comme leur égale, en avez-vous conscience ? Ou alors êtes-vous trop stupide pour vous en apercevoir ? »

(Une blessure. C'est ce qu'elle voit dans les yeux d'Alyssa – et elle n'est pas le moins du monde désolée.)

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi désagréable ? » demande t-elle.

Cersei laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors vous devez aussi savoir ce qui arrive aux gens qui me contrarient... »

Elle lui tourne le dos.

« Et vous, _Alyssa_, vous me contrariez. »

Cersei ne prête aucune attention à son expression peinée et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter.

.

(Une femme qui se prend pour un chevalier. Alyssa éveille en elle bien trop de souvenirs déplaisants pour qu'elle puisse supporter de soutenir son regard une minute de plus.)

.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Tyrion se glisse dans le lit, Cersei ne dort pas encore et regarde le plafond.

« Je me demandais où tu étais passée... » avance t-il.

(Visiblement, son intention de le surveiller n'a pas fait le poids face à son agacement grandissant.)

« J'espère que tu n'as rien fait qui soit susceptible de nous coûter cher, » rétorque t-elle pour toute réponse.

Il roule des yeux et réprime un soupir.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai simplement discuté avec Norio Hestanor. »

Tyrion comprend qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de lui faire cette remarque quand elle renifle avec mépris.

« Tu n'as pas été très aimable avec sa femme, d'ailleurs... »

« Elle est grotesque, à s'habiller et se comporter comme un homme. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Cersei. Toi et moi savons que tu l'envies. »

« _Excuse-moi ?_ »

Il se mord la lèvre – peut-être est-il allé trop loin, mais il est à présent trop tard pour reculer.

« Toute ta vie tu as voulu apprendre à te battre à l'épée, ce n'est un secret pour personne. »

Parce que Tyrion sait qu'il a raison, il ne cherche pas à lui tourner le dos pour échapper à son regard qui le brûle même dans l'obscurité.

Parce que Cersei est Cersei, elle refuse de poursuivre cette conversation qui menace de dégénérer en dispute, une dont elle sait qu'elle ne sortira pas victorieuse.

« Bonne nuit, Tyrion, » dit-elle sèchement.

Dans son sommeil, il l'entend murmurer _épée_, _Jaime_ et _Brienne_.

.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivent, Tyrion prend bien garde à ne plus mentionner une seule fois Norio et Alyssa Hestanor. Cersei et lui vaquent à leurs occupations, s'occupent de Joanna, continuent d'aider Stallor, se rendent dans la bibliothèque pour lire, jettent des regards furtifs à la boîte à reproches.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent mais il sent que quelque chose a changé depuis cette fameuse réception, qu'une nouvelle blessure s'est ouverte, même s'il n'est pas bien sûr de savoir laquelle.

Un matin, Stallor frappe à la porte de leur chambre et lui apporte un message.

« Il vient de Norio Hestanor. Il vous invite à vous rendre chez lui demain. »

L'expression du magistrat est aussi insondable que d'ordinaire.

« Il semble vous apprécier... estimez-vous chanceux, c'est un honneur qu'il a toujours refusé de nous accorder. »

Sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigne. Même sans la regarder, Tyrion sent déjà les émeraudes de Cersei le poignarder.

« Tu comptes accepter ? » lâche t-elle.

« Eh bien... je pense. J'ai bien aimé discuter avec lui, la dernière fois. »

(_Mauvaise réponse_, murmure une petite voix dans son esprit.)

« Tu es vraiment le plus stupide des Lannister, » répond t-elle froidement.

« Je croyais que c'était Jaime, » tente t-il de plaisanter.

Il semblerait que Tyrion ait un véritable don pour s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque seconde. Cersei fronce les sourcils et pour un peu, il croirait qu'elle est sur le point de se jeter sur lui.

« Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi insouciant ? » reprend t-elle. « Accepter équivaut à se jeter directement dans la gueule du dragon, ni plus ni moins ! »

« Tu exagères, Cersei. Norio... je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« C'est vrai que ton jugement a toujours été infaillible, » raille t-elle.

Deux yeux violets menacent de s'inviter dans cette conversation, il les repousse avec force.

« Écoute... écoute, s'il te plaît. »

Empêcher la colère de l'envahir est un exercice bien difficile qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de réussir.

« Je sais que tu vois le monde entier comme un gigantesque ennemi... mais ces gens n'ont pas à l'être. Je ne te parle pas de confiance aveugle, je parle seulement de créer un lien avec quelqu'un. Norio... je pense que je pourrais être ami avec lui. »

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un ami ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as moi. Tu es mon frère. »

Et Tyrion comprend alors que le problème est plus profond qu'une simple question de menace, qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement de se mettre en danger en se liant à d'autres personnes.

_Tu es mon frère_, a dit Cersei.

_Tu m'appartiens_, voulait-elle dire.

A force de considérer tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des Lannister comme des ennemis, Cersei a fini par développer une possessivité extrême envers les membres de sa famille – Jaime, ses enfants... jamais elle n'a supporté qu'ils s'éloignent d'elle.

(Et en faisant tout pour les garder près d'elle, elle a irrémédiablement précipité leur chute. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de Jaime et Tommen si elle s'était comportée d'une autre manière ?)

Alors, avec beaucoup de patience, Tyrion s'assoit en face d'elle et la dévisage calmement, il regarde toutes ces petites fissures invisibles qui font d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, celles qui sont apparues sans que personne ne fasse rien pour freiner leur progression.

« Cersei... ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

Il saisit le petit lion en bois posé sur la boîte à reproches et le fait tourner entre ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je parle à quelqu'un d'autre que je vais te laisser tomber, » affirme t-il. « Dans une relation... _normale_ entre deux personnes, il est bien compréhensible qu'elles cherchent toutes les deux à se lier à d'autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ont l'intention de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, de se trahir ou que sais-je, d'accord ? »

Elle ne dit rien et fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

« Tu es ma sœur, » insiste t-il. « Nous formons une famille, toi, moi et Joanna. Et vous passerez toujours avant tout le reste, d'accord ? Devenir ami avec Norio ne va pas m'empêcher d'être là pour vous. »

Cersei le regarde longuement, toujours en silence, toujours comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre une ignoble trahison – comme s'il allait encore la laisser tomber.

Finalement, elle se lève, s'approche du berceau de Joanna, la prend dans ses bras, et l'ignore pour le reste de la journée.

.

(_Elle va vraiment finir par avoir raison de moi._)

.

« Votre sœur n'est pas venue... » lui glisse Norio.

Tyrion soupire.

« Ma sœur a un... _petit problème_ quand il s'agit de se lier à d'autres personnes. »

« Je vois... »

Ils s'installent dans un petit salon confortable. Sa maison est plus petite que celle de Stallor mais tout aussi luxueuse.

« Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de venir. »

« La solitude ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi et je dois avouer que la compagnie de Cersei n'est pas toujours des plus agréables. »

« Oui, ma femme s'en est aperçue, » s'esclaffe Norio.

Tyrion grimace.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas... vous n'y pouvez rien, et votre position est pour le moins délicate. Et j'ai moi aussi tendance à considérer que ceci... »

Il désigne la pièce d'un geste de la main.

« ...peut ressembler à une prison. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous êtes magistrat. Vous êtes un des hommes les plus puissants de cette ville. »

Norio soupire, soudainement très las.

« Je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie de faux-semblants. Depuis la mort de notre dernier prince, je n'aspire qu'à partir. J'ai promis à Alyssa qu'un jour, je l'emmènerai loin d'ici, et je le ferai. J'attends simplement... le bon moment. »

« Je vois. »

Tyrion repense à Daenerys, elle aussi attendait le bon moment pour retourner à Westeros, elle aussi rêvait de partir mais à la fin, il s'est avéré qu'elle n'aurait dû aller nulle part – peut-être les choses auraient-elles été bien différentes si elle avait choisi de rester à Essos.

« Aimeriez-vous faire un tour dans la bibliothèque ? » demande Norio. « Je sais que Stallor en possède une mais je doute qu'il sache quels livres elle contient... »

Tyrion sourit.

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça. Et vous avez raison, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu y entrer... »

Tous deux se lancent alors dans une critique acérée de Stallor Nestaar et la première impression de Tyrion s'en retrouve confirmée : tous les deux pourraient vraiment être amis.

.

(Pourquoi éprouve t-il la désagréable sensation que Cersei va l'obliger à faire un choix, qu'elle va refuser de le voir se lier avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas elle ?)

.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » dit Tyrion alors qu'il croise Cersei dans les jardins à son retour.

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne semble pas particulièrement heureuse de le voir.

« Tu es revenu. Tu t'es déjà lassé de ton _grand ami_ ? »

Joanna l'aperçoit et se met à gazouiller.

« Au moins l'une de vous est contente de me voir... » soupire t-il.

Agacée, Cersei lui fait signe de la suivre. Ils s'installent sur un banc en face d'un massif de roses.

_Elle ne sait pas_, pense t-il avec une certaine tristesse. _Elle ne sait pas comment se lier aux autres, n'en a jamais vu l'utilité._

« Cersei... as-tu déjà eu une relation saine avec quelqu'un ? »

Elle le regarde comme s'il était stupide.

« J'avais Jaime. »

Tyrion soupire intérieurement.

(Sa relation avec Jaime... intense, sans aucun doute. Sincère, absolument. Mais saine ? Rien n'est moins sûr.)

« Oui, » convient-il pour ne pas la contrarier. « Mais à part Jaime ? »

« J'avais mes enfants. »

« Je veux dire, avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta famille. Comme un ami. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin d'un ami ? » s'effare t-elle.

Il se lève et lui fait face.

_Père a bien fait son travail. Rien n'est plus important que la famille... ce n'est pas uniquement de sa faute. C'est ce qu'on lui a mis dans la tête depuis qu'elle est née. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est une relation saine._

« Dans une relation saine, il n'y a pas de jalousie excessive, ni de possessivité extrême. Il y a de la confiance et du respect. »

Cersei le regarde comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère.

« Je... je pourrais te montrer, si tu veux. C'est ce que nous pourrions avoir. Mais il faut que tu me laisses t'aider... »

Elle baisse les yeux vers Joanna pour éviter de le regarder.

« Comment ? » demande t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

« Eh bien... je pourrais être ton ami. »

« Tu es mon frère. »

« Et alors ? Jaime était ton frère _et_ ton amant. C'était mon meilleur ami... »

Sa voix se fait suppliante.

« S'il te plaît, Cersei. Je... j'ai vraiment envie que ça fonctionne, mais ça ne marchera pas si je suis le seul à essayer. »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Une petite lueur y brille, quelque chose qui ressemble un peu à de la tristesse, à des regrets.

(A t-elle admis intérieurement qu'il a raison, que sa possessivité maladive et son obsession du contrôle ont empoisonné toutes ses relations ?)

Sans dire un mot, elle soupire et lui tend Joanna.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et ils laissent le silence les envelopper.


	18. Chapter 18

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 18**

oOo

Être l'ami de Cersei Lannister.

Parfois, quand Tyrion y pense, il a envie d'éclater de rire parce que c'est quelque chose d'absurde, de grotesque, d'impossible, Cersei Lannister n'a pas d'amis, Cersei Lannister déteste le monde entier, c'est une femme cruelle et sans cœur et haïssable, certainement pas quelqu'un dont on a envie de s'approcher de trop près.

(On dirait bien que Tyrion est le plus stupide des Lannister.)

Le concept d'amitié lui est totalement inconnu et quand il s'aperçoit que ce simple mot déclenche chez elle un froncement de sourcils égaré, Tyrion réalise vraiment l'ampleur de son immaturité émotionnelle.

Cersei, qui est pourtant faite de mille nuances de gris, voit le monde en noir et blanc.

D'un côté, il y a sa famille (et encore, pas toute sa famille, comme Tyrion l'a appris à ses dépens) et de l'autre, il y a le reste du monde – ses _ennemis_.

Elle a encore tout à apprendre et Tyrion craint de ne pas être le meilleur professeur pour cela, pas alors qu'il est encore marqué par le manque d'affection, pas alors qu'il n'a besoin que d'une main pour compter le nombre d'amis qu'il a jamais eus.

_Comment faire alors que nous sommes tous les deux aussi brisés ?_

Cersei ne lui a pas clairement dit qu'elle aimerait être son amie, qu'elle aimerait elle aussi que ça marche mais elle ne l'a pas repoussé alors il a pris ça pour un oui.

Une semaine plus tard, quand il lui annonce qu'il est de nouveau invité chez Norio Hestanor, il guette sa réaction avec appréhension. Elle semble lutter contre elle-même, contre les seuls sentiments qu'elle a jamais véritablement connus, peut-être que les paroles de Tyrion tournent en boucle dans son esprit.

_Dans une relation saine, il n'y a pas de jalousie excessive, ni de possessivité extrême._

Elle finit par soupirer avec agacement et lui fait un vague signe de la main.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il fait quelques pas vers elle et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle ne cherche pas à se dérober. Tyrion ne lui demande pas de venir avec lui, il sait très bien quelle serait sa réponse – elle n'est pas encore prête à s'ouvrir aux autres, pas alors qu'elle peine toujours à s'ouvrir à lui.

« Je ne rentrerai pas tard. Nous pourrons aller sur la plage quand je serai revenu. Juste tous les trois. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Cersei n'est visiblement pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un fasse preuve d'autant de gentillesse avec elle – sait-elle seulement ce qu'est ce sentiment ?

« D'accord, » répond t-elle.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offre est crispé mais c'est un sourire, c'est _quelque chose_.

« A tout à l'heure, » conclut-il en s'éloignant.

.

Cersei regarde Tyrion quitter la pièce en silence, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Traître_. C'est ce qu'elle a pensé la première fois qu'il lui a dit qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de devenir ami avec Norio Hestanor. Un traître qui laisse tomber sa famille pour fraterniser avec l'ennemi – tout ça était atrocement familier, tout ça a mis à vif des cicatrices qui n'ont pas encore guéri, ne guériront sans doute jamais.

Elle soupire, prend Joanna dans ses bras et déambule un peu au hasard dans la maison alors que sa fille babille joyeusement.

« C'est juste toi et moi, aujourd'hui, » lui murmure t-elle. « Ton oncle... »

_Ton oncle est un traître_ lui traverse brièvement l'esprit.

« Ton oncle est parti retrouver un ami. »

Une part d'elle se demande sérieusement s'il ne s'est pas lassé d'elles, s'il n'est pas en train de prévoir de s'échapper quelque part et de les laisser là.

Cette possibilité lui est douloureuse, elle lui serre le cœur d'une façon inexplicable, elle lui donne presque envie de pleurer parce que sans Tyrion elle sera de nouveau seule et abandonnée, elle sera vraiment une lionne sans défense.

« Il va revenir, » murmure t-elle. « Il me l'a dit. »

Il lui a aussi dit qu'il voulait bien être son ami et elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. A Port-Réal, avoir des amis lui importait à peu près autant que le bien-être de son peuple.

Pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin d'amis alors qu'elle avait Jaime ?

(Elle se rappelle de cette terrible période qui a suivi son départ, ces longues journées où elle n'avait personne à qui parler, ces nuits solitaires où elle se mettait à sangloter sans raison, les mains posées sur son ventre.)

Les choses sont différentes, maintenant. Jaime n'est plus là. Il est parti et il ne reviendra jamais.

Elle n'a plus que Tyrion et Joanna, et elle a promis à son petit frère qu'elle _essayerait_.

_J'ai vraiment envie que ça fonctionne_, lui a t-il dit.

Est-il vraiment possible qu'ils parviennent à devenir _amis _? A se faire confiance, _vraiment_ confiance ? Seront-ils capables de déchirer tous les petits papiers contenus dans la boîte à reproches ?

(Cersei ne se pose pas les bonnes questions et elle en a conscience. A t-elle réellement envie que ça fonctionne ?)

Elle serre la petite main de Joanna dans la sienne et quand elle regarde ses yeux verts, les yeux de Jaime, les yeux de Tyrion, la réponse lui apparaît.

Elle doit faire en sorte que ça fonctionne, pour son petit lionceau et pour elle, aussi, parce que la solitude est une malédiction terrible et qu'elle aimerait enfin la briser.

.

Lorsque Tyrion revient, il ne manque pas l'éclair de soulagement qui traverse le visage de Cersei.

_Pensait-elle que j'allais l'abandonner ?_

Comme il le lui a promis, ils se rendent sur la plage et Cersei s'emploie à empêcher Joanna de manger du sable.

« Non, Joanna, » lui dit-elle à plusieurs reprises. « Tu ne peux pas manger ça. »

Tyrion pouffe de rire en regardant sa nièce. La voir si pleine de vie lui fait chaud au cœur.

« Alyssa était déçue de ne pas te voir... » glisse t-il.

Cersei fronce les sourcils.

« Déçue ? Pourquoi donc serait-elle déçue ? »

« Oh... je crois qu'elle aimerait bien faire ta connaissance. »

« C'est ridicule, » siffle t-elle. « Je lui a bien fait comprendre ce que je pensais d'elle la dernière fois. »

Elle semble cependant plus troublée qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser entendre.

« Un ami... un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui te connaît et qui t'apprécie quand même, » avance t-il.

Cersei semble se demander où il veut en venir.

« Je pense que... nous devons laisser l'autre entrer si nous voulons avancer. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'aimerais... j'aimerais connaître les pensées les plus noires de ton esprit. Les pensées meurtrières. »

Jamais il ne pourra véritablement comprendre Cersei, la _connaître_ s'il n'a qu'une vague idée de toutes les ombres et les ténèbres qui empoisonnent ses pensées depuis tant d'années. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, déroutée.

« C'est important, » insiste t-il.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, » rétorque t-elle.

« Mais c'est nécessaire, je t'assure que... »

« Tu n'aimerais pas ça, » coupe t-elle. « Tu _détesterais_ entendre ça. »

(En est-elle venue à avoir en horreur ses propres pensées ?)

« Peut-être, » admet-il. « Mais ça ne change rien. J'ai envie de les connaître. S'il te plaît, Cersei. Laisse-moi entrer... et je te laisserai entrer aussi. »

Elle serre Joanna plus fort contre elle et détourne le regard.

« Je ne vais nulle part. Ce que tu me diras... ça ne me fera pas fuir. Je te le promets. »

_Ça ne marchera pas si je suis le seul à essayer... s'il te plaît._

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, alors qu'il est sur le point de se résigner, elle laisse son regard se perdre à l'horizon et commence à parler.

« J'ai rêvé de tuer Robert plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. Le soir, quand il m'écrasait de son poids, j'imaginais la tête qu'il ferait si je lui plantais un couteau en plein cœur. Quand je l'ai tué pour de vrai, je n'ai eu aucun regret. C'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

Cersei ose à peine le regarder, comme si elle craignait de se retrouver face à face avec ses yeux horrifiés, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne parte en courant.

Tyrion ne bouge pas et prend la parole à son tour.

« J'ai voulu tuer Jon Snow, » lâche t-il. « Un soir, je l'ai vu rejoindre Daenerys... mon cœur s'est brisé et j'ai voulu le tuer. J'avais l'impression qu'il me volait quelque chose. »

Il ne craint pas de dégoûter Cersei avec ses confessions parce qu'il sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas en position de le juger.

« Après ma marche d'expiation... j'ai voulu les tuer. Les habitants de Port-Réal, ceux qui m'avaient humiliée et craché dessus... je n'ai éprouvé aucune réticence quand j'ai fait exploser le Septuaire. Ça m'a réjouie de tous les regarder brûler. »

Elle le regarde, maintenant, le feu grégeois danse dans ses yeux et il s'oblige à ne pas se détourner, à ne pas frissonner parce que quand il a sauvé Cersei, il l'a sauvée tout entière, il a sauvé toute sa noirceur et jamais elle ne parviendra à s'en débarrasser totalement – c'est à lui de l'accepter.

« Quand j'ai tué Père... ça m'a réjoui aussi. J'étais si furieux contre lui, après toutes ces années de mépris, si furieux qu'il soit prêt à condamner à mort son propre fils. Quand j'ai contemplé son corps transpercé, ça m'a réjoui. »

(Il l'a regretté, bien sûr, mais les regrets sont venus plus tard – _trop_ tard.)

Les mots semblent leur venir plus facilement, maintenant, et les vérités deviennent de moins en moins plaisantes à entendre.

« J'ai vraiment voulu te tuer. Quand j'ai cru que tu avais tué Joffrey... je voulais ta tête. Je voulais te regarder mourir, je voulais te tuer moi-même. »

Ses mots sont comme une épine dans son cœur. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais ça fait _mal_.

« Moi aussi, j'ai voulu te tuer, » répond t-il avant que son courage ne le déserte. « Quand j'ai dû fuir à Essos, quand j'ai tout perdu à cause de toi... j'ai voulu te tuer. »

Ils échangent un regard intense et les ombres qui dansent dans leurs yeux sont sont laides, repoussantes, ignobles mais elles se _ressemblent_, et là est peut-être leur plus grand point commun.

« Tu as toujours envie de me tuer ? » demande t-il.

« Non. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que moi non plus. »

La tension retombe et Tyrion se sent un peu plus léger.

(Cersei connaît ses ténèbres et il connaît les siennes – ils ont laissé l'autre entrer. Ils ont avancé. C'est tout ce qui compte.)

.

Tyrion fait d'étranges rêves, cette nuit-là. Il court après Daenerys, il court après Jaime, il court après Mère mais tous lui échappent sans qu'il ne parvienne à les rattraper.

Ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars, pas vraiment, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se réveiller avec les larmes aux yeux et une irrépressible envie de pleurer.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demande Cersei.

« Ce n'est rien... juste un rêve. »

Il pense que ça va passer parce que ça passe toujours, parce qu'il trouve toujours un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il n'a plus, ce qu'il a perdu, il discute un peu avec Cersei, prend Joanna sur ses genoux et essaye d'ouvrir un livre mais au bout de quelques heures, Tyrion doit se rendre à l'évidence.

Ça ne passe pas.

Il se sent déprimé, il se sent vide, il se sent _seul_. Les fantômes de Daenerys, Jaime et Mère semblent toujours flotter autour de lui et le trou dans son cœur lui fait mal, tellement mal.

« Tu ne vas pas bien. »

La voix de Cersei lui paraît lointaine et si proche à la fois. Sa lèvre tremble, il ouvre la bouche pour nier, pour lui assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème, qu'aucune douleur ne traverse tout son être.

Aucun son n'en sort.

Alors Tyrion secoue la tête de droite à gauche, fond en larmes et se jette dans ses bras, parce que Cersei est le dernier barrage qui se dresse entre lui et la solitude, parce qu'elle est tout ce qu'il lui reste et qu'il a désespérément besoin d'affection.

Il la prend au dépourvu, elle ne semble pas quoi faire de ses bras pendant quelques instants avant de lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte.

Il la serre si fort qu'il doit sûrement lui faire mal mais il est à peine en état de s'en rendre compte, en cet instant son monde se réduit à la sensation de ses bras autour de lui, à la chaleur de son corps.

Tout doucement, Cersei le guide jusqu'au lit et le fait s'asseoir. Sans la lâcher, il enfouit le visage dans son cou et continue de pleurer, exactement comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère. Elle ne cherche pas à le repousser et attend qu'il se calme en silence.

« Ça va mieux ? » demande t-elle quand ses larmes se tarissent.

Un peu honteux de s'être montré aussi faible, il hoche la tête sans la regarder. Cersei, songeuse, semble comprendre quelque chose.

« Qui veux-tu que je sois, Tyrion ? Ton amie, ta sœur... ou ta mère ? »

(Le manque d'affection. Peut-être la plus grande tragédie de sa vie.)

« Les trois, » admet-il du bout des lèvres.

Le silence qui suit est un des plus assourdissants qu'il ait jamais entendus.

« Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, » lâche Cersei.

Et elle a raison, bien sûr, elle commence à peine à saisir ce qu'est une relation saine et voilà qu'il attend d'elle toute l'affection qu'il n'a jamais reçue, les confidences d'une amie, la complicité d'une sœur et les étreintes d'une mère – c'est _beaucoup_.

Tyrion fait mine de s'écarter d'elle, elle le retient.

« J'ai dit que tu m'en demandais beaucoup... je n'ai pas dit que tu m'en demandais trop. »

Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes et d'espoir lorsqu'il les lève vers elle. Les siens sont remplis de fatigue et de lassitude.

« Je vais essayer, » conclut-elle avec réticence. « Je ne te promets rien. »

(Quand elle l'attire contre elle pour une nouvelle étreinte, Tyrion comprend qu'il n'est pas le seul à être en manque d'affection.)

.

A la tombée de la nuit, alors que Tyrion s'est endormi, Cersei l'observe à la lueur des bougies. Elle l'a rarement vu aussi déprimé et désespéré. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où le poids de tout ce qu'ils ont perdu s'est fait trop difficile à supporter.

Il s'est accroché à elle pour ne pas s'effondrer, et peut-être bien qu'elle s'est aussi un peu accrochée à lui.

Alors qu'elle se remémore la façon dont il s'est serré contre elle, avide de sa chaleur, de son affection, elle s'approche de la boîte à reproches et en sort un petit papier avant de contempler sa propre écriture.

_Je t'en veux pour avoir amené Daenerys à Westeros._

Son amour pour elle a obscurci son jugement.

Daenerys est la première femme qui ne soit pas une prostituée à lui avoir donné de l'attention, de l'amour – même si ce n'était pas l'amour qu'il espérait.

Il est allé chercher ailleurs ce que Cersei a toujours refusé de lui donner.

Si elle l'avait fait, si elle l'avait simplement pris dans ses bras, les choses auraient été bien différentes. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'enfuir parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas condamné à mort ; ils auraient fait front ensemble.

Alors Cersei déchire le petit papier, referme la boîte et se glisse sous les couvertures. Tyrion entrouvre les yeux et lui sourit.

Elle lui sourit en retour.


	19. Chapter 19

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 19**

oOo

« Stallor organise une nouvelle réception ce soir, » dit Tyrion.

« Joanna ! »

La petit fille marche à quatre pattes et essaye d'échapper à l'emprise de sa mère. Quand Cersei la rattrape, Joanna se lance dans un babillage qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une protestation. Tyrion réprime un petit rire.

« Il est impossible de te laisser sans surveillance ne serait-ce qu'une minute... » soupire Cersei non sans affection avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux dorés.

Elle se tourne vers Tyrion.

« Tu disais ? »

« Stallor organise une nouvelle réception ce soir, » répète t-il.

Son visage se ferme aussitôt.

« Et alors ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Ces derniers mois, Cersei s'est employée à ne pas se montrer une seule fois pendant ces réceptions – et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la faire changer d'avis.

« S'il te plaît, Cersei... je pense que ce serait bien pour toi de voir un peu de monde. »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à ces vautours. »

Il s'approche d'elle et hausse un sourcil.

« Tu as dit que tu essayerais, » lui rappelle t-il.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, ça... »

« Vraiment ? » coupe t-il.

Mécontente, elle lui jette un regard peu amène.

« Les autres magistrats ne sont pas si désagréables que ça. Vaniteux, sans aucun doute... mais pas désagréables. Et j'aime beaucoup Norio. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais... »

« Ne m'en demande pas trop, » l'interrompt Cersei. « Si j'accepte de venir, tu me laisseras tranquille ? »

Le sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Tyrion semble l'horripiler.

« Je ne resterai pas longtemps, » prévient-elle.

(Elle essaye, elle essaye parce qu'il le lui demande même si elle n'a aucune envie de le faire – c'est un énorme pas en avant.)

« Merci. »

Cersei hoche sèchement la tête et repose Joanna sur le sol. Leur petit lionceau reprend aussitôt sa course à travers la pièce.

« Elle aura bientôt un an, » dit Cersei. « Bientôt, elle marchera et elle parlera... »

Elle soupire.

« Le temps passe si vite. »

Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux, à Daenerys – a t-elle renoncé à les chercher ? Au fond, il sait bien que non, qu'elle est toujours en quête des lions qui l'ont trahie, qu'elle désire toujours leur tête.

(Il sait aussi qu'elle finira par les retrouver, tôt ou tard.)

Quelques semaines plus tôt, des nouvelles de Westeros leur sont parvenues.

Daenerys est enceinte.

L'apprendre lui a fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée versé sur sa tête.

La colère et la jalousie sont venues d'abord, il a pensé à Jon Snow, a imaginé leurs baisers et leurs étreintes, s'est rappelé de ce soir où il a eu envie de le tuer.

Elles ont cédé la place à la peur, encore plus de peur – Daenerys va avoir ce qu'elle voulait, une dynastie Targaryen, un héritier qui aura le sang du dragon, un enfant destiné à suivre ses traces.

Il en frissonne à chaque fois qu'il y pense.

« Tout ira bien, » se force t-il à articuler. « Nous sommes des survivants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Joanna s'approche de lui et tend une petite main vers lui. Tyrion la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front.

Cersei sourit.

.

« Je pense toujours que ces gens sont des vautours. »

« Cersei... »

« Je sais, je sais. Ma seule présence ici montre que _j'essaye_, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'essayerais de devenir amie avec eux, d'accord ? »

« Ça ne te plairait toujours pas d'avoir un ami ? »

« J'ai déjà un ami. »

Tyrion ne peut pas empêcher la chaleur d'embraser son cœur. Il ne peut pas non plus retenir le sourire qui étire ses lèvres.

(Et de toute façon, il ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir – à part Norio, il doute de pouvoir considérer quelqu'un ici comme un ami.)

« Regarde, voilà Norio et Alyssa. »

Celui-ci vient directement saluer Tyrion alors qu'Alyssa reste légèrement en retrait.

« Bonjour, Tyrion... Cersei. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fait un léger signe de tête. Alyssa s'avance alors presque timidement en se mordant la lèvre.

« Bonjour, Cersei. »

Lorsque sa sœur se tourne vers lui, incertaine, Tyrion lui jette un regard encourageant. Elle soupire avec agacement.

« Bonjour. »

Tyrion attrape le bras de Norio et l'entraîne à l'écart.

« Venez. J'ai entendu Stallor parler d'un nouveau vin, tout à l'heure. J'ai bien envie d'y goûter, pas vous ? »

.

Cersei dévisage Alyssa sans chaleur. Toujours les mêmes vêtements qui ne conviennent certainement pas à une dame comme il faut, toujours cette même épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Je suis contente de vous voir, » avance t-elle.

Malgré cette arme à laquelle elle se raccroche, Cersei décèle chez elle une grande fragilité.

(Oh, ce serait si facile de la briser.)

« Pourquoi donc ? » rétorque t-elle d'un ton peu aimable.

Alyssa hausse les épaules, gênée.

« Je ne sais pas... j'imagine que j'ai simplement envie de vous parler. Vous n'accompagnez jamais votre frère quand il vient chez nous. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. »

(Du cristal. Voilà de quoi est faite Alyssa, et Cersei l'imagine sans mal se briser en mille morceaux à cause d'elle.)

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, un homme que Cersei n'a jamais vu fait une entrée remarquée dans la pièce. Tous les magistrats se tournent vers lui et s'empressent d'aller le saluer.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle voit la main d'Alyssa se refermer sur la poignée de son épée.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande t-elle.

« Gaelon Nargaris, » répond Alyssa d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. « Il était en voyage à Lys... j'ignorais qu'il était revenu. »

Elle détourne le regard et attrape le poignet de Cersei. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ne cherche pas à se dégager.

« Venez, allons dans les jardins. »

Alyssa ne se détend que lorsque le bruit des conversation s'évanouit. Elle s'approche d'un massif de roses et caresse les pétales d'une des fleurs avec douceur.

« A chaque fois, j'ai envie de dire à Norio que je ne viendrai pas... il finit toujours par me convaincre qu'en ne l'accompagnant pas, je les laisserai gagner. »

Elle pousse un long soupir. Cersei reste de marbre face à sa peine.

« Que voulez-vous de moi, exactement ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Je... je ne sais pas... »

« Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle s'approche d'Alyssa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Oui... Cersei Lannister. L'ancienne reine des Sept Couronnes. »

« Vous savez donc ce que j'ai fait. »

(Elle se demande si ses yeux verts lui font penser au feu grégeois.)

« Vous avez l'air d'être une gentille fille. Pas une dame comme il faut, c'est évident... mais une gentille fille. Alors, répondez : pourquoi une fille comme vous voudrait passer du temps avec une meurtrière qui a assassiné des centaines d'innocents sans sourciller ? »

Alyssa prend son temps pour répondre et lui jette un regard d'une telle intensité que Cersei a l'impression qu'elle lit dans ses pensées.

« J'ai... une sorte de talent, » dit-elle d'un air clairvoyant. « Je peux voir les âmes des gens. »

« Les... âmes ? » répond Cersei, incrédule.

« Oui. »

« Alors je suis sûre que la mienne est noire comme la nuit, » rétorque t-elle d'un ton détaché.

(Et cette pensée ne la laisse pas aussi indifférente qu'elle le laisse entendre.)

« Non, » répond doucement Alyssa. « La vôtre est grise... comme celle de la plupart des gens. »

Perplexe, Cersei essaye de déterminer si elle est en train de se moquer d'elle mais ne perçoit aucune lueur amusée dans son regard.

« Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à me parler. »

« Ce monde n'est pas bienveillant envers les femmes, » lâche t-elle. « Vous vous en êtes très certainement aperçue. Moi aussi. Et je pense que les femmes devraient s'entraider, et non pas se crêper sans cesse le chignon... vous ne croyez pas ? »

Cersei pense aux femmes qui ont jalonné sa vie, à Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen – des menaces qu'elle a cherché à écarter, et même à détruire.

Pourquoi devrait-elle traiter Alyssa différemment ?

Même s'il n'est pas là, elle perçoit le regard insistant de Tyrion dans son dos.

(_Essayer_ – c'est ce qu'elle lui a promis.)

Elle soupire.

« Rentrons, » propose t-elle. « Je boirais bien un verre de vin, pas vous ? »

Le sourire d'Alyssa est si lumineux qu'elle en est profondément troublée.

.

Tyrion ne cache pas sa satisfaction en observant Cersei discuter avec Alyssa dans un coin de la pièce. Norio est parti discuter affaires avec un autre magistrat, aussi se contente t-il d'observer son environnement.

« Nous n'avons pas été officiellement présentés. Je suis Gaelon Nargaris. »

Il se tourne vers le magistrat qui vient de rentrer de son voyage à Lys et lui fait un petit signe de tête.

« Tyrion Lannister. »

Les yeux de Gaelon sont d'une incroyable couleur bleue mais quelque chose dans ce regard le met mal à l'aise – peut-être son intensité.

« J'ai cru à une blague quand j'ai reçu cette lettre de Stallor... mais il s'avère que tout ça est bien réel. L'ancienne Main de la reine dragon... »

Il tourne la tête vers Cersei et Alyssa.

« Et l'ancienne reine des Sept Couronnes. »

Tyrion s'abstient de répondre. Le regard de Gaelon se fait plus songeur, plus calculateur.

« Votre sœur est très belle. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » acquiesce t-il, les yeux plissés.

Le magistrat sourit moqueusement.

« C'est à se demander comment vous pouvez être apparentés. »

Tyrion en demeure bouche bée.

(Voilà bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas regardé avec condescendance à cause de son apparence, il avait presque oublié ce pincement au coeur qu'il ressent à chaque fois que ça arrive.)

Gaelon se gratte le menton.

« Est-ce qu'elle saigne encore ? »

Il manque de s'étrangler avec son verre de vin.

« _Excusez-moi ?_ »

C'est tellement inattendu que Tyrion en vient à se demander s'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

« Votre sœur. Est-ce qu'elle saigne encore ? »

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme, incapable de répondre.

Le sourire de Gaelon s'agrandit.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Après une courbette légèrement moqueuse, il s'éloigne pour aller parler à Stallor. Tyrion est encore en train de l'observer quand Norio revient vers lui.

« Un problème ? »

« Que pensez-vous de lui ? » demande Tyrion en désignant Gaelon.

« Ah... »

Norio fronce les sourcils.

« Gaelon est le plus riche d'entre nous – donc le plus puissant. Il a un excellent sens des affaires... »

Il s'interrompt et hésite.

« Mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à qui on dit non sans conséquences. »

« Message reçu. »

La façon dont Gaelon regarde Cersei le fait frissonner.

.

« Tu as parlé à Alyssa, » dit Tyrion à Cersei quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à aller se coucher.

« Quel sens de l'observation, » raille t-elle.

Il roule des yeux.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Eh bien... n'as-tu pas aimé parler à quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas _aimé_ ça, mais Alyssa n'était pas décidée à me laisser tranquille. »

Tant de mauvaise foi lui donne à la fois envie de rire et de soupirer.

Il ne lui parle pas de la question étrange que lui a posée Gaelon Nargaris, ni de ses regards insistants – ce n'est sans doute rien.

(Oh, s'il avait su...)

.

Quelques semaines passent et le magistrat finit par lui sortir de l'esprit.

Joanna fait ses premiers pas quelques jours après son premier anniversaire et l'émotion le submerge lorsqu'elle trotte maladroitement jusqu'à lui. Il la serre contre lui et dépose un baiser sur son front, émerveillé.

« Bravo, Joanna ! Je t'aime tellement, mon petit lionceau. »

Elle rit et pose ses petites mains sur son visage. Cersei sourit avec tendresse et vient la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis si fière de toi, mon petit lionceau, » murmure t-elle. « Ton père serait fier lui aussi... »

(Ce que Tyrion aimerait que Jaime soit là pour voir ça.)

« Je l'aime, » dit Tyrion à Cersei un peu plus tard, alors que Joanna fait la sieste. « Je l'aime plus que tout. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... je crois que je perdrais la raison. »

Elle lui jette un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, il s'approche de la boîte à reproches et en sort un petit papier.

_Je t'en veux pour avoir pu penser que j'avais tué Joffrey._

Il comprend, aujourd'hui, il comprend que le désespoir et le chagrin aient si facilement pu empêcher Cersei de réfléchir, de faire preuve de raison.

(Qui sait ce que _lui_ pourrait penser si Joanna venait à mourir ?)

Alors Tyrion déchire le petit papier. Cersei l'observe faire en silence.

Elle lui fait un léger signe de tête.

Il lui sourit tristement.

.

Un matin, Cersei observe Tyrion se servir dans un des coffres de Stallor et remplir une petite bourse de pièces d'or.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » lui demande t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il fuit son regard et fait un vague signe de la main.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, » se contente t-il de lui dire. « Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter. »

Il n'a pas fait trois pas qu'elle le rappelle.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

Il se retourne. Cersei fronce les sourcils.

« Tu... tu reviendras ? »

(Jamais elle ne pourra se défaire de l'impression qu'il partira un jour, qu'il les laissera, elle et Joanna, et qu'il ne regardera pas une seule fois en arrière.)

« Bien sûr, » répond t-il en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. « Je serai de retour ce soir. »

Cersei le regarde partir, songeuse, et passe la journée à se demander ce qu'il peut bien être parti faire. L'angoisse qu'elle ressent l'agace au plus au point. Elle a l'impression que Tyrion lui est devenu indispensable et qu'elle serait complètement perdue sans lui – et c'est d'ailleurs probablement le cas.

L'idée de le suivre lui a brièvement traversé l'esprit mais quelque chose l'a retenue de le faire.

_Pas de jalousie excessive, pas de possessivité extrême._

Alors Cersei s'est résolue à prendre son mal en patience, bien décidée à le bombarder de questions dès son retour.

Lorsque Tyrion se montre enfin, le soleil est déjà couché. Cersei l'attend assise sur le bord du lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Il s'esclaffe.

« Bonsoir, Cersei. »

« Où étais-tu ? » répète t-elle avec sans doute un peu trop d'agressivité.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'avais quelque chose à faire. »

« Et ? »

Il soupire.

« Si tu refuses de me le dire, je le découvrirai moi-même. D'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Tyrion se mord la lèvre et se demande probablement si elle est sérieuse ou pas.

(Et au fond de lui, sait très bien qu'elle l'est.)

« J'étais dans un bordel, » finit-il par avouer.

Cersei en reste bouche bée.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » se défend t-il. « Cela faisait si longtemps et... »

« Je me passerai des détails, » coupe t-elle avec une grimace. « Tout cet argent que tu as pris ce matin... »

La colère monte en elle.

« Tu l'as dépensé pour des _filles _? »

« Pour _une_ fille, en fait... »

«_ Quoi _? »

Il hausse les épaules, gêné.

« Elle avait les yeux violets... »

Cersei se lève et vient se planter devant lui.

« Quelle importance ? » conclut Tyrion. « Ce n'est même pas notre argent. »

« Tu es irresponsable. Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit ce soir. »

Cette fois, c'est à lui de demeurer sans voix.

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Elle s'abstient de répondre.

« Ne réagis pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais venir avec moi la prochaine fois... »

Il retient un petit rire elle voyant sa tête – c'est comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

« _Excuse-moi ?_ »

« Les moeurs sont plus libres ici qu'à Westeros... personne ne te jugera pour ça. »

Il comprend que ce n'est pas le coeur du problème.

« Oh, je vois... tu veux que Jaime soit le dernier homme avec qui tu aies partagé ton lit. C'est... romantique. »

Cersei détourne aussitôt le regard en se mordant la lèvre et elle sait qu'elle vient de commettre une erreur quand Tyrion semble réaliser quelque chose – il la connaît bien, maintenant, trop bien.

« Tu veux dire que... _Euron Greyjoy_ ? »

Le dégoût est perceptible dans sa voix lorsqu'elle répond :

« J'avais besoin de lui et de ses armées. »

« Je vois... comment était-ce ? »

Cersei le fusille du regard.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, allez... au point où nous en sommes, tu peux bien me le dire. »

De terribles souvenirs lui reviennent aussitôt en mémoire.

_Mon corps pour ses armées. Je ne valais pas mieux qu'une prostituée – c'était comme ça qu'il me voyait, d'ailleurs._

« C'était affreux, » admet-elle. « J'ai dû faire sembler d'aimer ça... j'ai dû supporter ses baisers répugnants... »

Il lui sourit avec compassion mais elle l'ignore et retourne s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? » demande t-il. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« N'as-tu rien appris ? Peut-être as-tu déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es lié à une prostituée... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » s'empresse t-il de répondre. « C'est uniquement physique, je t'assure. Et il n'y aura rien de plus. Je te le promets. »

Cersei hausse les épaules, s'abstient de répondre, et se glisse sous les couvertures, bien décidée à l'ignorer.

« Cersei ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu... tu étais sérieuse quand tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi dans ton lit ce soir ? »

Pour toute réponse, il reçoit un oreiller en pleine tête.

« Tu es insupportable. »

« Peut-être... » sourit-il en s'allongeant à son tour. « Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'a pas dit l'autre mot, l'autre mot qui commence par la même lettre parce que c'est encore trop tôt, parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour ça, mais c'est quand même quelque chose, ce n'est pas rien, et Cersei saisit sa main tendue.

« C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie, » admet-elle.

« Avoue-le, ta vie serait _terriblement ennuyeuse _si je n'étais pas là. »

« Hmm... »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Cersei ? »

« _Quoi encore ?_ »

« J'étais sérieux, tout à l'heure... tu pourrais venir avec moi. Il y a un homme blond aux yeux verts et... »

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« D'accord. »


	20. Chapter 20

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 20**

oOo

Un matin, lorsque Tyrion s'avance vers elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Cersei soupire intérieurement et a une petite idée de ce qui va suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande t-elle sèchement dans l'espoir de le dissuader.

(Tyrion semble avoir de moins en moins peur d'elle et elle ne sait pas si elle doit trouver ça particulièrement réjouissant.)

« J'ai croisé Stallor, » lui apprend t-il. « Et... »

« Laisse-moi deviner, » coupe t-elle. « Ton_ grand ami_ Norio t'a invité chez lui ? »

Il semble légèrement contrarié d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour.

« Il nous a invités tous les deux. »

« Et ? »

Elle prend un malin plaisir à l'agacer davantage.

« Et tu sais très bien ce que je vais te demander. »

« Et ma réponse est toujours non. C'est ton ami, pas le mien. »

Du coin de l'oeil, elle observe Joanna assise sur le sol en train de jouer avec le petit lion en bois qu'elle a offert à Tyrion.

« Allez, Cersei... viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

« Non, mais j'ai _envie_ que tu sois là. »

Ses yeux se font suppliants. L'envie de l'envoyer balader la démange mais depuis qu'il a fondu en larmes dans ses bras, elle a la fâcheuse tendance à éviter toute parole susceptible de le blesser.

(Depuis quand est-elle si prévenante ? Une part d'elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est en train de devenir faible.)

« Et je suis sûre qu'Alyssa serait contente de te revoir. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Et je ne veux pas laisser Joanna ici sans surveillance. Ce vautour qu'est Stallor pourrait... »

« Nous n'avons qu'à la prendre avec nous, » coupe Tyrion en balayant ses objections d'un revers de la main. « Ça ne dérangera pas Norio. »

Cersei ouvre la bouche mais elle à court d'arguments.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester longtemps. Dis oui, s'il te plaît. »

Ils se livrent à un duel silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne décide de céder pour enfin avoir la paix.

« Très bien. Mais je te préviens, je n'ai aucune envie d'être agréable aujourd'hui. »

« Oui... ça ne changera pas de d'habitude. »

Il quitte la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure.

.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez venue, » dit Norio à Cersei.

Elle se contente de lui faire léger signe de tête en guise de réponse. Tyrion soupire intérieurement. Quand Cersei est décidée à ne pas faire d'efforts, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour la convaincre de changer d'avis.

(_Mais elle est venue_, lui souffle une petite voix. _C'est déjà un gros effort. Ne lui en demande pas trop. Sois patient_.)

« Votre fille est adorable, » offre Norio en les faisant entrer.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Joanna n'attend visiblement qu'une chose, que sa mère la pose sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse ramper partout et même faire quelques pas. Cersei se désintéresse rapidement de leur hôte et se met à parler à voix basse à son petit lionceau.

« Oh, bonjour Tyrion ! »

Alyssa pénètre dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois de plus, Tyrion est frappé par sa jeunesse : elle ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans et est donc bien plus jeune que Norio, qui en a plus de cinquante. Il se demande comment ils se rencontrés et ce qui a bien pu les rapprocher.

Elle se tourne vers Cersei et son sourire s'efface légèrement.

« Bonjour, Cersei... »

Celle-ci consent à relever la tête et la toise pendant quelques secondes.

« Bonjour. »

Sa voix est aussi froide qu'un jour d'hiver mais Alyssa ne se laisse pas intimider pour autant, et Tyrion se surprend à l'admirer pour cela.

(Il est bien placé pour savoir à quel point Cersei peut être terrifiante.)

« Aimeriez-vous faire un tour avec moi dans les jardins ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répond t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

« Cersei ! » s'exclame Tyrion, les sourcils froncés. « S'il te plaît. »

Elle pousse un soupir agacé.

« Donne-moi Joanna, je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

Sans attendre son assentiment, il s'approche d'elle et prend sa nièce dans ses bras. Cersei consent à la lâcher, les dents serrées.

« Fais un effort, » murmure t-il. «_ Essaye_. »

Il sent qu'il est sur le point de perdre patience – pourquoi s'obstine t-elle à traiter Norio et Alyssa comme des ennemis indignes de sa courtoisie ? Sans doute parce qu'elle le connaît bien, Cersei remarque un changement dans son expression et estime probablement qu'elle n'a pas envie de déclencher une dispute. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se met à marcher en direction des jardins. Alyssa s'empresse de la rattraper.

« Je suis navré, » s'excuse Tyrion alors que Joanna lui tire les cheveux. « Ma sœur est bien souvent... difficile à vivre. »

« C'est un euphémisme, » répond Norio, un peu surpris.

Pour lui qui n'est pas habitué à supporter Cersei toute la journée, son comportement doit lui paraître pour le moins déroutant. Il lui fait un signe de tête et tous deux se dirigent vers un des petits salons pour y discuter tranquillement. Joanna s'impatiente, il consent à la poser sur le sol mais ne la quitte pas des yeux.

« Norio... »

« Oui ? »

« Pardonnez ma curiosité mais... comment avez-vous rencontré Alyssa ? »

« Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qu'elle a pu me trouver ? »

« Non ! Je voulais juste... »

Il éclate de rire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je plaisantais. Eh bien... pour résumer les choses, elle m'a rencontré à un moment où elle avait besoin de moi. »

Maintenant qu'il y pense, Tyrion ne les a jamais vus s'embrasser une seule fois depuis la première fois qu'il est venu ici. Ils n'échangent pas non plus de gestes affectueux. Quel lien les unit donc ?

« Un jour, je vous raconterai cette histoire, » reprend t-il.

Sans doute est-il encore trop tôt pour qu'il se livre à de pareilles confidences. Tyrion acquiesce.

(La confiance est quelque chose qui se construit, comme il essaye tant bien que mal de le faire comprendre à Cersei.)

.

Cersei marche aux côtés d'Alyssa en silence et ne prête nullement attention à la beauté des jardins – ils lui rappellent bien trop ceux de la maison de Stallor, qui a fini par ressembler à une prison dorée.

« Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup... » lance Alyssa.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

La jeune femme vient se planter devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Vous arrive t-il d'être gentille ? »

«_ Gentille _? » répète Cersei avec mépris. « Bien sûr que non. »

(Ce n'est pas _exactement_ vrai. Il lui semble que la façon dont elle se comporte parfois avec Joanna et parfois avec Tyrion se rapproche de la gentillesse...)

« Pourquoi ? »

« La gentillesse est une faiblesse. La gentillesse cause votre perte ou, pire, votre mort. La gentillesse ne permet pas de survivre et moi, j'ai l'intention d'être une survivante. »

Elle contourne Alyssa et reprend son chemin.

« La gentillesse n'est pas une faiblesse, » proteste t-elle en la rattrapant. « La gentillesse est une des plus belles choses qui existent... »

Cersei laisse échapper un rire dédaigneux.

« Dans quel monde pensez-vous que nous vivons ? Vous l'avez pourtant dit vous-même la dernière fois : celui-ci n'est pas bienveillant envers les femmes. »

« Je sais, » répond Alyssa et sa voix se brise légèrement, ce qui intrigue Cersei.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ce monde n'est pas bienveillant envers nous que nous ne devons pas l'être avec ceux qui nous entourent. Certaines personnes en valent la peine. »

« Laissez-moi deviner... votre mari ? » répond Cersei, non sans ironie.

« Par exemple, » dit Alyssa avec douceur. « Ou votre frère, pour ce que j'ai vu de lui. »

Cersei a envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle ne sait rien de Tyrion et que ce privilège lui est réservé mais garde le silence.

_Une relation saine. Pas de jalousie excessive. Pas de possessivité extrême._

(Par tous les dieux, pourquoi la voix de Tyrion résonne t-elle en permanence dans son esprit ?)

« Je veux survivre, » tranche Cersei. « Et je suis persuadée que la gentillesse est difficilement compatible avec cet objectif. Et vous, Alyssa, que voulez-vous ? »

Elle se perd dans ses pensées et un sourire rêveur prend possession de ses lèvres.

« Je veux être libre. »

« Libre ? » répète Cersei, prise au dépourvu. « Ne l'êtes-vous pas déjà ? »

Elle ne peut dissimuler la rancoeur dans sa voix, et ne cherche de toute façon pas à le faire. Alyssa est la femme d'un des hommes les plus puissants de cette ville, Alyssa peut faire ce que bon lui semble, y compris s'habiller comme un homme. Pourquoi se plaint-elle ?

« Je déteste cet endroit, » confie t-elle. « Il ressemble à une prison. J'aimerais partir explorer le monde. »

Elle s'approche d'un oranger et cueille une orange avant de la peler et de mordre dedans. Un peu de jus coule sur son menton.

« Norio a promis qu'il m'emmènerait loin d'ici, un jour... »

Elle soupire.

« Je le crois, mais je commence à trouver le temps long. »

Elle cueille une deuxième orange et la lance à Cersei, qui l'attrape au vol.

« Et vous, Cersei ? N'avez-vous jamais voulu être libre ? »

« J'étais la reine des Sept Couronnes. La femme la plus puissante du royaume. J'étais libre de faire ce qui me plaisait. »

Alyssa la transperce de son regard clairvoyant.

« Le pouvoir ne finit-il pas par devenir une prison ? »

(Le Donjon Rouge en flammes, des pierres, des briques, toute sa vie qui s'effondre autour d'elle.)

Cersei déglutit et mord dans son orange.

.

« Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que ce matin... » glisse Tyrion à Cersei sur le chemin du retour.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être. »

« Tu es contente d'être venue, alors ? »

Comme toujours, il la pousse dans ses retranchements sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se mord la lèvre.

« J'imagine que oui, » admet-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Bien. »

Le silence retombe.

.

Une semaine plus tard, quand Stallor organise une nouvelle réception, Cersei ne cherche pas à éviter Alyssa. Elle se raidit lorsque celle-ci l'étreint brièvement pour la saluer.

« Je suis contente de vous voir. »

Elle lui offre un petit sourire crispé en guise de réponse. Elle ne parvient toujours pas à déterminer pourquoi Alyssa continue de rechercher sa compagnie ainsi en ayant connaissance de tous ses crimes.

_Ai-je donc cessé de faire peur à qui que ce soit ?_

Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de poursuivre leur conversation, un magistrat s'avance vers Cersei et dépose un baiser sur sa main.

« Lady Cersei. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter la dernière fois. Je suis Gaelon Nargaris. »

Elle lui fait un léger signe de tête.

« Vous êtes encore plus belle que ce que les rumeurs de Westeros le laissaient entendre, » la complimente t-il.

« Merci. »

Gaelon est grand, presque aussi grand que l'était Jaime. Cersei se retrouve bien malgré elle captivée par ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant.

« Accepteriez-vous de marcher un peu avec moi ? » demande t-il avant de lui sourire.

« Eh bien... pourquoi pas ? »

« Parfait. »

Il lui tend son bras, qu'elle saisit. Alyssa n'a pas l'air enchantée de la voir s'éloigner ainsi.

« A plus tard, » lui glisse Cersei.

Elle laisse Gaelon l'entraîner dans les jardins.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, » lance t-il.

« Pourquoi donc ? A cause de ces rumeurs que vous avez entendues ? »

« Entre autres. »

« Avoir une meurtrière accrochée à votre bras ne vous effraie donc pas ? »

Il sourit.

« Oh... bien peu de choses m'effraient. Mais ce ne sont pas tant vos crimes qui m'intéressent que vos exploits. La première femme à monter sur le Trône de Fer... ce n'est pas rien. »

Cersei ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté.

(Et, pour un instant, elle oublie tous les cadavres qui ont jalonné sa route jusqu'au pouvoir.)

« Seriez-vous impressionné ? »

« Peut-être bien... »

Ils s'arrêtent près d'une fontaine et s'assoient sur le bord.

« Qui aurait parié sur vous, à l'époque où vous étiez la femme du roi ? » reprend Gaelon. « Probablement personne. Et surtout pas le roi lui-même. »

« Dire que le roi ne m'estimait pas beaucoup serait un euphémisme. »

Elle grimace de dégoût en repensant aux brimades de Robert et à ses insultes – aux viols.

« Je suis né pauvre, » confie t-il. « Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère avait à peine de quoi me nourrir... nous étions faibles. Je me suis juré que je n'emprunterais jamais le même chemin. Et me voilà aujourd'hui – l'homme le plus riche de Pentos. »

La modestie n'est visiblement pas un sentiment qui lui est familier – voilà qui constitue leur premier point commun.

« Vous attendez-vous à ce que je vous envoie des fleurs ? »

« Non, » sourit-il. « Je suis parfaitement capable de le faire moi-même. »

Quand il se lève et lui tend la main, Cersei la saisit sans hésiter.

.

La bonne humeur de Cersei s'envole moins d'une heure plus tard quand Tyrion l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne à l'écart des magistrats.

« Un problème ? » demande t-elle.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai vue aller faire un tour avec Gaelon Nargaris. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu devrais te méfier de lui. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Norio... »

Consternée, Cersei se libère de son emprise d'un geste sec.

« Qu'est-ce que ton _grand ami_ a à dire ? »

« Il n'est pas digne de confiance. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de juger qui est digne de confiance ou pas, » cingle t-elle.

« Mais... »

« Non, Tyrion ! »

La colère fait trembler sa voix.

« Je ne peux pas y croire. Ne me répètes-tu pas sans cesse que je dois _faire des efforts_ avec les autres ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui tourne le dos.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation. Je suis libre de faire ce qui me plaît. »

Et elle s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

« Cersei ? »

Alyssa s'avance prudemment vers elle.

« Laissez-moi deviner, » s'agace Cersei. « Vous allez vous aussi me déconseiller de m'approcher de Gaelon ? »

Elle la dévisage gravement.

« Je vous ai dit que je pouvais voir les âmes des gens... »

Ses yeux se font durs, presque froids quand elle les tourne vers le magistrat, occupé à discuter avec ses pairs.

« Et l'âme de Gaelon Nargaris est plus noire que la nuit. »


	21. Chapter 21

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 21**

oOo

Les mois passent et Tyrion a l'impression que l'ombre de Gaelon Nargaris se fait de plus en plus présente autour de lui – autour de Cersei.

Sa sœur n'a aucunement tenu compte de ses avertissements et continue de parler au magistrat à chaque fois que Stallor organise une réception. Tyrion n'a pas manqué les regards de plus en plus sombres qu'Alyssa leur jetait. Lorsqu'il est allé lui en demander la raison, sa réponse lui a glacé le sang.

« Son âme... » a t-elle murmuré. « Elle est noire, tellement noire... »

Elle a refusé d'en dire plus et s'est éclipsée.

Son agacement ne cesse de grandir et il se demande à quoi joue Cersei. Pour ce qu'il en a vu, Gaelon est un homme vaniteux particulièrement imbu de sa personne.

_Votre sœur. Est-ce qu'elle saigne encore ?_

Quel genre d'homme pose une telle question ? Pourquoi s'intéresse t-il de la sorte à Cersei ? Et pourquoi refuse t-elle d'écouter ses mises en garde ?

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils se promènent dans les jardins avec Joanna, il croit halluciner quand Gaelon fait son apparition.

« Cersei, » sourit-il. « Je passais par là et j'avais envie de vous voir. »

Tyrion se place devant elle presque sans y penser, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous sommes occupés, » rétorque t-il d'un ton glacial qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas.

(Cersei a t-elle fini par déteindre sur lui ?)

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais... » répond Gaelon d'un ton faussement aimable.

« Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que... »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Tyrion, » l'interrompt Cersei.

Le magistrat sourit avec satisfaction, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

« Accepteriez-vous de venir faire un tour avec moi ? »

Elle n'hésite qu'une seconde avant d'acquiescer et elle tend Joanna à Tyrion. La petite fille émet des cris de protestation et tend les bras vers elle.

« Tout va bien, petit lionceau, » murmure t-elle. « Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Sans jeter un seul regard à Tyrion, elle saisit le bras de Gaelon et tous les deux s'éloignent. Il serre les dents pour étouffer sa rage – sans grand succès.

(Pourquoi a t-il l'impression que le magistrat causera la perte de Cersei, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?)

.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté cette promenade, » dit Gaelon. « Votre beauté est une lumière qui est suffisante pour éclairer n'importe quelle journée. »

Cersei lui rend son sourire et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir flattée. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a t-on pas complimentée sur sa beauté ? Bien trop longtemps.

(Le sourire de Jaime vient flotter devant ses yeux et le vide dans son cœur se fait plus intense, plus douloureux.)

« Vous êtes trop aimable. »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

Ils marchent à travers les rues colorées de la ville dans un silence confortable.

« Votre frère ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier... » avance Gaelon au bout d'un moment.

Cette mention de Tyrion la contrarie.

« Mon frère a une trop forte tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. N'êtes-vous pas lassée de devoir le supporter en permanence ? »

« Eh bien... ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, » admet-elle.

Et encore, elle estime qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le jour où ils se sont échoués sur les rives d'Essos.

« J'avoue parfois me demander comment vous pouvez être de la même famille... vous êtes une femme magnifique et lui... »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

« C'est un nain. »

« Je me suis posé la question plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. »

Quelque chose la dérange pourtant dans cette remarque. Fut-il un temps où elle aurait éclaté de rire avant de critiquer sans vergogne son petit frère et de le traiter de _monstre, _mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, se moquer de lui ne lui semble pas correct, pas _bien_.

(Son rire aurait la saveur de la trahison.)

Gaelon doit remarquer le changement dans son expression car il n'insiste pas et le sujet Tyrion s'en retrouve clos.

« Le pouvoir ne vous manque t-il pas ? » demande t-il.

« Oh... je ne sais pas. J'imagine. »

Ce qui lui manque par dessus tout est le sentiment de sécurité qui l'accompagnait et qui s'est malheureusement révélé n'être qu'une illusion le jour où le Donjon Rouge s'est effondré sur elle.

« J'ai du mal à vous imaginer sans lui, » dit Gaelon en s'arrêtant.

Il lui fait face et la dévisage intensément. Elle soutient son regard sans baisser les yeux.

« Vous avez fait de grandes choses quand vous le possédiez. Cette explosion à Port-Réal... c'était quelque chose. »

« Merci. »

Cersei n'est cependant pas bien sûre que cet exploit mérite d'être qualifié comme tel. Ce qu'elle a dit à Tyrion est vrai, elle a aimé regarder brûler tous ces gens qui lui avaient craché dessus et qui se réjouissaient d'assister à sa chute.

Ça, c'était avant, avant qu'elle ne perde son trône et sa couronne, avant que Tyrion ne soit gentil avec elle et la regarde avec de l'espoir dans les yeux, avant qu'elle n'entende la tragique histoire du fils d'Erlyna Sorren et que quelque chose qui ressemble à de la culpabilité se fraye un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de son cœur.

« Si vous en aviez l'occasion... ne souhaiteriez-vous pas le retrouver ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne suis plus qu'une lionne en cage. »

« Oui... mais peut-être que vous n'avez pas à l'être. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Son sourire est énigmatique.

« Venez, je vais vous raccompagner. Stallor organise une nouvelle réception la semaine prochaine... j'aurai quelque chose à vous demander ce jour-là. »

Malgré ses questions insistantes, il refuse d'y répondre et se contente de déposer un baiser sur sa main lorsqu'ils se séparent.

« A bientôt, Cersei. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. »

(Et Cersei pense qu'elle a hâte de le revoir aussi.)

.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. »

Tyrion, assis sur son fauteuil préféré dans la bibliothèque, toise Cersei, qui vient de rentrer de sa promenade avec Gaelon, avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Elle claque la langue avec agacement. Joanna, assise par terre, les observe avec de grands yeux.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Bon sang, Cersei... il te regarde comme si tu n'étais qu'une proie pour lui ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te dérange. Gaelon m'apprécie et je l'apprécie aussi. Nous aimons passer du temps ensemble. Où est le problème ? »

Elle perd le peu de patience qu'il lui restait et ses yeux se mettent à flamboyer.

« _Pas de jalousie excessive. Pas de possessivité extrême_... ce n'étaient que de belles paroles, pas vrai ? »

« Cersei... »

« Tu essayes de contrôler ma vie et mes relations parce que tu ne peux pas supporter que... »

« _Cersei ! _»

Joanna s'est mise à pleurer. Il se penche et la prend dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Je ne cherche pas à contrôler ta vie... ne t'a t-il pas un seul instant traversé l'esprit que je m'inquiétais simplement pour toi ? »

Elle en demeure sans voix.

« Tu... t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu es ma grande sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Cersei se ressaisit.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je suis parfaitement capable de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi et de me défendre seule. »

Elle quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter. Tyrion soupire et essuie les larmes qui coulent toujours des yeux de Joanna.

« J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi têtue que ta mère... »

.

« Pourquoi vous habillez-vous ainsi ? Et pourquoi avez-vous appris à vous battre à l'épée ? »

Cersei, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, observe Alyssa cueillir des oranges. Elle se retourne et pose ses yeux mordorés sur elle.

« Oh, eh bien... disons que ces vêtements sont comme une armure. Il... il m'est arrivé quelque chose il y a longtemps et après ça, je ressentais le besoin de pouvoir me défendre. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus et Cersei ne se risque pas à poser davantage de questions. Puisqu'elle s'est rapidement aperçue qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser d'Alyssa, elle s'est résolue à accepter sa compagnie.

Alyssa aime les oranges et les livres, elle lui parle de liberté et de voyages, de gentillesse et de bonté, toutes ces choses qui n'éveillent en elle que des échos lointains. Cersei l'écoute en silence et bien souvent, elle se surprend à trouver sa compagnie agréable et rafraichissante.

(Elle ne la regarde jamais comme un monstre, elle ne mentionne pas ses crimes passés et le sang qui recouvre ses mains, comme si ça n'importait pas pour elle, comme si elle croyait qu'elle était plus que toutes ces choses.)

Une fois son panier rempli, Alyssa vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui tend une orange.

« Et vous, Cersei ? Avez-vous une armure ? »

« Le pouvoir était mon armure. On me l'a arraché. Je n'ai plus rien, maintenant. »

« Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à une lionne sans défense... »

Cersei sourit, amusée.

« C'est vrai. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que l'armure la plus puissante était la famille, » avance Alyssa.

Elle pense à Tyrion, à la façon dont il lui a sauvé la vie et celle dont elle a sauvé la sienne, plus tard, et hoche lentement la tête avant de mordre dans son orange.

« J'imagine que vous avez raison. »

« Moi, je n'ai pas de famille à part Norio. Enfin... pas vraiment. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Alyssa soupire.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier, » révèle t-elle. « Moi, je ne rêvais que de voyages et de libertés... mon père, un marchand, ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Il comptait sur ma beauté pour me trouver un mari aisé – ce qu'il a fait. Je n'aimais pas cet homme, l'idée de l'épouser et de porter ses enfants me révulsait. Alors, quelques jours avant le mariage, je me suis enfuie. Je n'ai pas revu mes parents depuis. »

Cersei ne parvient pas à rester de marbre face à son histoire, pas alors que le destin auquel était promis Alyssa est devenu le sien. La sensation du corps de Robert écrasant le sien lui revient en mémoire.

« J'ai rêvé de m'enfuir, » avoue t-elle. « Peu après mon mariage. J'ai rêvé de m'enfuir avec mon frère... je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout perdre. »

Elle s'attend à ce qu'Alyssa grimace de dégoût face à cette mention de sa relation incestueuse avec Jaime, ce soi-disant crime odieux qui ne produit que des abominations.

Pourtant, elle n'en fait rien. Elle se contente de lui sourire avec gentillesse et d'essuyer le jus qui lui a coulé sur le menton du bout des doigts. Cersei frissonne.

.

Le jour où ils apprennent la naissance de Duncan et Jaenerya Targaryen, Tyrion se mure dans le silence et ne prononce pas un seul mot.

(Est-il possible que son cœur se brise encore et encore ?)

Le fol espoir que tous ses sentiments étaient partis en fumée était vain, il s'en rend compte à présent.

Il ne peut pas se défaire de l'idée que c'est _lui_ qui aurait être le père de ces enfants, que c'est lui qui aurait dû régner aux côtés de Daenerys, l'aimer, l'embrasser, partager son lit, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux quand il se rend sur la plage pour observer les vagues. Il reste ainsi de longues heures, bercé par le bruit de l'eau, pensant aux yeux violets qui contenaient la promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

Quand le soleil se couche, Cersei le rejoint et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle.

Cette nouvelle est loin de la réjouir, il le sait très bien et à vrai dire, elle ne réjouira personne. Avec deux héritiers, Daenerys assoit un peu plus son emprise sur le Trône de Fer, sur Westeros – bientôt sur le monde entier ?

Tyrion soupire.

« Ça passera. C'est juste que... _ça fait mal_. »

« Je sais. »

Sa voix se fait hésitante.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir d'enfants ? » lui demande t-elle.

Il pense à ces deux enfants, se demande s'ils ressemblent à Daenerys, si les enfants qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle lui auraient ressemblé.

Des rêves. Des illusions. Quelque chose qui n'est pas réel, qui ne compte pas.

Il sourit à Cersei. Leur relation est loin d'être au beau fixe en ce moment mais il lui est reconnaissant d'être venue le réconforter.

« J'ai déjà un enfant. »

Joanna. Son petit lionceau.

Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Ce qui importe est là, avec lui, alors quand Cersei lui ouvre ses bras, il s'y réfugie, plein de gratitude.

.

Cersei est contrariée alors qu'elle observe les magistrats débarquer chez Stallor pour une autre de ses réceptions – elle se demande quel peut bien être leur intérêt puisqu'ils se contentent la plupart de temps de boire et de se remplir la panse.

Elle imagine Daenerys avec ses deux héritiers, avec ses jumeaux, rayonnante, entièrement tournée vers son avenir glorieux.

(C'est injuste. C'est à Joanna qu'aurait dû revenir le Trône de Fer, c'est Joanna qui aurait dû grandir dans un château, c'est Joanna qui aurait dû être en sécurité.)

Quand Gaelon vient la rejoindre et l'entraîne dans les jardins, il remarque aussitôt son air contrarié.

« Je vois que les nouvelles de Westeros sont loin de vous réjouir. »

« J'aimerais autant ne pas en parler. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Une fois qu'il est certain que personne n'écoute leur conversation, il reprend :

« Vous êtes frustrée parce que vous pensez que tout ce pouvoir vous revient de droit, ce pouvoir qui vous a été volé. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Gaelon ? » demande t-elle, non sans agacement.

« Le pouvoir, je peux vous le donner. »

« Et comment ? »

« Épousez-moi. »

Cersei se trouve à court de mots pendant quelques secondes, complètement sonnée.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Épousez-moi, et vous deviendrez la femme de l'homme le plus puissant de cette ville. Vous et votre fille serez protégées. Je sais que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. »

« Et... qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? »

« Il est plus que temps que je me trouve une épouse. Vous êtes belle et désirable. Vous me donnerez un fils. »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui prend la main.

« Dites-oui, Cersei. Dites-oui, et vous ne serez plus jamais une prisonnière. »

Le cœur de Cersei se met à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Le pouvoir lui semble là, à portée de main, elle n'a qu'un mot à dire et il sera à elle.

C'est pourtant quelque chose d'autre qui lui vient à l'esprit.

« Et mon frère ? »

« Quoi, votre frère ? »

« Viendra t-il vivre avec nous ? »

Gaelon éclate de rire comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de très drôle.

« Bien sûr que non. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui, Cersei. Il ne serait qu'un poids mort pour vous. Il vous embarrasse sans cesse. »

Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je pars demain en voyage pour quelques mois. Prenez-le temps d'y réfléchir... vous me direz quelle est votre réponse à mon retour. »

Il l'embrasse au coin des lèvres, si soudainement qu'elle n'a pas le temps de se dérober.

« Je sais que vous ferez le bon choix. »

Cersei le regarde s'éloigner dans la nuit et songe qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi perdue.


	22. Chapter 22

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 22**

oOo

Quelque chose a changé.

C'est ce que Tyrion pense alors que les semaines passent, puis les mois.

Quelque chose a changé entre lui et Cersei mais il ignore quoi exactement, et ça le terrifie.

Il sent qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, lentement mais sûrement. Parfois, il tente de se persuader qu'il se fait des idées, qu'il est vraiment devenu paranoïaque après tous ces mois d'exil, que toutes ses craintes les plus profondes troublent ses perceptions.

Il y a pourtant des choses qu'il ne peut pas ignorer.

Cersei parle moins, Cersei ne rit plus lorsqu'il fait une plaisanterie quelconque, Cersei fuit son regard et ses sourires, Cersei est en permanence plongée dans ses pensées.

La lumière s'éteint progressivement dans ses yeux, cette faible lumière en laquelle il croyait et pour laquelle il se bat depuis tout ce temps, elle est peu à peu remplacée par les ombres, ces ombres qu'il voyait à Port-Réal et qui lui faisaient si peur, ces ombres qu'il croyait enfin disparues.

(Que s'est-il passé ? Les choses s'amélioraient entre eux, alors que s'est-il passé ?)

Un matin, il se résout à lui poser la question.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Elle lui jette un regard agacé.

« Tout va bien. »

« Je vois bien que non. Tu... tu as changé, Cersei. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Elle balaye ses protestations d'un revers de la main et détourne le regard.

Tyrion peut presque voir ce fossé invisible se creuser entre eux, un peu plus chaque jour, alors il fait tout pour arrêter ce terrible processus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que tous ces mois de progrès ne soient jetés aux oubliettes comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, avant qu'ils ne redeviennent des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ou, pire, des ennemis.

(Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, leur relation n'est pas rien, ils n'ont pas fait tout ce chemin pour irrémédiablement revenir sur leurs pas.)

Il passe plus de temps avec elle et rechigne à la quitter des yeux, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne profite de son inattention pour faire quelque chose de regrettable – le trahir, par exemple.

Il essaye de se montrer gentil, compréhensif, de ne pas l'étouffer mais il a peur, si peur, alors il la prend dans ses bras de plus en plus souvent comme si ce simple geste suffirait à la garder près de lui et il la serre fort, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule, que lui est là pour elle et qu'il n'ira nulle part.

Rien de tout ça ne fonctionne.

Sa gentillesse semble l'agacer (quelle est cette affreuse lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux ?), ses sourires la laissent indifférente et elle supporte tout juste ses étreintes en rechignant à les lui rendre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » lui murmure t-il un soir alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos dans l'obscurité.

Elle soupire, soudainement très lasse.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Tyrion. »

« Alors... pourquoi ? »

Sa voix se fait tremblante, suppliante, les larmes lui montent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

_Je ne veux plus jamais être seul et tu me laisses me noyer dans ma solitude._

Les couvertures ne lui procurent aucune chaleur, il se sent geler de l'intérieur. Cersei se retourne et ses yeux sont brillants. Pour toute réponse, elle l'attire contre elle et il enfouit le visage dans son cou, comme il l'aurait fait avec Mère s'il avait eu la chance de la connaître.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber, s'il te plaît, » murmure t-il. « Je... je peux faire mieux, tu sais ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et nous le corrigerons. Ensemble. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Dors, Tyrion. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Quand il ferme les yeux, il peut presque y croire.

.

(Pas un seul instant il n'a pensé que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais bien d'elle.)

.

Cersei pense au pouvoir.

Dès qu'elle ferme les yeux, tout lui revient – son trône, sa couronne, cette sensation de toute-puissance qui était la sienne à Port-Réal le jour où elle est devenue la reine des Sept Couronnes, le sentiment d'avoir le monde à ses pieds et d'être invincible.

Avant que Gaelon ne la demande en mariage, elle n'avait pas bien réalisé à quel point toutes ces choses lui manquaient, elle était bien trop occupée à s'inquiéter de l'ombre de Daenerys, à prendre soin de Joanna, à apprendre à apprécier Tyrion, à écouter ses conseils.

Toutes ces choses lui paraissent presque futiles, maintenant.

Avec le pouvoir, elle n'aura plus à s'inquiéter, elle sera la femme de l'homme le plus puissant de Pentos, elle deviendra intouchable et Daenerys ne pourra plus jamais l'atteindre.

Avec le pouvoir, elle pourra protéger Joanna, son petit lionceau, elle grandira dans l'insouciance, en sécurité, elle ne connaîtra jamais ni cendres, ni flammes.

Et Tyrion... Tyrion...

Tyrion n'est pas dans cette nouvelle vie où elle est de nouveau puissante, il n'entre pas dans cette équation et pourtant il est tout de même là, il n'est pas qu'une vulgaire poupée qu'on jette une fois qu'on s'est lassé d'elle, il est son frère, sa famille, et tout ça n'est pas rien.

(Cersei est coincée, exactement comme elle était coincée sous ces pierres avant que Tyrion ne la retrouve.)

Elle le regarde lui sourire, chercher sa compagnie, la prendre dans ses bras et alors même qu'elle n'a encore rien décidé, rien accepté, un horrible sentiment naît dans son cœur et ne cesse de grandir, exactement comme une mauvaise herbe.

La culpabilité.

Alors elle fuit son regard et ses étreintes pour l'éradiquer, pour ne plus qu'elle vienne perturber son sommeil, pour ne plus qu'elle lui donne l'impression qu'elle s'apprête à commettre une terrible erreur.

Le pouvoir n'est jamais une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Le pouvoir la gardera en vie, le pouvoir lui assurera une longue vie heureuse, le pouvoir est tout ce dont elle a besoin.

.

(Chaque nuit, elle revoit son pouvoir s'effondrer sur elle et se réveille en tremblant.)

.

« Alyssa ? »

« Oui ? »

Toutes deux se promènent le long de la plage.

« Vous m'avez dit que Gaelon Nargaris avait une âme plus noire que la nuit... mais pourquoi ? Qu'a t-il fait exactement ? »

Alyssa la dévisage gravement.

« Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. »

Elle lui saisit le bras et le presse.

« J'étais sérieuse, Cersei. Cet homme... il est dangereux. Ne vous approchez pas de lui. »

Cersei évite son regard et s'abstient de répondre.

(Cela ne veut rien dire. Elle aussi est dangereuse, non ? Elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre seule. Et le pouvoir en vaut bien la peine... n'est-ce pas ?)

« J'ai connu un homme qui avait une âme comme celle de Gaelon... »

Son masque d'impassibilité se fissure légèrement.

(Du cristal. Du cristal que Cersei pourrait briser sans le moindre effort.)

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alyssa s'éloigne de quelques pas et lui tourne le dos.

« Je vous ai dit que je me suis enfuie de chez moi pour échapper à un mariage dont je ne voulais pas... »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« J'étais stupide. J'avais seize ans, j'étais à peine plus qu'une enfant. Je n'avais nulle part où aller... »

Le flot de ses souvenirs semble l'emporter et presque la noyer sous la douleur.

« J'ai... j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, » poursuit-elle d'une voix étranglée. « Un homme... un homme qui disait vouloir m'aider. »

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues quand elle se tourne de nouveau vers Cersei.

« Il m'a violée. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, de me laisser tranquille... rien n'y a fait. »

« Je suis désolée, » offre Cersei.

(Et elle l'est vraiment parce qu'elle sait ce que ça fait de voir son corps n'être vu que comme une marchandise, quelque chose dont un homme peut disposer à sa volonté.)

« J'étais brisée. J'errais dans les rues sans savoir quoi faire, j'avais envie de mourir... je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai bousculé quelqu'un par mégarde. Je suis tombée par terre, je pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais la force de me relever... et il m'a tendu la main. »

« Norio, » devine Cersei.

Alyssa acquiesce.

« Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, m'a parlé avec gentillesse. Son sourire... son sourire était sincère. Je l'ai laissée m'amener chez lui parce que j'avais vu son âme... elle était lumineuse, si lumineuse. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire... je crois qu'il a eu pitié de moi. Il m'a dit que je pouvais rester chez lui aussi longtemps que je le voulais. Je ne suis jamais repartie. »

Elle saisit de nouveau le bras de Cersei et elles reprennent leur route.

« Il m'a trouvé un maître d'armes quand je lui ai dit que je voulais apprendre à me défendre. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. »

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague.

« Cependant... ces vêtements, cette épée... tout ça n'est qu'une façade. C'était il y a quatorze ans mais mes cicatrices ne se sont jamais refermées. Je supporte à peine que quelqu'un me touche. »

« En quoi suis-je différente ? »

Alyssa lui sourit avec tristesse.

« Je pense que vous avez les mêmes cicatrices que moi, je me trompe ? »

(Lire les âmes. Voilà quelque chose que Cersei aimerait savoir faire.)

« Non, » admet-elle du bout des lèvres. « Mon mari... mon mari se passait de mon consentement quand l'envie de me chevaucher lui prenait. »

Ses poings se crispent. Que serait-elle devenue sans Jaime, sans Jaime et ses caresses, ses baisers, ses paroles réconfortantes ?

« Votre mari... est-ce que... » commence t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Alyssa semble presque amusée.

« Oh... Norio ne m'a jamais touchée. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ces choses ne l'intéressent pas. »

Cersei en reste sans voix.

« Ni avec moi, ni avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est... c'est... »

Elle peine à trouver le mot adéquat.

« C'est... _inhabituel_. »

« Norio est mon meilleur ami, » reprend Alyssa. « Nous ne nous aimons peut-être pas de façon conventionnelle mais nous avons beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre. »

« Cela ne vous manque t-il pas de... enfin, vous voyez. »

Alyssa secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais connu que cet homme... et je ne suis toujours pas prête à en connaître un autre. Norio m'a dit que le jour où je le serai, il me laisserait partir, mais... j'aime cette vie, malgré cette sensation d'enfermement. »

« Je vois. »

(Du cristal zébré de fissures, mais Cersei n'éprouve plus aucune envie de le briser en mille morceaux – quelque chose qui ressemble bien à du respect et de la compréhension s'est glissé dans son cœur.)

.

« Vous plaisantez. »

« Je vous assure que non. »

Médusé, Tyrion regarde Norio les yeux écarquillés.

« Et... vous n'avez jamais eu envie ? »

« Jamais. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Norio éclate de rire.

« C'est pourtant la seule et unique vérité. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé aucun sentiment amoureux, ni aucun désir. »

« Mais... Alyssa, elle est... »

« Belle ? Oui, j'en ai bien conscience. Et j'ai énormément d'affection pour elle... mais je ne l'aime pas de cette façon. »

Tyrion, pris au dépourvu, se retrouve à court de mots.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle ne s'est toujours pas entièrement remise de sa... mésaventure. Elle ne me demande pas de partager son lit, tout comme je n'exige pas sa présence dans le mien. Nous nous sommes bien trouvés. »

« Eh bien... je ne sais pas quoi dire... si cette situation vous satisfait, alors j'imagine que je suis heureux pour vous. »

Norio lui fait un léger signe de tête.

« Merci. Le monde est vaste, Tyrion. C'est la diversité de ses habitants qui le rend véritablement beau. »

« Oui... vous avez raison. »

.

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils sont en train de travailler, Cersei ouvre soudainement la boîte à reproche et en sort un petit papier. L'éclair de l'espoir traverse brièvement Tyrion mais il s'aperçoit rapidement qu'elle n'a visiblement pas l'intention de le déchirer.

« J'aimerais parler de Père, » dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

« Oh... d'accord. »

« Tu l'as tué. Tu connaissais forcément les conséquences que sa mort entraînerait... tu _savais_ et tu l'as quand même tué. »

Il baisse la tête face à son regard brûlant.

« Je n'ai aucune explication supplémentaire à te fournir... il m'avait toujours détesté, méprisé, et il m'avait condamné à mort... la colère m'a aveuglé. »

Cersei se mord la lèvre, fait tourner le petit papier entre ses doigts pendant de longues secondes avant de soupirer.

« Je ne peux pas. Je... je comprends tes raisons. Enfin, je pense les comprendre. Mais je ne peux pas me défaire de l'idée que notre famille n'aurait pas autant souffert s'il avait été là. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle le remet dans la boîte.

(Et, alors que Tyrion l'observe, il se demande si ce reproche là est destiné à ne pas être déchiré et à demeurer intact jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.)

.

Cersei écoute le joyeux babillage de Joanna en caressant ses petites boucles blondes.

Tant qu'elle est ici, dans la gueule de Stallor Nestaar, elle ne sera jamais en sécurité, et Cersei doit tout faire pour la protéger, elle doit faire ce qu'il faut pour la rendre heureuse, pour assurer son avenir.

Une seule chose pourra véritablement permettre tout ceci, une chose qu'elle a perdue et qu'elle a l'occasion de retrouver.

Le pouvoir.

Ceci est une occasion qui ne se reproduira sans doute jamais, une occasion de s'élever, une occasion d'être de nouveau puissante – un avenir rouge et doré, un avenir digne d'une Lannister.

Cersei regarde une nouvelle fois Joanna. Elle ne perdra pas un autre de ses enfants.

Elle a pris sa décision.

Elle va accepter.

* * *

Je sais, vous avez envie de baffer Cersei (honnêtement, moi aussi).


	23. Chapter 23

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 23**

oOo

Cersei va accepter.

Cersei va accepter et la seule pensée d'accéder de nouveau au pouvoir (peut-être sa plus grande histoire d'amour après Jaime) devrait la remplir de joie, elle devrait exulter à l'idée de s'élever, de devenir une sorte de reine à Pentos, une femme puissante et intouchable.

Elle devrait ressentir tout ça alors pourquoi se sent-elle aussi _vide _?

La mauvaise herbe appelée culpabilité n'a pas disparu. Au contraire, Cersei a l'impression qu'elle grandit un peu plus chaque jour, surtout à chaque fois que Tyrion pose les yeux sur elle et ça la rend furieuse, pourquoi ce sentiment l'empoisonne t-il à ce point ?

Tyrion n'a pas besoin d'elle. Il saura s'en sortir comme il l'a toujours fait. Seul.

(_Ne me laisse plus jamais seul._)

Elle serre les lèvres et essaye de chasser la voix de son petit frère dans son esprit – sans grand succès. Elle ne devrait pas se soucier de l'abandonner parce qu'elle est censée le détester, ce monstre qui a tué sa mère, ce valonqar qui causera sa parte et pourtant, alors qu'elle pense à sa réaction quand elle lui annoncera la nouvelle, c'est elle-même qu'elle déteste.

En acceptant d'épouser Gaelon Nargaris, elle le laissera tomber. Encore une fois.

(La fois de trop.)

Il s'agit du prix du pouvoir, celui qu'elle a toujours accepté de payer, mais ne serait-il pas trop élevé, cette fois-ci ?

_Tu m'as déçu._

Ce reproche brûlant est gravé dans sa mémoire.

_Tu m'as déçu._

Ça ne devrait pas l'atteindre parce qu'elle ne devrait pas se soucier de ce que Tyrion pense d'elle et pourtant ça fait mal, _vraiment mal_.

Elle imagine sans mal son regard trahi, sa colère, son désespoir et elle en a presque la nausée.

Mais cela en vaut la peine, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

_Je vais perdre Tyrion mais je vais récupérer le pouvoir. C'est tout ce qui compte._

.

(Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où elle se répète cette phrase dans sa tête, Cersei ne parvient jamais entièrement à y croire.)

.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire, Joanna. »

« Histoire ! Histoire ! » gazouille la petite fille en s'accrochant à ses jambes, le regard brillant.

Un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, il attrape sa petite main et la guide jusque la bibliothèque avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et de la prendre sur ses genoux. Impatiente, elle essaye de lui prendre le livre qu'il tient dans les mains pour l'ouvrir elle-même.

« Doucement, petit lionceau, » sourit-il.

Elle rit et frappe des mains. Le cœur de Tyrion se remplit de joie autant qu'il se serre à chaque fois qu'il regarde sa nièce parce qu'elle est véritablement la seule personne au monde qui soit heureuse de passer du temps avec lui.

Cersei s'est complètement refermée sur elle-même. Si elle l'a un temps laissé entrer, juste un peu, cette époque semble définitivement révolue.

(Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle semble brutalement redevenir la femme froide et distante qu'elle était à Port-Réal ?)

Il commence à lire d'une voix claire et assurée mais il à peine conscience du sens des mots, c'est comme si son esprit s'était détaché de son corps.

Cersei lui manque.

Et, au vu de son comportement, Tyrion croit savoir qu'il ne lui manque pas du tout.

Ses yeux s'humidifient et il se ressaisit pour ne pas pleurer devant Joanna.

Va t-elle le priver définitivement de l'affection qu'elle avait consenti à lui donner ? Va t-elle le condamner à une solitude triste et glaciale ?

Il sursaute quand il sent une présence dans la pièce.

« Mère ! » s'exclame Joanna en tendant les bras vers Cersei.

Celle-ci s'approche et vient l'embrasser sur le front. Tyrion est mal à l'aise quand sa peau effleure la sienne, depuis combien de temps n'ont-ils pas partagé le moindre contact physique ?

(Depuis qu'il a renoncé à essayer de la prendre dans ses bras après s'être aperçu que ça ne faisait que l'agacer et qu'elle se forçait.)

Cersei se plante devant eux, étrangement raide.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ? »

Surpris, il fait un léger signe de tête.

« Bien sûr. Je... je racontais une histoire à Joanna. »

Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil situé juste à côté du sien et croise les mains sur ses genoux, pensive.

La gorge nouée, Tyrion reprend sa lecture.

.

(Si proche et si lointaine à la fois.)

.

Cersei ne dort plus.

Gaelon va bientôt revenir de son voyage, il va exiger d'elle et une réponse et_ elle ne sait pas_.

Tout aurait été plus simple avant, avant qu'elle ne perde tout, avant que son monde ne se réduise qu'à Tyrion et Joanna, quand elle se raccrochait désespérément au pouvoir, quand elle était cette reine froide et solitaire.

(Que reste t-il de cette femme aujourd'hui ?)

Deux choix s'offrent à elle et elle se retrouve bien incapable de déterminer lequel est le bon.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Alors que le jour se lève à peine, elle sort de son lit, incapable de rester allongée plus longtemps.

« Cersei ? »

La voix de Tyrion l'interrompt alors qu'elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

« Tout... tout va bien ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Il se redresse et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

« Nous... nous pouvons en discuter, si tu veux. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait. »

Elle se mord la lèvre. Comment pourrait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle a l'intention d'épouser Gaelon Nargaris, faisant fi de ses avertissements et de ceux d'Alyssa ? Comment pourrait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle va le laisser tomber ?

(Encore une fois.)

Cersei consent à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, » lâche t-elle.

_Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je ne peux pas t'en parler parce que je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire. Tu vas penser que je t'ai trahi, et tu auras raison._

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons simplement... »

Il s'interrompt. Cersei sait très bien ce qu'il a en tête – ce qu'il n'a pas osé dire.

Elle passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre elle. Voilà des semaines qu'il a cessé de la prendre dans ses bras et elle sait que c'est entièrement de sa faute.

Elle se demande s'il s'agit là de la dernière étreinte qu'ils partageront jamais.

.

« Gaelon Nargaris m'a demandée en mariage. »

Cersei observe avec appréhension la réaction d'Alyssa et elle est exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée.

L'horreur apparaît dans ses yeux mordorés.

« Et... et qu'avez-vous répondu ? » parvient-elle à articuler.

« Rien. Je suis censée lui répondre lors de son retour de voyage. »

« Demain, donc. »

« Oui. »

Alyssa lui saisit la main et la serre fort.

« Je vous en prie, Cersei, ne faites pas ça. Ce serait la plus grosse erreur de votre vie. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? Gaelon est l'homme le plus puissant de Pentos. Il assurerait ma sécurité, et celle de ma fille. »

Mais Alyssa balaye aussitôt ses objections en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

(Un sentiment de malaise grandit dans son cœur.)

« Non, Cersei ! Vous ne feriez que quitter une prison pour une autre. Ce pouvoir que vous recherchez... il l'exercerait sur vous, à ne pas en douter. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Alyssa poursuit :

« Ce que votre mari vous a fait... il vous le ferait aussi. »

Il y a tant de conviction dans sa voix que Cersei s'en retrouve chamboulée. Les paroles de Gaelon lui reviennent en mémoire.

_Vous me donnerez un fils._

Oserait-il la chevaucher de force nuit après nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne ce fils tant espéré ?

Des questions qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussi à occulter jusqu'à présent l'assaillent.

Lui permettrait-il de l'aider dans son travail ou ne la considérerait-il que comme un objet décoratif ? Comme une poulinière ? Et Joanna ? S'occuperait-il aussi bien d'elle que le fait Tyrion ?

Ce pouvoir qu'il lui a promis ne serait-il en fait qu'un mirage, une illusion ?

« Je vous l'ai dit, et je vous le répète... son âme est noire, » insiste Alyssa avec désespoir. « Vous êtes forte, Cersei, vous n'avez pas besoin de lui pour vous en sortir. Je vous en prie... promettez-moi que vous ne l'épouserez pas. »

La gorge nouée, Cersei est incapable de répondre.

.

« Tu vas rester avec les domestiques ce soir, petit lionceau, » dit Tyrion à Joanna. « Tu seras bien sage, d'accord ? »

« Moui... »

Tyrion rit et l'embrasse sur le front sous le regard songeur de Cersei.

« Je t'aime. »

Pourtant, toute sa joie part bientôt en fumée. Un horrible sentiment étreint son cœur et il ne parvient pas à en déterminer la provenance, bien qu'il soit certain que les yeux verts de sa sœur n'y soient pas étrangers.

Même revoir Norio, qu'il considère à présent comme un véritable ami, ne parvient pas à le faire se sentir mieux.

« Un problème ? » demande celui-ci.

« Je ne sais pas... » soupire Tyrion.

« Gaelon est revenu, » remarque Norio d'un ton ennuyé. « On ne peut pas dire qu'il m'avait manqué... »

« Ça, c'est vrai. »

La sensation que son monde est sur le point de s'effondrer revient quand certains magistrats, Stallor le premier, jettent des regards insistants à Cersei et Gaelon.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » demande Norio.

« Pas à ma connaissance... »

Lorsque Gaelon sort dans les jardins en compagnie de Cersei, son sang se glace dans ses veines.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Le magistrat serait-il la cause de la façon dont sa sœur s'est comportée avec lui ces derniers mois ?

Tyrion résiste à l'envie de les suivre pour espionner leur conversation parce qu'après tout, dans une relation saine, on est supposé se faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il parvient à la conclusion que sa relation avec Cersei ne peut définitivement pas être qualifiée de saine, pas encore, et surtout pas après ces mois passés à s'éloigner, alors il se rend dans les jardins pour partir à sa recherche et tombe sur Gaelon.

« Où est ma sœur ? »

Les yeux du magistrat sont froids comme la glace. Un sourire calculateur étire ses lèvres.

« Sans doute partie à votre recherche pour vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous allons nous marier. »

.

Cersei suit lentement Gaelon dans les jardins, les poings crispés.

_Je veux le pouvoir, je veux protéger Joanna. Je veux être en sécurité. _

Lorsque le magistrat se tourne vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux, Cersei repense aux paroles d'Alyssa, essaye de percevoir la noirceur de son âme.

_Je ne suis pas une lionne en cage. Je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne suis pas une poulinière._

« Alors ? Avez-vous réfléchi ? »

Son sourire indique qu'il ne doute pas un seul instant de sa réponse. Elle pince les lèvres.

_Tu m'as déçu._

Tyrion croit en elle. Tyrion supporte sa froideur et sa colère en faisant tout pour ne pas s'énerver. Tyrion aime Joanna comme si elle était de lui.

Tyrion est sa famille, et on n'abandonne pas sa famille.

_Je vaux mieux que ça._

« Oui. Je suis... flattée par votre proposition, mais j'ai le regret de devoir la refuser. »

« Quoi ? »

Gaelon est totalement pris au dépourvu.

« Je ne veux plus jamais dépendre d'un homme. Je veux exister par moi-même et non pas en étant la femme de quelqu'un. Et... vous vous trompez sur mon frère. Il est drôle, gentil, et intelligent. Et il ne m'embarrasse pas. »

Sur ces paroles, elle lui tourne le dos, plus légère qu'elle ne l'a été depuis une éternité.

(Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a véritablement l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision.)

Elle ne voit pas le regard brûlant de colère de Gaelon dans son dos.

.

Cersei part à la recherche de Tyrion mais ne le trouve nulle part. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir cherché dans toute la maison qu'elle revient dans la salle de réception et tombe sur Alyssa, qui lui fonce littéralement dessus.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Je viens de croiser votre frère, il m'a dit que vous aviez accepté d'épouser Gaelon ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai refusé ! »

Alyssa se fige et cligne des yeux.

« Vous... vous avez refusé ? »

Elle soupire de soulagement.

« Tout ceci est un malentendu, » dit Cersei. « Où est mon frère ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'est réfugié dans les jardins. »

Sans rien ajouter, Cersei sort de la maison et s'élance sur ses traces. Lorsqu'elle le retrouve assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine, sa gorge se noue.

« Tyrion ? »

Elle sursaute quand elle croise son regard glacial.

« Je crois que les félicitations sont de mise, » ironise t-il.

« Écoute, Tyrion... »

« Non ! »

Furieux, il se lève et vient se planter devant elle.

« _Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? _»

« Je ne... »

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu es encore capable de me laisser tomber ? Tout ça pour quoi, pour devenir la poulinière d'un autre homme ? »

Dans sa colère, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Elle ne croit pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état.

« Je ne peux pas y croire... mais pourquoi suis-je surpris ? Le pouvoir est ton véritable amour, Cersei, tu n'aimeras jamais personne autant que lui ! Pas même ta propre famille ! Tu... tu es... »

Sa voix tremble, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« As-tu seulement pensé à ce que je ressentirais en te voyant emmener Joanna loin de moi ? En te voyant m'abandonner comme si je n'étais rien ? J'étais tellement _stupide _! Comment ai-je pu croire que tu pourrais changer ? »

« Tyrion... »

« Non ! »

Il lui tourne le dos.

« Ne t'approche _plus_ _jamais_ de moi. »

Trop sonnée pour réagir, Cersei le regarde s'éloigner sans chercher à le rattraper.

Comment la situation a t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

.

Alors qu'elle retourne dans la salle de réception, Cersei a les larmes aux yeux.

« On dirait que vous avez besoin d'un verre. »

Sans réfléchir, elle saisit le verre de vin que lui tend Gaelon et le boit d'une traite.

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit à mon frère que j'allais vous épouser ? » l'attaque t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules.

« J'étais déçu et en colère. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« C'est évident, » rétorque t-elle, glaciale. « Il a très mal réagi et ne veut plus me parler à cause de vous. »

« Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à vous réconcilier avec lui. »

Après un dernier regard noir, Cersei s'éloigne de lui et balaye la pièce du regard, fermement décidée à attendre que Tyrion refasse son apparition pour aller s'expliquer avec lui. Toutefois, alors que les minutes passent, elle a l'impression que sa vision se trouble, que tout son corps se met à fonctionner au ralenti. Même le cours de ses pensées semble perturbé.

« Un problème ? » demande Gaelon en la rejoignant.

« Je... je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Tyrion revient dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle tente de faire un pas vers lui, elle manque de tomber sur le sol. Gaelon la rattrape juste à temps.

« Vous avez besoin de repos, » lui dit-il. « Venez avec moi, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. »

« Non... lâchez-moi... mon frère... »

Faisant fi de ses faibles protestations, il passe un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Un horrible pressentiment fait hurler son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Alors qu'elle passe devant Tyrion, leurs regards se croisent.

Elle tente de dire quelque chose, ne sait pas si elle y parvient.

Tyrion détourne les yeux.

.

Tyrion regarde Cersei et Gaelon s'éloigner d'un air dégoûté. Le vin a un goût amer.

_Elle vend son corps pour le pouvoir. Elle ne vaut guère mieux qu'une prostituée. _

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Alyssa se précipite sur lui.

« Tyrion ! Vous êtes là. Gaelon ne vous a pas dit la vérité. Cersei a refusé de l'épouser. »

« Quoi ? Mais alors... »

Il se tourne vers la porte.

« Je viens de les voir partir tous les deux. »

L'horreur qu'il lit dans les yeux d'Alyssa est un parfait reflet de celle qu'il ressent.

Quand il réalise ce que Cersei essayait de lui dire avant d'être entraînée hors de son champ de vision, il lâche son verre de vin.

Il se fracasse sur le sol et le liquide écarlate se répand, comme une flaque de sang.

.

_Aide-moi._


	24. Chapter 24

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 24**

oOo

Cersei essaye de se débattre mais ses jambes ne lui répondent plus, elle s'est transformée en poupée de chiffon sans défense, elle est à la merci de Gaelon et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent de la salle de réception, elle réalise peu à peu quel est le sort qui va être le sien.

_Oh, non. Pas ça, je vous en prie. Pas encore. Non, non, non. _

« Non... non... » tente t-elle de protester.

Gaelon l'ignore complètement et l'entraîne à travers les couloirs. Cersei comprend qu'il a dû verser quelque chose dans son verre, probablement de l'essence de belladone, ses paupières s'alourdissent, elle sent qu'elle va bientôt perdre connaissance.

Finalement, le magistrat ouvre la porte d'une chambre au hasard et la pousse sur le lit. Cersei a envie de se lever et de courir hors de la pièce, de hurler pour appeler à l'aide mais ses membres sont de plomb, tout comme sa langue.

« Non... »

(Elle ne sait pas si elle le dit vraiment ou si elle ne fait que l'imaginer.)

Elle n'a plus la force de réagir quand Gaelon lui arrache sa robe, elle a à peine conscience de se retrouver entièrement nue devant lui, de le voir détailler son corps d'un regard sombre de luxure.

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, » dit-il d'un ton légèrement méprisant. « D'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Il lui écarte les jambes.

« Vous auriez dû accepter de m'épouser, vous savez. Les choses auraient été bien différentes. »

C'est la dernière chose que Cersei entend avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

_J'aurais dû écouter Tyrion._

Il est trop tard, maintenant.

.

« Où a t-il pu l'emmener ? Cette maison est immense, » fait Tyrion, tremblant, alors que son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine et que d'horribles images viennent danser dans son esprit.

La panique le prive de ses capacités de réflexion, il est paralysé, ne sait pas quoi faire. Alyssa, une main sur la poignée de son épée, pose l'autre sur son épaule.

« Ressaisissez-vous, Tyrion ! » ordonne t-elle d'un ton sec. « Il faut que nous nous dépêchions. Vérifions toutes les chambres. »

Elle doit légèrement le pousser pour qu'il se remette à marcher.

_Un malentendu. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu._

Les couloirs et les escaliers lui semblent interminables.

_Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écoutée ?_

Constatant qu'il n'est pas en état de le faire, Alyssa entreprend d'ouvrir rapidement les portes de toutes les chambres et de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

_Ma sœur va se faire violer parce que je ne l'ai pas écoutée._

Une douleur cuisante le fait brusquement revenir à la réalité. Il écarquille les yeux et masse sa joue rougie.

Il reconnaît à peine les yeux d'Alyssa : d'ordinaires si doux et si chaleureux, ils sont aussi brûlants que ceux de Cersei lorsqu'elle est en colère.

« Tyrion, j'ai besoin de vous _maintenant_. Cersei a besoin de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller de la sorte ! »

(Gentille mais aussi féroce lorsqu'il le faut – un peu comme Sansa Stark, tiens.)

« Oui... oui... »

Il secoue la tête. Alyssa a raison, il doit se ressaisir, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, pas trop tard pour la sauver, pour lui éviter une nouvelle blessure immonde.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblent durer des heures (_Cersei, Cersei sans défense, Cersei à la merci de ce monstre_), alors qu'il pousse une nouvelle porte, il se fige brusquement.

Cersei est entièrement nue, les jambes écartées, inconsciente, et son agresseur est penché au-dessus d'elle et s'apprête à...

« _Éloignez-vous de ma sœur !_ »

Sans réfléchir davantage, Tyrion se précipite à l'intérieur de la pièce et le bouscule de toutes ses forces. Surpris, il tombe à la renverse. Tremblant, il ne se démonte pas quand Gaelon se relève aussitôt et le toise avec mépris.

« Ce n'est pas un nain qui va m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Peut-être que ceci va vous en empêcher. »

Alyssa entre en trombe et pointe son épée vers lui. Nullement impressionné, Gaelon éclate de rire.

« Allons, ma chère Alyssa. Nous savons tous les deux que si vous vouliez me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait. »

Elle tremble de rage et le bout de sa lame frôle la gorge du magistrat.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas. Je ne suis plus cette fille de seize ans incapable de se défendre. Sortez d'ici. Sortez, où je vous jure que je vous tranche la gorge. »

Tyrion fronce les sourcils et se demande quel passé unit ces deux-là. Toutes ces questions devront cependant attendre. Seule Cersei importe.

Gaelon doit comprendre qu'Alyssa est sérieuse : il leur jette un dernier regard dégoûté et consent à sortir de la chambre. Tyrion s'empresse de refermer la porte et se laisse glisser sur le sol, comme si ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demande t-il d'une petite voix.

« Oui, » répond Alyssa en touchant la joue de Cersei. « Elle est inconsciente. Il a dû verser quelque chose dans son verre. »

Elle rabat les couvertures sur elle pour couvrir sa nudité.

« Une minute... » murmure Tyrion. « Si nous étions arrivés une minute plus tard... »

Il se sent mal et a l'impression que lui aussi va sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Tyrion. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. C'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ? »

Elle s'approche de lui et le tire par le bras pour le relever.

« Où est Joanna ? » demande t-elle.

« Avec les domestiques. »

« Je vais aller la chercher pour aller la coucher. Je la surveillerai cette nuit. Il ne faut pas qu'elle voie sa mère dans cet état. Vous, vous allez rester avec Cersei. D'accord ? »

Il l'écoute distraitement et hoche la tête, toujours dans un état second.

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule. Elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter, ou simplement rester près d'elle si elle n'a pas envie d'en parler. C'est bien compris ? »

« Oui... oui... »

« Bien. »

Après un dernier regard, elle s'éclipse. Tyrion s'assoit sur le bord du lit et observe Cersei, toujours profondément endormie.

(Une minute. Ça s'est joué à une minute, et peut-être même moins.)

Tyrion ne lui a pas fait confiance, il a pensé qu'elle allait le trahir, il a cru un homme comme Gaelon Nargaris, il a refusé de l'écouter et à cause de lui, elle a failli se faire violer.

C'est de sa faute.

Tout est de sa faute.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

.

Tyrion finit par s'endormir. D'horribles monstres viennent hanter ses rêves, des monstres qui ont une apparence humaine et une âme plus noire que la nuit, des monstres qui ignorent les cris et les pleurs des femmes qu'ils ne considèrent que comme des objets.

Quand il se réveille, il sent toujours les yeux pâles de Gaelon sur lui.

Cersei dort encore, le soleil se lève à peine. Ses rayons éclairent son visage tranquille. Tyrion effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, la gorge nouée.

_Une minute._

Il retient son souffle quand elle bat des paupières et reprend connaissance. Leurs regards se croisent.

« Tyrion ? »

« Je suis là, » murmure t-il. « Tout va bien. »

Comme si elle recouvrait brutalement la mémoire, elle se redresse brusquement. Tyrion détourne pudiquement le regard de sa poitrine nue.

« Gaelon, » souffle t-elle.

« Il n'est plus là. C'est terminé. »

« Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il... »

« Non, » s'empresse t-il de la rassurer. « Alyssa et moi sommes arrivés à temps. »

« Alyssa ? » répète t-elle, confuse.

« Oui. Il est parti, Cersei. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Alyssa est avec Joanna. Tout le monde va bien. »

Cersei, prenant subitement conscience de sa nudité, s'enroule dans les couvertures comme pour se protéger. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Tyrion s'aperçoit qu'elle pleure.

« C'est de ma faute. Je ne t'ai pas écoutée... je pensais que tu m'avais trahi. _Oh, Cersei, je suis tellement désolé._ »

Et il se met lui aussi à pleurer.

(Ils pleurent pour cette nouvelle brûlure dans leur mémoire, pour ce qui a failli arriver, ils pleurent parce qu'une fois encore ils n'ont pas su se parler et qu'une fois encore ça leur a coûté très cher.)

« Non... c'est de ma faute. Tu m'as avertie. Alyssa m'a avertie. Vous m'avez dit ce qu'il était... je n'ai pas écouté. _J'ai été si stupide ! _»

« Ne te sens pas coupable, je t'en prie ! _Tu n'es pas responsable._ C'est ce monstre le seul fautif. »

Elle essaye de se calmer – en vain. Tyrion n'essaye pas de la toucher, il se contente de rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent un peu.

(Jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'a vue aussi désespérée, aussi brisée, et ce triste spectacle est à crever le cœur.)

« C'est... c'est pour ça que tu t'es éloignée de moi, pas vrai ? » demande Tyrion. « Parce qu'il t'a demandée en mariage. »

Elle acquiesce sans le regarder.

« Tu avais raison de douter de moi, » lâche t-elle. « Je voulais accepter. Je voulais ce pouvoir qu'il me promettait. Je pensais que j'en avais besoin. »

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé, alors ? »

« Je... je pensais que je valais mieux que ça. Je ne voulais pas devenir le faire-valoir d'un autre homme. Et... »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne voulais pas te décevoir une nouvelle fois. »

Tyrion se remet à pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout doucement, il lui prend la main et si elle se raidit, elle ne se dérobe pas.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Cersei. Je... j'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû comprendre. Je vais faire mieux... pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Elle acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, honteuse.

« Je vais aller te chercher une chemise de nuit, » dit Tyrion. « Tout va s'arranger, d'accord ? Je te le promets. »

Son cœur cogne toujours aussi fort quand il quitte la pièce.

(Une minute. Une minute et les dégâts auraient peut-être été irrémédiables.)

.

Cersei observe Tyrion sortir, le regard vide. Des images de ce qui s'est passé la veille – de ce qui a failli se passer – lui reviennent par intermittence.

(Les mains de Gaelon sur son corps, son corps qui n'est plus qu'un objet, cette horrible sensation d'impuissance.)

Elle se met debout et d'approche du miroir de la chambre.

Tout en observant son reflet, elle trace du bout des doigts les contours de son corps nu, ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre, son corps de femme, un corps qu'elle déteste, un corps qui a été de trop nombreuses fois souillé, traité comme une vulgaire marchandise, quelque chose dont on peut disposer à sa guise.

Cersei ne peut plus supporter cette vision qui la dégoûte.

Le miroir se brise lorsque son poing s'abat sur lui.

.

Lorsque Tyrion revient dans la pièce, il se fige en apercevant Cersei debout face au miroir maintenant brisé.

« Cersei... »

Du sang coule de sa main mais elle ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir.

« Fille. Jumelle. Fiancée. Épouse. Reine. Mère. Veuve. J'ai été beaucoup de choses dans ma vie... mais ce ne sont que des illusions, pas vrai ? Des mirages. Au fond, je ne suis qu'une femme. Et les femmes ne sont _rien_. Elles ne sont que des corps mis à disposition des hommes. »

Il s'approche d'elle et secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es Cersei Lannister. »

« Cersei Lannister... »

Elle laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

« Cersei Lannister est morte à Port-Réal. C'est toi qui l'as dit, tu ne te souviens pas ? Elle n'existe plus. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'es pas _rien_, Cersei. Tu es ma sœur, tu es la mère de Joanna. Et tout ça... c'est _quelque chose_. Notre famille est _quelque chose._ »

Elle se tourne vers lui, les yeux humides.

« Je me fiche de ton corps. Ça ne m'intéresse pas et ça ne m'intéressera jamais, d'accord ? Tu es tellement plus que ça. »

Il se concentre sur son visage, détaille son expression légèrement égarée.

Lorsqu'il lui tend la chemise de nuit qu'il a apportée pour elle et qu'elle la saisit, leurs mains se touchent. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

Comme une promesse.

.

Cersei ordonne aux domestiques de lui préparer un bain. Alors que Tyrion s'apprête à quitter la pièce, elle le retient.

« Non... reste, s'il te plaît. Je... je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. »

« D'accord. »

Il ferme les yeux quand elle se déshabille et entre dans l'eau et se laisse glisser contre la baignoire.

Il l'entend se frotter la peau avec une rage désespérée pendant plusieurs minutes dans une tentative acharnée de se débarrasser de la sensation du toucher répugnant de Gaelon sur elle, de s'arracher à son emprise fantôme, de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Quand il l'entend fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois, il comprend qu'elle n'y est pas parvenue. Prudemment, toujours sans la regarder, il lui tend la main.

Elle la saisit et s'y accroche comme si elle allait se noyer.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Cersei serre Joanna contre elle et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, Tyrion les observe de loin sans trop savoir comment se comporter.

« J'aurais aimé parler à Alyssa, » murmure Cersei.

« J'imagine qu'elle a voulu te laisser un peu d'espace... » avance t-il.

(Lui aussi aimerait parler à Alyssa, il doit la remercier parce que sans elle, il serait arrivé trop tard, il le sait.)

« Il faut que... il faut que nous apprenions à nous faire confiance. A nous faire _vraiment_ confiance... à ne plus douter l'un de l'autre en permanence, » dit Tyrion.

Ils échangent un long regard intense où brille encore le fantôme du drame qui aurait pu achever de les déchirer.

« Oui... tu as raison, » admet Cersei.

« Très bien. »

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Tu as refusé sa proposition... tu m'as choisi moi plutôt que lui, plutôt que le pouvoir et... j'ai envie de penser que ça veut dire quelque chose. Que tu tiens à moi. »

Tyrion sait que Cersei n'aime pas mettre à nu ses sentiments, laisser tomber les barrières qu'elle maintient en permanence autour d'elle, mais il a besoin que les choses soient claires entre eux pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de malentendu.

« Je... je tiens à toi. Je t'ai choisi et... ça veut dire quelque chose. »

Il sourit et acquiesce.

« Bien. Sache que... je vous choisirai toujours, toi et Joanna. Tu n'as pas à craindre que je t'abandonne. Je suis ton frère et je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Cersei pose Joanna sur le sol, la petite fille se met alors à trotter partout dans la pièce.

« Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait avec toi, ces derniers mois, » admet-elle. « C'était... _mal_ de te repousser. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, elle lui ouvre ses bras et il s'y réfugie volontiers. Il s'agit de l'étreinte la plus sincère qu'ils aient partagée depuis un très long moment.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée, » murmure t-elle. « Encore une fois. »

« Je suis très heureux de l'avoir fait. »

« J'ai une dette envers toi, maintenant. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes. J'insiste. »

« Alors... sois juste là pour moi, et cette dette sera payée. D'accord ? »

Elle l'embrasse sur le front.

« D'accord. »

.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est ce que Père te faisait ressentir ? La sensation de n'être _rien _? »

Silence.

Il acquiesce tristement.

Alors Cersei s'approche de la boîte à reproches et en sort un petit papier pour la deuxième fois.

_Je t'en veux d'avoir tué Père._

Et elle le déchire parce qu'elle comprend plus que jamais auparavant, elle comprend ce que ça fait de n'être _rien_ dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Et elle comprend cette terrible envie de vengeance.

Un feu brûlant s'est allumé en elle et tout ça a un goût de feu grégeois.

.

_Je vais le tuer._

* * *

Je vous annonce que je vais modifier le rythme de publication, à partir de demain je passerai à un chapitre tous les deux jours, malheureusement avec ma rentrée qui approche j'ai moins de temps pour écrire et je n'ai presque plus de chapitres d'avance. ^^"


	25. Chapter 25

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 25**

oOo

Au moment de fermer les yeux, Cersei pense que demain sera un autre jour, que ce terrible soir où un nouveau monstre a tenté d'abuser d'elle ne sera qu'un souvenir particulièrement déplaisant relégué au fin fond de sa mémoire, qu'elle se relèvera plus forte que jamais, comme une lionne, et que ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

(Père, Robert, le Grand Moineau, Daenerys – tous ont essayé de la mettre à genoux et tous ont échoué, à chaque fois elle a redressé la tête, plus forte (_folle_) que jamais.)

C'est donc avec une certaine confiance qu'elle s'endort. Gaelon Nargaris n'est pas là, il ne peut pas l'atteindre, Tyrion et Joanna sont près d'elle, elle est avec sa famille, elle n'a rien à craindre.

Quelle erreur.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille en hurlant au beau milieu de la nuit, l'image du magistrat en train de lui arracher sa robe flotte encore devant ses yeux, elle sent ses mains sur son corps, il lui écarte les jambes et il va...

« Cersei ! »

Des mains sur son bras, elle a un violent mouvement de recul.

« C'est moi, Cersei, » dit Tyrion. « Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Elle s'oblige à acquiescer, elle tremble sans même s'en apercevoir. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

« Il... il était là, » murmure t-elle, horrifiée. « Il était là, au-dessus de moi et il... »

« Il n'y a personne dans cette pièce à part toi, moi et Joanna. »

Cersei a l'impression que ses émotions et ses peurs les plus profondes ont éclipsé sa raison, elle _sait_ qu'ils ne sont que tous les trois et pourtant Gaelon Nargaris se balade dans la chambre et la toise de son regard malveillant.

Joanna, réveillée par ses cris, se met à pleurer.

« Je m'en occupe, » murmure Tyrion. « Ça... ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Le pauvre a l'air complètement dépassé, incapable de savoir quelle attitude adopter et elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir, pas alors qu'elle non plus ne sait pas quoi faire.

Elle passe les bras autour de ses jambes et appuie la tête contre ses genoux en prenant de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer.

(Jamais elle n'a réagi comme ça auparavant. Elle a déjà subi bien pire, alors pourquoi est-elle autant affectée ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?)

Quelques minutes ou une éternité plus tard, Joanna finit par se calmer et se rendormir. Tyrion s'assoit sur le bord du lit. La lueur vacillante des bougies fait danser les ombres sur son visage et peut-être aussi dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas dormir, » murmure Cersei. « Si je m'endors, il va revenir, je le sais. »

Son impuissance la rend folle. Pourquoi a t-elle aussi peur ? Pourquoi ne parvient-elle pas à passer à autre chose, comme elle l'a fait avec Robert et Euron Greyjoy ?

« Je pourrais t'apporter de l'essence de belladone... » propose Tyrion. « Tu ne rêveras pas, comme ça. »

Mais Cersei secoue frénétiquement la tête.

« Non, surtout pas. C'est... c'est ce qu'il a utilisé pour m'endormir, je le sais. Je ne veux plus jamais en prendre. Je ne veux pas dormir. »

« D'accord. D'accord. »

Tyrion se gratte le menton avant de s'allonger et de tourner la tête vers elle.

« Nous pouvons simplement... parler, si tu veux. »

« Toute la nuit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis bavard. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons tant de choses que ça à nous dire. »

(Parler du passé est douloureux, parler du présent est atroce, parler du futur est terrifiant.)

Tyrion lui offre un petit sourire.

« Oh... ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Cersei hésite encore un peu et puis finit par céder et pose la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Très bien. Je t'écoute... »

« Un jour, je suis rentré dans un bordel avec un âne et une ruche... »

Quand elle réalise ce qu'il a en tête, elle l'interrompt aussitôt.

« Des blagues ? Vraiment Tyrion ? »

« Quoi ? » se défend t-il. « Mes blagues sont... »

« ...tout sauf drôles. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. »

« Espèce de... »

Tyrion est trop occupé à sourire pour entendre l'insulte qu'elle marmonne entre ses dents.

.

(Bon, une longue dispute n'est pas ce que Tyrion avait en tête lorsqu'il lui a suggéré qu'ils pourraient discuter mais après tout, cela a le mérite de lui changer les idées.)

.

Cersei a fini par tomber de fatigue au bout de quelques heures. Alors que le soleil se lève, Tyrion l'observe dormir, un pli soucieux barre son front.

Il sait qu'elle va tout faire pour prétendre que tout va bien mais il sent que les choses ne seront pas aussi simples.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les fois où elle l'a traité de monstre. Cela lui a t-il traversé l'esprit alors qu'un véritable monstre essayait de s'en prendre à elle ?

(Cela ressemble bien à une forme poétique de justice mais jamais Tyrion ne pourra considérer ce qui lui est arrivé comme cela. Aucune femme ne mérite ça, aucune.)

Il serre les dents. Il n'y aura aucune sanction envers Gaelon Nargaris, bien sûr. Les autres magistrats ne sont même pas au courant, ils n'ont pas vu – ou alors, et cette pensée le rend encore plus furieux, ils n'ont pas voulu voir ce qui était en train de se passer juste sous leur nez.

(Et quand bien même ils savaient, Tyrion est certain que cela ne changerait absolument rien. Gaelon est l'homme le plus puissant de la ville, et qu'est donc Cersei ? Une reine déchue. Une femme. Une prisonnière. Rien.)

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai_, se fustige t-il. _Elle n'est pas rien. Pas pour moi._

Joanna s'est mise debout dans son berceau et l'appelle en tendant ses petites mains vers lui.

« J'arrive, petit lionceau. »

« Mère ! » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Cersei. « Mère ! »

« Mère dort encore, Joanna. »

Mais elle secoue la tête avec obstination.

« Mère ! Mère ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Il la dépose sur le lit et elle vient se blottir contre Cersei. Celle-ci ouvre péniblement les yeux.

« Mère ! Mère ! »

« Oh. Bonjour, mon petit lionceau. »

Elle se redresse et serre sa fille contre elle.

« Je t'aime tellement... »

Leurs regards se croisent et Tyrion lui sourit, il garde le silence mais ses yeux parlent pour lui, il lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'il est là pour elle, qu'ils sont une famille et que tout va s'arranger.

Cersei semble lasse, très lasse, plus affectée qu'elle ne voudra bien lui laisser entendre.

Elle n'a pas la force de lui sourire.

.

_Je vais le tuer._

C'est ce que Cersei pense à chaque instant, ou presque, depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée.

_Je vais le tuer._

Elle chasse le désespoir, l'égarement, la tristesse et les remplace avec sa plus vieille amie, celle qu'elle avait pourtant tenté de repousser à tout prix ces derniers temps, celle qu'elle accueille maintenant à bras ouverts, l'ancre dont elle a besoin pour ne pas sombrer.

La haine embrase son cœur plus ardemment que du feu grégeois.

_Je vais le tuer._

Gaelon Nargaris l'a traitée comme un objet, un corps dont il pouvait disposer à sa volonté, une poupée, une proie, une lionne sans griffes.

(C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle est, en apparence – plus de couronne, plus de trône, plus de pouvoir. Un reliquat de la grande et glorieuse maison Lannister.)

Sans doute n'a t-il jamais entendu_ Les Pluies de Castamere_, ou alors a t-il considéré que ce n'était qu'une simple chanson destinée à distraire les convives lors des banquets.

_Un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes,_

_Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées,_

_Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres._

En essayant d'abuser d'elle, Gaelon Nargaris a commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie – la plus grosse, et probablement la dernière.

_Je vais le tuer._

Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais Cersei se jure qu'elle le fera.

Ses mains se tacheront une nouvelle fois de sang.

.

« Cersei, Alyssa est là. Elle aimerait te parler. »

Tyrion jette un œil dans la pièce. Cersei est assise sur son fauteuil préféré et regarde par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

« Fais-la entrer. »

La jeune femme entre doucement. Tyrion referme la porte et observe la scène avec une légère inquiétude.

(Il sait à quel point Cersei peut être imprévisible quand elle se sent blessée.)

« Comment... comment allez-vous ? » demande Alyssa d'une voix douce.

« Je survivrai. »

La voix de Cersei est dénuée d'émotions. Elle se tourne vers Alyssa.

« Vous m'avez sauvée. »

« Eh bien... oui. »

« Vous m'aviez prévenue. Vous m'aviez dit ce qu'il était. Que son âme était noire comme la nuit. »

Alyssa se contente de soupirer.

« J'aurais dû vous écouter. »

Cersei tourne de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre et ne dit plus un mot. Alyssa hésite, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravise et quitte la pièce, la tête basse.

Tyrion se demande lequel d'entre eux se sent le plus coupable.

.

Les jours suivants sont tristes et sombres. Tyrion et Cersei bavardent toujours de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, incapable de résister plus longtemps au sommeil. Parfois, elle le serre contre elle jusqu'à l'étouffer. Parfois, elle supporte à peine qu'il la touche et s'éloigne brusquement de lui.

D'anciennes ombres ont refait surface dans ses yeux et il les connaît, _bien sûr qu'il les connaît_.

(Ce sont les ombres qui empoisonnaient son regard quand elle était persuadée qu'il avait tué Joffrey, quand elle le voulait mort.)

Tyrion sait ce qu'elle a en tête.

Il sait qu'elle ne supportera pas de laisser les actes odieux de Gaelon Nargaris impunis.

Il sait qu'elle prévoit de le tuer.

Et il sait qu'il ne fera rien pour l'en empêcher.

.

(Est-on un monstre quand on s'en prend à un autre monstre ?)

.

Avec la haine est revenue autre chose.

La paranoïa.

Cersei ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir menacée en permanence, elle a l'impression que ses ennemis sont tapis dans l'obscurité et l'observent de leurs yeux malveillants, qu'ils lui sauteront dessus à la première occasion et...

Elle interrompt le cours de ses pensées.

Aussi, quand Tyrion lui propose timidement d'aller rendre visite à Norio et Alyssa, son premier réflexe est de refuser sur le champ.

« Non. »

« Cersei... je pense que ça te ferait du bien de sortir. Voilà des jours que tu n'as pas quitté cette pièce. »

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et détourne le regard. Il lui effleure gentiment la main.

« Ne le laisse pas gagner. Tu es forte, je le sais. Il ne t'a pas brisée – personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire. Ne te laisse pas abattre, je t'en prie. »

Devant son absence de réponse, il insiste.

« Quelle est notre devise ? »

« _Je rugis_. Mais... »

« Précisément. Tu te rappelles du jour où ces adolescents s'en sont pris à moi ? Tu m'as sauvé, et tu m'as dit qu'un Lannister ne s'inclinait devant personne. Alors... ne t'incline pas, Cersei. Rugis. »

Les mots de son frère la touchent malgré elle. _Bien sûr_ qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser abattre, _bien sûr_ qu'elle compte rugir encore et encore, mais...

(Mais quoi ? Elle-même ne sait pas très bien.)

« Bon, d'accord, » finit-elle par céder.

« Parfait. »

Alyssa n'est pas là lorsque Norio les accueille. Le sang de Cersei bouillonne dans ses veines lorsqu'elle regarde le magistrat.

(_Tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous sont nos ennemis_ – cette vieille certitude que Tyrion a tant souhaité lui faire oublier ressurgit, plus forte que jamais.)

Gaelon n'était pas digne de confiance, pourquoi Norio le serait-il davantage ? Compte t-il abuser de la naïveté de Tyrion et s'en prendre à lui ?

En cet instant, peu lui importe qu'il soit le mari d'Alyssa, peu importe qu'elle lui ait assuré que son âme était lumineuse. Cersei ne voit en lui qu'un autre ennemi.

Alors qu'il quitte le petit salon où il s'est installé avec Tyrion pour une raison ou une autre, Cersei, postée dans le couloir, l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

« Touchez mon frère et vous mourrez en hurlant. C'est bien clair ? »

Norio déglutit et hoche brièvement la tête. Cersei le lâche et s'éloigne en trombe.

.

« Votre sœur vient de me menacer. »

Tyrion manque de recracher le contenu de son verre de vin.

« Comment ça ? »

« _Touchez mon frère et vous mourrez en hurlant._ C'est ce qu'elle a dit. »

Sa mâchoire se décroche sous le choc.

« Je... je... »

Les mots lui manquent.

« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? » demande Norio. « Alyssa semble plus distante depuis quelques jours, comme si elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur. »

Sa femme ne l'a donc pas mis au courant du drame qui a failli se produire, et Tyrion estime que ce n'est pas à lui de le faire.

« Je suis désolé, » offre t-il. « Ça ne se reproduira plus. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille parler à ma sœur. »

Tyrion retrouve Cersei dans les jardins, assise sous un oranger. Elle relève la tête en le voyant approcher. Il soupire.

« Écoute, Cersei... ce qui t'est arrivé... je n'ai même pas les mots pour le décrire tellement c'est immonde. Mais... je t'en prie, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Gaelon. Norio est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. »

Elle le dévisage sans répondre.

« Je suis... flatté que tu te préoccupes de ma survie. »

(Et c'est vrai, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir une drôle de chaleur dans son cœur parce que Cersei a menacé de tuer quelqu'un pour lui – venant d'elle, c'est sans doute ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une déclaration d'amour.)

« Cependant, il faut que tu aies confiance en mon jugement. Et je t'assure que Norio n'a pas de mauvaises intentions. Tu comprends ? »

Elle soupire, lasse, ou agacée, ou peut-être les deux.

« Tu es trop naïf, Tyrion. »

« Peut-être... mais j'ai envie de croire qu'il y a du bien dans ce monde. »

Cersei baisse la tête.

« J'imagine que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. »

Tyrion ne peut pas se résoudre à lui en vouloir, pas après ce qu'elle a vécu, alors il se contente d'amorcer un geste vers elle. Elle accepte son étreinte après une légère hésitation.

« J'ai compris, tu sais, » lâche t-elle. « J'ai compris pourquoi je suis autant affectée. Robert... il était mon mari. Ce qu'il me faisait subir... c'était attendu de moi, c'était _normal_. Et Euron... même si je ne voulais pas, il ne m'a pas forcée, c'est moi qui l'ai invité dans mon lit. Mais là, j'étais complètement impuissante. Je n'étais pas la reine, je ne pouvais pas me défendre... je n'avais aucun contrôle. »

Il sent ses larmes couler dans son cou.

« Je ne veux plus jamais être impuissante, » souffle t-elle. « Je ne veux plus jamais être une lionne sans griffes. »

« Tu ne l'es pas, » assure t-il. « Tu ne l'es pas. »

Il appuie son front contre le sien.

« Tu es une survivante. Et tu survivras. Je le sais. »

(Et il sait aussi que Gaelon Nargaris n'aura pas cette chance.)


	26. Chapter 26

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 26**

oOo

« Vous avez menacé mon mari. »

La voix d'Alyssa n'exprime aucune émotion particulière, ni peine, ni colère, et Cersei ne détourne pas les yeux de l'oranger qu'elle est en train de fixer d'un air un peu absent.

« Je n'aurais pas dû, » admet-elle.

Elle cueille une orange et commence distraitement à la peler, elle a l'impression que son esprit est loin, très loin de son corps, tout entier tourné vers l'avenir sous le soleil de la vengeance.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû, » confirme Alyssa.

Cersei consent enfin à se tourner vers elle. Sa main est crispée autour de la poignée de son épée, elle la serre tellement fort qu'elle la briserait si elle était faite de cristal.

« Norio est un homme bon. N'avez-vous pas confiance en mon jugement ? »

(_Confiance_. Les mots de Tyrion dans sa bouche à elle. Ils se ressemblent, et Cersei n'est pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose.)

« Je devrais, » finit-elle par soupirer. « J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû vous écouter. »

Le masque d'impassibilité d'Alyssa se fissure, sa lèvre se met à trembler et Cersei a l'impression que c'est elle qui a été trop fissurée et qui est sur le point de se briser.

« Je suis désolée. »

Cersei hausse les épaules.

« Vous m'aviez prévenue. Tyrion m'avait prévenue... je vous ai ignorés. Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. »

« Non ! »

Sa voix se fait plus forte, l'émotion commence à y poindre.

« Je _savais_. Je _savais_ ce qu'il était et_ je n'ai rien fait_. »

« Si c'est à propos de son âme... »

« Non ! »

Des larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux, elle les essuie d'un geste rageur, ses traits prennent l'expression du chagrin et du regret, comme si c'était elle qui s'était trouvée à la place de Cersei, nue, inconsciente, à la merci d'un monstre, comme si... comme si...

(Et Cersei comprend, elle comprend parce qu'elles ont les mêmes cicatrices, elle comprend parce que la culpabilité d'Alyssa la submerge, elle comprend ce qu'elle aurait dû comprendre dès le début.)

« L'homme qui vous a violée il y a toutes ces années... »

Le temps semble se figer, être suspendu dans l'air, c'est le court instant qui se déploie entre le moment où on lâche un verre et celui où il se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol.

« C'était lui. »

Et c'est comme si Cersei venait de prononcer une sentence de mort, et c'est peut-être bien ce qu'elle a fait en mettant ainsi à nu de vieux souvenirs qu'Alyssa a probablement désespérément cherché à enfouir au plus profond de son esprit, le mur de glace qui les protégeait finit par fondre et après c'est elle qui fond en larmes.

Lorsqu'elle se jette dans ses bras Cersei en a le souffle coupé, elle reste plantée là comme une statue de glace sans savoir quoi faire.

(Et ce n'est pas normal, elle ne devrait pas rester figée, Cersei n'a jamais été faite de glace, elle est tout en flammes, n'en déplaise à cette catin Targaryen.)

Alors avec une douceur qui lui est toujours aussi peu familière, elle lui rend son étreinte et la laisse pleurer contre elle pendant un long moment.

Quand elle s'écarte, Cersei est subjuguée par ses yeux que ses larmes ont rendus presque dorés.

« Excusez-moi, » soupire t-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, » répond Cersei, mal à l'aise.

« Vous devriez me détester. J'aurais pu vous prévenir mais j'avais honte, tellement honte, et j'avais peur, je... »

«_ Alyssa_. Vos regrets ne changeront rien à ce qui s'est passé. »

(Mais aucun des mots de Cersei ne semble parvenir à la faire se sentir mieux.)

Alyssa laisse tomber son épée sur le sol et la fixe longuement, le regard vide. Cersei pose une main hésitante sur son bras.

« J'ai vu son âme, vous savez, il y a toutes ces années... je venais de m'enfuir de chez moi, je vagabondais sur le port en fixant les navires avec espoir... c'est là qu'il m'a vue. J'ai frissonné quand il a posé les yeux sur moi mais il m'a parlé d'une voix douce. Et ses yeux étaient beaux, si beaux. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là... je lui ai dit que je voulais partir d'ici, que je voulais être libre. Et quand il m'a répondu qu'il pouvait m'aider... je l'ai cru. Je l'ai cru malgré la noirceur que je lisais en lui. J'étais si naïve... si _stupide_. Et il en a profité. Je l'ai suivi. »

Elle ne va pas plus loin, elle n'en est pas capable mais c'est inutile – Cersei a très bien compris, et elle n'a jamais été aussi sincère que lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée, Alyssa. »

Elle lui offre un timide sourire. Cersei fronce les sourcils, la colère revient, Alyssa était à peine plus qu'une enfant et elle a eu le malheur de croiser le chemin d'un voleur d'innocence comme bien trop de petites filles dans ce monde, sans doute une des plus grandes injustices qui existent.

« Comment faites-vous ? » demande t-elle dans un souffle. « Comment faites-vous pour supporter de le voir, d'être à proximité de lui ? N'avez-vous jamais envie de le tuer ? »

Elle laisse échapper un rire amer qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« J'ai rêvé de le tuer plus de fois que je ne peux le compter... »

Son regard se pose de nouveau sur son épée.

« Ça... ce n'est qu'une façade, vous savez ? Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Gaelon est trop puissant. Il est... invincible. »

« Personne n'est invincible, » dit fermement Cersei.

(Et elle en sait quelque chose. On disait les Lannister invincibles, on disait qu'ils baigneraient le monde de leur lumière rouge et or pour l'éternité. Et où sont-ils, maintenant ?)

« Norio... est-ce qu'il sait ? »

Mais elle connaît déjà la réponse et n'est nullement surprise de voir Alyssa secouer la tête.

« Non... je ne lui ai jamais dit. J'avais trop honte, j'avais peur des conséquences. Et qu'aurait-il pu faire, de toute manière ? Gaelon... »

« Gaelon n'est _rien_, » gronde Cersei.

Elle songe qu'elle doit vraiment ressembler à une lionne, maintenant, les yeux brûlants, le feu qui coule dans ses veines, un rugissement qui remonte de ses entrailles et menace de faire s'écrouler le monde.

(_Je rugis –_ jamais cette devise ne l'a aussi bien représentée_._)

« Il a cru que c'est nous qui n'étions rien... des objets à sa disposition, des marchandises. Il s'est trompé. Et il va le regretter. »

Alyssa lui jette un regard interrogateur.

La voix de Cersei ne tremble pas.

« Je vais le tuer. »

.

(Elle ne sait pas quand, elle ne sait pas comment, mais elle le fera. C'est une certitude absolue.)

.

Sa lionne de sœur s'est mise en chasse et Tyrion devrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Elle ne lui dit rien, bien sûr, elle ne cherche aucunement à l'impliquer dans ses plans parce que c'est _sa_ vengeance, c'est à elle que Gaelon s'en est pris, c'est elle qu'il a droguée et déshabillée en ignorant ses protestations, c'est elle qu'il aurait violée si un frère pris de remords ne l'avait pas sauvée au dernier moment.

Souvent, il la voit se perdre dans ses pensées et des ombres destructrices obscurcissent le vert de ses yeux. Il ne peut empêcher la peur de venir emprisonner son cœur dans ses serres tranchantes, il a peur que Cersei se laisse submerger par ses envies meurtrières et qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était avant, qu'elle oublie qu'elle l'apprécie, maintenant, et qu'elle ne se souvienne plus que de la haine.

(Il ne veut plus jamais revoir l'ancienne Cersei, celle qui le regardait avec mépris et l'a condamné à mort sans hésiter une seule seconde.)

Cersei semble deviner ses tourments.

« Tu es silencieux depuis quelque temps, » lui dit-elle un soir, pendant le dîner.

Il hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise, et préfère se concentrer sur Joanna.

« Je te fais peur ? » lui demande t-elle.

Tyrion a envie de soupirer. Comment est-il devenu si transparent à ses yeux ? A t-il renoncé à lui dissimuler ses sentiments ou le connait-elle simplement trop bien ?

« Oui, » admet-il. « Ces ombres que je vois dans tes yeux... »

« Regarde-moi. »

Surpris, il relève la tête et leurs regards se croisent.

« Est-ce que tu vois des ombres maintenant ? »

La gorge nouée, il secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ces... ces ombres que tu vois... elles ne te sont pas destinées. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Il lui offre un timide sourire. La culpabilité revient.

(C'est à cause de lui que ces ombres sont revenues, c'est à cause de lui que Cersei ressent l'envie de se venger, il ne l'a pas écoutée et il a le résultat devant lui.)

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demande t-elle soudainement.

Tyrion acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête.

« Quand tu étais à Essos... est-ce qu'il t'arrivait de penser au jour où tu me reverrais ? »

Il perçoit une sincère curiosité dans sa voix et se replonge dans ses souvenirs, du temps où il aimait Daenerys et se noyait dans ses yeux violets, du temps où l'avenir lui semblait radieux.

« Bien sûr. »

Evidemment, il pensait souvent à ce jour tant espéré, le jour où Daenerys parviendrait à s'emparer du Trône de Fer sans faire couler la moindre goutte de sang. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, bien sûr. Les Marcheurs blancs ont fait voler en éclats tous leurs plans. Daenerys est revenue à Port-Réal mais pas pour s'emparer de la couronne – pour parlementer.

(Quelque chose d'autre a volé en éclats, ce jour-là, et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte – la foi qu'il avait en sa sœur.)

« J'avais un rêve, à propos de ce jour, » confie t-il, légèrement rêveur.

Cersei semble nostalgique.

« Est-ce que c'était un beau rêve ? »

Il la regarde longuement, sourit tristement et hoche la tête.

« Un très beau rêve. »

Le silence revient et ils ne disent plus un mot.

.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller... » lui répète Tyrion pour la centième fois.

« Je sais, » répond Cersei. « Mais je le dois. »

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Stallor a organisé une nouvelle réception et elle ne doit pas craindre de se confronter à Gaelon Nargaris parce qu'elle n'est pas _rien_ et ne l'a jamais été, c'est bien dommage pour lui qu'il ait été trop arrogant ou trop stupide pour le voir – maintenant, c'est lui qui ne sera bientôt _rien_.

Elle ne doit pas le laisser gagner en ne se montrant pas, en fuyant son regard. Un lion ne s'incline devant personne et Cersei ne compte pas faire exception à la règle.

Les magistrats sont déjà là quand ils pénètrent dans la salle de réception. Gaelon est là aussi, bien sûr, et un léger sourire s'empare de ses lèvres quand il l'aperçoit.

Les yeux de Cersei sont plus froids que la glace, plus brûlants que le feu.

_Profitez du peu de temps qu'il vous reste._

Où qu'elle aille, Tyrion ne la lâche pas d'une semelle et si elle s'en serait sûrement agacée d'ordinaire (ne passent-ils pas déjà _tout_ leur temps ensemble ?), elle le laisse faire et lui en est même reconnaissante.

(Il s'inquiète pour elle. Il se sent coupable pour ce qui a failli se produire, quand bien même ce n'était pas de sa faute. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas être touchée ?)

Lorsqu'elle retrouve Alyssa, elle se surprend à lui presser doucement la main en signe de soutien, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'elle connaît la vérité et qu'elle va la venger, elle va les venger toutes les deux.

Gaelon les observe.

Cersei ne frissonne pas.

(Cette terrible nuit doit être éradiquée de sa mémoire, elle doit l'effacer à tout prix, surtout celui du sang.)

Tandis qu'elle regarde Alyssa et qu'Alyssa la regarde, Cersei réalise qu'un lien profond les unit, quelque chose qui s'est crée dans la douleur et l'impuissance, quelque chose de fort au sein de ce monde qui leur est hostile, quelque chose qu'elle a passé sa vie à rejeter fermement alors qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une des plus belles choses qui existent.

_Je pense que les femmes devraient s'entraider et non pas sans cesse se crêper le chignon._

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Cersei est d'accord avec elle.

Alors quand Alyssa, sans la lâcher des yeux, lui demande :

« Ça vous dirait de vous apprendre à vous battre ? »

Elle lui répond :

« Oui. »

.

Le lendemain matin, Alyssa l'attend dans les jardins et lui tend une épée. Cersei retient son souffle lorsqu'elle la saisit et caresse la lame du bout des doigts.

Une épée. Le plus grand rêve de sa vie, celui qui s'est brisé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, peut-être bien une de ses plus grandes blessures.

(Une des plus grandes injustices de ce monde, une injustice que certaines femmes ont pourtant su combattre et vaincre, comme elle en a la preuve devant elle, comme elle en a eu la preuve à Westeros quelques années plus tôt.)

« Vous êtes prête ? » demande Alyssa.

Cersei la regarde longuement, ses longues boucles brunes indisciplinées, ses yeux mordorés où ne brille pas la moindre lueur de méchanceté malgré le traumatisme qu'elle a subi, et elle réalise alors que c'est ce qui la rend véritablement belle, une aura de bonté l'entoure en permanence et c'est peut-être aussi puissant que le feu vengeur qui brûlait autrefois en elle et qui s'est rallumé.

Cersei sourit.

« Plus que jamais. »


	27. Chapter 27

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 27**

oOo

Une guerrière.

C'est ce que Cersei a l'impression d'être chaque fois que sa main se referme autour de la poignée de son épée. Oh, elle est encore loin de bien se débrouiller, et même si son orgueil ne l'admettra jamais, un enfant de dix ans s'en sortirait probablement mieux qu'elle, mais tout ça importe peu.

Elle est en train d'apprendre à se battre.

(Elle a l'impression que Jaime est avec elle dans ces instants, elle revit les souvenirs d'une époque perdue, le temps où ils pouvaient échanger leurs vêtements, où ils étaient identiques.)

Un matin, quand Alyssa réussit à la désarmer pour la vingtième fois, Cersei réalise vraiment qu'elle est ce qu'on peut appeler _quelqu'un de bien_.

Pas une seule fois elle ne s'énerve, pas une seule fois elle ne perd patience, elle lui parle d'une voix douce et corrige sa posture avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui dit qu'elle progresse quand bien même ce n'est absolument pas le cas, elle lui offre toujours une orange quand elles ont terminé et essuie le jus qui lui coule sur le menton de ses doigts graciles.

(Alyssa est tout ce que Cersei ne sera jamais et pourtant elle ne la trouve pas _faible_, pas du tout, plus maintenant.)

« Mon frère se moquerait de moi s'il me voyait, » soupire t-elle alors qu'elles s'assoient sur le bord d'une fontaine.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oh... sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais. »

Comme toujours quand elle mentionne brièvement Jaime, son regard se remplit d'appréhension, comme si elle venait d'avouer un crime odieux.

« Je pense qu'il serait fier de vous, » répond tranquillement Alyssa.

« Ça ne vous dégoûte pas ? » finit-elle par lâcher, incapable de garder cette question plus longtemps.

Alyssa se contente de lui sourire tristement.

« On ne choisit pas qui on aime. »

« Je l'aimais plus que tout, » révèle Cersei.

Elle a l'impression qu'on lui retire une partie du poids qui pèse en permanence sur ses épaules, le poids d'un secret qu'elle n'a jamais pu véritablement partager qu'avec Tyrion.

« Je sais... je sais que c'était censé être mal... mais pour nous, ça semblait si bien. Si naturel. Il connaissait tout de moi, je connaissais tout de lui, nous ne formions qu'un. »

Alyssa l'écoute attentivement et ne semble nullement décidée à la juger – Cersei poursuit.

« Nous nous aimions tellement que nous nous haïssions, parfois. C'était si facile, au début. Nous étions aussi haïssables l'un que l'autre – moi sans doute plus que lui, je pense. Je le détestais quand il entendait mon mari me chevaucher de force et le laissait faire. Il me détestait quand je m'en prenais à Tyrion. Mais malgré ça... nous nous aimions. Passionnément. »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Et puis un jour, Jaime est parti. Je lui en ai voulu de m'abandonner au milieu de ces vautours qui cherchaient à dépiauter notre famille. Je l'ai attendu, je l'ai attendu si longtemps. »

« Mais il est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Quand je l'ai vu... je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Il était sale, amaigri. Et il avait une main en moins. J'ai... j'ai mal réagi. Je me suis demandé où était passé mon beau jumeau doré. Et il ne s'agissait pas que de son apparence... je sentais qu'il avait changé. C'était comme si un étranger l'avait remplacé, comme si l'homme qui était revenu n'était plus vraiment mon autre moitié. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, soudainement honteuse.

« Je l'ai repoussé. Non, pire que ça. Je l'ai _détesté_. Sur la route du retour, il a voyagé en compagnie d'une femme qui se prenait pour un chevalier... elle s'appelait Brienne. Ils ont fait une mauvaise rencontre en chemin et des hommes ont voulu la violer. Jaime l'a sauvée. »

Elle plante son regard dans celui d'Alyssa, son regard où se remettent à danser les ombres et les cicatrices du passé.

« J'étais hors de moi. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu la sauver _elle _alors qu'il avait laissé Robert faire pendant des années et des années. J'étais jalouse. Je l'ai repoussé... rien n'a plus jamais été pareil après ça. Nos enfants sont morts les uns après les autres. Nous nous aimions toujours mais quelque chose s'était fissuré. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte... j'ai cru à un miracle. »

Cersei ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à Joanna.

« J'ai cru que c'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance. Mes rêves de jeune fille idiote sont revenus... je me suis vue épouser Jaime et régner avec lui sur les Sept Couronnes, je nous ai imaginés élever notre enfant ensemble. J'étais heureuse. Bien sûr, tout a fini par s'effondrer. J'ai repoussé Jaime avec mes mensonges. Il est parti. J'ai tout perdu, absolument tout. Je pensais que je ne le reverrais jamais mais il est revenu, il est revenu pour me sauver. Et il est mort. »

(Parfois, il lui arrive de penser qu'elle aurait dû mourir avec lui et qu'ils auraient dû quitter ce monde comme ils y sont entrés, ensemble.)

« Il méritait mieux, » conclut Cersei. « Beaucoup mieux. »

Les yeux d'Alyssa brillent étrangement.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée que vous l'ayez perdu. »

« Ne le soyez pas. C'est de ma faute. Il serait encore en vie si j'avais fait d'autres choix. »

Elle se lève et brandit de nouveau son épée.

« Je dois honorer sa mémoire, à présent. »

Cersei ferme les yeux et imagine un autre monde, une autre vie où elle s'entraîne à l'épée avec Jaime et où Joanna, assise sur les genoux de Tyrion, les regarde avec de grands yeux rieurs.

Une autre vie où elle a fait de meilleurs choix.

.

(Une vie où son âme n'est pas aussi sombre. C'est trop tard pour celle-ci alors qu'importe si elle se salit de nouveau les mains ?)

.

Cersei s'est mise en chasse.

Les lionnes chassent en troupeau, aussi n'a t-elle pas cherché à dissuader Alyssa de l'accompagner.

(Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir envie de se venger, après tout.)

Il émane de Gaelon Nargaris une aura de puissance et d'arrogance qu'il est impossible d'ignorer. Depuis qu'elles se sont mises à le suivre discrètement dans les rues bondées de Pentos, elles ont pu constater à quel point il inspirait le respect et la peur. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui craint que quelqu'un va un jour se mettre sur son chemin.

Il se déplace rarement seul, deux gardes l'accompagnent presque en permanence. Cersei est contrariée par ce détail mais ceci n'entache nullement sa détermination.

Elle veut tuer cet homme qui a osé s'en prendre à elle de la plus vile des façons, et elle le tuera.

« Nous ne pouvons pas espérer l'atteindre de cette façon, » dit-elle un jour à Alyssa. « Il nous faut attendre qu'il soit seul. »

Alyssa soupire.

« J'imagine que vous avez raison. »

Elle semble complètement découragée et tourne les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

« Alyssa. Regardez-moi. »

Elle s'exécute.

« Vous aurez votre vengeance. Je vous le promets. »

Ses yeux clairvoyants sont deux puits sans fond où Cersei a l'impression de se noyer.

_Est-elle en train de contempler mon âme ?_

« Je vous crois. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Alyssa la serre contre elle et l'embrasse sur la joue avant d'enfouir le visage dans son cou.

Cersei en a le souffle coupé.

.

(Alyssa semble lui faire confiance presque aveuglément et ça lui fait peur, n'a t-elle pas compris que Cersei ment comme elle respire et qu'elle finit toujours par briser toutes les promesses qu'elle fait ?)

.

Cersei finit par trouver, bien sûr.

Elle sait exactement quand agir, elle sait exactement à quel moment Gaelon sera le plus vulnérable. Elle prépare son plan avec minutie, exactement comme quand elle prévoyait de faire exploser le Septuaire de Baelor.

Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

(Un seul faux pas et elle le paiera de sa vie – _Joanna et Tyrion_ le paieront de leur vie. Elle ne peut pas échouer.)

Le jour précédant la prochaine réception de Stallor, Cersei se procure un flacon d'essence de belladone.

« Demain, » dit-elle à Alyssa lorsqu'elles se retrouvent un peu plus tard.

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux et c'est comme si elle prenait soudainement conscience de ce qu'elles s'apprêtent à faire, comme si ce dont elle rêve secrètement depuis des années était sur le point de devenir _réel_, et peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi prête qu'elle le pensait.

« D'accord, » répond t-elle doucement.

Pour une raison inexplicable, le cœur de Cersei se serre.

« Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça, Alyssa ? » demande t-elle. « Vous êtes... vous êtes _pure_. Le meurtre est un poison. Une fois qu'on tue, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Vos mains seront souillées pour toujours. »

« Je sais, » répond t-elle. « Mais... j'ai besoin de cette revanche. J'en ai besoin pour avancer, pour me libérer de ces chaînes qui m'entravent depuis tant d'années déjà. Vous... vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

_Plus que vous ne l'imaginez._

Alyssa lui prend les mains et les serre fort.

« Merci, » murmure t-elle. « Sans vous... je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire ça. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, » dit sombrement Cersei. « Pas encore. »

Après un dernier signe de tête, elle se dégage doucement de son emprise et fait demi-tour.

.

(Alyssa ne devrait pas la remercier – c'est à cause de Cersei qu'elle va noircir son âme.)

.

Tyrion ne se doute de rien, il n'est pas au courant de la tournure tragique que va prendre la soirée et c'est tant mieux. Cersei rechigne à le mettre en garde, il semble si heureux, il court après Joanna à travers la pièce et la petite fille rit aux éclats.

« Mon petit lionceau va être bien sage, ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demande t-il quand il finit par l'attraper.

Elle lui tire les cheveux et continue de rire.

_Elle ne sera pas comme moi. Elle n'aura pas à l'être, elle n'aura jamais de sang sur les mains. Nous la protégerons._

Ils confient Joanna aux domestiques et s'apprêtent à descendre quand Cersei retient Tyrion par le bras.

Leurs regards se croisent.

« Ne bois pas le vin. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Une lueur de peur apparaît dans ses yeux.

Il sait.

Et Cersei sait qu'il sait.

« Ne bois pas le vin, c'est tout. »

Et elle le lâche, puis reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était.

(Elle ne regrette pas de le lui avoir dit. Elle sait qu'il n'essayera pas de l'arrêter. Il ne la privera pas de sa vengeance.)

Alyssa est déjà là lorsque Cersei apparaît. Elle la rejoint aussitôt.

« Et maintenant ? » chuchote t-elle.

« Maintenant... nous attendons, » répond Cersei. « Ce ne sera pas long. »

Elle ne peut retenir un sourire de satisfaction en voyant les magistrats vider rapidement leurs verres. Cersei l'a appris à ses dépens, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes.

Les magistrats sont bientôt plongés dans une torpeur dont ils ne parviennent pas à identifier la cause.

Ils sombrent dans l'inconscience sans s'en apercevoir et s'écroulent sur le sol. Tyrion, qui pour une fois a fait ce qu'elle lui disait, se tient dans un coin de la pièce et écarquille les yeux.

« De la belladone, » murmure t-il. « De la belladone dans le vin. »

Sans faire plus longtemps attention à lui, Cersei fait un signe de tête à Alyssa et toutes les deux s'approchent de Gaelon avant de lui saisir les bras et les jambes.

« Cersei... » dit Tyrion.

« Tu peux boire, maintenant, » coupe t-elle. « Il ne faut pas que tu sois conscient quand les autres se réveilleront. Tu éveillerais les soupçons. »

Sans vérifier s'il lui obéit ou pas, elle traîne Gaelon à l'extérieur avec l'aide d'Alyssa. Le soleil achève de se coucher, les rues sont désertes. Les gardes se sont aussi évanouis – ils ont bu le même vin que les magistrats.

Personne ne les verra.

« Nous devons faire vite, » dit Cersei.

(Oh, ce qu'elle aurait aimé le torturer, lui infliger une mort lente et douloureuse, lui faire payer ce qu'il lui a fait, ce qu'il a fait à Alyssa. Elle n'en aura pas le temps.)

Cersei a subtilisé un couteau dans les cuisines. Elle s'agenouille face à lui. Il est toujours profondément endormi.

« Vous avez dû vous sentir incroyablement puissant quand vous avez abusé de nous. Vous ne l'êtes plus tellement, maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Son sourire est cruel. Ce qu'elle aimerait qu'il la regarde, qu'il se rende compte qu'elle est sur le point de le tuer, qu'il supplie pour sa vie comme elle l'a supplié de la lâcher.

Sans tergiverser davantage, elle lui tranche la gorge. Alyssa détourne aussitôt le regard.

Cersei se redresse et le regarde se vider de son sang pendant quelques secondes.

Sa main n'a pas tremblé.

(Meurtrière un jour, meurtrière toujours.)

Prenant bien garde de ne pas tacher sa robe, elle jette le couteau ensanglanté dans un épais massif de roses – personne ne le retrouvera jamais.

« Venez, » souffle t-elle à Alyssa, qui a le teint étrangement pâle.

Une fois revenues dans la salle de réception, elles s'emparent d'un verre de vin et boivent à leur tour.

« A tout à l'heure, » dit Cersei.

Elle va s'allonger à côté de Tyrion, ferme les yeux et s'endort.

.

(Sa revanche a un goût amer, cette fois, le goût d'une âme pure entachée de sang.)

.

« Cersei ? Réveille-toi. »

Cersei bat des paupières et trouve Tyrion penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle se redresse péniblement. Les autres magistrats sont déjà réveillés et chuchotent à voix basse, anxieux. Alyssa, accrochée au bras de Norio, lui jette un regard inquiet.

« Ils ont trouvé le corps de Gaelon, » lui apprend Tyrion quand elle se lève, les jambes encore tremblantes. « Personne ne comprend ce qui a bien pu se passer... »

Stallor répète à qui veut bien l'entendre que non, il n'a pas empoisonné le vin et qu'il n'a aucune explication à fournir. Cet événement vient de rompre l'équilibre de leur petite vie tranquille et ils sont de toute évidence complètement dépassés.

Tant mieux.

Norio, exaspéré, finit par se racler la gorge et donner quelques directives, parmi lesquelles faire rapatrier le corps de Gaelon chez lui et se retrouver le lendemain pour tenter de déterminer ce qui a bien pu se passer.

« Notre présence n'est pas nécessaire, » lui murmure Tyrion. « Allons-y. »

Cersei essaye de croiser le regard d'Alyssa une dernière fois mais elle lui tourne le dos. Elle se résout donc à suivre Tyrion hors de la pièce.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demande t-il une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle esquisse à peine un sourire quand elle retrouve Joanna. La petite fille dort à poing fermés. Tyrion ordonne à la domestique qui était chargée de la surveiller de préparer un bain. Cersei ne réagit pas et effleure la joue de son petit lionceau.

_Du sang sur mes mains. Jamais sur les tiennes._

Elle laisse Tyrion l'attraper par le poignet et la guider jusqu'à la baignoire.

« Ça te fera du bien. »

D'un air distrait, elle retire sa robe sans même vérifier qu'il ait bien tourné la tête et se glisse dans l'eau. Elle peut presque la voir se rougir sous l'effet du sang invisible qui la recouvre.

Tyrion s'assoit contre la baignoire et se met à lui parler de choses et d'autres dans une tentative maladroite de la distraire. Cersei lui répond à peine et se frotte la peau de manière presque inconsciente.

(Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a assassiné quelqu'un, pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui est différent, cette fois ?)

Quand elle s'allonge sur le lit un peu plus tard, elle soupire longuement.

Elle se sent vide.

La vengeance a un goût particulièrement décevant.

« Je suis là si tu veux en parler, » lui murmure Tyrion.

Cersei laisse échapper un rire amer.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus de sang sur mes mains. Je suis un monstre, après tout. »

Et elle ferme les yeux.

Les mots que prononce ensuite son petit frère lui font l'effet d'une chandelle dans l'obscurité.

« Tu sais... je pense que tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as fait beaucoup de mal... mais on t'a fait beaucoup de mal à toi aussi. »

Cersei ne fait pas de cauchemars, cette nuit-là.


	28. Chapter 28

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 28**

oOo

Le jour suivant, Tyrion ne peut cacher sa nervosité, ce qui finit inévitablement par exaspérer Cersei.

« Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? » finit-elle par lui demander. « Personne ne remontera jusqu'à moi. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, » rétorque t-il.

Ils échangent un long regard à l'issue duquel le masque de Cersei se fissure légèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, » murmure t-elle. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Après s'être forcée à lui offrir un sourire rassurant et lui avoir confié Joanna, elle sort de la maison. Comme tous les jours, Alyssa l'attend dans les jardins.

Son regard perdu lui serre le cœur.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demande t-elle.

Alyssa se mord la lèvre et baisse la tête, comme soudainement courbée sous un poids invisible.

« Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, » avoue t-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est impossible que quiconque remonte jusqu'à nous, nous... »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Cersei fronce les sourcils.

« Je... je me sens si coupable. »

(Evidemment. Cersei se sent stupide de ne pas avoir immédiatement su quel était le problème. Alyssa avait les mains propres et une âme lumineuse, désormais sa peau est maculée de sang et son esprit s'est rempli d'ombres.)

« Je pensais que le tuer me rendrait heureuse... je pensais que me venger me permettrait enfin d'avancer et d'oublier. »

Quand elle relève les yeux, ils sont remplis de larmes qui y allument des paillettes d'or.

« J'avais tort. Je me sens... je me sens _sale_. »

Et elle se met à se frotter vigoureusement les mains, comme si elle cherchait à se débarrasser du sang qui les recouvre désormais. Cersei a l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombe dans l'estomac.

(La culpabilité. C'est un sentiment qui lui est longtemps demeuré inconnu. Elle ne s'est pas sentie coupable quand elle a tué Robert. Elle ne s'est pas sentie coupable quand elle a fait exploser le Septuaire. Elle ne s'est pas sentie coupable quand elle a menti à Tyrion.)

Presque sans y penser, elle lui prend la main et la serre doucement.

« Venez avec moi. »

Alyssa se laisse faire sans tenter de résister. Cersei remarque qu'elle n'a pas son épée avec elle, comme si toute envie de se battre l'avait soudainement désertée.

(Peut-être ne pourra t-elle plus jamais regarder une lame sans l'imaginer souillée.)

Elles marchent en silence pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Cersei sent la panique l'envahir. Qu'est-elle supposée dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux ? Tyrion saurait, lui, Tyrion est quelqu'un a de l'empathie, Tyrion sait trouver les bons mots et offre de gentils sourires. Cersei est peut-être sa sœur mais elle doute très fortement de parvenir aux mêmes résultats que lui

Lorsqu'elles arrivent sur la plage, elle entraîne Alyssa au bord de la mer.

« Vous devriez vous baigner, » conseille t-elle.

« Me... baigner ? »

« Oui. »

(C'est ce qu'elle a fait la veille, tentative désespérée de se débarrasser de tout ce sang dont la vue ne lui a apporté aucune joie, aucun soulagement.)

« Ça... ça ira mieux après ? » demande t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond honnêtement Cersei. « Peut-être. »

« Bon... très bien. »

Elle touche le premier bouton de sa chemise, toujours incertaine.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous voulez bien venir avec moi ? »

Cersei bat des paupières et met plusieurs secondes à réagir. Sa gorge se noue.

« Je ne crois pas que... »

« S'il vous plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. »

Ses yeux sont suppliants et Cersei se sent faiblir, son cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite. Il ne s'agit pas de pudeur, sa marche d'expiation lui a presque fait oublier cette notion, elle se moque bien qu'Alyssa la voie nue, c'est autre chose qui la pousse à hésiter.

Si elle a bien compris, Alyssa n'a jamais connu aucun homme autre que son violeur – et aucune femme non plus d'ailleurs. Norio ne l'a jamais touchée.

Ce qui veut dire que personne depuis Gaelon ne l'a vue nue.

Ce qui veut _aussi_ dire qu'elle lui fait suffisamment confiance pour souhaiter sa présence à ses côtés.

(La confiance. La preuve qu'un lien s'est crée entre deux personnes. Cela veut-il dire qu'Alyssa est son amie ?)

« Très bien, » cède t-elle finalement.

Elle lui tourne le dos et se débarrasse de sa robe avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Elle frissonne légèrement et ferme les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvre quelques secondes ou une éternité plus tard, Alyssa se tient à ses côtés, les bras le long du corps. Cersei évite pudiquement de la regarder.

« Imaginez... imaginez que les vagues emportent le sang avec elle, » conseille Cersei. « Imaginez qu'elles vous débarrassent de votre noirceur, de vos péchés... tout s'en va au loin, loin de vous, et ne reviendra jamais. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est ce que vous faites ? » demande t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers elle.

Cersei sourit tristement.

« Ça ne peut pas fonctionner avec moi. J'ai commis trop de crimes. Mais vous... vous n'êtes pas un monstre et vous ne le serez jamais. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, » soupire Alyssa avant de fermer les yeux.

Une nouvelle fois, Cersei se demande comment elle fait pour si facilement oublier ce qu'elle a fait, les atrocités qu'elle a commises. Tyrion non plus ne la voit pas comme un monstre.

(Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient raison, qu'elle soit plus que cela ?)

« Cersei ? » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui ? »

« Je crois... je crois que ça fonctionne. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'en suis ravie. »

« Je... je voulais seulement que justice soit faite, » murmure t-elle. « Ce n'était pas gratuit, ce n'était pas... »

« _Alyssa_. Je sais. Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier avec moi. »

Au bout d'un moment, Alyssa entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Surprise, Cersei la laisse faire, et c'est main dans la main qu'elles sortent de l'eau. Timidement, Alyssa entreprend alors de regarder son corps. Elle ne cherche pas à le lui dissimuler.

« Vous... vous êtes belle. »

Elle rougit légèrement et, pour une raison inexplicable, Cersei en est toute retournée. C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'on la complimente sur sa beauté mais cette fois les mots ont résonné différemment à ses oreilles, et elle comprend rapidement pourquoi.

(Ce n'est pas comme les flatteries de Gaelon Nargaris ou toutes celles qu'on a pu lui faire au cours de son existence, il ne s'agit nullement d'une tentative de séduction : c'est quelque chose qui est dénué de toute arrière-pensée, quelque chose de _sincère._)

« Merci. Vous êtes belle aussi, » répond t-elle doucement.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, elle le pense réellement, et le regard d'Alyssa s'éclaire un peu.

« Merci... c'est gentil. »

Cersei veut lui dire qu'elle fait une erreur, qu'elle n'est pas gentille, que la gentillesse est une faiblesse, quelque chose qui finira assurément par la faire tuer et pourtant elle garde le silence, peut-être parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle a admis qu'elle avait tort.

Alyssa est gentille et elle n'est pas faible.

Tyrion est gentil et il n'est pas faible.

(Et peut-être qu'elle aussi se montre gentille, parfois, rarement, juste un peu.)

Cersei laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise quand le corps nu d'Alyssa s'écrase contre le sien et qu'elle enroule les bras autour d'elle.

« Nous sommes amies, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux brillent et elle comprend qu'elle serait totalement incapable de la démentir.

« Bien sûr, » répond t-elle.

Elle se sent rougir, ce qui l'horrifie.

(Cersei ne rougit pas, n'a jamais rougi, elle n'a jamais été intimidée par qui que ce soit. Par tous les dieux, que lui est-il arrivé ?)

Alyssa devine son malaise et s'esclaffe légèrement. Presque effrayée par sa propre audace, elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et Cersei sent un violent frisson lui parcourir le corps, et il n'a rien à voir avec la température.

.

« Cersei ? » demande Alyssa alors qu'elles sont sur le chemin du retour.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce... est-ce que nous allons continuer nos entraînements ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre et Cersei sait exactement quelle réponse elle espère entendre.

« Bien sûr. Nous n'avons aucune raison d'arrêter, après tout. Je suis encore très loin de maîtriser le maniement d'une épée. »

Alyssa semble avoir retrouvé l'aura solaire qui l'entoure habituellement et lui offre un sourire éclatant.

Cersei a à peine conscience de le lui rendre.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé de m'arrêter ? » demande Cersei à Tyrion un peu plus tard.

Il soupire.

« M'aurais-tu seulement écouté ? »

« Probablement pas. Mais tu aurais pu essayer... »

Il s'approche d'elle, leurs regards se croisent. Cersei lit une tristesse résignée dans les yeux de son petit frère.

« Après ce qu'il t'avait fait... je ne pouvais pas te retirer ta vengeance. Je n'en avais pas le droit. »

Cersei finit par acquiescer au bout de quelques instants.

« C'était la dernière fois, » lâche t-elle.

Tyrion fronce les sourcils.

« C'était la dernière fois que je tuais quelqu'un. Je te le promets. »

(Sans doute pense t-il à la dernière fois qu'elle lui a promis quelque chose, à ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais étrangement pas une seule seconde il ne semble mettre en doute sa parole.)

« Je sais, » murmure t-il. « Je te crois. »

Sans rien ajouter, ils se rendent dans la bibliothèque avec Joanna et passent le reste de l'après-midi à lire dans un silence reposant.

.

Pendant quelques semaines, Tyrion parvient presque à oublier Westeros et Daenerys, il se convainc que plus aucune menace ne pèse sur sa famille. La mort de Gaelon est restée un mystère inexpliqué que les magistrats se sont empressés d'oublier pour retrouver la routine tranquille qu'ils aiment tant.

Cersei semble plus heureuse depuis qu'elle voit Alyssa tous les jours et ça se ressent dans son attitude. Elle sourit davantage, bavarde plus volontiers avec lui et l'enlace sans raison particulière.

Elle semble _heureuse _et c'est quelque chose d'un peu surréaliste, presque irréel.

(Comment pourrait-elle être heureuse alors qu'elle a tout perdu ?)

Alors que, un soir, tous les deux sont assis dans la bibliothèque et racontent une histoire à Joanna, il se dit que, non, elle n'a pas tout perdu – _ils_ n'ont pas tout perdu.

Et Tyrion aussi a l'impression d'être heureux.

(Ce bonheur aura toujours un goût amer, bien sûr, parce que Jaime n'est pas avec eux, même s'il est toujours bien vivant dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs souvenirs.)

Il était évident que ce paisible équilibre ne pouvait pas durer.

C'est ce que Tyrion apprend un matin quand Stallor l'intercepte alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de la maison.

Le regard du magistrat n'a absolument rien d'énigmatique, aujourd'hui. Tyrion est même surpris d'y déceler une lueur de sympathie.

(Et c'est là qu'il comprend, il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.)

En à peine quelques mots, Stallor brise le fragile refuge qu'il pensait avoir réussi à construire.

Son cœur manque un battement, ou peut-être un millier.

Sans répondre, Tyrion se détourne, le visage livide, et part en courant.

Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est à bout de souffle, qu'il a l'impression que ses poumons sont en feu et que son cœur va exploser.

Ses pas l'ont porté jusqu'à la mer, il tombe à genoux sur le sable et se demande si l'eau serait suffisante pour apaiser son âme à vif.

(Probablement pas.)

Daenerys vient d'assassiner les derniers membres de leur famille, simplement parce qu'ils avaient le malheur de porter leur nom.

.

(_Lannister_ – un nom et du sang maudit.)

.

Il reste là longtemps, incapable de bouger, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux comme pour éviter de regarder ce qu'est devenu le monde, _son_ monde, pour éviter de voir l'ombre terrible du dragon se déployer au-dessus de lui.

_Elle les a tués. Ils étaient innocents et elle les a tués. _

Tyrion sursaute quand quelqu'un se laisse tomber à côté de lui, se détend lorsqu'il reconnaît Cersei. Elle laisse son regard se perdre à l'horizon sans rien dire.

(Existe t-il seulement un seul mot pour qualifier ce qui vient de se produire ?)

Daenerys a de toute évidence sombré dans la paranoïa, tellement qu'elle s'en est prise à un troupeau de lions pourtant sans défense.

_Les enfants._ _Par tous les dieux, les enfants aussi..._

La terreur se déverse dans ses veines comme un poison et c'est bien pire que l'essence de belladone.

(Le dragon veut mettre à mort les lions. _Tous_ les lions. Le dragon les recherche. Et le dragon va les trouver.)

Quand il s'aperçoit qu'il tremble, Cersei lui agrippe le poignet.

Le silence les enveloppe pendant ce qui lui semble être de longues et pourtant trop courtes heures, bien trop courtes.

« Tyrion ? » finit par murmurer Cersei. « Tu as dit... tu as dit que tu avais un rêve, à Essos, à propos du jour où tu me reverrais. »

Il acquiesce doucement.

« J'aimerais l'entendre. »

Alors il ferme les yeux et retrouve un peu de quiétude.

« Daenerys marche sur Port-Réal sans verser une seule goutte de sang. Quand nous entrons dans le Donjon Rouge, tu es là avec Jaime. Tu as compris que je n'ai pas tué Joffrey, il est parvenu à te convaincre. Tu me demandes si tu peux me parler en privé... je te suis jusqu'à ta chambre. Et là... tu tombes à genoux. Tu dis que tu es désolée, désolée pour tout, et tu m'embrasses sur le front en me caressant les cheveux. Et je te pardonne. »

Sa voix se fait lointaine, rêveuse – c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit, non ? Un rêve irréel.

« Tu renonces au Trône de Fer et Daenerys devient reine des Sept Couronnes. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et me demande en mariage. J'accepte, bien sûr. Je suis si heureux. Toi, tu rentres à Castral Roc et tu épouses Jaime. Tu donnes naissance à un nouveau petit lionceau et je viens vous rendre visite de temps en temps... nous sommes heureux, si heureux. »

Il pleure quand il termine de parler, quand le rêve se dissipe et qu'il reprend brusquement contact avec la réalité.

Des larmes de diamant coulent des yeux émeraude de Cersei. Sa voix est comme un souffle de vent doux et léger.

« C'est un très beau rêve. »

Il se réfugie dans ses bras et continue de pleurer.

.

Le soir, quand ils se glissent dans leur lit, ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes.

_Maintenant, c'est juste toi et moi_, pense Tyrion alors qu'un nouveau sanglot le fait trembler. _Toi, moi et Joanna. Notre famille a été décimée. Nous sommes les derniers lions._

La même pensée semble traverser l'esprit de Cersei. Ils ne se sont jamais véritablement fait du souci pour les Lannister restés à Westeros, ils étaient innocents, ils n'étaient pas responsables de leurs crimes mais à la fin, ça n'a fait aucune différence.

Ils sont morts.

Un instant ils existaient et l'instant suivant, ils n'existaient plus.

C'est aussi simple que ça – aussi triste, aussi terrifiant

(Sont-ils condamnés à subir le même sort ?)

Ils ne peuvent plus se permettre de s'entre-déchirer et ils en ont tous les deux parfaitement conscience.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Les Lannister n'ont jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, » souffle Cersei avec désespoir.

Tyrion lui prend la main et la serre fort.

« Jamais. »


	29. Chapter 29

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 29**

oOo

Un matin, après avoir à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit, Tyrion se réveille avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Alors qu'il tente de se redresser, la tête lui tourne et il la repose immédiatement sur l'oreiller. Cersei est déjà levée et n'est pas dans la pièce. Il pousse un long soupir, se sentant totalement incapable de bouger.

(Après quelques instants de réflexion, il conclut qu'il est probablement malade.)

Un violent frisson lui parcourt le corps et les couvertures ne lui procurent aucune chaleur, quand bien même il ne fait pas froid dans la pièce. Quand Cersei revient dans la chambre avec Joanna quelques minutes plus tard, elle fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'est toujours pas sorti du lit.

« On devient paresseux ? » raille t-elle.

Il ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais c'est comme s'il n'avait même plus la force de parler. Face à son absence de réaction, elle semble comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas et s'assoit sur le lit.

Tyrion sursaute quand elle pose la main sur son front. Ce bref contact lui est étrangement agréable.

« Tu es malade, » constate t-elle. « Tu as de la fièvre. »

Il esquisse un petit sourire ironique.

« Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi en forme... »

Elle roule des yeux et se lève. Alors qu'il rassemble toutes ses forces pour tenter de l'imiter, elle secoue la tête et le repousse en arrière.

« Non. Il faut que tu te reposes. »

« Ça va aller, je t'assure, je... »

«_ Tyrion_, » le coupe t-elle. « Tu es bouillant. Tu trembles. Que comptes-tu faire dans un état pareil ? »

Il doit rapidement admettre qu'elle a raison. Réfléchir lui demande un effort surhumain et il serait tout bonnement incapable de travailler aujourd'hui. Simplement faire quelque pas est un objectif qu'il n'est pas du tout certain de parvenir à réaliser.

« Tu as raison, » soupire t-il avec un certain agacement.

Joanna se met à l'appeler et tend ses petites mains vers lui.

« Oncle Tyrion ! Oncle Tyrion ! »

« Désolé, petit lionceau, » sourit-il tristement. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. »

« Ton oncle est malade, Joanna, » lui explique Cersei. « Il doit se reposer pour aller mieux, tu comprends ? »

La petite fille a l'air déçue mais consent à s'occuper seule et trotte jusqu'au coffre où sont rangés ses jouets. Cersei l'observe du coin de l'oeil.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir te surveiller, » reprend t-elle. « Je vais demander à un domestique de prévenir Alyssa que je ne peux pas m'entraîner avec elle aujourd'hui. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » proteste t-il. « Ça va aller. Je... »

Une quinte de toux le force à s'interrompre. Cersei hausse un sourcil.

« C'est toi qui es ridicule. Je vais rester ici. »

Une étrange chaleur prend alors naissance dans son cœur.

(Et Tyrion est certain que celle-ci n'a absolument rien à voir avec la fièvre.)

.

Cersei est légèrement contrariée de ne pas pouvoir aller retrouver Alyssa mais son agacement s'envole rapidement. Elle la voit déjà tous les jours, après tout, et Tyrion a besoin d'elle. Enroulé dans les couvertures, il tremble et garde les yeux fermés, comme si les ouvrir était maintenant au-dessus de ses forces. Inquiète, elle pose une nouvelle fois la main sur le front.

« Je devrais peut-être faire venir un guérisseur, » murmure t-elle.

« Ça va aller, » répond t-il faiblement. « Ce n'est qu'un peu de fièvre. Ça va passer. »

Elle ignore s'il dit la vérité ou s'il lui ment pour ne pas se montrer faible devant elle.

« Bon... très bien, » cède t-elle. « Si tu as l'impression que ça empire, je veux que tu me le dises. Compris ? »

Sa voix est autoritaire et dénuée de chaleur et pourtant Tyrion semble touché par ses paroles – il est touché qu'elle ait choisi de rester près de lui plutôt que d'aller s'entraîner à l'épée avec Alyssa.

(Combien de personnes se sont-elles déjà souciées de sa santé ? Pas beaucoup – pas assez.)

Joanna s'amuse avec ses poupées, aussi Cersei décide t-elle de travailler un peu. Son attention est cependant captée par le lion en bois posé sur la boîte à reproches. Elle le saisit et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Joanna y a laissé des marques de dents.

(Un morceau de bois. Un simple morceau de bois et pourtant il signifie plus, tellement plus. L'ébauche d'une réconciliation, le bourgeon d'une affection sincère.)

Elle a à peine saisi une lettre que Tyrion l'interrompt déjà.

« Cersei ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je m'ennuie. »

.

(Ceci va être une_ longue, très longue _journée.)

.

« Cersei ? » l'appelle Tyrion pour la dixième fois depuis le début de la journée.

« _Quoi encore ?_ »

« Je m'ennuie, » répète t-il comme si elle n'avait pas compris les neuf premières fois.

« J'essaye de travailler, Tyrion, » rétorque t-elle sèchement.

Il ne semble même pas l'entendre et se comporte comme un enfant de cinq ans.

« Peut-être... mais je m'ennuie. Et je ne peux rien faire. »

« Tu pourrais lire. »

« Non. J'ai trop mal à la tête pour ça. »

Cersei réprime un long soupir agacé.

« Repose-toi, alors. Essaye de dormir. »

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Essaye quand même. Et cesse de me déranger sans arrêt. »

.

Tyrion prend son mal en patience quelques heures, ferme les yeux mais ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Penser est sa seule occupation et elle est loin d'être satisfaisante.

(Daenerys, Jaime, Mère, Gaelon, Stallor, leur famille décimée – ça fait mal, tout ça, ça fait si mal, c'est bien plus douloureux que n'importe quelle fièvre.)

Sa fièvre ne baisse pas, il a chaud et froid à la fois, son corps est parcouru de tremblements et il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser.

(C'est une _merveilleuse_ journée.)

Quand Cersei quitte la pièce avec Joanna pour aller manger et lui demande s'il veut quelque chose, il secoue la tête d'un air dégoûté. Il ne pourra rien avaler aujourd'hui, il en est certain.

Lorsque Cersei revient, il a l'impression que plusieurs heures se sont écoulées. Elle s'assoit sur le lit.

« Les domestiques vont s'occuper de Joanna pour le reste de la journée, » lui apprend t-elle.

Elle claque la langue avec agacement.

« Moi, je vais m'occuper de toi. Il est évident que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Probablement pas, » admet-il en lui offrant un faible sourire.

Il se redresse légèrement.

« Cersei ? Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter une histoire ? »

« Une histoire ? » répète t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Ou un souvenir. Quelque chose de joyeux... s'il te plaît. »

Il l'a prise au dépourvu, il le voit à la façon dont elle fronce les sourcils.

(Un souvenir heureux. Combien en ont-ils ? Pas assez.)

« Eh bien... je suppose que... »

Tyrion n'attend pas qu'elle ait terminé et va poser la tête sur ses genoux. Elle hausse un sourcil mais ne le repousse pas. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, son visage s'éclaire.

« Je possédais un gros coquillage, avant. Je le gardais dans un coffre dans ma chambre à Port-Réal. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens. »

« Ça me dit quelque chose... »

« C'est Jaime qui me l'avait offert. Nous devions avoir treize ou quatorze ans... nous étions encore _innocents_, si je puis dire. Nous n'avions pas encore franchi la limite mais nous nous aimions déjà. »

Sa voix est vibrante de nostalgie.

« C'était le jour de notre anniversaire. Jaime était censé s'entraîner et moi, j'étais censée broder. Nous n'allions pas nous voir de toute la journée et nous trouvions ça tellement injuste. Nous avons alors décidé de nous enfuir pour la journée... nous sommes allés sur la plage et nous nous sommes baignés main dans la main. Nous étions si heureux... »

Un sourire attendri se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Il a trouvé un coquillage et me l'a offert en guise de cadeau... je lui ai promis que je le garderais toute ma vie. Il était la preuve de notre amour. »

Les paupières de Tyrion s'alourdissent alors qu'il se représente son frère et sa sœur adolescents, encore un peu innocents, avant que les tragédies ne commencent à s'abattre sur eux.

« C'est une belle histoire... » murmure t-il.

Il s'endort quelques secondes plus tard.

.

Cersei observe Tyrion dormir, la tête toujours posée sur ses genoux. Son front est brûlant. Il semble si fragile, ainsi. Presque sans défense.

Il ressemble à un enfant, ses traits sont détendus, sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte. Cersei, après quelques instants d'hésitation, entreprend de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il ne se réveille pas.

Au fond, toutes ses blagues et ses traits d'esprits ne sont qu'une armure destinée à cacher ses cicatrices, parmi lesquelles le manque d'affection a toujours été la plus profonde.

(Et en cet instant, elle se sent bien incapable de lui refuser cette attention dont il a tant besoin.)

Une chaleur familière se répand en elle, un picotement rassurant sous sa peau et dans son cœur.

Quand elle réalise ce dont il s'agit, une vague de panique déferle sur elle.

_Oh non. Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça..._

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme le repousser brusquement, Tyrion s'agite et se met à délirer dans son sommeil. Il murmure des paroles qu'elle comprend à peine.

« ...Myrcella... Myrcella... »

Son cœur se renverse quand elle entend le prénom de sa fille. Tyrion est visiblement en train de faire un cauchemar, que voit-il ? La culpabilité revient-elle le hanter ?

_Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment._

Ses larmes se mettent à couler et tombent sur le visage de son petit frère. Il entrouvre les yeux, toujours ensommeillé.

« Mère ? »

La lèvre de Cersei se met à trembler.

« Rendors-toi, Tyrion, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Tout va bien. »

Il sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience et Cersei recommence à lui caresser les cheveux.

Quand il se réveille un peu plus tard et que leurs regards se croisent, il lui sourit timidement, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

La chaleur agréable revient et elle comprend qu'elle ne pourra plus l'ignorer et faire comme si elle n'existait pas, il est bien trop tard pour ça.

Cersei lui sourit en retour.

.

_Je suis fichue._

.

Un peu plus tard, Cersei ordonne aux domestiques de préparer un bain et entraîne Tyrion jusqu'à la baignoire. Il lui semble que sa fièvre est un peu tombée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de prendre un bain. »

« Ça va te faire du bien. »

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

Elle roule des yeux, agacée.

« Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis ta grande sœur. Déshabille-toi. »

Tyrion comprend probablement qu'il est inutile de discuter et qu'il le veuille ou non, il terminera de toute façon dans cette baignoire.

(L'y faire entrer de force lui a brièvement traversé l'esprit.)

Elle tourne la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'eau et puis s'accroupit et pose les bras sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Elle est froide, » se plaint Tyrion en grimaçant.

« Pas du tout. C'est toi qui est brûlant. »

Il lui tire la langue et l'éclabousse avant d'éclater de rire quand il voit sa tête.

« Pas si chaude que ça, hein ? »

« Tu le regretteras, » prévient-elle en essuyant son visage d'un revers de la main.

« Tu ne t'en prendrais pas à un malade, quand même ? »

« Ne me tente pas. »

« Très bien, très bien... mais tu admettras que l'eau n'est pas... »

« Cesses-tu jamais d'être aussi insupportable ? »

« Et toi ? »

Cersei s'abstient de répondre. Elle sait d'expérience que leurs chamailleries peuvent durer des heures. Tyrion lui offre alors un étrange sourire.

« Alors... comment ça se passe avec Alyssa ? Tu ne me donnes jamais beaucoup de détails... »

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas de détails à donner, » rétorque t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

« Ce ton défensif n'est pas nécessaire avec moi, tu sais. »

« Nous nous entraînons. Nous marchons. Nous discutons. Nous allons nous baigner. Nous... »

Elle s'interrompt brusquement quand elle réalise qu'elle en a _peut-être _trop dit, ce qui devient une certitude quand Tyrion lui jette un regard victorieux.

« Intéressant... »

« Tyrion... » prévient-elle.

« J'imagine que vous ne vous baignez pas avec vos vêtements... »

Cersei le fusille du regard.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? »

« Alyssa est une amie. »

« Une amie ? Voilà une sacrée progression... je me rappelle d'une époque pas si lointaine où tu la trouvais _grotesque_. »

« J'avais tort. Voilà, tu es content ? »

« Oui... mais sûrement pas autant que toi. Cette relation promet d'être intéressante. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nous sommes amies, rien de plus. »

Il hausse un sourcil, peu convaincu, mais n'insiste pas. Cersei est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comment peut-il penser qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et Alyssa ?

(Il arrive à Alyssa de l'enlacer ou de l'embrasser sur la joue mais c'est un comportement normal entre deux amies, non ?)

.

« Je n'ai pas faim, » lui dit Tyrion un peu plus tard quand Cersei s'approche de lui avec un bol de soupe.

« Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée. »

« Parce que je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle approche la cuillère de son visage.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Il soupire avant de lui obéir. Se faire nourrir ainsi par sa sœur devrait être humiliant et pourtant Tyrion ne ressent aucune honte.

(Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de lui de cette façon à part Jaime, personne, et c'est étrangement réconfortant.)

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demande Cersei une fois la soupe terminée.

« Oui, » répond t-il en baillant.

Elle pose la main sur son front.

« La fièvre est tombée. Tu devrais être entièrement rétabli demain. »

« Tant mieux. »

Mais Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. C'est si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur soi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tyrion a eu un aperçu de la façon dont une mère s'occupe de son enfant malade et il est triste que ce soit déjà terminé.

Ses paupières sont lourdes, il est fatigué, quand bien même il n'a rien fait de la journée. Il se glisse sous les couvertures et pose la tête sur l'oreiller. Cersei le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Merci de t'être occupée de moi aujourd'hui, » lui murmure t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle lui jette un long regard indéfinissable.

« De rien. »

Il ferme les yeux et s'endort presque aussitôt.

.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Tyrion dort encore, Cersei ouvre la boîte à reproches et en sort un petit papier.

_Je t'en veux pour t'être allié à Ellaria Sand alors que tu disais aimer Myrcella._

Tyrion l'aimait vraiment, elle le sait, elle l'a vu, Myrcella est venue hanter ses cauchemars fiévreux.

(La culpabilité est une chose terrible.)

Cersei soupire et le déchire.

Elle n'a pas besoin de lui en vouloir pour ça, il se débrouille très bien sans elle.

Tous les deux ont fait des choses qu'ils regrettent.

.

En fin de journée, Cersei remarque un nouvel objet posé sur la boîte à reproches à côté du petit lion en bois.

C'est un coquillage semblable à celui que Jaime lui a offert il y a toutes ces années. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle le saisit et le colle contre son oreille.

Des échos de rires passés lui parviennent.

_Merci, Tyrion._


	30. Chapter 30

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 30**

oOo

Maintenant, lorsqu'elle regarde Alyssa, Cersei se demande comment elle a un jour pu la trouver grotesque.

(Si elle doit être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, ça n'a jamais été le cas : elle crevait simplement de jalousie en voyant cette femme pouvoir faire ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusé à elle.)

Ce temps-là est de toute façon révolu. A présent, Cersei n'hésite plus à la qualifier d'amie et ça lui paraît être quelque chose d'énorme : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'est véritablement liée à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille.

C'est encore un peu terrifiant, parfois elle se rappelle que le monde entier est censé être un ennemi mais elle croise le regard d'Alyssa et elle sait que jamais, au grand jamais elle ne pourra la voir comme un obstacle, une menace, quelque chose dont elle doit se débarrasser pour pouvoir survivre.

Alyssa la respecte et se montre gentille avec elle, ses yeux brillent un peu quand elle la regarde et ses joues rosissent, elle la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue et choisit de ne pas voir toutes les ombres qui habitent son regard pour ne se concentrer que sur la lumière.

(Comment fait-elle ? Comment fait-elle être aussi compréhensive ? Avant de la connaître, Cersei ne pensait pas que c'était possible de se montrer aussi désintéressé et pourtant... et pourtant...)

Cependant, au bout de quelques semaines, Cersei remarque un changement dans le comportement d'Alyssa. Ses étreintes sont plus longues et ses regards plus appuyés, elle semble gênée par quelque chose que Cersei ne parvient pas à identifier.

Elle choisit de ne pas y faire attention, quand bien même elle a une petite idée de ce qui est en train de se passer – quelque chose qui la terrifie.

Elle parvient même à se convaincre que si elle n'en parle pas, que si elle prétend que ça n'existe pas alors _ceci_ s'évanouira rapidement et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Cet espoir était vain, et c'est ce que Cersei apprend un après-midi alors qu'Alyssa la raccompagne jusqu'à la maison de Stallor après une promenade sur la plage qui s'est terminée en baignade.

(Il aurait été difficile de manquer la façon dont les joues d'Alyssa sont devenues écarlates quand Cersei s'est aperçue qu'elle la fixait intensément depuis plusieurs minutes.)

« J'ai passé une très bonne journée, » sourit Alyssa.

« Moi aussi. »

La jeune femme enroule une de ses boucles brunes autour de son doigt, osant à peine soutenir son regard.

« Il y a un problème ? » demande Cersei en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais elle sait. Bien sûr qu'elle sait.

« Je... je vous aime beaucoup, vous savez. »

« Oui... c'est réciproque. »

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite.

« Non, je veux dire... _vraiment beaucoup_... »

Elle fait un pas en avant et la gorge de Cersei se noue.

« Alyssa... » commence t-elle.

Mais Alyssa ne lui laisse pas longtemps de poursuivre : elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer, les yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiète.

Cersei reste plantée là de longues secondes, les bras le long du corps, le cœur au bord des lèvres, totalement incapable de réagir.

Mille émotions se bousculent en elle mais l'une d'elle finit par éclipser toutes les autres.

La panique.

Alors sans prononcer le moindre mot, Cersei se retourne et part en courant.

.

(_Elle m'a embrassée. Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? Ne voit-elle pas qui je suis ?_)

.

Lorsque Cersei se réfugie dans sa chambre, Tyrion est _pour une fois_ en train de travailler, ou du moins fait-il semblant. Il semble en effet trouver plus intéressant de regarder Joanna jouer avec ses poupées que de lire les lettres que leur a confié Stallor.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demande t-il en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouve.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit, sonnée.

« Mère ! »

Elle prend sa fille sur ses genoux et caresse ses boucles blondes d'un air distrait.

« Cersei ? Tout... tout va bien ? »

Tyrion vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Alyssa m'a embrassée, » lâche t-elle.

Elle est contrariée de voir que Tyrion ne semble pas le moins du monde surpris.

« Oh. »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

« Eh bien, que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Cersei pousse un long soupir.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle repose Joanna sur le sol.

« N'est-ce pas... une bonne chose ? » ose Tyrion.

« Une bonne chose ? »

Elle se lève brusquement, les yeux étincelant de colère.

« Comment cela pourrait-il être une _bonne chose_ ? »

« Alyssa est jolie, intelligente, gentille, compréhensive... dois-je continuer longtemps ? » ironise t-il.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » proteste faiblement Cersei. « Ce n'est pas Alyssa le problème... c'est _moi_. »

(Il s'agit de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais admis auparavant, quand elle ne se préoccupait nullement de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, quand elle pouvait assassiner des centaines des personnes sans un froncement de sourcils, mais tout a changé, maintenant, côtoyer la lumière lui a fait réaliser à quel point elle était pleine d'ombres.)

« Je la briserais, » lâche t-elle. « Je la briserais en mille morceaux. Je serais néfaste pour elle, je le sais parfaitement, parce que c'est ce que je suis. Je le ferais sans même m'en rendre compte. »

« Cersei, » dit-il doucement. « Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu as fait beaucoup de mal mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Et si Alyssa pensait que tu en étais un, elle ne t'aurait pas embrassée. »

« Ce qu'elle pense n'importe pas. Je... je causerais sa perte. »

L'ombre de la malédiction se déploie au-dessus d'elle.

_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._

Alyssa ne sait pas ce qu'elle risque en s'approchant d'elle, elle n'a pas conscience qu'elle pourrait purement et simplement signer son arrêt de mort.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Alyssa ? » demande Tyrion. « Et ne me dit pas que ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que ça en a. »

« Eh bien... je l'aime beaucoup mais... »

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais lui donner une chance ? Cette malédiction qui t'effraie autant... elle n'est peut-être pas réelle. »

Tyrion ne semble cependant pas aussi convaincu qu'il aimerait l'être.

« Non, » tranche Cersei. « Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. »

.

(Peu importe si Alyssa finit avec le cœur brisé. Au moins, elle sera en vie.)

.

Le lendemain, quand elle sort dans les jardins retrouver Alyssa, Cersei se demande comment elle a pu laisser les choses déraper à ce point.

(Elle savait, elle a bien vu la façon dont elle l'enlaçait, la regardait, elle savait et n'a rien fait du tout, elle est la seule responsable.)

Alyssa a l'air si triste quand elle la rejoint que son cœur se serre immédiatement. Elles se dévisagent en silence sans mot dire pendant de longues secondes.

« Je suis désolée, » finit par lâcher Alyssa en baissant la tête. « Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux, une nouvelle flamme y brille.

« En fait, si. »

Elle s'approche de Cersei.

« Je... j'en avais envie depuis un moment. »

« Alyssa... »

« Depuis que je vous connais, quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi... quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir... »

Alors qu'elle amorce un geste pour l'embrasser de nouveau, Cersei recule.

« Vous... vous ne ressentez rien pour moi, c'est ça ? » demande t-elle, l'air déconfit.

« La question n'est pas là. Je... »

Elle lui tourne le dos pour ne plus avoir à contempler la douleur dans ses prunelles mordorées.

« Il y a des centaines de femmes plus jeunes et plus belles que moi à Pentos... » fait-elle remarquer.

_Plus gentilles. Plus douces. Des femmes bien._

« C'est pour _vous_ que je ressens quelque chose, » insiste Alyssa en la contournant pour venir se planter devant elle. « Je me sens bien avec vous, je me sens comprise, je... »

«_ Alyssa_. Je suis dangereuse. N'en avez-vous pas conscience ? J'ai sali votre âme. Vous avez du sang sur les mains à cause de moi. »

« Je... non ! C'est moi et moi seule qui ai pris la décision de vous aider. »

Cersei pousse un long soupir.

« Vous méritez bien plus que ce que je peux vous donner, Alyssa. »

« Laissez-moi être la seule juge de ça ! » s'emporte t-elle.

Sans prévenir, elle écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes et Cersei est incapable de ne pas lui rendre son baiser.

C'est agréable, son cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite et elle éprouve toutes les peines du monde à s'écarter d'Alyssa.

(Pourquoi a t-elle autant envie de l'embrasser de nouveau ?)

« Vous ressentez quelque chose vous aussi, » souffle Alyssa les yeux brillants. « Je le _sais_. »

Cersei secoue la tête en soupirant.

« Je regrette, » murmure t-elle. « Vous vous porterez bien mieux sans moi. »

Elle se détourne et s'éloigne en ignorant les appels désespérés d'Alyssa dans son dos.

.

« Tu fais une erreur. »

Tyrion retient à grand peine un soupir face au regard courroucé que lui jette Cersei. Ils sont assis dans la bibliothèque mais elle a toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur son livre.

« Je lui sauve la vie, » répond t-elle.

« Et tu lui brises le cœur par la même occasion. »

Elle ferme brusquement le livre dont elle n'a lu que quelques lignes à peine.

« Ce n'est pas uniquement elle que tu protèges, » reprend Tyrion. « C'est aussi toi. Tu as peur de t'ouvrir et de souffrir par la suite. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

(Sa mauvaise foi ne disparaîtra donc jamais.)

« Si je reste loin d'elle suffisamment longtemps, elle finira par m'oublier. »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? » s'impatiente t-il. « Alyssa n'a pas envie de t'oublier. Elle ressent quelque chose pour toi et vu ton attitude, je pense que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle toi aussi. Pourquoi te montres-tu si têtue ? »

(Il essaye de ne pas penser à cette terrible malédiction qui finit inexorablement par les rattraper, au cadavre de Jaime, à celui de Lya, il doit croire qu'elle peut être brisée, il doit croire qu'elle ne finira pas par causer leur perte à eux aussi.)

« Elle te rend heureuse, Cersei. Tu as changé depuis que tu la fréquentes. Ne la repousse pas, je t'en prie. »

« Jaime... »

« Jaime ne voudrait que ton bonheur, j'en suis persuadé. Et moi aussi, c'est ce que je veux. »

Elle pousse un nouveau soupir.

« S'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi... »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« Parce qu'il est temps de briser cette maudite malédiction. »

Tyrion se lève et vient se planter devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Promets-moi que tu ne la repousseras pas. »

Une fissure est apparue dans ses yeux verts, la cicatrice de ce qu'elle a perdu, la marque de ses souffrances passées, la trace des ombres qui l'habitent.

Cersei ouvre de nouveau son livre, baisse la tête et ne lui répond pas.

.

_Qu'est-ce qu'Alyssa peut bien me trouver ?_

C'est la question qui garde Cersei éveillée toute la nuit.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de physique, même si Alyssa lui a déjà dit à maintes reprises qu'elle la trouvait belle, et elle se demande quels aspects de sa personnalité ont bien pu faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

_Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas._

(Peut-être que Cersei réfléchit trop et cherche à expliquer un phénomène qui ne peut de toute façon pas être expliqué.)

Sa gorge se noue quand elle repense à leur baiser au goût d'inachevé, celui qui lui a donné envie de l'embrasser de nouveau, celui qui lui a fait mal au cœur quand elle lui a tourné le dos.

Tyrion a raison, elle est loin d'être complètement indifférente quand elle se retrouve au face d'Alyssa. Ce n'est pas comme avec Jaime, bien sûr, aucune personne ne pourra jamais lui faire le même effet mais c'est quand même _quelque chose_, c'est son cœur qui bat un peu plus vite, c'est quelques papillons qui prennent leur envol dans son ventre, c'est de petites flammes qui brûlent sous sa peau.

(Elle sait qu'elle devrait résister parce qu'elle finira irrémédiablement par faire du mal à Alyssa et pourtant elle sait aussi que c'est inutile, elle et Jaime ont essayé de s'éloigner, juste un peu, quand ils étaient encore jeunes, et ça n'a pas fonctionné – loin de là.)

Le lendemain, Cersei espère presque qu'Alyssa ne soit pas là, à l'attendre, qu'elle ait compris qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste loin, très loin de l'ancienne reine des Sept Couronnes.

Au fond, elle sait que ce ne sera pas le cas, et elle s'en veut de s'en réjouir.

(La détermination – peut-être un de leurs plus grands points communs.)

Alors, quand Alyssa, sans même prononcer le moindre mot, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, Cersei n'envisage pas une seule seconde de s'écarter encore une fois. Elle enroule un bras autour de sa taille et passe une main dans ses boucles brunes. Quand elles se séparent, à bout de souffle, Alyssa appuie son front contre le sien.

« Je te repousserai, » murmure Cersei, les yeux humides.

« Alors je reviendrai. »

« Je te blesserai. »

« Alors je te pardonnerai. »

« Je te briserai le cœur. »

Alyssa sourit tristement.

« Alors tu m'aideras à recoller les morceaux. »

Cette fois, c'est Cersei qui prend l'initiative de l'embrasser. Leurs larmes se mélangent et bientôt on ne sait plus les distinguer et au fond ce n'est pas grave, c'est la même joie qui les unit et qui fait battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson, leurs baisers ont le goût du bonheur retrouvé et il leur semble qu'elles n'en auront jamais assez.


	31. Chapter 31

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 31**

oOo

A chaque fois qu'Alyssa pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, Cersei a de nouveau l'impression d'être une jeune fille encore insouciante.

Les premières semaines sont presque irréelles, oniriques. En fait, très peu de choses ont changé. Elles s'entraînent à l'épée et Cersei sent qu'elle progresse, elle est loin d'être aussi douée qu'Alyssa, bien sûr, et elle ne le sera très certainement jamais mais peu lui importe.

(Sentir le poids d'une lame dans le creux de sa main est déjà bien plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer à Westeros.)

Elles se promènent le long de la mer, exactement comme avant, sauf qu'elles marchent main dans la main, maintenant, et c'est un peu effrayant parce que c'est quelque chose que Cersei n'a jamais pu faire avec Jaime, pas alors qu'ils devaient garder leur relation secrète.

Mais cette fois, tout est différent. Elles n'ont pas à se cacher, pas vraiment, même si Cersei craint toujours de voir l'ombre du dragon se déployer au-dessus d'elle.

Parfois, elle se surprend à craindre que tout ceci ne soit qu'un songe particulièrement agréable qui finira inexorablement par virer au cauchemar, mais Alyssa l'embrasse et elle sait alors que c'est bien réel, que ça existe.

« Tu es pensive, » lui dit Alyssa un après-midi alors qu'elles observent le soleil descendre dans le ciel, debout face à la mer, les yeux mi-clos. « Tout va bien ? »

Elle se tourne vers elle, les rayons du soleil allument des paillettes dorées dans ses yeux.

« Tout va bien, » répond doucement Cersei. « C'est juste que... je me demande toujours ce que tu peux me trouver. »

Alyssa entrelace leurs doigts.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me poser cette question, » s'esclaffe t-elle en rougissant, un peu gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Cersei est incapable de cacher sa surprise.

« Eh bien... tu es une reine. Tu es si belle... bien plus belle que moi. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui et... »

« Alyssa, » coupe t-elle gentiment mais fermement. « _J'étais_ une reine. Et c'est faux... tu es belle, même si tu en doutes. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur... je ne peux pas en dire autant. Et je ne veux pas n'importe qui. C'est toi que je veux. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent et elle se serre contre elle. Cersei lui rend son étreinte sans hésiter et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

« Tu es trop bien pour moi, Alyssa. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu es gentille, douce, intelligente, bienveillante, compatissante... »

« Cersei, » la coupe t-elle à son tour. « Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même, je t'en prie. Je vois ton âme, tu te souviens ? »

« Je sais mais... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Alyssa étouffe sa nouvelle protestation d'un baiser.

.

(Cersei pense toujours qu'elle ne la mérite pas et rien ne pourra la convaincre du contraire.)

.

Tyrion est assis dans les jardins en compagnie de Norio. Tous deux observent Cersei et Alyssa se promener bras dessus bras dessous, le visage détendu.

« Alors... Alyssa et votre sœur, » commente Norio au bout d'un moment.

« Il semblerait, » confirme Tyrion.

Cersei ne lui a pas clairement dit qu'elle avait suivi son conseil mais il lui a suffi de voir de nouvelles étoiles briller dans ses yeux émeraude pour tout comprendre.

Il est heureux pour elle, il l'est vraiment, elle semble revivre, elle sourit plus volontiers, l'aura de lumière d'Alyssa a visiblement réussi à chasser les ombres apportées par Gaelon et c'est une très bonne chose.

Elle mérite un peu de bonheur dans sa vie après tout ce qu'elle a traversé.

« Cela vous pose t-il un problème ? » demande Tyrion en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son ami.

« Absolument aucun. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur et elle semble plus heureuse en ce moment qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. »

Tyrion sourit mais quelques ombres se rappellent à son bon souvenir. Alyssa n'a pas choisi la facilité en tombant amoureuse de Cersei – sans doute en a t-elle parfaitement conscience.

(Il espère que sa sœur ne lui brisera pas le cœur par inadvertance ou même volontairement.)

« Et vous ? » lance soudainement Norio.

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Ne voulez-vous pas trouver l'amour ? »

Il s'esclaffe doucement et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« L'amour, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

(Tysha, Shae, Sansa, Daenerys, Lya – des échecs. Une malédiction qui n'a cessé de s'abattre sur lui.)

« Pas cet amour-là, du moins. »

Tyrion a fini par se faire une raison.

Il a compris qu'il ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un comme Cersei aimait Jaime, il ne pourra jamais ne faire qu'un avec une personne à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement, pas avec son passé, tous ces cadavres et ces déceptions qu'il a laissés derrière lui.

Ce n'est pas si grave.

Ses besoins physiques peuvent être assouvis avec des prostitués et pour ce qui est de l'affection, il a Cersei et Joanna. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il voulait, autrefois, mais c'est ce qu'il a, et il a appris à s'en contenter.

« Je vous envie, vous savez, » soupire t-il. « J'aimerais ne ressentir aucun sentiment amoureux, ni désir. Cela m'aurait évité bien des déconvenues. »

Norio lui sourit tristement.

« Ne soyez pas si fataliste. Je suis convaincu qu'un jour, vous trouverez vous aussi la personne que vous recherchez. »

Il se contente de sourire et s'abstient de répondre.

.

(_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister_ – une malédiction inscrite dans son sang.)

.

« Ton valyrien est parfait, » remarque Alyssa un matin alors qu'elle observent toutes les deux Joanna jouer dans le sable.

« Merci. »

« Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« Oh... disons que contrairement à mes frères, j'écoutais les leçons des mestres, » répond t-elle avec une certaine nostalgie. « Jaime détestait lire. Les lettres se mélangeaient quand il essayait de le faire. Cela a fini par s'arranger mais il en a gardé un très mauvais souvenir. »

Le visage de son autre moitié vient flotter devant ses yeux et son cœur se serre. Et si elle venait à l'oublier, un jour ? Et si elle oubliait sa voix, son visage, son odeur ?

Elle se mord la lèvre quand elle prend conscience de l'affection qui est perceptible devant sa voix. Alyssa lui presse la main pour la rassurer.

« Ne te sens pas gênée quand tu parles de Jaime devant moi. Je sais qu'il était tout pour toi et que je ne le remplacerai jamais. Je comprends parfaitement. »

(Parfaite. C'est ce qu'est Alyssa, et Cersei se sent encore un peu plus coupable.)

Elle lui sourit pour la remercier avant de reprendre.

« Et Tyrion... »

Elle soupire, exaspérée.

« Tyrion était très intelligent mais il préférait passer son temps avec des prostituées plutôt que d'écouter des mestres dont il disait pouvoir se passer sans aucun problème. »

(Ce qui était, elle doit bien l'avouer, vrai.)

« Il parlait à peine valyrien quand nous avons débarqué ici. Heureusement pour lui, il apprend vite. »

« Mère ! »

Joanna a trouvé un petit coquillage et vient se jeter dans ses bras pour le lui donner. Cersei caresse ses boucles blondes et la laisse le déposer dans le creux de sa main.

« Pour vous ! »

« Il est magnifique, petit lionceau. Merci beaucoup. »

Joanna, après lui avoir offert un sourire resplendissant, s'éloigne de nouveau.

« Ta fille est adorable, » commente Alyssa, attendrie.

« Oui... j'ai beaucoup de chance. »

Sa fille. La fille de Jaime. Le fruit de leur amour. La personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde, plus que sa propre vie.

« Tu es une bonne mère, » souffle Alyssa avec tristesse. « J'aurais aimé que la mienne soit comme toi . »

Cette remarque fait un drôle d'effet à Cersei parce qu'au fond, elle _pourrait_ être la mère d'Alyssa, elles ont seize ans de différence, mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour elle ne sont certainement pas maternels.

« Je suis désolée, » offre t-elle. « Mais tu sais... je n'ai pas toujours été une bonne mère. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec mes trois premiers enfants. »

(Des erreurs qui leur ont coûté la vie.)

« Joanna est ma dernière chance... je veux faire les choses bien, cette fois. »

La petite fille s'approche alors d'Alyssa et lui tend un autre petit coquillage.

« Pour... pour moi ? » demande t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Eh bien... merci, Joanna, » sourit Alyssa.

Cette scène la réchauffe bien plus que n'importe quel rayon de soleil.

.

Tout ceci était trop beau pour durer et c'est quelque chose dont Cersei aurait dû se douter dès le début.

Il est évident qu'elle allait finir par tout gâcher, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cela part de presque rien, au début. Alyssa et elle se baignent dans la mer comme elles l'ont fait de nombreuses fois auparavant mais maintenant que leur relation a évolué, les regards que Cersei lui jette sont différents.

Elle détaille longuement son corps, ses longs cheveux bruns, sa peau dorée, ses courbes féminines, ses seins, la toison sombre entre ses cuisses et elle se mord la lèvre, un feu familier prend naissance dans son bas-ventre, un feu qu'elle pensait éteint à jamais.

Le désir.

Elle ressent l'envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau mais s'oblige à rester à distance parce qu'elle sait ce qu'Alyssa a vécu et elle ignore si elle la regarde de la même façon, si elle la désire aussi.

Alors Cersei attend un geste, un signe qui ne vient pas, elle s'interdit de se montrer impatiente parce qu'Alyssa ne lui doit absolument rien, elle a bien trop souffert de ce maudit devoir conjugal pour avoir envie de le réclamer à son tour.

(Elle attendra. Elle ne prendra pas le risque de tout gâcher, pas alors qu'une nouvelle chance inespérée lui a été donnée.)

Un matin, pourtant, alors qu'elles sont en train de s'embrasser, le cœur de Cersei se met à battre fort, bien trop fort, elle brûle de serrer Alyssa contre elle et de caresser sa peau alors presque sans y penser, elle glisse les mains sous sa chemise.

Elle comprend que c'était une erreur quand Alyssa s'écarte brusquement, légèrement apeurée.

« Excuse-moi, » bredouille t-elle. « C'est juste que... tu m'as surprise. »

« Non, c'est moi, » répond Cersei. « Je n'aurais pas dû... pardon. »

Alyssa demeure presque mutique le reste de la journée et lorsqu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue en guise d'au-revoir, Cersei sent que quelque chose vient de se briser entre elles.

.

« J'ai tout gâché. »

Tyrion relève la tête de son livre quand elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du sien et fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai tout gâché avec Alyssa, » répète t-elle, les dents serrées.

Son petit frère se retient visiblement de soupirer et ferme son livre pour lui accorder toute son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Son ton fataliste lui serre le cœur parce qu'il savait lui aussi que ça allait arriver – il voit ce qu'Alyssa refuse seulement de regarder, les ombres les plus terribles et les plus meurtrières.

« Nous... nous étions en train de nous embrasser et je me suis montrée un peu trop... _entreprenante_. »

Tyrion bat des paupières et les traits de son visage se détendent aussitôt.

« Oh. »

Elle attend qu'il ajoute quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. Il s'attendait visiblement à une toute autre confession, peut-être pensait-il qu'elle venait de briser le cœur d'Alyssa.

« Alors vous... vous n'avez toujours rien fait ? » demande t-il, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, cela fait plusieurs semaines alors je pensais que... »

« Tu pensais mal ! » coupe Cersei avec agacement. « Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? »

« Oui, oui... excuse-moi. Je t'écoute. »

« Alyssa s'est braquée. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur mais je crois que c'est trop tard... »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu l'as surprise, voilà tout. »

« Elle n'est pas prête à aller plus loin, » dit-elle. « J'aurais dû le savoir, pourtant. »

Tyrion la dévisage longuement de son regard scrutateur.

« Et si elle ne l'était jamais... est-ce que ça te dérangerait ? » demande t-il posément.

Cersei se retrouve à court de mots. C'est une question qu'elle ne s'est jamais véritablement posée. Elle hésite.

(Serait-elle capable de se contenter d'un amour platonique ?)

« Je ne sais pas, » admet-elle. « Ce serait... nouveau pour moi. Et ce n'est pas le corps d'Alyssa qui m'a attirée en premier lieu. »

Mais pourrait-elle supporter de sentir ce feu brûler en elle sans jamais pouvoir l'assouvir ?

« Il faut que tu lui en parles, » conclut Tyrion. « C'est le seul moyen de tirer cette situation au clair. »

« Oui... tu as probablement raison. »

Elle pousse un long soupir. Tyrion pose une main sur son bras.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu n'as pas tout gâché, je te l'assure. »

« Hmm... »

(Ce qu'elle a envie de le croire.)

.

Le lendemain, Alyssa l'embrasse comme si l'incident de la veille n'était jamais arrivé et la guide jusqu'à chez elle.

« Norio n'est pas là, » lui apprend t-elle. « Il est avec les autres magistrats. Tu as dû t'en apercevoir mais ils ont plus de travail depuis la mort de Gaelon. »

« Oui. Nous voyons moins Stallor qu'avant... non pas que ça nous dérange. »

Alyssa s'esclaffe doucement et Cersei soupire intérieurement de soulagement.

(Elle n'a pas tout gâché. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.)

Elle laisse Alyssa lui prendre la main et elles traversent les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce où elle n'est encore jamais entrée.

« C'est... c'est ma chambre, » précise t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle lui tourne le dos et s'approche du lit avant d'effleurer les draps du bout des doigts. Sa nervosité fait monter la tension dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? » demande calmement Cersei en croisant les mains.

Alyssa jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et inspire longuement, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Eh bien... dans une relation il s'agit de l'étape suivante et... j'ai vu comment tu me regardes. »

Elle se retourne.

« Tu me désires. »

C'est un constat, certainement pas une question et après ce qui s'est passé la veille, Cersei serait bien en peine de nier.

« Oui, » confirme t-elle.

Elle fait un pas vers Alyssa.

« Est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

Celle-ci se tord les mains et rougit légèrement.

« Je... je crois. »

« Tu n'es pas sûre. »

Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, Cersei comble la distance qui les sépare et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Rien ne nous oblige à aller plus loin aujourd'hui. »

« Mais... tu en as envie et... »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir, » l'interrompt-elle. « Si tu ne te sens pas bien, alors je ne me sentirai pas bien non plus. D'accord ? »

Alyssa sourit faiblement et acquiesce.

« D'accord. »

Cersei l'embrasse tendrement avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

« Je sais... je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons le temps. »

« Merci, » souffle Alyssa. « Merci d'être aussi compréhensive. »

(Il semblerait que Tyrion ne soit pas le seul à avoir une bonne influence sur Cersei.)

« J'ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi, aujourd'hui, » confie t-elle. « Est-ce que ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait. »

Alors elles basculent doucement sur le lit et Alyssa enfouit le visage dans son cou tandis que Cersei caresse doucement ses cheveux.

« Je me sens bien, maintenant, » murmure Alyssa.

« Moi aussi, » répond Cersei. « Moi aussi. »

Le baiser qu'elles échangent est doux et plein de promesses.


	32. Chapter 32

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 32**

oOo

Un matin, presque sans y penser, Tyrion laisse courir ses doigts sur la boîte à reproches. Même si le lion en bois et le coquillage sont posés au-dessus – des symboles de leur rapprochement – il n'en demeure pas moins que lui et Cersei ont encore des choses à régler.

Il ouvre le coffret et saisit un petit papier encore intact.

_Je t'en veux pour avoir refusé de m'écouter à deux reprises._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il sursaute. Cersei s'est glissée derrière lui sans un bruit. Tyrion se retourne et lui tend le petit papier.

« Oh, » fait-elle simplement après l'avoir lu.

Ils n'ont jamais véritablement discuté de ce terrible mensonge qui a contribué à la descente aux enfers de Daenerys et de ce refus de se rendre qui a signé l'arrêt de mort de Jaime et de milliers d'innocents. Cela fait plus de trois ans, maintenant, mais la blessure est toujours aussi présente, aussi vivace, et Tyrion aimerait qu'elle cicatrise enfin.

« J'imagine que tu aimerais en parler, » reprend Cersei.

« Eh bien... oui. »

Ils s'assoient face à face et se regardent dans les yeux.

(Un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de lui.)

« Alors ? » lâche t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Tyrion fronce les sourcils. Ce serait plutôt à lui de poster cette question, d'attendre qu'elle lui fournisse enfin des explications sur ce comportement déraisonnable qui était le sien.

« Tu aurais dû m'écouter. »

Une pointe de colère qu'il ne peut dissimuler est perceptible dans sa voix.

(Tout comme Cersei pensait que la présence de Père aurait évité bien des tragédies, lui pense que sa coopération aurait absolument tout changé.)

Elle se contente de hausser les épaules, visiblement contrariée par le ton qu'il a employé.

« Si tu l'avais fait, Port-Réal ne se serait pas transformée en un tas de cendres. »

« Ne m'impute pas les crimes de Daenerys Targaryen, » l'avertit-elle. « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Elle était complètement folle. Ce qui s'est passé serait forcément arrivé tôt ou tard. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il est horrifié de constater qu'il éprouve encore et toujours le besoin de défendre la reine dragon après tout ce temps, malgré la terreur qu'elle a répandue sur Westeros, malgré le sang de leur famille qui recouvre ses mains et ses cheveux d'argent.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, alors il est inutile de discuter, » cingle t-elle.

Cersei se lève et, sans un seul regard en arrière, quitte la pièce.

Tyrion bat des paupières, incrédule.

(Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que c'était censé se passer. Il était censé enfin déchirer ce maudit papier, cette vieille blessure était supposée s'effacer et ne devenir qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres.)

Pourquoi les choses sont-elles _toujours_ si compliquées avec Cersei ?

La mort dans l'âme, il remet le papier dans la boîte avec une terrible sentiment d'inachevé.

.

« Quelque chose te tracasse. »

Cersei laisse Alyssa passer son bras à travers le sien alors qu'elles marchent dans les jardins de la maison de Stallor. Elle n'avait pas la tête à s'entraîner, aujourd'hui, et celle qui fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite s'en est aperçue.

La lionne soupire longuement.

« C'est mon frère. Nous avons eu un... désaccord ce matin. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur bienveillante.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites en parler ? »

(Cersei sait qu'Alyssa n'insistera pas si elle refuse, qu'elle respectera son choix de ne pas la laisser entrer et elle n'en 'éprouve que davantage de respect pour elle. Quand a t-elle déjà fait preuve d'autant de délicatesse ?)

Elle hésite un peu – pas très longtemps.

S'il y a bien quelqu'un en qui elle peut avoir confiance, quelqu'un d'autre que Tyrion, c'est Alyssa.

« Il m'en veut pour avoir refusé de l'écouter à deux reprises. »

Avec une certaine honte, elle lui dévoile cette hideuse cicatrice qui zèbre leurs deux cœurs.

(Peut-être qu'un jour, Alyssa va vraiment réaliser quel monstre elle est, l'étendue de ses crimes, peut-être qu'elle va recouvrer la raison et s'enfuir loin, très loin d'elle, et ce jour-là, Cersei ne pourra même pas lui en vouloir parce qu'elle aura bien raison.)

« Veux-tu que je te dise ce que tu veux entendre ou que je sois honnête avec toi ? » demande Alyssa.

Elle repense à ce temps où elle était la reine, où les courtisans s'inclinaient devant elle en susurrant des compliments hypocrites.

Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle veut – plus maintenant.

Elle veut quelque chose de _sincère_.

(C'est probablement parce qu'elle a passé sa vie à proférer et entendre des mensonges qu'elle les a maintenant en horreur.)

« Que tu sois honnête. »

Alyssa hoche la tête.

« Je pense que tu t'en veux aussi mais que tu es trop fière pour l'admettre. »

Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait fait cette remarque, Cersei aurait probablement laissé échapper une remarque peu aimable mais c'est _Alyssa_, la définition même de la bonté, une personne à qui elle tient énormément et elle ne veut pas la repousser, elle ne veut pas retomber dans ses vieux travers.

(_Jaime est parti parce que tu l'as repoussé_, murmure Tyrion dans son esprit.)

« Je commence à te connaître, » reprend doucement Alyssa en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne la fait frissonner.

« Je sais que tu détestes admettre que tu as eu tort et que tu feras tout pour éviter de le faire si tu le peux. »

Cersei grimace et acquiesce avec résignation.

« Ce n'est qu'un de mes innombrables défauts. »

Alyssa s'esclaffe doucement et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ça fait partie de ton charme. »

Elle lui offre un petit sourire et roule des yeux.

« J'imagine que je devrais aller m'excuser, » dit-elle avec une certaine hésitation.

« Tu sais... ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'excuse qu'on est faible. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour admettre qu'on s'est trompé. »

« Tu as sans doute raison... mais les choses ont toujours été compliquées entre Tyrion et moi. »

Cersei n'a jamais raconté à Alyssa à quel point ils se haïssaient, autrefois, ou du moins, pensaient se haïr, même si celle-ci est très certainement parvenue à lire entre les lignes.

« Avant, l'idée d'aller lui présenter mes excuses ne m'aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu le détestais vraiment ? »

Elle se replonge dans ses souvenirs.

L'absence de Mère est toujours un trou dans son cœur.

La prophétie en est en autre.

« C'est... compliqué. »

(Ce simple mot évoque à lui seul la relation qui l'a liée à ses deux frères tout au long de sa vie.)

« Je lui en voulais terriblement pour avoir tué notre mère en venant au monde... je ne voulais pas entendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et puis... j'étais convaincue qu'il finirait par causer ma perte. Cependant... j'avais du respect pour lui, même si je refusais de l'admettre. Jamais il ne nous a jugés pour entretenir une relation incestueuse, Jaime et moi. Jamais il n'a montré le moindre signe de dégoût, jamais il n'a révélé notre secret. Je crois que... une petite part de moi l'aimait, même si elle était dissimulée sous des trombes de ressentiment. »

Dire qu'ils n'ont toujours fait que se haïr serait particulièrement réducteur, simple, facile – l'antithèse de ce qui lie les Lannister.

« Je l'ai véritablement haï quand j'ai pensé qu'il avait tué mon fils. Je l'ai haï pour s'être associé à la reine dragon. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier de Joffrey... »

Elle soupire.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de le tuer deux fois. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait. »

(Mais au fond, elle a fait pire que ça. Elle lui a menti et puis elle l'a superbement ignoré – elle a tué la foi et la confiance qu'il avait encore en elle.)

« Tu l'aimes, » dit Alyssa, prononçant les mots qu'elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à dire.

Cersei se mord la lèvre.

(La haine a fondu comme neige au soleil et ce petit quelque chose qui était tout au fond de son cœur a fini par refaire surface.)

« Oui, » admet-elle.

Alyssa lui sourit.

« Le pardon est quelque chose de magnifique. Je crois que votre relation est une des plus belles que j'aie jamais observées. »

Cersei lui jette un regard surpris.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait subir... tu ne sais pas... »

« Je ne connais pas le début, même si ce que tu m'as dit me permet d'avoir une petite idée... mais je connais la fin et elle est belle, Cersei. Ce qui vous lie est _fort_ et _beau_. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demande t-elle d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Alyssa se presse contre elle et le bout de son nez frôle le sien.

« Bien sûr. Vous vous aimez, même si vous ne savez pas toujours comment vous le montrer... c'est très touchant. »

« Oui... il n'empêche que j'ai vraiment envie de l'étrangler, parfois. »

Elle roule des yeux et laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. »

Cersei lui donne un doux baiser.

« Merci d'être là pour moi. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'être. »

Elle passe une main dans ses boucles brunes mais finit par s'écarter avant de s'enflammer de nouveau.

Elle ne manque pas l'expression déçue d'Alyssa.

.

Tyrion regarde Joanna s'amuser avec un livre en souriant tendrement.

« Tu es encore trop jeune pour apprendre à lire, petit lionceau. »

« Lire ! » répète Joanna en secouant le livre.

Un éclat de rire qui ne vient pas de lui le fait sursauter. Cersei entre dans la pièce et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Mère ! » s'exclame la petite fille en se jetant dans ses bras.

Cersei caresse ses cheveux dorés et jette un coup d'oeil à Tyrion. Il sent son cœur se serrer.

(Cette nouvelle discussion va t-elle de nouveau se terminer en dispute ?)

« Quand Jaime est revenu de Dorne avec le corps de Myrcella, j'ai compris que c'était fini, que la prophétie était vraie et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour y échapper. Je... je n'ai même pas pu pleurer Tommen parce que dans un sens, j'avais fait son deuil bien avant sa mort. »

Ses yeux s'humidifient.

« Je ne pouvais pas t'écouter, même si une part de moi en avait certainement envie, parce que je refusais de laisser gagner le destin si facilement, je refusais de voir la prophétie s'accomplir, quand bien même je savais que c'était inévitable. Au bout du compte, j'ai quand même perdu. Ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien. »

Le silence plane pendant quelques secondes.

« Je suis désolée, » lâche Cersei.

C'est tellement soudain, tellement inattendu que Tyrion en reste pantois. Elle ose à peine le regarder.

« Tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, ni refuser de t'écouter. C'était une erreur. »

Il se demande si ce n'est pas encore un autre de ses mensonges mais il perçoit une vraie sincérité dans ses yeux et pour une raison inexplicable, cela lui donne envie de fondre en larmes.

(Il peut presque voir la cicatrice enfin se refermer.)

Alors, sans rien ajouter, Tyrion va ouvrir la boîte à reproches et déchire le petit papier.

Quand leurs regards se croisent de nouveau, ils échangent un sourire.

.

Cersei fait toujours preuve de prudence quand elle touche Alyssa, elle prend garde à ne pas la serrer trop fort, à ne pas laisser ses mains s'aventurer sous sa chemise quand bien même elle en meurt d'envie.

Il lui semble cependant qu'Alyssa ne craint plus autant ses caresses, elle semble toujours déçue quand elle finit par s'écarter, comme si elle ne voulait jamais la lâcher, comme si elle voulait qu'elles ne fassent qu'un pour l'éternité.

(Et, comme elle le comprend un après-midi, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.)

Alors qu'Alyssa l'a de nouveau invitée chez elle, la jeune femme prend une grande inspiration et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Je suis prête. »

Cersei la dévisage longuement, bouche bée. Alyssa rougit.

« Vraiment ? » parvient-elle à bredouiller.

« Oui... je ressens quelque chose quand je te regarde, quand je te touche, quelque chose qui ressemble à du feu... »

« Du désir. »

Elle acquiesce.

« C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, » confie t-elle. « Et ça me fait un peu peur, mais... j'ai envie de vivre ça avec toi. Si tu es d'accord, évidemment... »

Cersei sourit, attendrie par sa gêne, et lui prend la main.

« Bien sûr. »

Alors comme la dernière fois, elle la laisse la guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Toutes deux se font face et Alyssa se tord les mains.

« Avec... avec combien d'hommes est-ce que tu... » bafouille t-elle.

« Quatre, » répond posément Cersei. « Mais je n'en ai aimé et désiré qu'un seul. »

« Jaime. »

« Jaime, » confirme t-elle.

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais... enfin, si, mais ça ne compte pas et... »

Cersei enroule les bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre elle.

« Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je ne veux pas te décevoir. »

Elle dépose de tendres baisers dans son cou.

« Tu ne me décevras jamais, Alyssa. Jamais. »

(C'est plutôt Cersei qui risque de la décevoir un jour.)

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une femme. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? »

« Oui... d'accord. »

Cersei entreprend alors de se déshabiller et n'éprouve aucune gêne quand elle se retrouve nue devant elle – ce n'est pas bien différent des moments où elles se baignent ensemble. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Alyssa l'imite et, timidement, effleure sa peau du bout des doigts.

« Tu peux me toucher, » dit-elle en guidant sa main vers son corps. « Je t'appartiens. »

Une légère amertume monte en elle. Comme toutes les femmes, Cersei n'a pas pu échapper au poids des années. Ses seins ne sont plus aussi fermes qu'avant, des rides sont apparues sur son visage et son ventre garde la trace de ses grossesses.

Comme si elle devinait son trouble, Alyssa trace le contour de son sein, lui arrachant un frisson délicieux.

« Tu es magnifique, » murmure t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Cersei rougit légèrement et elle sourit parce qu'elle sait qu'Alyssa ne lui mentirait jamais.

« Pas autant que toi, » répond t-elle en comblant la distance qui les sépare.

Elle lui prend la main et la guide jusqu'au lit. Alyssa s'allonge, encore un peu nerveuse, et Cersei grimpe au-dessus d'elle en ne cessant pas de l'embrasser et de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Si tu as envie d'arrêter, je veux que tu me le dises. A n'importe quel moment. Nous arrêterons aussitôt. D'accord ? »

Alyssa hésite.

« Mais... ce ne serait pas juste pour toi. »

« Ce qui ne serait pas juste, c'est que tu t'obliges à continuer pour me faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Très bien... »

Comme pour l'encourager, Alyssa entrelace leurs doigts.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Et elle se fait la promesse de ne pas commettre une nouvelle fois les erreurs qui lui ont coûté Jaime, qui ont brisé la foi que Tyrion avait en elle.

Alyssa mérite mieux que ça.

Alors Cersei acquiesce et capture de nouveau ses lèvres.

.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, » dit-elle un peu plus tard alors qu'Alyssa est blottie contre elle.

L'inquiétude monte en elle.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Alyssa se redresse pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Cersei... c'était parfait. Tu as été parfaite. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. »

Rassurée, elle soupire de soulagement.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as aimé ? » demande timidement Alyssa.

« Oui, » la rassure t-elle avant de l'embrasser. « C'était parfait. »

(Elles ont chassé les bleus fantômes que les monstres ont laissé sur leur peau, elles ont défait chaque inquiétude, chaque blessure, chaque hésitation et c'était _beau_.)

.

Quand elle retrouve Tyrion et Joanna, Cersei ne peut effacer le sourire rêveur qui a étiré ses lèvres et n'en éprouve nulle envie.

Son petit frère braque sur elle son regard scrutateur avant de s'esclaffer.

« Comment était-ce ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » élude t-elle.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Cersei. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Elle roule des yeux.

(Il a raison, bien sûr, et c'est un peu effrayant.)

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« Ça ne me regarde pas, » admet-il. « Mais je ne te demande pas de détails, juste une impression générale. »

Plusieurs adjectifs lui viennent en tête. Hésitant, d'abord. Maladroit, ensuite.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« C'était tendre. »

Tyrion hoche la tête et ne lui pose pas d'autre question.

Cersei pose les doigts sur ses lèvres et ferme les yeux en songeant à celles d'Alyssa.


	33. Chapter 33

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 33**

oOo

La première fois que Cersei parvient à désarmer Alyssa, celle-ci éclate de rire, laisse tomber son épée et se jette dans ses bras.

« Bravo ! » s'exclame t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Je savais que tu y arriverais. »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissée gagner pour me faire plaisir, j'espère ? » répond t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce serait mon genre... » admet Alyssa. « Mais je te promets que non. »

Cersei sourit et lui vole un baiser.

« Tant mieux. »

Comme toujours, elle ne peut résister à la tentation de passer la main dans les boucles brunes d'Alyssa.

« Tu as de si beaux cheveux... » souffle t-elle. « Je pourrais les toucher pendant des heures. »

« Eh bien, n'hésite surtout pas... ça me plaît, » répond Alyssa, les yeux mi-clos.

Elle enfouit le visage dans son cou et se presse contre elle. Cersei a le cœur au bord des lèvres quand elle respire son parfum.

« Moi aussi j'avais de longs cheveux, autrefois. Une crinière de lionne... j'en étais si fière. »

Elle soupire et Alyssa s'écarte légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

« On me les a coupés avant ma marche d'expiation. »

Cersei lui a déjà brièvement parlé de ce sujet à quelques reprises sans s'appesantir sur les détails de ce qui est et restera un de ses pires souvenirs.

« C'était atroce... tellement atroce... »

Alyssa pose une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa nuque.

« Tout va bien, » lui dit-elle doucement. « N'y pense plus. Rien de tel ne pourra plus jamais t'arriver. »

« Tu sais... tu sais ce que j'ai fait pour me venger, n'est-ce pas ? »

(Cersei se demande comment elle réagirait si Alyssa la regardait un jour d'un air dégoûté, si elle voyait enfin le sang qui recouvre ses mains et la noirceur de son âme, si elle la traitait de monstre.)

« Oui, » souffle t-elle. « Le Septuaire. »

Elle tente de fuir son regard, Alyssa ne la laisse pas faire.

« Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais, Cersei, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se noie dans cet océan mordoré d'une douceur infinie, ne veut plus jamais remonter à la surface.

« Je sais, » finit-elle par répondre.

« Bien, » sourit Alyssa avant de lui prendre la main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts. « J'ai bien envie d'aller me baigner... qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Cersei se remémore le matin où elle lui a conseillé de se baigner pour laisser l'eau emporter le sang, la culpabilité et les mauvais souvenirs.

(Alyssa est si parfaite qu'elle se demande si elle est véritablement réelle.)

Elle sourit.

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

.

Comme elle le lui a déjà dit, il est trop tard pour que l'eau efface tout le sang qui la recouvre mais Cersei aime bien imaginer que c'est le cas, que son âme redevient aussi blanche qu'elle l'était dans son enfance.

(Mais son âme n'a jamais été blanche, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a été entachée par la haine qu'elle vouait à Tyrion et l'amour qu'elle vouait à Jaime.)

Alyssa vient se coller contre elle sans aucune gêne, le désir qui embrase tout son être quand elle la regarde ne lui fait plus peur, Cersei l'a aidée à l'accepter et l'apprécier, peut-être une de ses plus grandes victoires.

L'eau est froide mais ce n'est pas sa température qui fait frissonner Cersei, c'est la peau d'Alyssa contre la sienne. Toutes deux regardent l'horizon.

« Je n'ai jamais quitté Pentos, » soupire Alyssa. « J'aimerais tellement voir le monde. »

« Westeros ? »

« Par exemple. »

Elle laisse traîner ses lèvres contre sa joue.

« J'aimerais voir l'endroit où tu as grandi. »

« Castral Roc est magnifique. Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus beau château des Sept Couronnes mais c'est le seul endroit où j'ai véritablement été heureuse... jusqu'à maintenant. »

(Parce que oui, Cersei est heureuse, à présent, enfin libérée de la prison dorée qu'était le Donjon Rouge.)

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Je me demande ce que la reine dragon en a fait... »

L'imaginer parcourir les couloirs de ce qui fut sa maison lui est insupportable.

« Tu y retourneras, » promet Alyssa. « Elle ne restera pas au pouvoir pour toujours. »

« Peut-être, » répond t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Alyssa lui caresse les cheveux.

« J'aimerais partir explorer Sothoryos, » reprend t-elle. « Ce continent est tellement méconnu... »

Ses yeux brillent, la lumière d'un rêve un peu fou et pourtant tellement beau.

« Tu iras un jour, » affirme Cersei. « Norio a promis qu'il t'emmènerait voir le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai... »

Un léger silence s'installe entre elles parce que le départ d'Alyssa équivaudrait à leur séparation, quelque chose qu'aucune d'elles n'a envie d'envisager. Comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de la laisser derrière elle, Alyssa se presse un peu plus contre elle et l'embrasse dans le cou. Cersei gémit.

« Tu es si belle, » répète t-elle, peut-être pour la millième fois depuis qu'elles se connaissent, mais Cersei ne se lasse jamais d'entendre ses compliments - la plus douce des musiques.

L'eau de la mer n'éteint aucunement le feu qui brûle en elle.

« Rentrons, » suggère t-elle alors qu'Alyssa continue de l'embrasser. « Le sable n'est définitivement pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour cela... »

« Parce que tu as déjà essayé ? »

« Jaime et moi étions sans cesse en quête d'un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous surprendre... »

Elle pouffe de rire.

« Je te fais confiance, alors, » conclut-elle en l'embrassant.

.

« Je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit plus confortable qu'un lit, » lui murmure Alyssa quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elles sont étendues l'une à côté de l'autre.

Cersei s'esclaffe en laissant courir ses doigts sur sa peau.

« Pour en avoir essayé un certain nombre... je peux te dire que tu as raison. »

« Quoi, par exemple ? »

« Oh... une table, le sol, contre un mur... n'importe quel endroit où nous étions seuls faisait l'affaire. »

Alyssa sourit mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Un problème ? » demande Cersei, les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que ce que nous faisons te convient ? »

(Elle est inquiète, inquiète à l'idée de la décevoir, inquiète de ne pas être assez bien pour elle et le cœur de Cersei se serre.)

« Alyssa, » dit-elle doucement en l'attirant contre elle. « C'est parfait. Tu es parfaite. Cesse de t'inquiéter sans arrêt. »

Elle dépose de petits baisers sur son front, ses joues et le bout de son nez. Alyssa glousse.

« Ça chatouille. »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Oh, non, surtout pas. J'aime quand tu m'embrasses. »

Alors Cersei sourit d'un air malicieux et capture de nouveau ses lèvres.

.

« Attention, Joanna, tu mets de l'encre partout... »

« Oui ! »

Assise sur les genoux de Tyrion, la petite fille, les mains couvertes d'encre, dessine des formes du bout des doigts sur une feuille de papier. Tyrion l'observe faire, attendri.

« Tu seras une grande artiste, petit lionceau. »

Les yeux brillants, Joanna se tourne vers lui et pose ses petites mains sur ses joues.

« C'est sur la feuille que tu dois dessiner, pas sur moi... » pouffe t-il.

Quand Cersei entre dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle se fige avant de s'esclaffer.

« La barbe bleue te va bien... »

Il esquisse un petit sourire et roule des yeux.

« Joanna a confondu mon visage avec le papier. »

« Je vois ça. »

Joanna tend les bras vers sa mère.

« Mon petit lionceau a besoin d'un bain, » dit Cersei en la serrant contre elle.

« Oui ! Oui ! Un bain ! »

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils l'observent s'amuser dans l'eau avec le petit lion en bois, Cersei finit par briser le silence, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'allons-nous lui dire ? »

Il lui jette un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

« A propos de Jaime, » précise t-elle.

« Oh. »

Quand Tyrion regarde Joanna, il ne voit jamais une abomination qui ne devrait pas exister, quelque chose de contre-nature, il ne voit que la plus jolie petite fille du monde, le fruit d'un amour sincère et véritable.

« Joffrey... Joffrey connaissait les rumeurs, » reprend Cersei. « Il les qualifiait de _mensonge répugnant_... »

Son visage se détend et sa voix se fait plus douce.

« Myrcella savait. Elle avait compris... et elle était heureuse. Elle était heureuse que Jaime soit son père. »

Ses émeraudes se mettent à briller.

« Elle commencera bientôt à poser des questions. Et si elle... »

« Cersei, » la coupe Tyrion. « Rien ne presse. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de lui dire que Jaime était notre frère avant qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre. »

« D'accord, mais quand le moment sera venu ? Et si elle réagit mal ? Et si... »

« Elle ne réagira pas mal. Nous lui expliquerons et elle comprendra. Elle comprendra que ses parents s'aimaient et que c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle soupire longuement.

« Oui... tu as raison. »

« Mère ! Oncle Tyrion ! »

Joanna, inconsciente des tourments qui leur traversent l'esprit, les éclabousse pour attirer leur attention.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » conclut Tyrion. « Tout ira bien. »

Cersei s'oblige à acquiescer.

(Elle aimait Jaime et Jaime l'aimait. Peu importe que le monde entier leur ait jeté la pierre, peu importe que l'inceste soit un crime – Joanna est une enfant de l'amour, et c'est ce qu'elle lui expliquera.)

.

Cersei commet sa première véritable erreur avec Alyssa quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elles se promènent dans les jardins avec Joanna. Elle tient sa fille par la main et marche doucement en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu sais bien t'y prendre avec elle, » fait remarquer Cersei.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Je t'assure. Joanna t'adore. »

Alyssa sourit.

« N'as-tu jamais voulu avoir d'enfants ? » demande t-elle.

« Non, » répond aussitôt Alyssa. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais voulu me marier, et encore moins fonder une famille. »

Cette façon de voir les choses lui est complètement étrangère. Dans ses rêves d'adolescente, Cersei s'imaginait épouser Jaime et les voyait élever leurs enfants ensemble.

(Ce rêve ne s'est jamais réalisé, bien sûr.)

« Tu es jeune. Tu changeras peut-être d'avis. »

C'est une remarque anodine et pourtant Alyssa se fige aussitôt et un éclair de douleur apparaît dans son regard.

« C'est ce que tu souhaiterais ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Que je tombe enceinte. »

Cersei fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre où elle veut en venir.

« Alyssa, je... »

« Tu es en train de te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ? Je ne te suffis pas. »

Dépitée, Alyssa tourne les talons et part en courant sans même attendre sa réponse. Joanna tire sur sa main.

« Où elle est partie ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas, petit lionceau... »

Sonnée, elle se laisse tomber sur un banc tandis que Joanna grimpe sur ses genoux. La fillette pose les mains sur ses joues mouillées de larmes. Cersei la serre contre elle et les essuie d'un revers de la main.

Elles sont encore dans cette position lorsque Tyrion les retrouve un peu plus tard.

« Où est Alyssa ? »

(Cersei sait déjà qu'elle n'aura pas la force de croiser son regard déçu lorsqu'elle lui dira ce qu'elle a fait.)

Tyrion comprend que quelque chose s'est passé sans même qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Il soupire et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« J'ai laissé entendre qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants un jour, » lâche t-elle. « Et elle pense que je cherche à la repousser parce qu'elle ne me suffit pas. »

Elle serre les dents.

« Je suis perdue, Tyrion. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Va lui parler, » conseille t-il. « Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Énormément. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Cersei hésite. Ce qu'elle ressent pour Alyssa n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Jaime mais c'est quand même _quelque chose_.

« Je... je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

« Va la retrouver et excuse-toi. Dis-lui que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. »

« Oui... tu as raison. »

Elle lui confie Joanna et commence à s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner.

« Merci. »

.

Alyssa est assise sous son oranger préféré lorsqu'elle la retrouve.

Elle pleure.

Le cœur de Cersei se renverse et elle tombe à genoux devant elle.

« Pardonne-moi, » murmure t-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien. « Je ne cherche absolument pas à me débarrasser de toi. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Ce que j'ai dit... c'était maladroit. Je n'étais pas en train de suggérer qu'on se sépare, je te le promets. »

Alyssa sèche ses larmes et soutient son regard.

« Je... je sais. Je me suis emportée trop vite. C'est juste que j'ai sans cesse l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour toi et... »

« C'est ridicule. Je te l'ai déjà dit... tu es parfaite. »

Elle lui offre un petit sourire et toutes les deux se lèvent. Pour s'excuser, Cersei la serre contre elle et l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Ne pense plus jamais que tu ne me suffis pas, d'accord ? Je ne veux rien de plus que ce que tu me donnes chaque jour. »

« D'accord. »

Alyssa s'écarte et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Sa lèvre tremble.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Sa voix est timide, un peu hésitante, ses joues rosissent et Cersei en a le souffle coupé parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais trouvée aussi belle, parce que son cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite depuis Jaime.

« Je t'aime, Cersei. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle ne sait même plus réfléchir, ses pensées et ses sentiment forment un tourbillon dont elle ne sait pas s'extirper, alors elle se contente de prendre son visage en coupe et de lui donner un doux et long baiser.


	34. Chapter 34

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 34**

oOo

Alors que les mois passent, Cersei fait son possible pour faire comprendre à Alyssa que, non, elle n'a aucunement l'intention de l'abandonner et de lui briser le cœur, elle lui montre qu'elle est assez bien pour elle (même _trop_ bien), elle lui répète à quel point elle est parfaite, à quel point elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

Il lui arrive bien sûr de se montrer un peu trop sèche, parfois, ou un peu trop sarcastique, un peu trop _blessante _et elle craint qu'Alyssa finisse un jour par se lasser, que c'est elle qui l'abandonnera et qui partira à la recherche d'une autre femme, une femme plus douce et plus gentille pour soigner son cœur à vif, mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle se crispe un peu, attend que l'orage passe et lui offre un sourire rassurant quand Cersei baisse les yeux, mortifiée par son comportement.

« Ça ne fait rien, » répète t-elle à chaque fois. « Je t'aime. »

(Elle l'aime toute entière, elle aime même les parties les plus répugnantes de son être, les taches de sang sur son âme de monstre parce que son âme à elle est lumineuse, si lumineuse.)

Un matin, Alyssa la prend par le bras et l'entraîne dans les rues de la ville, une bourse remplie de pièces d'or à la main.

« Où allons-nous ? » demande Cersei, curieuse.

« Eh bien... j'ai l'habitude d'aller distribuer un peu d'argent aux pauvres avec Norio. »

Elle se fige, surprise.

« Et... tu as envie que je t'accompagne ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » sourit Alyssa avant de soupirer. « Il y a tant de misère dans ce monde... et les magistrats sont tellement riches. Ces pauvres gens ont bien plus besoin d'argent que nous. »

« Tu as sans doute raison... » admet Cersei.

Elle se rappelle d'une autre femme qui se souciait des pauvres et des orphelins, une reine plus jeune et plus belle qu'elle avait en horreur, un autre cadavre sur son chemin, du sang à l'odeur de rose. Elle se mord la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

(Quand elle a tué Margaery Tyrell, elle a aussi tué Tommen – une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.)

Alyssa s'arrête de temps à autre, se penche et donne une pièce à un vieil homme avachi contre un mur ou à une femme aux yeux vides, son sourire est si lumineux qu'ils ne peuvent que lui sourire en retour, juste un peu.

« Mon rêve serait d'éradiquer tout le malheur de ce monde et d'aider les plus démunis... » confie Alyssa.

(Ses paroles lui évoquent encore une autre reine, une qui a les yeux violets et les cheveux argentés et qui parlait d'un monde meilleur à construire, mais Alyssa n'est certainement pas comme Daenerys Targaryen. Il n'y a pas de feu destructeur dans ses prunelles, juste une lueur rassurante.)

« Je me fichais complètement de mon peuple, » avoue Cersei au bout d'un moment, même si au fond, Alyssa le savait déjà. « Je ne me souciais que de moi et de ma famille. J'étais prête à tous les laisser mourir si ça me permettait de survivre et de garder en vie ceux que j'aimais. »

Alyssa la dévisage calmement pendant plusieurs secondes.

Elle lui tend la bourse de pièces d'or.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour bien agir, » sourit-elle.

Cersei pense à ses crimes passés, à la façon dont la regarde Alyssa et celle dont elle l'embrasse, et saisit la bourse.

.

(Les miracles sont réels. Qui aurait cru que Cersei Lannister pourrait un jour faire preuve d'altruisme ?)

.

Une fois la bourse vide, Alyssa attrape Cersei par la taille, se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Elle est radieuse.

« Bravo, Cersei, » murmure t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Tu as fait quelque chose de bien. »

« Je... je ne l'ai fait que parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

« Tu l'as fait. C'est le principal. »

Elle lui prend le bras et toutes les deux se remettent en marche.

« Tu as vu comment ces gens te regardaient ? » reprend Alyssa.

« Oui... on aurait dit que j'étais leur sauveuse. »

(Et c'est quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau et même un peu effrayant parce que Cersei est censée être de celles qui détruisent, pas de celles qui sauvent.)

« Tu l'étais... pour toi, ce ne sont que quelques pièces d'or mais pour eux, ça signifie tellement plus. La gentillesse n'a pas de prix, Cersei. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, » convient-elle.

Cersei s'est montrée gentille et pourtant, curieusement, elle ne s'est pas sentie faible – l'influence d'Alyssa non plus n'a pas de prix.

« Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? » lui demande t-elle en passant la main dans ses boucles brunes.

« Peu importe, tant que je suis avec toi, » répond Alyssa.

Cersei s'esclaffe doucement et lui vole un baiser.

.

C'est presque facile d'oublier qu'elle a eu une autre vie, avant, d'oublier qu'elle était la reine, d'oublier que désormais elle n'est plus rien et qu'elle est traquée par un impitoyable dragon.

(Pas d'oublier Jaime, bien sûr – elle n'oubliera _jamais_ son autre moitié.)

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent mais ils ne sont jamais lassants. Elle s'occupe de Joanna et la couvre d'amour, elle se chamaille gentiment avec Tyrion avant de l'enlacer et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, elle rejoint Alyssa et elles se promènent main dans la main, elles se baignent, s'entraînent ou font l'amour et chaque soir, Cersei s'endort avec le sourire aux lèvres.

(Les cauchemars se font de moins en moins nombreux, ils s'effacent, comme s'ils avaient finalement décidé de la laisser en paix.)

Un jour, pourtant, Cersei est forcée de se rappeler qu'elle ne pourra pas ignorer ce qui se passe sur l'autre continent pour toujours.

« Arya Stark et Gendry Baratheon, » dit Tyrion, perplexe. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Arya se marierait un jour... »

Penser au bâtard de son défunt mari la fait grimacer et crisper les poings.

« C'est évident, » lâche t-elle. « C'est un mariage arrangé. »

« Oui, mais dans quel but ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Norio a laissé entendre à Alyssa que les tensions entre la couronne et le Nord augmentent de jour en jour. J'imagine que Daenerys compte sur ce mariage pour les apaiser... ou pour inciter Sansa à se tenir tranquille. »

« Oui, il m'en a parlé aussi. Tu as sans doute raison... c'est tout de même curieux que Stallor ne nous ait pas dit un seul mot sur ce sujet. »

« Stallor se fiche bien de ce qui se passe à Westeros si ça ne concerne pas directement Pentos, » rétorque t-elle avec un certain mépris.

« Hmm... ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, » conclut Tyrion.

Tous deux tournent la tête au même moment vers Joanna.

Et tous les deux craignent le moment où la reine dragon aura vent de leur présence ici, parce qu'ils ne se font absolument aucune illusion : ce jour tragique finira par arriver.

(Et que feront-ils alors ?)

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Cersei et Tyrion se rendent chez Norio et Alyssa. Alors que les deux femmes s'éloignent main dans la main avec Joanna, Tyrion et son ami s'installent dans un des petits salons.

Il sait immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas quand il voit le visage fermé de Norio.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Norio soupire longuement.

« Écoutez, Tyrion, mon devoir de magistrat me pousse à ne rien vous dire, mais vous êtes mon ami. La reine dragon nous a envoyé un message il y a quelque temps pour nous avertir de son arrivée prochaine. »

Une pierre lui tombe dans l'estomac. Son visage se vide de toutes ses couleurs et des images d'horreur lui reviennent aussitôt en tête.

(Les cloches. Le feu. Les cendres. Le cadavre de Jaime.)

« Et... ce n'est pas tout. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous n'avons pas accueilli cette nouvelle avec le sourire. J'ai des raisons de penser que Stallor compte proposer un... échange à la reine. »

« Un échange ? De quelle nature ? »

Mais il sait. Bien sûr qu'il sait.

(Il y a une chose que Daenerys désire plus que tout au monde. »

« Vous et votre sœur contre l'assurance qu'elle laissera Pentos en paix. »

Dans ses cauchemars, même les plus horribles, Tyrion finit toujours par se réveiller. Il hurle et il tremble de tous ses membres mais il parvient à reprendre contact avec la réalité, et l'étreinte réconfortante de Cersei est suffisante pour lui rappeler que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que ce n'était pas réel.

(Mais comment faire pour se réveiller maintenant ?)

« Je... je... »

Les mots lui manquent.

« Êtes-vous certain qu'il a l'intention de nous dénoncer ? »

« Non... je n'ai fait qu'interpréter certaines allusions qu'il a faites. »

« Si Stallor pense que nos têtes seront suffisantes pour convaincre Daenerys de ne pas venir ici, il se trompe sur toute la ligne ! »

La panique menace de le submerger. Stallor ne se laissera jamais convaincre de renoncer, il en est certain.

(Leurs jours sont-ils comptés ?)

Norio ne peut rien faire pour les aider – _personne_ ne peut rien faire pour les aider.

« Je n'ai rien dit de cela à Alyssa, » révèle Norio. « Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter... je sais à quel point elle tient à Cersei. »

« Je vois, » répond t-il d'une voix blanche.

Son cœur hurle dans sa poitrine.

La mort vient vers lui et elle a les yeux violets.

.

Cersei ne dit rien quand il lui apprend la terrible nouvelle.

Elle se contente de se laisser tomber sur le lit, le regard vide.

« Cersei ? »

Silence.

Tyrion s'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.

« Dis quelque chose. »

Silence.

« Je t'en prie, Cersei, dis quelque chose ! »

Elle sursaute, comme si elle s'apercevait soudainement de sa présence.

« Joanna va mourir. »

La petite fille s'est endormie et dort à poings fermés.

« Non, » souffle t-il.

« Elle la tuera. Elle n'aura aucune pitié pour elle, tu le sais parfaitement. »

(Peu importe que Joanna soit une enfant innocente. Elle porte le nom des Lannister, exactement comme les derniers membres de leur famille froidement assassinés. Elle est l'héritière de Cersei, et jamais Daenerys ne laisserait vivre le sang de celle dont elle a ravi la couronne.)

« Non, » gronde t-il. « Je refuse de l'accepter. Je refuse de la laisser détruire notre famille... elle nous a déjà pris Jaime. Elle ne nous prendra pas Joanna. »

Tyrion se remémore le temps où il espérait que Daenerys et lui formeraient un jour une famille, qu'ils se marieraient et qu'elle donnerait naissance à leurs enfants aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts.

C'est loin, tout ça, tellement loin.

Cersei acquiesce lentement.

« Elle nous ne fera plus jamais de mal. »

.

« Tyrion ? » fait Cersei un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils sont allongés dans l'obscurité.

« Oui ? »

« Quand j'ai tué Gaelon, je t'ai promis que que ne tuerais plus jamais personne. »

Silence.

« Je vais devoir rompre ma promesse. »

Soupir.

« Je sais. »

.

(Il ne la blâmera pas non plus pour ce meurtre-là.)

.

« Nous le tuerons ensemble. »

La peur a déserté la voix de Tyrion.

Une détermination froide l'a remplacée.

Pour toute réponse, Cersei l'embrasse sur le front et lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

.

Alyssa ne doit rien savoir.

Cersei n'a nullement l'intention de lui révéler qu'elle prépare un nouveau meurtre. Elle ne veut pas l'impliquer, elle ne veut pas la rendre complice d'un autre crime, elle ne veut pas souiller son âme si pure et si lumineuse.

(Elle l'a déjà fait et c'était une erreur, une terrible erreur.)

Même si elle en est venue à détester le mensonge, Cersei sait toujours mentir, et elle le prouve chaque jour en se comportant comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si sa vie et celle de sa famille n'étaient pas sur le point de s'effondrer – de _s'embraser_.

Mais Alyssa la connaît trop bien, maintenant, et elle voit son âme, elle voit les tourments qui l'empoisonnent.

« Tout va bien, » essaye t-elle de la rassurer à chaque fois qu'elle lui demande s'il y a un problème. « Je suis avec toi, alors je vais bien. Je te le promets. »

Elle ne sait pas si Alyssa la croit mais elle n'insiste jamais et se contente de l'embrasser.

Tyrion prend cette menace très au sérieux et tous les soirs, elle l'écoute lui faire part de ses idées sur la façon dont ils vont se débarrasser de Stallor Nestaar.

Pour un peu, elle penserait qu'il est enthousiaste à l'idée de commettre un meurtre, mais il n'en est rien, bien sûr – il n'est pas comme _elle_, comme cette femme qu'elle était autrefois.

Il est simplement terrifié et désespéré.

(Cersei l'est aussi, même si elle fait tout pour ne pas le lui montrer.)

Alors elle l'écoute en silence et se contente d'acquiescer ou de faire une remarque de temps à autre.

En réalité, elle n'a nullement besoin de lui.

Quand il s'endort, elle se lève et observe la petite fiole qu'elle a achetée quelques jours plus tôt à un marchand plus ou moins honnête.

Elle se touche les lèvres et se rappelle d'un baiser mortel, une forme poétique de justice.

.

Le Long Adieu.

Cersei ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait de nouveau à s'en servir.

.

Stallor s'écroule quelques jours plus tard pendant une réunion avec les autres magistrats. C'est Norio qui vient leur annoncer la nouvelle, les sourcils froncés.

« Les autres magistrats ignorent ce qui a bien pu se passer. »

(Mais lui le sait, bien sûr, et Tyrion aussi le sait, et il crispe les poings et il a envie de crier parce que ce n'était pas censé se passer _comme ça_.)

« Savez-vous s'il a eu le temps d'avertir la reine dragon de notre présence ici ? » demande Cersei d'une voix vide d'émotions.

« Je l'ignore, je suis navré. »

« Je vois. Merci, Norio. »

Et elle se détourne sans rien ajouter.

« Je vous vois plus tard, » glisse Tyrion à son ami avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

(Il se sent trahi. Encore une fois.)

« Cersei ! »

Sa sœur se fige au milieu d'un couloir et pose les yeux sur lui.

« Tu m'as menti. Tu as agi dans mon dos. »

« Oui. »

Le fait qu'elle ne cherche pas à nier ne parvient même pas à apaiser sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Le Long Adieu. »

Un terrible souvenir lui revient en mémoire.

« Le poison qui a tué Myrcella. »

« J'en ai versé dans son verre. »

Quelques gouttes et c'était fini. Stallor a vécu plusieurs jours en étant mourant sans même le savoir.

« Pourquoi ? Nous étions censés le tuer _ensemble_, Cersei ! Pourquoi... »

« Tu n'es pas un tueur, Tyrion. »

Les mots viennent à lui manquer.

(Bien sûr qu'il est un tueur. Il a tué Père, il a tué Shae, il les a tués de ses propres mains alors pourquoi...)

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser... tu n'es pas un tueur. Pas vraiment. Tu n'es pas comme moi... tu n'es pas fait pour le meurtre, ça ne t'a jamais procuré aucune satisfaction. Je ne voulais pas que tu souilles ton âme. »

Sa rage le déserte aussitôt, comme un feu qui s'éteint.

« Tu... tu voulais préserver mon âme ? »

Cersei hausse les épaules.

« La mienne est irrécupérable. Un cadavre de plus ne changera rien. »

« Non, Cersei. »

(Elle n'a pas voulu qu'il ait encore une fois du sang sur les mains, elle ne voulait pas que le poison du meurtre se répande de nouveau en lui. Elle l'a _protégé_.)

Il l'enlace avec force.

« Ton âme est loin d'être irrécupérable. »

Elle l'a protégé, exactement comme elle protège Joanna, comme une lionne protège ses petits.

Tyrion est submergé par l'émotion parce que c'est quelque chose de _fort_.

« Je t'aime, » lâche t-il.

Elle sursaute et lui aussi sursaute, aucun d'eux ne s'y attendait, même pas lui, les mots lui ont échappé sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il pense qu'elle va paniquer et qu'elle va le repousser brusquement.

Cersei le serre un peu plus fort et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.


	35. Chapter 35

Je poste ce soir car je n'aurai pas le temps demain ;).

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 35**

oOo

« Es-tu certaine qu'on ne remontera pas jusqu'à toi ? » demande Tyrion à Cersei le lendemain.

« Oui. Tu sais bien que les autres magistrats se méfiaient de Stallor depuis la mort de Gaelon. Personne ne le regrettera beaucoup... ils penseront que l'un d'entre eux a décidé de le tuer par mesure de précaution. »

Tyrion soupire.

« Je vois que tu as vraiment pensé à tout... »

(C'est normal, Cersei est une tueuse, et les tueuses ne laissent absolument rien au hasard.)

« Je vais retrouver Alyssa. A tout à l'heure. »

Cersei n'éprouve aucun sentiment particulier. Elle ne regrette pas d'avoir tué Stallor : elle et Tyrion étaient ses otages, certainement pas ses invités, et il menaçait leur famille. Elle devait agir. Elle espère simplement qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message à Daenerys mais elle n'a bien sûr aucun moyen de le savoir. Il ne lui reste que les prières – autant dire rien du tout.

Elle se mord la lèvre quand Alyssa l'accueille non pas avec un baiser mais avec un regard contrarié.

Elles se dévisagent pendant quelques secondes. Le silence est pesant.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui as tué Stallor ? »

Le mensonge lui vient naturellement à l'esprit, pernicieux, séduisant.

(Répugnant.)

« Oui. »

Alyssa croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle attend des explications.

« Il allait prévenir Daenerys Targaryen que nous nous cachons ici. Si elle l'apprend, elle nous tuera tous les trois. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. »

Son visage demeure de marbre et Cersei sent sa gorge se nouer.

« Tu vas me dire que j'aurais dû employer un autre moyen, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-elle par lâcher. « Comme lui parler, par exemple ? »

« Je ne... »

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, la gentillesse n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes, » la coupe Cersei, un peu trop sèchement.

« La question n'est pas là ! »

« Quel est le problème, alors ? »

« Tu m'as menti, Cersei ! »

Celle-ci fait un pas en arrière, presque sonnée.

« Tu m'as menti. Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois si quelque chose n'allait pas... tu as eu plusieurs occasions de me dire la vérité, de me dire ce que tu préparais. Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance. »

Cersei se ressaisit et saisit le poignet d'Alyssa.

« Je te fais confiance, je t'assure ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. »

« Pourquoi, alors ? Tu avais peur que je te juge ? »

« Le fais-tu ? »

Leurs regards s'affrontent pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, une horrible bataille que Cersei n'a aucune envie de remporter.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je... je comprends que tu voulais protéger ta famille. »

Elle se radoucit quelque peu.

« Je ne voulais pas te rendre complice d'un nouveau meurtre. Je ne voulais pas encore souiller ton âme. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à Tyrion non plus. »

La réponse d'Alyssa la prend complètement au dépourvu.

« Et qu'en est-il de ton âme à toi, Cersei ? »

« Mon... mon âme ? »

« Tu refuses d'admettre que tu es autre chose qu'un monstre ou une meurtrière. Tu penses que ton âme est tellement noire qu'elle ne peut plus être sauvée. »

Devant son absence de réponse, elle poursuit :

« Tu as changé, Cersei. Tu éprouves de la culpabilité pour tes actes passés mais tu ne penses pas que tu mérites le pardon... tu penses que tu es la seule à devoir connaître la sensation d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Tu te détestes. »

(La culpabilité. Un poison que Tyrion a commencé à répandre en elle bien malgré lui.)

Alyssa a raison, bien sûr, et ça terrifie Cersei bien plus que cela la contrarie.

« Tu dois te pardonner, Cersei. Tu dois te pardonner si tu veux espérer pouvoir avancer. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourne.

« Penses-y. Je te vois demain. »

Cersei tend la main comme pour la retenir mais c'est trop tard : Alyssa s'éloigne et ne regarde pas une seule fois en arrière.

.

_Tu dois te pardonner._

Ces mots ne quittent pas un seul instant l'esprit de Cersei.

_Tu dois te pardonner._

Mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Comment est-il possible de pardonner les choses qu'elle a faites ? Elle pose une main sur la boîte à reproches, là où repose le dernier papier toujours intact, celui que Tyrion n'a pas encore déchiré – celui qui ne le sera peut-être jamais. Elle n'a pas besoin de le lire pour savoir ce qui est écrit dessus.

_Je t'en veux pour la façon dont tu m'as traité toutes ces années._

(Ce reproche est gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.)

« Il y a un problème ? » lui demande Tyrion.

Il remarque alors ce qu'elle fixe avec autant d'intensité.

Tous deux échangent un regard lourd de sens. Cersei retire sa main de la boîte.

« Non. Tout va bien. »

Tyrion s'approche d'elle et hausse un sourcil.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Elle soupire.

(Comment peut-elle se pardonner alors que Tyrion ne l'a toujours pas fait ? Et pourquoi le ferait-il, d'ailleurs ?)

« Alyssa m'a dit quelque chose... et ça me perturbe. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je... non. »

Cersei craint qu'il ne se vexe mais il accepte sa décision d'un petit signe de tête.

« Très bien. »

Ils n'en parlent plus de toute la journée.

.

« Tu avais raison, hier » dit Cersei à Alyssa le lendemain.

Celle-ci acquiesce gravement.

« La culpabilité... j'ignorais totalement ce que c'était, avant. C'est nouveau et... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser. Je ne sais pas _comment_ faire. »

Alyssa s'approche d'elle et pose une main sur sa joue. Cersei poursuit.

« Je pense... je pense qu'il faut que j'obtienne le pardon de ceux que j'ai blessés avant de pouvoir me l'accorder à moi-même. Alors... »

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir menti... et pour toutes les fois où je me suis montrée désagréable avec toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de peine. »

Alyssa sourit.

« Je te pardonne. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je t'aime. »

C'est avec joie et soulagement que Cersei reçoit son tendre baiser.

« Il y a... il y a un endroit où je dois aller, » reprend t-elle. « Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner ? »

Alyssa entrelace leurs doigts.

« Bien sûr. Rien ne pourra nous séparer. »

.

(Oh, si elle avait su, Alyssa ne lui aurait jamais fait cette promesse.)

.

Cersei éprouve une drôle d'impression en revoyant l'endroit où habite Erlyna Sorren après tout ce temps. Elle a l'impression qu'elle et Tyrion ne sont partis qu'hier seulement, même s'il n'en est rien.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » demande Alyssa sans lui lâcher la main.

« Oui... il le faut. »

« Très bien. »

Cersei frappe à la porte d'une main tremblante.

(Elle fait peut-être une énorme erreur, peut-être est-elle devenue folle. Demander le pardon d'une femme dont elle a assassiné le fils sans la moindre hésitation. La malédiction des Targaryen serait-elle aussi celle des Lannister ?)

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Cersei serait bien en peine de déterminer qui d'elle ou d'Erlyna est la plus surprise.

Celle-ci s'écarte au bout de quelques instants.

« Je t'attends ici, » lui souffle Alyssa. « Bonne chance. »

Cersei s'avance avec l'impression de se rendre à son exécution, elle se tient au bord d'un précipice ou face à un mur de flammes, le dénouement de cette entrevue sera douloureux, elle en est certaine.

Erlyna l'invite à s'asseoir et brise le silence avant qu'il ne devienne trop oppressant.

« Vous avez survécu. »

« Oui. »

« Comment va votre frère ? »

« Il va très bien. »

« Et... votre enfant ? »

Cersei ne peut retenir un petit sourire.

« C'est une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Joanna. Elle va très bien elle aussi. »

« Je suis heureuse pour vous. »

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les paumes de ses mains.

_Je ne vais pas y arriver._

Il le faut, pourtant, il faut qu'elle parle avant qu'elle n'ait plus le courage de le faire, avant que toute idée de pardon ne déserte son esprit.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, » avoue t-elle.

Erlyna lui fait signe de poursuivre.

« Je... je ne vous ai jamais dit mon nom quand j'étais ici. »

(A l'époque où elle était véritablement une lionne sans défense, à l'époque où elle pensait qu'elle n'avait plus rien, où elle ne voyait pas qu'il lui restait le plus important.)

« Je m'appelle... »

« Cersei Lannister, » coupe Erlyna.

Elle a les pieds sur terre et pourtant elle a l'impression de tomber, tomber, tomber, et se fracasser sur le sol.

(Ce n'est qu'une impression, bien sûr. Erlyna ne vient pas de la jeter du haut d'une falaise. Elle est encore en vie. Hélas, une autre femme n'aura pas cette chance, une autre femme qui n'échappera pas à la folie du dragon.)

« Vous... vous... »

Les mots lui manquent tandis que mille émotions submergent son cœur, ou ce qu'il en reste.

« Vous saviez, » dit-elle dans un murmure. « Vous saviez qui j'étais... qui nous étions... »

« J'ai fini par le comprendre, » répond t-elle simplement.

L'incompréhension doit se lire dans ses émeraudes fissurées.

« Vous saviez ce que j'ai fait... ce que j'ai fait à... »

« A mon fils ? Oui. Vous l'avez fait exploser, lui et des centaines d'autres personnes. »

Cersei aurait préféré qu'Erlyna dise cela en hurlant, au moins elle n'aurait pas ressenti ce terrible froid la geler de l'intérieur.

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoue t-elle.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« J'ai tué votre fils. J'ai tué votre fils et vous m'avez quand même aidée. »

(Comment une telle chose peut-elle être possible ? Comment peut-on aider la meurtrière de son enfant sans avoir envie de se venger ?)

« La haine est un poison, » finit par soupirer Erlyna. « Vous haïr aurait été facile, mais tellement douloureux. Et vous souffriez tellement. J'ai pensé que rien de ce que je pourrais faire serait une punition plus terrible que ces cauchemars et ces regrets qui vous hantaient sans cesse. »

Cersei baisse les yeux vers ses mains, ne sachant que répondre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue aujourd'hui ? » demande Erlyna d'un ton calme.

« Je... je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. Quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour avancer. »

« C'est mon pardon que vous voulez ? » devine t-elle.

Cersei relève la tête et fait un bref signe de tête.

Erlyna la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Leur échange silencieux dure de longues secondes, et Cersei se remémore une explosion émeraude et des cris d'agonie, une tache indélébile sur son âme, la plus cruelle des vengeances.

(Le brasier de la haine, quelque chose de néfaste, quelque chose qui doit s'éteindre.)

Erlyna ouvre la bouche.

.

Alyssa l'attend appuyée contre le mur. Lorsque Cersei sort de la maison, elle lui prend le bras et toutes les deux s'éloignent.

Elles marchent dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Alors ? »

En guise de réponse, Cersei se contente de lui offrir un petit sourire.

.

(Il lui reste encore quelque chose à faire, bien sûr, quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps.)

.

Tyrion est en train de traverser un couloir lorsqu'il l'aperçoit. Il se fige aussitôt.

« Cersei ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sort. Alors qu'elle regarde son petit frère, ses cicatrices se rouvrent, juste pour un instant, et c'est une véritable agonie qui la traverse.

(La prophétie, le mépris, les insultes, les mensonges, les trahisons, les tentatives de meurtre – tout ça tourne en boucle dans sa tête et ça brûle, ça brûle tellement fort, les ronces de la culpabilité enserrent son cœur et il saigne tellement qu'elle sent qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer des larmes de sang.)

Ce qu'elle lui a fait subir, c'était _mal, _et c'est même plus que ça, il n'existe pas de mot assez fort pour le décrire, elle lui a fait du mal et maintenant c'est elle qui a mal, c'est elle qui a honte.

Cersei se rappelle du rêve que Tyrion lui a raconté, celui qui occupait son esprit lorsqu'il était à Essos et qui a fini par se changer en cendres froides, mais peut-être qu'elle peut le raviver et le faire devenir réel, juste un peu.

Alors Cersei s'avance jusqu'à lui et tombe à genoux.

« Je suis désolée, Tyrion. »

Et elle l'embrasse sur le front avant de se mettre à lui caresser les cheveux et de le serrer contre elle.

« Je suis désolée. Pour tout. Je suis _tellement désolée_... »

Elle sent quelque chose d'humide couler dans son cou et réalise que ce sont ses larmes (oh, mais elle aussi pleure).

« Je te pardonne. »

Sa voix est un souffle et pourtant elle lui fait l'effet d'une tempête, mais pas la tempête de feu qui a dévasté Port-Réal ou la tempête de neige qu'elle a refusé d'aider à arrêter – c'est une tempête chaude sans être brûlante, réconfortante sans être étouffante, elle a l'odeur de la mer et la clarté des étoiles, elle les rapproche un peu plus au lieu de les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

(C'est compliqué de décrire l'amour et pourtant Cersei n'a jamais trouvé cela aussi facile.)

Ils restent dans cette position un long moment, curieux reflet de la première fois qu'ils se sont enlacés, ça leur a pris des années mais ils y sont parvenus, ils forment une vraie famille et bientôt plus aucun morceau de papier se tiendra sur leur chemin.

.

Tyrion sourit quand il déchire le dernier papier et Cersei sourit aussi.

Il ne reste que des petits morceaux dans la boîte, les mots sont devenus illisibles.

« Devrions-nous la jeter ? » demande Cersei.

« Non, » répond Tyrion. « Gardons-la. Gardons-la pour nous rappeler du chemin parcouru. »

Elle referme le couvercle, replace le coquillage et le petit lion en bois dessus, et acquiesce.

.

Cersei sursaute quand elle sent Tyrion se blottir contre elle alors qu'ils viennent de se mettre au lit.

(Quelqu'un connaissant ses antécédents pourrait froncer les sourcils devant ce spectacle mais ce serait se tromper sur toute la ligne. C'est une étreinte fraternelle, rien de plus, et c'est sans doute ce qui la rend aussi belle.)

« Je t'aime, grande sœur. »

Cersei l'embrasse sur le front.

« C'est toi mon deuxième petit lionceau, » murmure t-elle.

Lorsqu'il se remet à pleurer, elle essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts.

.

Tout finit par s'arranger.

C'est ce que Tyrion pense quelques jours plus tard quand Norio et Alyssa viennent leur rendre visite.

« Écoutez, » fait Norio. « Nous avons encore perdu un magistrat avec le décès de Stallor et notre charge de travail a par conséquent encore augmenté... »

Il échange un regard avec Alyssa, qui l'encourage d'un signe de tête.

« Cela fait déjà un long moment que vous aidez Stallor, vous avez une bonne connaissance de la gestion de cette ville... j'en ai donc discuté avec les autres et... ils sont d'accord pour que vous nous rejoigniez. »

Tyrion reste interdit quelques secondes.

« Vous voulez dire... en tant que magistrats ? »

« Absolument. »

« Même moi ? » lance Cersei, surprise. « Mais... je suis une femme. »

Alyssa éclate de rire et se jette dans ses bras.

« Tu vas être la première magistrate, » dit-elle, les yeux brillants. « C'est merveilleux ! »

« Je... »

Sa sœur se retrouve à court de mots et rit elle aussi.

Et Tyrion ne peut que se sentir heureux à son tour.

.

(Ça ne peut pas durer éternellement, mais ils n'en ont pas encore conscience et c'est tant mieux, parce que Cersei n'aurait jamais ri si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait.)


	36. Chapter 36

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 36**

oOo

La première fois qu'ils partent rencontrer les autres magistrats, Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu inquiet. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège ?

_Non, ce n'est pas possible. Norio ne m'aurait jamais trahi de la sorte._

Cersei a revêtu son masque de reine : elle marche la tête haute, son regard est froid et pour un peu, il croirait qu'elle porte de nouveau sa couronne.

(Il espère que retrouver le pouvoir ne la fera pas régresser, qu'elle ne redeviendra pas la femme qu'elle était à Westeros. Il est profondément attaché à cette Cersei-ci et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la voir disparaître.)

« Tout va bien se passer, » lui dit-elle en remarquant sa nervosité.

« Je sais, » acquiesce t-il. « Nous sommes ensemble. »

L'ombre d'un sourire étire ses lèvres.

Les autres magistrats les accueillent avec un sourire qui sonne faux. Seule l'absence de meilleurs candidats les a poussés à leur proposer de les rejoindre, Tyrion le sait parfaitement. Certains jettent des regards peu amènes à Cersei, qui les ignore superbement.

Le prince de Pentos est présent lui aussi, même si son rôle est purement symbolique. Il a autant d'utilité qu'un objet décoratif et Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui.

(Il espère que la ville ne traversera pas une nouvelle crise, il n'a pas envie de le voir se faire trancher la gorge sur la place publique.)

« Commençons, » suggère Norio une fois que tout le monde est installé.

.

« Ça s'est bien passé, non ? » demande Tyrion une heure plus tard alors qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour.

« Oui, » confirme Cersei.

Elle ne cache pas sa satisfaction et au fond, Tyrion la partage : qui aurait cru qu'ils parcourraient un tel chemin après leur exil forcé ? Certainement pas eux.

« Tu es heureuse ? »

Elle lui jette un coup d'oeil et sourit.

« Je le suis. »

(Ils se sont complètement réconciliés, Joanna est une merveilleuse petite fille, elle a l'amour d'Alyssa et elle est devenue magistrate. Bien sûr qu'elle est heureuse, comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être ?)

« Et toi ? »

Il acquiesce doucement.

_C'est toi mon deuxième petit lionceau._

La phrase qu'elle a prononcée il y a quelques jours tourne en boucle dans son esprit et manque de lui arracher quelques larmes.

C'est une des plus belles choses qu'on lui ait jamais dites.

(Tyrion se sent aimé, il n'est pas seul et ne le sera plus jamais – le malheur s'efface et il se surprend à penser qu'il ne reviendra jamais.)

Joanna se jette dans leurs bras quand ils rentrent chez eux – car, oui, ce qui fut naguère la demeure de Stallor est aujourd'hui la leur. Plus jamais ils ne se sentiront en prison, plus jamais ils ne seront des lions sans griffes.

.

Dans l'après-midi, Tyrion et Cersei emmènent Joanna sur la plage. Ravie, la petite fille s'empresse d'enfouir ses mains dans le sable à la recherche de coquillages.

« Elle est adorable, » sourit Tyrion.

(Joanna est jolie, gentille, intelligente – elle est parfaite.)

« C'est vrai, » confirme Cersei.

Son visage se rembrunit soudain et il sait exactement à quoi elle pense.

« Il est avec nous, tu sais ? Il sera toujours avec nous. »

« Je sais... mais il me manque. Il me manque tellement. »

_Si seulement tu étais avec nous, Jaime. Tout serait tellement parfait._

Cersei s'éloigne de quelques pas et s'accroupit.

« Joanna ! »

La petite fille se redresse et court se jeter dans ses bras.

« Mon petit lionceau, » dit-elle avec affection.

Elle l'embrasse sur le front et Tyrion l'appelle à son tour après avoir reculé un peu.

« Joanna ! »

Le rire de sa nièce emplit son cœur de joie quand elle le rejoint. Il l'enlace et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Je t'aime, mon petit lionceau. »

Joanna se dirige de nouveau vers le rivage et cherche d'autres coquillages. Sans la quitter des yeux, Tyrion se dirige vers Cersei et l'enlace.

_Moi aussi, je suis son petit lionceau_, songe t-il avec un certain ravissement enfantin.

(Il n'est jamais trop tard pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour maternel.)

Sa sœur lui rend son étreinte et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ils échangent un long regard où ne brille plus la moindre lueur de haine.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Tyrion sursaute et se retourne brusquement.

« Un problème ? » demande Cersei.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai... j'ai eu l'impression qu'on nous observait. »

Il se ressaisit rapidement.

« J'ai dû rêver. »

« Oncle Tyrion ! Mère ! Venez voir ! »

Tyrion et Cersei échangent un sourire et rejoignent la petite fille pour admirer ses trouvailles.

.

(Ils viennent d'échapper à la mort parce qu'un ours las et désespéré a eu pitié d'eux et a décidé de les épargner mais ça, ils ne le sauront jamais.)

.

Cersei est heureuse.

C'est la première pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit quand elle se lève le matin. Elle a l'impression un peu naïve que plus aucun nuage ne viendra troubler son ciel bleu, que plus jamais l'ombre du dragon ne se déploiera au-dessus d'elle.

(Elle a retrouvé le pouvoir, maintenant. Elle n'est plus une lionne sans griffes, elle peut protéger sa famille, protéger ceux qui comptent.)

« Nous pourrions utiliser le bureau de Stallor, désormais, » fait remarquer Tyrion un jour. « Nous ne sommes plus des prisonniers, nous n'avons plus besoin de rester tout le temps dans cette chambre. »

(Officiellement, ils n'ont _jamais_ été des prisonniers – officiellement seulement.)

« Hmm... » fait Cersei en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle touche le petit lion en bois du bout des doigts.

« J'aime bien cette pièce, » avoue t-elle. « Je me sens en sécurité ici. »

Le reste de la maison la met toujours mal à l'aise, comme si elle n'y était pas vraiment à sa place. Tyrion comprend et hoche la tête.

« Nous pouvons continuer de travailler ici. »

Il s'approche d'elle et lui offre un petit sourire.

« Moi aussi, j'aime bien cette pièce. »

.

_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._

Cette malédiction ne pourra jamais être brisée.

C'est ce que Cersei apprend un matin alors qu'elle retrouve Alyssa et que celle-ci l'accueille avec un petit sourire crispé.

« Que se passe t-il ? » s'inquiète t-elle.

Alyssa dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer.

« Tu sais... tu sais qu'il est très rare qu'un capitaine de navire décide de partir pour Sothoryos. »

« Oui, tu me l'as dit. »

« Eh bien... l'une d'entre eux a décidé de tenter l'aventure et part dans une semaine. »

« L'_une_ d'entre eux ? »

Alyssa pouffe.

« Oui. Elle s'appelle Ilana Vyrnel. Il faut croire que les femmes sont plus aventureuses que les hommes... »

Cersei enroule une mèche brune autour de son doigt et ne parvient pas à s'esclaffer à son tour. Un horrible pressentiment vient de naître dans son cœur.

« Tu sais aussi que Norio n'aspire qu'à quitter Pentos depuis des années – exactement comme moi. Maintenant que toi et Tyrion êtes devenus magistrats, il pense que la ville est entre de bonnes mains. Alors... »

« Il va partir, » termine Cersei pour elle. « Et... tu vas partir avec lui. »

Alyssa s'empresse de secouer la tête.

« Non ! Il m'a proposé de partir avec lui mais... je veux rester avec toi. »

Elle entrelace leurs doigts et lui vole un autre baiser.

« Rien ne nous séparera. Je pourrais venir vivre chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Nous passerions encore plus de temps ensemble ainsi. »

Cersei se force à sourire.

« Ce serait merveilleux. »

Alyssa enfouit le visage dans son cou et elle caresse distraitement ses boucles indisciplinées.

.

(Elle devrait être heureuse, heureuse qu'Alyssa choisisse de rester avec elle plutôt que de partir à l'aventure, alors pourquoi Cersei ne parvient-elle pas à ressentir la moindre satisfaction ?)

.

Quand elle voit Tyrion pour le dîner, elle comprend qu'il est déjà au courant à la façon dont il la regarde.

« Norio va s'en aller... » avance t-il.

« Oui. »

« Et Alyssa... »

« Alyssa va rester ici. »

Son visage s'éclaire aussitôt.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » lance t-il en buvant une gorgée de vin. « Vous n'allez pas être séparées. »

« Oui... une très bonne nouvelle. »

Le liquide écarlate a un goût amer.

.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Cersei met enfin le doigt sur ce qui la dérange.

« Tyrion ? » murmure t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. « Tu dors ? »

« Hmm... plus maintenant, » soupire t-il en se retournant vers elle. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non, mais... je t'ai menti, tout à l'heure. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai dit que le fait qu'Alyssa ait l'intention de rester ici était une très bonne nouvelle. »

« Oui, et ? »

« Son plus grand rêve est de partir explorer le monde. Elle me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises, et elle a enfin la chance de quitter Pentos. Ça ne me semble pas bien qu'elle décide de tout gâcher pour... »

_Pour moi._

« Alyssa t'aime, Cersei. Elle t'aime sans doute plus que son plus grand rêve. Tu t'inquiètes trop. »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Essaye de dormir, d'accord ? »

« Oui... d'accord. »

(Demain, elle y verra sans doute plus clair.)

.

Mais Cersei n'y voit pas plus clair quand le soleil se lève.

Elle ne fait que penser à la façon dont les yeux d'Alyssa brillent quand elle lui évoque des contrées lointaines et inexplorées, à toutes les confidences qu'elle lui a faites, à ses plus grands espoirs.

(Elle a l'occasion de réaliser son plus grand rêve et elle a l'intention de renoncer – ça semble si _mal_.)

Alyssa ne devrait pas rester à Pentos simplement pour elle.

C'est ce que Cersei lui dit quand elles se retrouvent et elle sait d'avance que cette conversation ne va pas bien se terminer.

« Il faut que tu partes avec Norio. »

La jeune femme tombe des nues et écarquille les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce navire qui part pour Sothoryos dans quelques jours. Je veux que tu montes dessus. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux s'humidifient.

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

« Non, Alyssa ! Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle plante un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi... mais tu as toujours voulu voir le monde. Tu veux être libre - c'est une des premières choses que tu m'as dites. C'est ton plus grand rêve. »

« C'est toi mon plus grand rêve, maintenant. »

Mais Cersei secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même... très peu de navires voguent vers Sothoryos. Tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autre occasion avant des années. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Je... »

« Si tu restes, tu finiras par le regretter un jour. Je le sais... et tu le sais toi aussi. »

Cersei sent un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge, elle essaie de le réprimer – sans grand succès. Alyssa prend son visage en coupe.

« Si je pars, je ne te reverrai peut-être jamais, » s'effare t-elle.

« Je sais, » répond Cersei alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue.

« Non. Non, non... ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. »

Leur baiser a le goût salé du désespoir.

« Tu es l'amour de ma vie, » insiste Alyssa. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux, » sourit tristement Cersei en caressant sa joue, quand bien même elle est sur le point de s'effondrer. « L'amour... l'amour peut changer, Alyssa. Il peut s'effacer. Mais ton rêve, lui, sera toujours là. »

« Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. »

Cersei soupire et baisse les yeux pour ne plus voir les larmes briller dans ceux d'Alyssa.

« Tu pourras aimer de nouveau, tu pourras... »

« Mais je n'en ai pas envie ! C'est _toi_ que je veux. Pour toujours. »

(Pourquoi rend t-elle les choses si difficiles ? Et pourquoi Cersei peut-elle entendre son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque instant ?)

« Tu seras malheureuse si tu restes, » conclut Cersei, la voix tremblante. « S'il te plaît, Alyssa... monte sur ce navire. Fais-le pour moi, et surtout pour toi. »

Après un dernier baiser, elle se détourne et s'éloigne.

Chaque pas est plus dur que le précédent.

.

« Tu as le cœur brisé, » dit Tyrion, et ce n'est pas une question.

Cersei est assise sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Même Joanna ne parvient pas à lui arracher le moindre sourire.

« Elle voit déjà cet endroit comme une prison, » répond t-elle en relevant la tête. « Si elle reste, elle dépérira. Je le sais. »

Son petit frère vient lentement s'asseoir à côté d'elle et prend Joanna sur ses genoux.

« Vous pleurez, » dit la petite fille en grimpant sur elle.

Elle pose ses petites mains sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est rien, petit lionceau, » tente de la rassurer Cersei avec un sourire avant de la serrer contre elle.

Tyrion semble toujours inquiet.

« Peu importe que j'aie le cœur brisé... Alyssa ne sera véritablement heureuse que si elle quitte Pentos. »

« Tu places son bonheur avant le tien... »

Il sourit tristement.

« Tu as vraiment changé, Cersei. »

Il a raison, et pourtant Cersei ne parvient pas à s'en réjouir. Si elle n'avait pas changé, elle aurait voulu qu'Alyssa reste près d'elle et alors, elle n'aurait jamais eu le cœur brisé.

.

« Tu as raison. »

Alyssa est déjà en train de pleurer lorsqu'elles se retrouvent le lendemain.

« Mon plus grand rêve a toujours été de partir explorer le monde. D'être libre. Et... j'ai envie de monter sur ce navire. »

Cersei aussi pleure, désormais, elle pleure parce que sa joie est en train de se changer en cendres dans sa bouche.

« Mais je t'aime, Cersei. Tu es... tu es _tout_ pour moi. »

Elle se presse contre elle comme si elle voulait qu'elles fusionnent, qu'elles ne forment qu'un.

« Il faut que tu partes, » répète Cersei. « Il faut que tu deviennes une grande exploratrice. »

Alyssa sourit tristement alors qu'elle passe la main dans ses boucles brunes.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. »

« Moi non plus... mais il le faut. »

Leurs larmes se mélangent quand leurs lèvres rentrent en contact.

« Promets-moi que tu monteras sur ce navire. »

« Cersei... »

« Je t'en prie, Alyssa. C'est ton plus grand rêve. Promets-moi. »

« Je... je te le promets. »

« Bien. »

(Oh, comment peut-elle trouver ça _bien_ alors que son cœur est en miettes ?)

« Je veux passer chaque minute avant mon départ avec toi, » murmure Alyssa en appuyant son front contre le sien.

« Moi aussi, » souffle Cersei mais sa voix se brise alors elle ne sait pas si Alyssa l'a entendue.

(De toute façon, ses larmes parlent pour elle.)

.

C'est drôle comme quelques jours peuvent passer en un battement de cils.

Cersei et Alyssa sont comme soudées l'une à l'autre, elles passent des heures à s'enlacer, s'embrasser et faire l'amour, comme si elles essayaient désespérément de graver le souvenir du corps de l'autre dans leur mémoire.

« Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre, » murmure Alyssa la veille de son départ. « Jamais. »

Cersei secoue la tête et porte sa main à ses lèvres.

« Tu aimeras de nouveau, je te le promets. Tu es encore jeune. »

Les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, parfaits reflets des larmes dans leurs yeux. Alyssa le pointe du doigt.

« La lune... la lune est visible depuis n'importe quel endroit du monde. Alors... quand je la regarderai, je penserai que tu la regardes aussi, et je me sentirai mieux. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire la même chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Alyssa serre les dents.

« Je peux encore changer d'avis. Je peux encore rester avec toi. »

(Ce que Cersei a envie de la supplier de rester, de la supplier de ne pas l'abandonner.)

« Non... tu ne dois pas gâcher cette chance. »

Elle serait bien en peine de dire laquelle fond en larmes en première.

.

« Vous avez été un bon ami pour moi, Tyrion. Vous allez me manquer. »

« Vous aussi, Norio. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. »

Cersei observe à peine les adieux entre son frère et Norio, entièrement focalisée sur Alyssa.

« Je... je... »

Les mots lui manquent. Comment dire adieu ? Comment porter le coup de grâce à son cœur déjà blessé par la vie ?

Alyssa capture ses lèvres et enroule les bras autour de sa taille.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Cersei. Jamais. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime. »

Cersei se noie une dernière fois dans ses prunelles, dans cet extraordinaire océan mordoré qu'elle ne reverra sans doute jamais.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

C'est la première fois qu'elle le dit et au fond, elle ne sait même pas si c'est vrai, mais peu importe – il faut qu'Alyssa sache qu'elle compte pour elle, que son cœur à elle aussi est déchiré, qu'elle a l'impression qu'on lui arrache un petit morceau d'elle-même.

Cersei ne pleure pas quand, après un dernier regard désespéré, Alyssa se détourne et monte sur le navire.

Elle ne pleure pas quand il s'éloigne et finit par disparaître à l'horizon.

Elle ne pleure pas quand Tyrion glisse sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîne à sa suite.

.

Cersei pleure dans les bras de Tyrion une bonne partie de la nuit et il la laisse faire en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, même si rien ne parvient à la faire se sentir mieux.

Ceci devait forcément arriver, n'est-ce pas ? C'était écrit, écrit dans leur sang maudit.

On n'échappe pas aux malédictions. Cersei était destinée à perdre Alyssa, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

.

(_Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._)


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc la fin de cette partie (définitive cette fois). On se retrouve en bas pour le blabla !**

* * *

**my fire never goes out (i rise from my scars)**

**Chapitre 37**

oOo

Cersei se replonge dans le silence au cours des semaines qui suivent le départ d'Alyssa et Tyrion ne peut qu'observer les étoiles s'éteindre dans ses yeux, complètement impuissant.

(Au fond, une rupture, c'est un deuil.)

Elle est perdue dans ses pensées en permanence et semble loin, très loin de Pentos, ou même de ce monde-ci, elle a rejoint celui des souvenirs et des rêves et n'est pas décidée à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Tyrion comprend, bien sûr qu'il comprend, mais la voir aussi triste le rend triste lui aussi et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

« Tu... tu regrettes ? » ose t-il lui demander un jour. « Tu regrettes de l'avoir laissée partir ? »

Elle soupire longuement et secoue légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non. Je sais... je sais qu'elle sera heureuse. Mais... »

Cersei plante son regard dans le sien et ses émeraudes brillent de mille nuances de chagrin.

« Elle me manque. Elle me manque tellement. »

« Je sais... je suis désolé. Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. J'imagine que je dois simplement laisser le temps faire son œuvre. »

Tyrion s'approche du fauteuil où elle est assise d'un pas hésitant. Cersei le laisse la serrer contre lui.

« Je suis là, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas seule. »

« Je sais. »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'écarter.

Quand vient la nuit, Cersei observe la lune d'un air nostalgique.

.

« Parfois, je regrette que nous ne soyons pas simplement restées amies, » lui avoue Cersei alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à s'endormir. « Ça aurait fait moins mal. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Elle t'a tant apporté... tu ne peux pas souhaiter que ça n'ait jamais existé. »

Soupir.

« J'imagine que tu as raison. »

(Alyssa lui a appris ce qu'était la bonté, la gentillesse, l'altruisme, elle lui parlait de pardon et de secondes chances et c'est quelque chose que Cersei ne doit jamais oublier.)

« Tout ira bien, » lui promet Tyrion. « Je sais que ça te paraît impossible pour le moment mais... tu pourras être heureuse de nouveau. »

Cersei pense au deuxième vide qui s'est creusé en elle après celui causé par la mort de Jaime, songe qu'il est de ceux qui ne peuvent être comblés, et puis se perd dans le regard empreint d'espoir de Tyrion.

(Elle n'a pas tout perdu. Il lui reste son frère, il lui reste Joanna. Sa famille. Elle n'est pas seule et ne le sera plus jamais.)

« Je sais, » finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle ferme les yeux et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

« Ton père était un grand chevalier, Joanna, » dit Tyrion alors que sa nièce est assise sur ses genoux.

C'est la première fois que lui et Cersei lui parlent véritablement de son père, la première fois qu'ils ne se contentent pas de quelques vagues explications pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas avec eux.

« Grand comment ? »

« Le plus grand de tous, » répond Cersei avec affection. « Le plus fort et le plus courageux. »

Les yeux verts de Joanna se mettent à briller et c'est beau autant que c'est triste de se perdre dans les yeux de son autre moitié.

« Il avait remporté tant de batailles, » reprend t-elle. « Il était presque invincible. »

« Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là ? »

Cersei et Tyrion échangent un regard où dansent encore tous leurs regrets.

« Il est.. il est... »

_Il n'est plus là_. C'est ce qu'ils lui disaient, avant, mais comment expliquer la mort à une enfant aussi jeune ?

« Il a rejoint les dieux, » finit Tyrion pour elle. « Et il veille sur toi depuis le ciel. »

« Oh ? Mais pourquoi je ne le vois jamais ? »

« C'est impossible de le voir... mais lui te voit, je te le promets. Il serait si fier de toi. »

Il caresse ses boucles dorées en se perdant probablement dans le labyrinthe de sa mémoire et Cersei ne peut que l'imiter, le regrette un peu parce que penser à Jaime lui fait autant de bien que de mal.

(Parfois, quand elle ouvre les yeux le matin, elle s'attend à voir sa silhouette à côté d'elle au lieu de celle de Tyrion, et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle se souvient que cela n'arrivera plus jamais.)

« Il est avec les étoiles ? » demande Joanna, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, » fait doucement Cersei. « Il _est_ une étoile. »

.

Quand la nuit est tombée, Joanna saisit un des dessins qu'elle a réalisés et se dirige vers une fenêtre avant de le tendre vers le ciel.

« Regardez, Père, » dit-elle. « C'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Lorsque Cersei réalise ce qu'elle est en train de faire, elle vacille légèrement et les étoiles de ses yeux, aussi brillantes que celles auxquelles Joanna est en train de parler, tombent et roulent sur ses joues en laissant une trainée humide derrière elles.

.

Il y a de l'agitation à Westeros, et même si cela veut dire que Daenerys est probablement bien trop occupée (_bien trop folle_) pour se lancer à la conquête du monde, Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude.

« Ça va dégénérer, » répète t-il à Cersei chaque jour. « Les Sept Couronnes sont une véritable poudrière qui va finir par exploser. »

« Probablement. »

Il se demande si le règne de terreur de Daenerys touche à sa fin, si la flamme va bientôt disparaître à jamais.

(Mais la flamme brûle toujours plus fort avant de s'éteindre, n'est-ce pas ?)

« Tu sais... je pensais que je serais heureux de voir Daenerys chuter... que je serais heureux que ce cauchemar prenne fin après tout ce temps. »

Cersei l'écoute en silence mais Tyrion ne la voit même plus, il ne voit que ces deux yeux violets qui ont hanté tous ses rêves, les plus beaux comme les plus terribles, ces yeux qui lui promettaient un monde meilleur et libéré, ces yeux dans lesquels il ne plongera plus jamais les siens.

« Mais je le sais, à présent... il n'y aura que des regrets. »

Un immense gâchis – voilà ce qu'est le règne de Daenerys Targaryen, un règne sanglant, un règne dément.

« Tu te sens toujours coupable pour ce qui est arrivé ? » demande Cersei.

Il soupire et baisse la tête.

« Je me sentirai toujours coupable. Toujours. »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Tyrion se rappelle de la façon dont elle le blâmait pour la destruction de Port-Réal, quelques années plus tôt, de la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'elle l'étrangle dans son sommeil.

Tout ça appartient au passé, exactement comme son insigne de Main de la reine – il ne doit plus y penser sans cesse.

Seul le présent importe – seule sa famille importe.

.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

Cersei regarde le ciel par la fenêtre. La lune et les étoiles se reflètent dans ses yeux, parfaits échos des deux trous dans son cœur.

« Est-ce que tu penses que nous aurions été heureux si Jaime s'était enfui avec nous ? »

La question le prend au dépourvu parce que lui-même s'est toujours refusé de se la poser, d'envisager cette possibilité.

(Ça aurait fait mal, bien trop mal – son cœur souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça.)

Tyrion se glisse silencieusement à côté d'elle et cherche Jaime parmi tous ces points lumineux qui sont autant de larmes sur leurs joues.

Comment leur relation aurait-elle évolué si leur frère avait été avec eux ? Se seraient-ils réconciliés beaucoup plus tôt ? Tyrion l'ignore mais aime à penser que oui, qu'ils auraient pu former une vraie famille, tous les trois – tous les quatre.

(Joanna et son dessin tendu vers le ciel – un spectacle à crever le cœur.)

« Oui, » répond t-il finalement. « Nous aurions été très heureux. »

Ils sont comme deux nuages d'orage, le chagrin les rend lourds et de la pluie se met à tomber des yeux de Cersei.

« Je pense sans cesse à lui depuis qu'Alyssa... »

Elle s'interrompt et se mord la lèvre. D'autres gouttes tombent, un autre chagrin d'amour.

« Il m'est arrivé de croire que la douleur finirait par s'atténuer... il n'en est rien. J'ai toujours aussi mal. Il me manque toujours autant. »

Tyrion craque et se met lui aussi à pleurer.

(Le corps chaud de Cersei dans les bras du corps froid de Jaime.)

_Si tu savais comme tu nous manques, Jaime._ _Si tu savais comme nous t'aimons._

« Mère ? »

Joanna est entrée dans la chambre et serre une de ses poupées contre elle, les yeux ensommeillés.

« Que se passe t-il, petit lionceau ? » demande Cersei en s'agenouillant.

Elle sèche ses larmes pour ne pas que la petite fille la voie pleurer et Tyrion fait de même.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » sanglote Joanna en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, Joanna. C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Mais elle secoue la tête, les yeux humides.

« J'ai peur. »

Tyrion passe une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous ? »

Elle semble si fragile et ils ont tellement mal au cœur parce qu'ils pensent toujours à Jaime et parce qu'ils n'ont jamais supporté de la voir triste ou effrayée, alors ils acquiescent sans même échanger un regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Joanna se blottit entre eux dans le lit et ferme aussitôt les yeux.

« Dors, petit lionceau. Tout va bien. »

Quand il s'endort à son tour, Tyrion a l'impression qu'une étoile dorée répand sa douce lumière au-dessus d'eux.

.

C'est drôle d'assister à l'effondrement d'un empire de loin, c'est comme regarder à travers une fenêtre ou comme lire un livre d'histoire – parfois, ça ne semble pas réel.

La mort de Robin Arryn ne semble pas réelle.

La mort de Yara Greyjoy ne semble pas réelle.

Le couronnement de Sansa Stark ne semble pas réel.

« Comment les choses ont-elles pu s'envenimer à ce point si rapidement ? » s'effare Tyrion.

(Il a la sensation qu'il leur manque des éléments pour comprendre, pour seulement envisager ce qui peut bien se passer à Westeros – leur ancienne maison.)

« Qui sait ? » soupire Cersei alors qu'elle est en train de brosser les cheveux de Joanna.

« Sansa a déclaré la guerre à Daenerys quand elle a été couronnée reine du Nord... »

Son cœur se serre.

(Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.)

Cette tragique histoire est promise à une fin funeste et il ne sera nullement possible d'y échapper.

L'ombre d'un sourire se déploie sur les lèvres de Cersei.

« Je ne suis pas étonnée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est tout naturellement qu'elle répond :

« Parce que c'est ce que j'aurais fait. »

.

(Tyrion essaye de ne pas trop penser aux similitudes entre Cersei et Sansa – il n'est pas sûre que la reine de glace apprécierait cette comparaison.)

.

Le jour où ils apprennent la mort de Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei ne sourit pas, quand bien même son cœur hurle de joie à l'idée que la femme responsable de tant de leurs malheurs ait poussé son dernier soupir.

A la place, elle se contente de serrer Tyrion dans ses bras et d'essuyer les rivières de larmes qu'il verse.

(Oh, il peut lui répéter qu'il hait Daenerys de toute son âme autant de fois qu'il le veut, il peut lui dire que sa mort est une délivrance, mais il ne peut pas lui faire croire que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle ne se résument plus qu'à un immense désert de glace.)

« Je ne devrais pas pleurer, » renifle t-il. « Elle a tout brûlé, elle nous voulait morts... je ne devrais pas... »

« Pleure, Tyrion. Pleure autant que tu veux. Personne ne te jugera pour ça . »

Cersei l'aurait sans doute fait, avant, elle aurait haï ses larmes, manifestations humides de son cœur brisé, mais comment pourrait-elle s'y résoudre alors que son cœur à elle est aussi brisé que le sien ?

« Je suis là, » lui dit-elle quand il s'accroche à elle avec force, comme une ancre pour ne pas sombrer. « Tout va bien. »

Peut-être qu'elle pleure aussi, un peu, parce que ses larmes lui font aussi mal que celles de Joanna.

(Une lionne protège toujours ses petits.)

.

Daenerys est morte, le cœur de Tyrion s'est encore brisé en mille morceaux et Cersei et lui sont enfin libres.

Cela lui semble être un bon résumé de leur situation actuelle. Il n'y a plus de dragon, il n'y aura plus jamais ni feu, ni cendres, alors ils apprennent à vivre sans craindre de voir une gigantesque ombre se déployer au-dessus d'eux – une sentence de mort.

Alors, avec beaucoup de prudence, ils commencent à penser que,_ peut-être_, ils peuvent enfin vivre au lieu de simplement survivre.

Ils soignent leurs cœurs blessés ensemble en songeant parfois à Jaime, Alyssa ou Daenerys avec beaucoup de nostalgie et, quand la douleur se fait trop intense, se mettent à pleurer en même temps et se serrent l'un contre l'autre en se répétant que demain est un autre jour, un jour meilleur.

Joanna apprend à lire et, de temps en temps, c'est elle qui leur raconte une histoire, les sourcils froncés par la concentration alors qu'elle tente de déchiffrer les mots inscrits sur les pages. Tous les soirs, ils l'emmènent regarder le coucher du soleil sur la plage et ils comptent les étoiles ensemble en essayant de deviner où peut bien être Jaime dans le ciel couleur d'encre.

Ils s'habituent à leur travail de magistrats et se chamaillent gentiment quand ils ne sont pas d'accord sur quelque chose avant de rouler des yeux et d'éclater de rire.

Cersei et Tyrion finissent par avoir l'impression que rien ne viendra plus jamais perturber le cours de leur vie et ça fait du bien, la routine a quelque chose de rassurant et pour rien au monde ils ne souhaiteraient y renoncer.

« Nous nous en sommes bien sortis, » murmure Tyrion un soir.

« Oui, » confirme Cersei.

« Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Pas moi, je l'avoue. »

Ils s'esclaffent.

« Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demande t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Tout ira bien. »

Ils s'endorment avec la conviction que plus aucune menace ne pèsera sur eux, ils forment une famille, ils sont heureux et plus rien ne viendra changer ça.

Ce qui ressemble à un rêve n'est autre que la réalité.

Et peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont foulé le sol d'Essos, Cersei et Tyrion songent qu'ils n'en voudraient pas d'autre.

.

(Quelques semaines plus tard, quand Sansa Stark et Jorah Mormont débarquent à Pentos, ils songent que finalement, le destin a encore quelque chose en réserve pour eux.)

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, un grand merci de m'avoir lue ! Et un immense merci à **Almayen**, **Angelica R**, **Titou Douh**, **SerdaiglePower** et **SMcg1704** pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces chapitres bonus sur Cersei et Tyrion ! C'est sans doute la relation que je préfère écrire et qui me passionne le plus alors j'espère vous avoir au moins un peu convertis. ^^

Sachez que si vous aimez le couple Cersei/Alyssa (aka Cersylla, merci à Almayen pour avoir trouvé le nom !), **Almayen** et **Angelica R** prévoient toutes les deux d'écrire dessus alors restez aux aguets :D (et laissez-leur plein de reviews, elles le méritent !)

Je posterai normalement le premier chapitre de la dernière partie le week-end prochain et si vous aimez la relation entre Cersei et Tyrion, je vous annonce que quelque chose arrive le 1er octobre :).


End file.
